Finding the Truth
by DanniCat
Summary: Harry faces some new facts on his 17th birthday. Plans have changed and now Harry has six months to fall in love with Malfoy and earn his love in return. Beyond that, Harry has been keeping some big secrets. How will they affect their future? A different take on Veela mates, tradition, and biology! Veela!Harry and Veela!Draco SLASH
1. Inheritance

Harry was a wizard that much was certain. His mom had been a muggle-born. His dad was a pureblood. Harry himself was a wizard. That was news he had been greeted with early on his eleventh birthday and he could say that he was rather glad that his life had given him this surprise.

Of course, he had no idea about half the stuff that regular wizards knew. He had grown up as a muggle after all. An unwanted and neglected muggle at that. He wished that people would remember this and actually tell him things. Especially tonight, all of the secrecy was driving him crazy.

Harry was told simply that his muggle family would be enough protection until his seventeenth birthday. The day before he came of age his muggle 'family' would have to leave town, and that was all Harry was told. He could only hope someone would tell him something tonight.

Dudley and he had made a sort of truce before they had left that morning under the protection of Kingsley and Tonks. They were going to try and get together the next summer. Assuming Dudley could escape from his overprotective mother. He grinned as he packed up his trunk and sighed at the empty room.

The only things he had from his life here were Dudley's disgusting old clothes that were _still_ too big for him, broken toys, and the books he himself had worn through the past few summers. Everything was packed up, the worn books even finding a home tucked in the corner of his trunk.

His cupboard downstairs had been cleaned out hours ago. His birth certificate and few school papers that Petunia had kept were also hidden in his trunk. With no pictures to even hint that the raven haired teen had lived here- that was everything. Nothing left even had a trace of Harry Potter to mark it. Soon he would leave and he would never have to return.

All he had to do was wait. A minute until midnight someone was going to come pick him up. He had no idea who. Just that he was to be ready to go the instant the person appeared. Harry hoped it would be Remus but had a feeling that it was going to be one of the older Weasley boys.

He was betting it would be Charlie, as Bill was still nervous about being out under the moon's light. Which seemed ridiculous to the teen as he glanced out the window at the practically non-existent moon. The new moon itself was two days away, max. He still wished Remus would come. But Dumbledore refused.

Saying he was worried for Remus especially with his marriage and his child. Harry shrugged off the anger he still harbored for the Headmaster after the man had basically shut him out his fifth year. Maybe the older man knew something Harry didn't. Of course he was a portrait now, so really it wasn't much of a shock, the man could eavesdrop anywhere he wanted. Harry snorted, he was pretty sure the Headmaster had done that while he was alive as well.

11:55

Harry sat on his bed and watched as the clock numbers rolled ahead once more. Four more minutes and Harry would be out of the building. He would never have to live with his mother's family ever again. Harry moved one hand to absently rub between his shoulder blades as he thought about what was going to come next.

11:56

Harry would be able to live out his life in the wizarding world. Voldemort's time was coming to an end. Dumbledore had successfully planned his own death. Snape had killed him and run to Voldemort, more or less. However the old man had planned it out well enough that several of the key members of the Order were aware of his manipulations via letters sent after the fact.

Mad-Eye. Molly and Arthur. McGonagall. Remus. Himself, Ron, and Hermione. An Order of hundreds of contacts, a multitude of families, and dozens of spies and only eight people knew the truth. Nine if you counted Snape, but he had no idea the rest of them knew, so that was a bit of a grey area. Dumbledore didn't even really tell Ron and Hermione. He mentioned in his letter to Harry that the fewer people who knew the better. But there was no way he could keep something like that from his two friends.

11:57

Since Severus Snape had been behind Dumbledore's death, he was no longer mistrusted, although the Dark Lord had apparently been displeased with the fact he did it instead of Draco. The man, was once again Voldemort's right hand man. Severus Snape was to be the headmaster at Hogwarts this year. Even though McGonagall had put up one major fight.

Harry was not to go. Dumbledore was going to send others out to crush the remaining pieces of Voldemort's soul. By Christmas the wizarding population would have a reason to celebrate. Mostly because the entire wizarding world was in the dark. He groaned as the soreness prompted him to ease himself down so that he was lying of his back. It didn't help. He rolled over to his stomach.

11:58

Less than a minute and everything would come true. Harry could be himself and everything would be fine. The plan was set. Harry needed to train for the next few months to get rid of his weaknesses and to hone his strengths. They were going to prepare him. Then in a covert mission he was going to sneak in under cover and destroy Voldemort. Or that was the plan anyway. He smirked a little trying to ignore the pain. They all had no idea. He groaned and sat up again.

11:59

Harry heard the crack of apparition and looked up to see Bill and Charlie standing in his room. He grinned and stood, he really was too good at predicting Dumbledore. Bill took his trunk with a bright smile and turned on one foot heading back to the Burrow presumably, apparently he really wasn't comfortable being out at night.

Harry placed his hand in Charlie's offered one. The older boy gave his hand a comforting squeeze and pulled the dark haired boy closer. With an arm wrapped around smaller shoulders he apparated them away. Harry watched as Hedwig flew from her perch on his window sill and off into the night, right as he disappeared.

30 seconds

Harry was free. Everything was coming together so nicely. Neatly. Nothing had gone wrong. Which was strange considering Harry had been involved. He closed his eyes as he felt the pain grow so that it crawled over his entire body.

20 seconds

Something was strange. Harry tried to ignore the pain in his body. Rippling, shooting aches that never stayed still long enough for Harry to ignore them. He straightened, he'd been through worse.

10 seconds

Harry let himself be embraced by Mrs. Weasley.

9 seconds

Clenched his teeth against the agonizing pain.

8 seconds

Harry hid the pain as he pulled back with a fake smile.

7 seconds

Ron was next clapping Harry on the back.

6 seconds

Harry couldn't hide the pain this time. Doubled over.

5 seconds

The pain forced out gust of air that came out as a shout.

4 seconds

Voices asking him if he was alright.

3 seconds

Begging him to answer. The ripples turned into waves of fire and ice.

2 seconds

Soothing his body as quickly as it burned. Swaying refusing to fall to the ground.

1 second

A moment of bliss. A single second. He started to straighten.

Midnight

Harry let out a yell filled with agony as his body was over-run with sensations. He felt his body collapse even as someone cast a spell to cushion the floor. Several panicked voices met his cry as he arched his back. As even more sensations confronted him. Morphing. Pulling. Tugging.

He felt as though his skin was melting off. Someone held his hands down. Another kept his head in place. He screeched loud and bright as his pain shifted. Growing more intense and diminishing. Moving to certain spots. Focusing all of the fire in his back. Drawing agony to his fingers and toes. Points of liquid pain in his jaw.

It was worse than the Unforgivable torture curse. Harry continued to yell even as his voice became rough. A new pain added to his throat. He felt pressure in his skull that focused behind his eyes and pressed against his scalp.

The pain grew again. All of it flooding back to focus in his chest where it pulsed. Harry whimpered at the feeling. No longer able to yell. His chest felt like it was going to explode. People around him waited in silence as Harry's body remained taut. His back no longer touching the floor. The pressure moved from his wrists and neck no longer holding him still.

Harry rolled to his side and managed one final ear-splitting scream as the pain exploded inside of his chest leaving what felt like an aching hole. The pain disappeared and Harry felt empty. A single word dropped from his lips in a nearly silent whisper as he felt spot of light dance behind his closed eyelids. A catch in someone's throat was the only response he heard before he blacked out.

12:01

(0,0)

McGonagall appeared with a tight lipped expression. She had come at a panicked floo call. Molly Weasley waking her with a patronus in one ear and her head in the fireplace. Not being able to understand the woman she had told her to step aside and had stepped through the flames with no hesitation. The cries woke the familiar portrait at Minerva's bedside, the man had walked from his frame appearing on the canvas in the Weasley living room. Both of them looked surprised by the sight that greeted them.

Harry Potter was curled up on his sides a large, feathered wing draped over his body. He had to guess at a dark color but could not be sure as they were covered in gunk from where they seemed to have exploded from Harry's shoulder blades.

He had never guessed that something like this might happen to Harry. Okay, he had a theory that it could have possibly happened but had no idea that I would have happened without warning. Then again the signs had been there but he had passed it off as something else entirely, he had hoped... Assumed that nothing would come of the information he withheld from the boy and his adopted family.

The entire family of red heads were watching him expectantly. He shook aside his shock and turned to look at them with a small smile and his familiar twinkle.

"It is no matter. Nothing to concern ourselves with. If you would not mind moving Harry to his room I will be back in the morning to explain everything to him and to each of you. He might not appreciate if you touch his wings, I suggest leaving them as they are." He waved his hand to them and walked from the frame, "Sleep well."

A step out of the fame, a small pop in his wake, and the headmaster was gone. Leaving a frantic Molly and her distressed family behind. He reappeared in his old office and cursed himself for being so foolish. He should have noticed the signs.

He should have accepted them for what they were. But, no. He had brushed them off. His entire plan could fall to ruin if something happened to Harry. Depending on who the boy was connected to- the entire plan could be in tatters at this very moment.

Dumbledore rubbed his hand over his face before stroking it down his white beard. He had no control over it now. If nothing else he could cast another charm on the boy. Something like this could only make the journey they were on harder.

Dumbledore sighed and returned to his chair. He went to sleep with a firm reminder to wake in four hours to do some research before he returned to the Burrow. There were some things that he needed to take care of first. But hopefully all of this could be a situation he created in his head. All of this was a worst-case scenario after all. There were sure to be some answers he could discover in the morning.

(0,0)

Harry woke to the cheery sound of birds singing and groaned. He hurt all over. It was the sort of soreness that makes sure you have to roll out of bed, unable to sit up because everything aches. He heard a whispered conversation going on downstairs and struggled to stand up straighter. Ran fingers through his hair in an attempt to tame it.

He shrugged at the futile effort and pulled on a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt. One of the few shirts he owned that actually fit him. Although maybe not as well as he thought when the shirt proved to be a little tighter than he remembered.

He shut the door behind him and followed the voices towards the kitchen. It was only minutes later that he realized he had heard a whispered conversations from Ron's room near the top of the crooked house. That shouldn't have been possible. Harry shook it off and went to rub at his eyes. Only to realize that his glasses were not on his face. Harry frowned as he took in the old wooden steps with grain that he could quite clearly make out.

Deciding he was too tired to ask questions, Harry continued on his way. He was sore, stiff, tired, and confused. Meaning that by the time he walked into the kitchen he was down-right cranky and basically in a foul mood. When all of the whispers stopped upon his sudden appearance his mood went from bad to worse.

All of their eyes were on him and Harry found himself the center of attention once again. He was frustrated all the more by the fact that he now knew exactly what they all had been talking about.

Harry Potter was not one to appreciate it when his friends and adopted family talked about him behind his back. He decided to ignore them and silently took his seat at the table. His usual seat between Ron and Ginny, much to the two female Weasleys' intense pleasure. Harry shook his head, eventually he would tell them that he was not interested. But that was a fight to save until after the war was over.

When the silence became oppressive Harry gave in with a sigh and looked up at the family that were surrounding him. All of them were staring at the raven in their midst and Harry was flustered by all of the attention. He just wanted to go hide from all of it in his room. Harry ducked his head again without thinking about it.

Harry frowned instantly at his actions.

He never backed down from a challenge be it a Dursley, a Malfoy, or Voldemort himself. He took a deep breath and looked up again. This time he took in each face. Ron looked slightly horrified even as his eyes were brimming with curiosity. Fred and George were not bickering with each other like they usually did, instead staring at Harry with open mouths and slightly flushed cheeks. Charlie, who was here for no apparent reason, was giving him a calculating glance as he took in every part of Harry's face. Mr. Weasley looked frustrated and kept giving himself a firm shake and looking at his wife, before his eyes would drift back to Harry.

Harry vaguely noticed that the three females present were switching their confused glances between Harry and the red haired men. He cleared his throat and suddenly every eye was on him.

"Morning!" Harry said brightly to break the silence.

Nothing, not a peep from anyone as they all looked at him in something that seemed to be either shock or amazement. Although Ginny was frowning at him as though he had done something wrong. Harry decided that ignoring her would be best. There were more important things to focus on at the moment.

"What's for breakfast?"

It was like Harry sent off an explosion that had been in freeze frame. Everyone moved at once. Mrs. Weasley was hitting off her sons with a spoon as they rushed over to help her with breakfast. Harry watched as five minutes later the sons of the house were all sitting at the table with bruises on their hands. All of them were pouting. Mr. Weasley had a death grip on the table as if he was doing the best he could not to follow his sons example.

Harry opened his mouth to speak again and all eyes turned to him. Harry shut his mouth and dropped his eyes to the table. Hermione was flabbergasted as she looked over at everyone else. Ginny was still glaring at Harry as though he had done something wrong. Mrs. Weasley was frowning as she finished up the meal. The boys alternated staring at Harry and glaring at Ginny.

Ron reached out a hand and squeezed Harry's shoulder. Fred and George practically snarled at the movement. Harry flinched and Ron moved his arm around Harry entirely. It was supposed to be a comforting gesture but Harry felt decidedly uneasy.

Next thing he knew Ron was being pulled away from him and Charlie was taking his seat. Charlie moved as though to touch Harry and the younger boy panicked and slid out of his chair. Moving away from the table and closer to the entrance.

All eyes followed Harry's movement. Harry felt like a piece of prey and let out a small whimper. Hermione moved to stand in front of Harry and the boy accepted her as his shield gratefully. Fred and George started complaining loudly about Hermione hogging Harry. Ginny moved to stand next to Hermione and Harry jumped to hide further behind his brown haired friend.

Ginny glared at him all the more and began to pout. Eyes going wide and watery. Harry flinched at the sight, he hated tears. He was definitely confused as to what was going on. The Weasley family was always weird but this was bizarre for them.

He briefly considered that the twins were testing a new product, but theoretically they wouldn't have been affected... Finally, Mrs. Weasley called all of their attention back to the table. She dropped her usual egregious amounts of food onto the wood. Harry could smell the food.

He let out a small whine at the smell and startled himself with the sound. The next thing he knew everyone was crowding around him as they cooed over the cute noise. The noise and the proximity of everyone was uncomfortable to say the least. Harry found himself shrinking back against the wall.

Suddenly Harry's head cleared. It was over an instant as Harry woke up all at once. He was a wizard, he refused to be harassed by these people who were his family. Harry was seventeen years old. He could defend himself know.

Pushing back the idea of giving in to the need to cower, Harry stood tall. He felt through his pockets and realized that his wand was still upstairs. He cursed his stupidity. He was looking for other plans when Ginny reached out to touch him. The shock of it had Harry saying the first thing that came to his mind. He flung his hand out towards her smaller form.

"Stupefy!" The small red head was thrown backwards several feet until she hit a wall which she slid down unconscious.

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley's shrill cry brought several pairs of eyes to her.

Harry backed up to the wall when the woman turned her eyes on Harry. Full of anger. Next thing Harry knew the red haired males were all standing in front of him and forming a makeshift barricade. Hermione moved closer to Harry.

This was the scene that one Albus Dumbledore walked into, appearing in the kitchen portrait that the Weasley's had created for a few relatives to visit. He nonchalantly rushed off his robes before turning to take in the family. He saw Harry against the wall and was worried instantly. He took in the rest of the picture with a critical eye.

Ginny was unconscious underneath him. Judging by Mrs. Weasley's death glare, Harry had done it. Very good. The other boys were protecting him, which was a little bit of a surprise. Hermione was standing right beside him so it looked as though he had already Chosen. Good.

Dumbledore clapped his hands gaily and all eyes turned to him. Harry hid further behind Hermione as the brunette took this opportunity to start asking questions.

"Professor! I have no idea what is going on! Harry came downstairs this morning and everyone is acting crazy even though we already talked about acting like nothing had even happened last night! Of course that's pretty difficult seeing as even Harry would have noticed the changes-"

Harry blinked, "Wait. What happened last night?"

Dumbledore smiled at them both before focusing on the young wizard, "What do you remember from last night?"

"I was waiting for someone to come get me. Charlie and Bill showed up. I came here and Mrs. Weasley hugged me, then…" He frowned, "nothing."

"Do you remember being in quite a bit of pain?"

Harry bit his lip, "I thought that was one of my nightmares."

Dumbledore gave him an indulging smile, "I'm afraid not. You see it appears that there is some creature blood in you. I assumed that it was not going to appear in you seeing as your mother was a muggle-born, however you seem to avoid all of the rules."

Harry decided to focus on one thing at a time, "Creature blood?"

"There are many magical creatures out there and throughout the course of wizarding history many of them have found themselves partnered with wizards. Wizards were able to carry on traits of these creatures and you, my boy, were lucky enough to show the signs."

"Creature. I'm one of these creatures."

"Yes, Harry. The creatures are one of the reasons why purebloods have such strong magic as most of them have some creature blood in them. Many wizards with creature blood find-"

"Fascinating. If you don't mind…Can you tell me how this affects me now?!"

Dumbledore blinked before chuckling lightly, "Of course. You, my boy, are a Veela."

Harry waited for a moment but Dumbledore didn't continue, "And?"

"Like the Veela you will employ certain characteristics of either a dominant or a submissive counter-part. Judging by how you attacked Ms. Weasley I would believe dominant in your case."

"Please continue," Harry growled when the headmaster stopped again.

"You have an allure that will attract people who your creature sees as a potential mate. Depending on whether you are interested in their qualities or not. You will also pick a mate which will calm your allure and allow you to function normally among people. You will still be able to access it on occasion but it will have for small things as using the allure on an unwilling subject is thought of as a violation of self. As the dominant you will be able to impregnate your submissive easily and-"

"Wait. I have a few questions here." Dumbledore gave him an encouraging smile, "Let's start simple: Mate?"

"There is one person out there who is compatible to you in all ways and can suit your Veela side and your wizard half. Once a Veela meets their partner they grow close and the dominate partner takes control by courting the submissive."

"How do I find my mate?"

"Usually it is someone who you know and who is physically attractive to you. I've been told that they have a wonderful smell that overrides everything else. Of course, you probably already know that part."

Harry frowned, "How would I know that?"

"It appears to me you have already Chosen. Because of your obvious infatuation with Ms. Granger."

Harry and Hermione both jumped away- from each other, "Ew!"

Dumbledore frowned at their actions, "I do not see why this is such a bad thing for you two. You obviously get along well enough. Honestly be open to this change, it could bring wonderful things to you."

Harry suppressed a shudder, "I thought you said we had to be physically attracted to the mate?"

"Of course. But Ms. Granger is a rather attractive young lady. Pardon my saying so."

Harry just looked adorably confused, "Yeah, but she's a girl. This doesn't make any sense."

The entire room was silent as Harry realized what he said. Ron and Hermione both shared a grin and the twins looked beyond excited. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny (just waking up in her mother's arms) looked absolutely horrified. All the while the others were looking as though the world had just been explained to them.

"Oh, thank Merlin!" Harry gave a questioning glance in Ron's direction.

Hermione giggled and Harry looked to her for an explanation, "Harry, that's why all of the boys have been going crazy this morning!"

"What do you mean?"

"You're looking for a mate. That means that you are attracting everyone who could possibly be your mate. Ironically, your mate is the only person who will not be affected by your allure. Although from what I've read they will find your scent intoxicating."

Dumbledore cut in with an indulgent grin in Hermione's direction, "You should be able to pull your allure in so that it doesn't affect the people around you as much."

Harry frowned, "How?"

"I suggest visualizing yourself pulling it back from others, focus it into yourself."

Harry closed his eyes, but no difference. His eyes fluttered open and even Dumbledore seemed to be distracted by the brilliant emerald orbs that blinked at him in confusion. A little frown creased Harry's forehead.

"I don't think it worked…"

Hermione looked at the enchanted boys around him and had to agree. She moved between Harry and the boys and felt the way Harry seemed to just move with her. It caused her to pause as she searched through all of the information she had read on Veelas. Harry would never had hidden behind Hermione before today. She blinked as she realized what that could possibly mean.

"Professor?" Dumbledore turned to look at the bright witch, "I thought that a dominant Veela's allure was meant to only occur when the Veela desired it to."

"Of course."

Dumbledore didn't seem to notice Hermione's meaning, "Harry's is affecting every male, even though it's clearly upsetting him. Doesn't that mean…?"

Dumbledore thought through everything and frowned, "Well that certainly would cause a problem."

"What would?" Harry pouted but immediately stepped back as the expression cause the boys to step forward in an effort to console him.

"It appears that I may have been wrong about you're inheritance being one of dominant nature. I had assumed that you would be a dominant due to your actions against Miss Weasley. However I have been wrong before."

"So you're saying I'm the submissive partner. Alright. I guess that means I'm not all controlling, right?" No response, Hermione frowning at his word choice and Dumbledore appearing oblivious, "Sorry, Mione-What's the difference between a dominant and a submissive?"

Dumbledore merely smiled as Hermione took it upon herself to answer, "Well, obviously the allures are different, but there are some personality differences too. A dominant is larger and more aggressive and generally is in charge of a relationship. Whereas a submissive is smaller in size and usually only aggressive when defending their mate or their kits. Basically a dominant is supposed to protect and take care of the submissive."

"I don't need anyone to protect me. I've done just fine on my own."

"Of course you have." She gave him a comforting smile, "It's just a Veela thing, along with the physical beauty. And the allure, as I'm sure you can remember at the World Cup and Fleur. Not to mention right this moment. I'm sure you'll get used to it in time."

"Don't patronize me, Hermione."

"I'm not Harry. Just think of the possibilities, of course your mate is likely to be less powerful than you, with your abilities. You'll likely have to defend them, just be careful about it, Veela's can be touchy about that subject and…"

Hermione trailed off as Harry started to shake. She backed up as she watched Harry try to control his temper. All of the sudden Harry's face contorted in pain as new muscles twisted in his back. Two wings came out in a single motion and made a sort of cocoon around Harry's shaking body.

The wings themselves were objects of beauty. The feathers focused on a silver gleam, the tips looking as though they had been dipped in black ink that became blue, sometimes green as the light brushed against them.

"Harry?"

Hermione stepped forward again. Harry's wings moved back slightly so that the boy could see Hermione. Hermione felt her throat catch as she looked at her friend. His eyes were the same piercing green but sat above a mouth spread in a snarl, lips pulled back to reveal sharp fangs.

Hermione slid back to Ron's embrace as the boy appeared behind her. The rest of the room stared at the teen in shock. When he had come downstairs that morning it had been easy enough to recognize the physical changes. The teen had sharpened cheek bones and larger eyes, his hair had grown slightly longer. His chest expanded and his sleek muscles more defined.

Now however it was completely different. Red lips spread around sharp fangs were the focus of his new features. Beyond that, his hair had grown even longer, reaching just past his shoulder. His fingers were now tipped with claws and the bare feet were similarly equipped.

Standing before them was the prime example of feral beauty.

Just as suddenly as it had come, the teen's anger vanished. Wings folding gently against his back eventually disappearing from sight. Still large green eyes blinked at them in shock as the teen shook his head. The teen frowned at the faces before him and opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm sorry, Mione."

The girl nodded still shaky after her experience, "It's alright, Harry. Do you mind telling me what made you so angry? I don't want to upset you again…"

The obvious tremor in her voice shocked the Gryffindor to his core, "I didn't mean to scare you. I'm really sorry." The girl shrugged but still didn't approach him, "I think it was about the things you were saying about my mate. Whoever he is. When you said that he was weak it… let's just say I wasn't very happy about it."

"I didn't say they were weak, Harry. I just meant-"

Ron gently cut her off, his eyes firmly on her and avoiding the sight of his best friend, "With creature blood as close to the surface as it is in Harry right now, the finer details are not exactly something he cares about."

Hermione nodded, "I guess that makes sense."

"Ron? Do you know a lot about this creature stuff?"

The red head shrugged, still not looking at Harry, "More than 'Mione does, probably. I read up on it growing up as a preparation in case I Inherited. Then I did some more research on Veelas once Bill and Fleur got together. Although that was mostly because of Mum's pestering. No one wants to accidentally offend a Veela at their wedding, we're doing our best to make it as easy as possible for Bill."

"So you can help me figure this all out?"

"Sure, mate- I mean Harry."

Harry was glad Ron changed his wording, the use of the word mate had made Harry exceedingly uncomfortable. And judging by the wary looks between the Weasley family, they were well aware of that. It was probably a Veela thing then.

"Excellent, now that this is finished, I shall go call on Minerva and ask her to join us."

The portrait disappeared and Harry frowned at the man who was still controlling everything from beyond the grave. Seriously, did he have to stick his nose into everything?

Before Harry could say any of his thoughts, McGonagall came in. The new Veela decided that would probably be a good thing, it wouldn't be good to criticize Dumbledore in a room of some of his most faithful supporters. He would just bide his time and follow along.

"Albus said that you wished to see me?"

Molly frowned, "It's always a pleasure, Minerva. But I'm afraid I am as in the dark as you are at the moment."

That was when the empty portrait was once again filled by the Headmaster. He smiled at everyone and gave a friendly nod of his head.

"I apologize for the misleading statement. I only meant that we would need to see you to discuss Harry's housing at Hogwarts this year."

And the room broke into chaos.

Everyone was talking, some shouting, a few tears shed, and everyone dying to get their point across. Harry frowned at the commotion and leaned against the wall watching everything, the only silent voice in the room. It was nearly twenty minutes before the room quieted enough for Dumbledore to regain the attention of its occupants.

"I'm afraid it is necessary, despite our reluctance to send Mr. Potter into such a dangerous situation. His mate most likely lies within the walls of Hogwarts, or will come to him at Hogwarts. As that is where he has spent the majority of his magical life."

"Albus. _I'm_ afraid that I need a little more information than that."

Harry spoke up for the first time, "I came into my inheritance last night, Professor. I'm a submissive Veela and I need to find my mate. Theoretically I've already met them. Which means they are more than likely at Hogwarts, seeing as it's not one of the Weasley's and I have never spent much time with anyone else."

"I do not see why we need to put you in danger just for you to find a partner."

It was Ron who spoke, "Coming into your inheritance is kind of the start of a countdown. Depending on how strong Harry is, and his mate, depends on how much time they have. With Harry being as strong as he is, he'll have a powerful mate, which means they may have six months."

Harry blinked at this new information, "What would happen if I hadn't met my mate? And what if the Veela weren't powerful?"

Ron looked at his oldest friend, "Really, most Veela's have potential mates. A Veela without a potential mate, won't go through their Inheritance until they meet a potential mate. Fleur went through hers after the Triwizard tournament when she went to Gringotts."

He looked around and saw no one else was going to answer the other question for him.

"The weaker Veelas… It's a strange spectrum it involves magical ability, Veela strength, health, and even age. But the point is, the weaker the Veela the more time they have. Fleur's family is mostly Veela, but they're not the strongest, she could have another year or so if Bill hadn't fallen for her as he did."

"So because I magically strong, a strong Veela, and healthy I have to find my mate sooner. How on earth does that make any sense?!" Harry's rant was accompanied with claws and fangs.

Eyes watched him nervously as he paced back and forth. It took Harry several long moments to realize he was overreacting. He took a deep breath and looked back at Ron.

"Do you know why?"

Ron swallowed, "It's to protect the Veelas. If you're too powerful and you don't have a check to balance you, things get dangerous. You need someone to balance your core, balance your power. If you don't-you either go crazy or you magic basically fizzes. And with how strong you are…I don't think you would make it without your core."

Harry blinked, "So it's go to Hogwarts and risk possibly getting handed over to Voldemort and dying, or I stay here and either go crazy or die without my mate. I'm not really fond of either of those options."

"Which is why we are going to discuss safety precautions for you at Hogwarts. Minerva?"

The woman looked uncharacteristically flustered. Harry couldn't blame her, it was a lot to take in and everyone was just sharing more and more. Even Harry had a little more preparation than she got.

"We'll need to arrange a personal guard. He won't be allowed to be on his own, we'll tighten restrictions, and Harry will not be allowed to leave the Hogwarts grounds. No portkeys, apparition, or brooms off the grounds will be allowed either. And Mr. Potter shall be banned from leaving via house elf magic as well."

"We probably should have the same restrictions, Professor. Maybe not the guard but being on the grounds and maybe we can leave with a guard, but the house elf magic should apply to us as well. If we get in trouble I doubt Harry will be able to restrain his saving people tendencies." Hermione spoke for the first time in nearly an hour.

Everyone laughed and the tension disappeared.

"Do not treat this lightly, Mr. Potter. Your life is hanging in the balance here."

Dumbledore's words rang true and disrupted the light air in the room. Harry scowled and turned to the portrait.

"My life has hung in the balance from time I was eleven years old. I need to find something to laugh at, and if that's my own inability to stay out of trouble, I'll embrace that. Now if you don't mind I'll talk to Professors McGonagall and Snape before I start school. In the meantime I will be fine on my own."

"I suggest doing it now, my boy. You don't want to risk something happening before you get to school."

"Nothing will happen, remember? That's why I'm here despite my request to stay with Professor Snape or at Grimmauld by myself."

"We need to protect you. And we need to protect your mate. My boy-"

"My mate can take care of himself. And I'm not your boy. Goodbye Headmaster."

Harry waved his hand and the painting was emptied of its occupant.

Molly Weasley seemed personally offended by Harry's actions, "Harry. You do not treat people that way. The Headmaster did a lot for you and this world in life and now in death he continues to take care of you. You will not insult him again."

"He insulted me and my mate. I do not have to show him respect if he's going to take advantage of it. I'm going to bed."

Before Molly could respond, Harry moved out of the room and up the many stairs to Ron's room. He heard the whispered arguments going on in the kitchen but blocked the words. He really did need to sleep. It was probably the Inheritance and his recent transformation. It may not be even noon yet, but Harry was going to sleep anyway.

A single wave of his wand later and the teen was ready for bed. He was really going to enjoy being able to use magic now that he could without complications. Maybe everything would make sense when he woke up.

He snorted as he pulled the blankets over himself. No one had even wished him happy birthday.

**Just as a friendly note, Dumbledore is dead in this fic. Snape killed him in the astronomy tower at the end of Harry's sixth year just like in the books. That's basically where the cannon version gets dumped and redone. The Dumbledore in this version is a portrait who is just as controlling now as he was in life. Anything that gets confusing, let me know and I'll try to fix it. Votes for continuing? **

**All updates on how my writing is going and small side ficlets will be posted on my Facebook page. Just search for DanniCat**


	2. A Party and Some Quidditch

Hermione looked in on Harry a little after noon. Mrs. Weasley had sent her to wake the birthday boy. The party was being held in the garden and after the mess of the morning, everyone was determined to make the most of this afternoon. But that meant the raven haired teen needed to be there. At the moment said teen was missing in action hence Hermione's mission.

She knocked lightly but when she didn't hear anything, she eased the door open. Harry was curled up on his side, dark lashes on his cheeks and mouth parted slightly. He looked so young and vulnerable the only time he ever looked like that. The only time the phrase child could really be applied to him. He just looked…innocent. Much as he had last night. She chewed on her lip thinking of the moment only hours before when Harry had passed out from the pain.

The teen had let out a single word as his breath emptied his lungs and he fell away from the world. Hermione was nearly positive that no one else heard the word. Which was probably a good thing. If what she had heard was correct, the word was a way for a Veela to call for their mate. Who else could it possibly mean, that one word…

"Dragon." She whispered the word herself and shook her head.

How would Harry react? She was almost positive that word could only refer to Draco Malfoy. Who else could be a dragon? Wasn't that what 'Draco' meant? How would Harry react to hearing that his childhood rival was the only one who could save his life? Well maybe not the only one, but he was sure the only one who could end it at the moment.

She shook her head, it was best not to tell him yet. There were some things that a person should be sure of before sharing them. Even if it was with one's best friend. If she said something, whether it was true or not, it could destroy Harry. He could deny his actual Chosen if she was wrong about it. If she was right, he could throw away a chance at happiness for an old prejudice.

The boy on the bed rolled onto his back. Spreading out and stretching, somehow managing to cover the entire space with his small frame. Hermione couldn't help the giggle that escaped, Harry was absolutely adorable. She better get moving before Mrs. Weasley decided someone else could get it done faster. She moved closer to the bed and spoke softly, hoping not to startle him.

"Harry… Harry… It's time to get up. Mrs. Weasley wants to feed you far too much food and complain about how thin you are."

Just as her words trailed off, wide green eyes blinked slowly. The small teen sat up with a stretch and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Wha?"

The Gryffindor girly barely managed to suppress the cooing that was building in her throat. Wide green eyes, small frame, and messier than usual hair lead to a picture that would send Hufflepuffs of all ages to trying to pet the boy. Thankfully she was a Gryffindor and could control the impulse… mostly. She reached out to move a piece of hair off of his face, she said mostly.

"Happy Birthday, Harry! Mrs. Weasley sent me to drag you down for your birthday feast. And we need to go before she decides that one of the twins would be more effective."

Harry groaned at that thought, "I'm up, I'm up."

Hermione let the giggle free this time, "C'mon sleepy head!"

Still muttering to himself about annoying girls, pesky red heads, and meddling mother-figures, Harry slowly dragged himself out of the bed. Hermione pushed a clean shirt into his hands and shoved him towards the bathroom. There were things that needed to be done, and Molly wasn't likely to wait much longer.

(0,0)

Harry moved into the bright sunshine with a sense of apprehension weighing heavily in his stomach.

A lot of things had happened that morning and he wasn't entirely sure what to expect. He was glad when he was greeted as normal, the twins attempting to force one of their new products on him. Harry rolled his eyes and refused everything they offered, one learned quickly with the red heads around. He moved away from them and toward the table Mrs. Weasley had set up.

Once again the wood looked in danger of breaking under its heavy load, but the food was only an afterthought in Harry's mind. First and foremost were the guests gathered together. The Weasley family, Kingsley, Mad-Eye, Neville, Luna, and even-

"Remus! Tonks! How are you guys doing?"

Tonks smiled and held out her left hand, the lone ring sparkling on her third finger. It wasn't the most beautiful of rings, but the smile on Tonks' face assured Harry of its importance.

"You got married?!"

The newly we couple shared a smile, "I'm sorry you couldn't be there. It was a small ceremony, you see."

"That's brilliant! Congratulations!"

The witch's smile grew impossibly brighter at Harry's words. Harry felt a spike of heat well up behind his breast bone, Tonks had found her one love, as had Remus, they were happy and would likely have a family together. Harry could only hope that his mate, if he found him, would be half as important to him as those two were to each other.

He pushed the smile back onto his face as Remus turned his eyes from his wife to focus on Harry for the first time. His own smile was nearly as infectious. The man looked better than he had the entire time Harry had known him. Still thin and wearing patched robes yet he managed to have a healthy air around him.

"Thank you, Harry. It means a lot to us. I-" Remus paused and drew in a breath of air.

Nostrils flared as the werewolf focused on Harry. Green eyes filled with confusion, what could he be smelling? Realization hit Harry with the subtly of the Hogwarts Express. He rocked back and took several steps backwards. He watched as Remus filled his lungs once again. The amber tint of Remus' eyes had Harry wanting to take several more. It was sheer will and stubbornness that Harry managed to stand still.

He offered Remus a small smile, "Can we talk about it later, Remus? Like, not here?"

The amber cleared as the older man blinked, "What? Yes of course."

Tonks elbowed him and raised an eyebrow, "What just happened?"

Her husband shook his head, "One moment. Harry- This is something very good. It is a little distressing, especially at this time and with what is going on, but good nonetheless. My wolf is just unused to meeting unmated submissive creatures, it caught me off guard. I didn't mean to scare you."

Tonks frowned, "Submissive? Did you come into your Inheritance, Harry?"

"I…"

"We can talk later, Harry. If you wish?"

The young Veela nodded at the older man. Grateful for his interruption and for the reprieve. He wasn't sure he was ready to tell everyone about what was happening to him. But he wasn't going to ask Remus to keep anything a secret from his new wife. Maybe Tonks could keep quiet about it. That thought lead to imagery of Tonks tripping over the umbrella stand ever day at Grimmauld. He winced internally, he would just have to hope for the best then.

"You can come too, Tonks. I don't want to leave you out of anything."

Pouting a little, the pink haired girl nodded, "Alright, we'll talk later then. I believe Molly is anxious for us to get started on this banquet she prepared."

Harry smiled at the couple and gave a small nod before moving off to find Ron and Hermione. He would enjoy his party and then talk everything over with Remus. If anyone would know about Veela and their mates, it would be Remus. Ron would know details and how to offend a Veela, but Remus would probably know more about the traditions and instincts of creatures. For obvious reasons.

A few moments later, the two older Weasley boys appeared. Carrying large bundles, Harry assumed that Mrs. Weasley had sent them on a mission of sorts. Bill and Charlie both grinned at Harry. The teen smiled back.

The expression disappeared almost instantly when he watched Charlie flinch at the sight. The raven shook himself, apparently the older wizard was having issues fighting against his allure. Bill on the other hand merely raised an eyebrow at Harry. Amusement clear in his eyes.

The teen flushed and looked away causing Bill to laugh outright. He came over and lay a friendly arm over Harry's shoulders. The raven assumed he was less affected by the allure, probably cause of Fleur. Especially since now he knew what was happening, not to mention the werewolf thing. He wondered briefly if that was why Remus hadn't started acting all crazy at the sight of Harry.

Glad at the reprieve of turning men into eager puppies, Harry leaned into the embrace. Which was the exact moment that Fleur apparated just outside the fence.

Every instinct in Harry screamed at him to move away from her chosen mate. The couple wasn't officially bonded yet, it was dangerous. The feeling of power washed over Harry and he instinctively hunched over on himself, making his body as small and non-threatening as possible.

He was shaking so badly it took several long moments to realize that Bill was whispering in his ear. The words were nonsensical as Harry continued to try and push away from the red head. His heart was pounding in his head, blood rushing through his ears, the desire to find safety overriding everything else.

"Stop. 'Arry. You must stop."

The musical voice penetrated Harry's defenses and left him boneless. He looked up into Fleur's face and frowned as he processed what was happening. Panic started to set in for a moment. The French girl placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned in the press a kiss to his cheek. As she pulled back the well-manicured hand reached up to stroke his hair. Instantly, Harry relaxed. Only to tense moments later as he realized what had happened.

Green eyes glanced around them, only to see that no one had even noticed what was going on. Well, no one except Charlie, but he was doing his best to feign obliviousness. Something Harry greatly appreciated. He turned to look at Fleur who was smiling gently at him.

He smiled back and was relieved when tension eased out of her as well. Frowning, he looked around and noticed no one else falling all over the girl, although Ron was still drooling in the distance. It looked like no one was really being affected by her allure. Of course, very few of them were being affected by Harry. Maybe they had all just gotten used to it?

"Look at me, 'Arry."

Harry turned without question. It was only when his eyes met hers that he fit all of the pieces together, "You're a dominant, aren't you?"

The girl nodded tersely, "I am. And I shall forgive you for your words. You do not ask such things of a creature or one with creature blood, 'Arry. It is considered rude to do so."

Flushing Harry nodded and looked away, "Sorry. I'll try to remember, but is that why I reacted like that? Because I'm submissive?"

"Yes and no. Mostly it was because you were in the presence of another's unclaimed mate. It can be perceived as a challenge by many. You were attempting to protect yourself by moving away. You relaxed once I showed that I was not a threat."

Harry nodded, "Alright."

It was then that Harry realized he was still standing against Bill's side. With a nervous glance towards Fleur he stepped away again, this time Bill let him go.

"I should go get something to eat."

The smile Fleur gave him was neither patronizing nor mocking. It was filled with understanding as she nodded. The raven slipped away as fast as he could to try and process his actions. If seeing floor made him that uncomfortable, what would happen if he ran into one of the kids at school? More than likely he wasn't the only one who had gone through their Inheritance.

He stayed outside with the group for just long enough to eat his cake. As soon as he finished, he slipped away. Likely anyone who did notice would be willing to ignore it. He had some things to figure out and he wanted to do it now before it got out of hand. He was a wizard, a powerful wizard, being a Veela didn't change that. He just had to figure out how to live with it.

When he entered his room he was faced with a pile of five or so books sitting on the small table next to his bed. He let himself smile as he took in the note written in a familiar hand.

_'Harry- I just thought you might be looking for a little more information. I know often times things can become overwhelming, and you may not want to keep asking questions of the rest of us. These books are really basic introductions into creature blood in general as well as the Veela Inheritance. If you have any questions feel free to ask. –Molly'_

Harry's smile grew. The woman was not exactly happy that he wasn't going to be marrying Ginny, but she certainly seemed to be handling it well. Ginny wasn't. But Ron said she had loved him for years, and fancied him since she heard his story. Hopefully she would get over it eventually.

He scanned the titles of the books and finding one that looked like it may hold the answers he was looking for. He flipped to the contents and scanned them, then turned to page 58.

_'Chapter 3: Veela Culture: Dominant or Submissive_

_'When a witch or wizard comes into their Inheritance it will take one of two forms. As mentioned in the previous chapter, these forms are referred to as Dominant or Submissive. These words are not referring to the idea of Master and Slave or similar relationships. Rather they are designated by the idea of having a person who protects the family and a person who raises the family. _

_'As these are Creature Terms (See page 73) there is an added expectation of obedience on the submissive's side, however this is not expected as much in modern communities. Often the relationship is of equal partnering, those within the relationship deferring to their instincts on occasion but preferring to live life as a non-Creature pair might. _

_As such it has remained an insult to ask a Creature whether they are dominant or submissive, this being seen as a breach in privacy much as it used to be seen as a sign of questioning a Creatures strength and skill. One should be very careful when broaching this topic with Creatures to avoid conflict.'_

Harry rolled his eyes, "That would have been nice to know an hour ago…"

_'As much as many would prefer to see it as an equal partnership, there are several instinctual and physical differences between the submissive Veela and dominant Veela. They will be discussed in further detail in chapter 9: Understanding Your Veela. Table 3.1 (below) has a simplified list that will help to understand the differences between the two Inheritances._

_'Key Differences Between Dominant and Submissive Veela_

o _Submissive Veela have an allure that they cannot control until they are bonded_

o _Dominant Veela can control their allure within hours of the Inheritance_

o _Submissive Veela will not come into their Inheritance before their Chosen_

o _A dominant Veela may Choose a human or Veela submissive_

o _A submissive Veela will have a Veela as a mate_

o _A submissive Veela Chooses their mate before their Inheritance_

o _A dominant Veela does not need to Choose their mate until a Claiming_

o _Submissive Veela are more prone to rash actions, very instinctual_

o _Dominant Veela are often more precise in their actions_

_'A few important reminders of Veela culture. There are three stages to a relationship involving at least one Veela. First is the Choosing, often this occurs through the submissive partner first as they will have Chosen their mate instinctually prior to the Inheritance. Upon the dominant agreeing, they begin Courting. _

_'Courting allows the couple to decide if they would be agreeable to a match. This stage usually last between 6 months and a year. A Courting is called to an end one of two ways. Either by a Refusal or a Claiming._

_'A Refusal comes if either party decides that the relationship is not what they hope for. Or if there are problems with the relationship, such as a lack of physical attraction, deep set moral discontinuities, or another relationship. Generally, the submissive will be committed to the bond beyond question, it is the Dominant who will most likely call a halt to the Courting._

_'If the Courting is successful then a Claiming is organized. The Claim is a way of honoring the bond and making it a permanent agreement between the parties. The Claim is broken only upon the death of one of the partners. _

_'A Dominant Veela will likely be drawn to Claim a submissive Veela that has Chosen them, however if they do not find their mate physically attractive, or already have their sight on another party, they will not be forced to Claim the other Veela. This is why the Refusal is valid option. Once a Veela has Chosen, that can only be changed upon the Refusal of the Chosen.'_

The teen looked away from the book. Questions had been answered, a few more raised, but Harry could not think on them. Head swimming with facts Harry found his brain could only focus on one question, "Who have I Chosen?"

Trying to sort out candidates left him with a headache, so Harry turned back to the book hoping it would explain more on it. There was some more on the bond, mostly focusing on what Ron had explained about his magical core. But nothing about finding his mate. How would he even know if he found them? A few paragraphs later, he had his answer.

_'As a submissive Veela Chooses their first prior to their Inheritance, it may be difficult to process who the Chosen is. As such a few signs have been noted to help encourage a relationship between the Submissive and the Dominant. The first is the wonderful smell that both partners experience when faced with each other. The second is a sense of belonging and safety that the Veela feels in the presence of his/her Chosen. Finally, a partner will feel obligated to apologize for any slights towards their Chosen, thus preserving a peaceful relationship.'_

"Harry? Can you come down? We have a… guest for you, Hermione, and Ronald."

"Right away, Mrs. Weasley!" Harry raised his voice just enough to carry down the stairs. He quickly set the book on the table with the others and took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself. A lot of what he learned was quite simply terrifying. He would have to approach whoever it was he had Chosen soon in order to avoid his magic becoming overwhelming. And his Chosen could Refuse him, if that happened… Harry could only hope that he would be able to find another potential mate before his core became too much.

(0,0)

"I don't know who I like less at the moment. Scrimgeour or Dumbledore…."

Harry's words resulted in chuckles from Ron and a disappointed glare from Hermione, at least some things never changed.

"Dumbledore is only trying to help. Likely this was all to do with the hor—the You-Know-Whats and it won't even matter anymore. And Scrimgeour is just trying to protect the people."

"I wasn't even supposed to go looking for horcruxes before my Inheritance. Snape talked him into sending out various Order members. Scrimgeour on the other hand, is just determined to make himself look good. No matter the cost to others. Besides that, he appearance meant Tonks and Remus had to leave before I got the chance to talk to them."

"Yes, well, he is a politician. Dumbledore means well though, he didn't want you to risk yourself. But we still might have to go help, Harry. It really is better than being entirely unprepared."

"If you say so, Hermione. Do you want to go play a game of quidditch, Ron?"

The red head was eager to escape Hermione's lecture and hurried out to find his brothers. The girl glared at his back before looking to Harry.

"It really is best. You know that, right?"

"Of course, I do. But I just occasionally wish that we could let the adults handle this. They all seem eager to anyway, they don't tell us anything, which means when we accidentally fall into it they have to come dig us out. Or we just get lucky enough to escape. Again."

The girl shrugged and a moment of silence passed before Harry relaxed in his seat.

"Do you think it would be nice? To actually know what was going on?"

Hermione shrugged, "I guess we'll never know."

Harry laughed openly at the truth behind her words.

(0,0)

"C'mon, Harry!"

"Please, Ma-Harry!"

"Just once?"

"A quick glimpse?"

"You can't say you're not dying to try it."

"You know you want to."

"C'mon, just a little?"

Harry was finally over this nonsense, "It's been over a week of you asking, guys. The answer is still 'no'. And will be 'no' for a very long time. And in case you're wondering- it is natural for me to say 'no', it's a Veela thing. A mate is the only one with the right to see them except in self-defense. I want to do this right."

Fred didn't seem to be okay with that, "We read the same book, Harry. It said that family could be allowed the sight as well."

"Exactly. 'Could.' I want to save them, I want to share it with my mate."

"You're turning into a romantic, Harry."

Ron snorted, "Harry's always been a romantic. He just hides it, you should have seen the way he agonized over-"

"And the answer will go from 'no' to 'never in your rather shortened life' if you finish that sentence."

Ron smiled innocently at Harry, "I was just going to say the time you lost your shoe lace…"

Narrowed green eyes left the red head laughing uncomfortably.

Percy was surprisingly the one who spoke next, "I've heard that it is actually quite painful for a new Veela to keep their wings hidden. Don't you think it would be better to just show us? It would probably feel a lot better for you."

Open laughter rang across the grounds, "Only you, Percy. I am not going to stretch my wings for you guys. I actually like flying on a broom and using wings just seems like a lot more work."

Eventually the reluctant grumbles and more encouragements fell on empty ears as Harry took to the air with his Firebolt between his thighs. He could try to talk them out of it again later, although Harry dad a feeling it was going to be a fruitless effort.

(0,0)

Hermione was walking to her room, the one she was sharing with Ginny, she had not meant to overhear anything. She had not expected to hear Mrs. Weasley berating her youngest boys.

"You three were closest to him, aside from Hermione. Fleur told me that many young Veela give the name of their Chosen during and directly following their Inheritance."

"We swear, Mum,

"We didn't hear anything."

"It's immoral and technically illegal-"

"Which generally doesn't bother us all that much-"

"To keep a mate's identity a secret-"

"Well the illegal part does a bit-"

"Besides that we would never-"

"It would be all kinds of cruel-"

"Keep something like that from Harry!"

She could practically hear Ron grinning when he took advantage of the silence, "What they said."

The twins started berating Ron for stealing their words. He didn't have a twin so he had to speak for himself and get over it. Ron started teasing them about something and Mrs. Weasley said something about wishing they would grow up.

Hermione wasn't listening after that. The words 'immoral' and 'illegal' racing through her mind, 'cruel' not far behind. Maybe she should tell him. Brown curls shaking with her head as she denied her own thoughts. She had to tell him. If they were right, and this would hurt Harry… Well then, he had to know. Even though Hermione was positive that this would hurt him anyway. Who wanted to hear they were to be mated to a bully.

A determined set to her head and a brisk pace, Hermione climbed the many stairs to Ron's room, finally understanding why none of the Weasley boys seemed intimidated by the climb to the Gryffindor common room. Out of breath she raised her hand to knock on the door.

(0,0)

Hedwig was perched on Harry's leg as he lay in the small bed.

One hand absently stroked her feathers as she listened calmly to him as he was speaking. The words seem to soothe her as her head dropped down to her chest, eyes blinking slowly. Harry smiled at the snowy owl. There were some things that a person needed a pet for, and this was one of them.

"You know. I was kind of freaked out about this whole 'mate' thing. After all, who wants to have no choice in who they spend their lives with? But the more I think about it, the better I think it is. Especially after reading that book Molly gave me. I don't have a lot of choices, but I do have choices. I can Refuse them if something is amiss, they could Refuse me. But at least I know there's a chance.

"The funny thing is that although they stress the fact that there can be a Refusal for one reason or another, they rarely happen. One of the books says there's about 1 every decade. Which really is not bad at all. And most of them are because they have a child. Usually it's a dominant they haven't claimed their partner officially so they can still get Chosen, but they are committed occasionally Courting. Doesn't happen often, hence once a decade.

"It's good to know there is a way out though. And I know that it won't be one of those kids who idolizes me, ugh. That would _not_ last long.

"Maybe, just maybe, it'll be someone who can see past the scar. Someone who will care about the fact I'm only seventeen, and they expect me to become a murderer. Someone who will see that I shouldn't have to do something that the Order of fully grown wizards can't do. When Dumbledore defeated Grindewald he was older than I am, and he had a personal reason to do so. Besides that he didn't even have to kill his old friend. He just disarmed him and threw him into a prison. And- Ow!"

Harry gave a half-hearted glare at the owl who bit his thumb. Then he chuckled fondly, returning to stroking her feathers.

"You're right, no need to rant, it's not like you haven't heard it all before. The point of it all is, that I want to be able to have someone just for me. Like you but, you know, less feathery."

Harry laughed out loud, "Less feathery, not fully covered in feathers just wings. Maybe then Ron and his brothers can borrow him about flying. I'll probably show them eventually, but it kind of seems like something private for now."

He let his words drift off as he got lost in his thoughts, happy in that moment. It was nice to sit in the quiet and just exist for a while. At least until the sun went down and the rest of the house went to sleep. Then it would be Harry's turn to be out and about.

(0,0)

Hermione let her hand fall from where it had been resting on the door. How could she tell him? He seemed so excited to meet his mate. Like he was hoping for a happily ever after. She couldn't take that from him yet. Maybe if things started to go south, she could say something but right now…

She would ignore the feelings of guilt. The words like 'immoral,' 'illegal,' and 'cruel' would disappear given time. How would it be cruel to let Harry feel hope for once? Chewing her lip and hoping she was making the right decision, Hermione slowly stepped back from the door. Casting one more look at it before moving down the stairs to Ginny's room.

Who knew? There was a chance that Harry and Malfoy could make it work. She had seen weirder couples growing up… None that she could think of now, but she was sure there were some out there. And Draco and Harry wouldn't be a bad couple. They were both attractive and dedicated to their families. The both had horribly short tempers so that would be a challenge for them.

But they could manage it. Especially since it was easy to see they both needed someone to care for them. Neither of them would admit it though. And they would have to grow up a little and leave their rivalry in the past. She snorted at that thought, that in itself would be a miracle. They both hated each other.

She reached the door to the room she was staying in. She could hear the girl inside breathing evenly. Ginny had probably worn herself out complaining about the unfairness that was her life. Possibly cried herself to sleep afterwards.

Hopefully the girl would be over the fact that Harry was gay by now. Yes he had kissed her a few times last year, but to be honest-so had most of the school. He had spoken to Hermione about imagining other people while kissing Ginny, she had told him to break up with her right away. No one deserved to be lied to or strung along like that.

Unfortunately, Ginny apparently couldn't move away from her crush on the boy. Hermione just hoped that it wouldn't come around to haunt either of them.

(0,0)

The instant Harry heard Mr. Weasley's breathing even out he was out of bed and pulling off his old t-shirt. He didn't want to have to explain any ripped fabric later, and he wasn't quite sure his mending spells would come out right. Making sure his sweat pants were still tight on his hips, the teen moved down the stairs and out the kitchen door.

Standing in the spot where the table had recently been, Harry cast a furtive look around. A quiet moment assured him that everyone in the house was asleep. Harry had been doing this a few days now, and he couldn't deny that it was thrilling every time he walked out. Along with the happiness that came with flying, he couldn't deny the guilty pleasure that came with the chance of getting caught.

For a moment he paused, how would everyone else feel if they knew that Harry was out flying, without a broom and without them. He couldn't help the slight smile when he realized that it honestly didn't matter. Or it did but not enough to make him stop. For once he was going to take the opportunity to do something for himself.

He was ninety percent sure that it was part of the Veela who was behind this selfish desire to put himself first, they had mentioned that Veelas were self-involved except when it came to family. Since he was still mostly wizard he still thought of the Weasley family as his family, but they were the family that took care of him rather than the one he was to take care of.

Well… All of them except for Ginny, but that was because she had been very horrible to him since his inheritance. At the moment she was basically an estranged family member at the moment. And not a particularly liked one at that. Harry rolled his eyes at the girl's actions lately. It seemed as though she had taken Harry's Inheritance and his coming out as personal attacks against herself.

As though Harry hadn't told her the moment he found out. Okay that moment after he found out. Especially seeing as Hermione had basically been the one to point it out to him. Granted the brunette had no idea that was what she was doing, but that didn't make her advice any less true. If he was thinking about other people, then he should be with those other people, not Ginny. And seeing as said other people had all been of the male persuasion…

Harry felt the breeze shift direction, encouraging him to leave the past and focus on the moment.

With a deep breath he rolled his shoulders, relaxing the muscles in his back. He could feel the pressure of his wings, hidden from sight. Another breath, he focused on the tugging sensation behind his shoulder blades. Focusing on the two pinpoints of pressure to grow. He grunted from the feeling, like stretching sore muscles. He squeezed his eyes shut, he didn't think this would ever be something he would grow used to.

Then he felt the huge wings opening up behind him, white feathers catching the wind eagerly. A rush of euphoria flooded his system. This part, this part he didn't think he could ever live without. The wind caressed over his feathers, the sensation comparable to fingers in his hair. Gentle tugging and redirection of feathers that drew his wings closer to the touch of the wind.

Taking a moment to embrace the feeling Harry drew one more breath. His chest expanded along with his wings as he lightly bent his knees. Bare toes digging into the soft earth as he shifted his weight forward onto the balls of his feet. The next second a burst of wind came, Harry was lost to his instincts.

In one smooth movement born from several failed attempts days before and thousands of years of instincts, Harry pushed from the ground. The instant his body left the earth, the giant wings pushed down in a strong motion pressing the air out of the way. His body lifted from the ground. His mind got trapped in the moment. A freeze frame shot of him hanging mid-air wings fully extended behind him as they prepared to propel him further into the air. Longer hair spreading around his head in the moment of weightlessness.

And then he was flying.

**Yikes. That took a lot longer than I had hoped to write, although I did get a bunch of wonderful reviews for the first chapter! These first few chapters are always shorter. I kind of have a direction for the next ten or so chapters so that's good news.**

** A couple special shout outs to some special people: littleprince069 made my day with a spectacular message. HowlingRain had some great points. And kyraboo who pointed out a mistake that I have corrected! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Werewolves and Diagon Alley

A few days later the Hogwarts letters made their standard appearance. Book lists and supply lists landed in front of their respective students. George and Fred made the appropriate sympathetic and patronizing noises at the sight of 'the little ones and their little lists' because 'wasn't it just adorable?' Unfortunately for the twins, the older trio and Mrs. Weasley responded evenly. With several hexes sent their way with the slightest of murmuring on the casters part. The twins forgetting that they were no longer the only of age children in the house.

Mrs. Weasley silenced the complaining twins with a look as she looked at the list in Ron's hands. Harry watched as she relaxed at the sight of the books. She seemed to be adding of galleons and was rather relieved by the low number she came up with.

"Thankfully, we have most of these books. They're basically the same as Bill and Charlie used their final year. Just two new Defense books, like every year. Oh! It looks as though the Transfiguration professor is using a new book. I wonder who it is…"

Harry blinked at the unpronounceable author and simplistic title before reading them out loud, "_The Basis of Conjuring _and_ The Basis of Untransfiguration._ At least those are relatively simple titles. But how on earth do you pronounce, Le-fe-buv-ray?"

Hermione giggled at the dark haired teen, "It's Lah-fay. Actually, Acel Lefebvre is one of the most famous Transfiguration masters in the world. He's very popular in the French education world. I wonder why he's on our list, usually McGonagall sticks to English or Scottish writers."

"Well it's not like she's going to be teaching. At least probably not all of the classes."

Hermione looked at Ron with an eyebrow raised, "Why wouldn't she?"

Ron raised his own eyebrow, "Because she's coming up on her sabbatical? She's supposed to take on an assistant this year to cover her for next year."

Hermione looked as though her entire world had been pulled out from under her feet, "I didn't even think about that…"

Harry frowned, "Why haven't I ever heard of a sabbatical? I thought that was a muggle thing."

"It is. But at Hogwarts, the professors have a sabbatical every ten years."

"Why have we never had one leave then?"

Ron shrugged, "We have, they just aren't _our_ professors. We had two professors go last year, and next year there are three."

"Of course, I'm not sure how many will actually go. They might just bring in people for extra defense of the school. Or they may take their sabbatical in school rather than travelling like they usually do."

"Huh."

Mrs. Weasley wasn't paying them any mind as she planned the next day in her head, "We'll go get your books tomorrow from Diagon. And new robes for Ron and Ginny. I really wish my kids would stop growing…"

(0,0)

Diagon Alley was bustling as usual. All of the students gathering together to get their supplies for the next year.

The energy of students meeting their friends on the busy street had overcome the nervous anxiety that filled the shops only days before. The occasional chaperone would lift their head and glance around for their group. No one went off on their own, but that was okay.

At least there were smiles and laughter once again. When Ron had gone just after the school year he had sent a letter to Harry describing it as walking into the Defense classroom when Umbridge was the teacher. Translation: somber and boring beyond all reason. And more importantly- no one wanted to be there.

Ron, Hermione, and Harry walked off together to find their supplies, much to Molly's horror. Ginny was held by her parents' sides, Arthur as unwilling as his wife to let their youngest out of their sight. The young girl complained, but the seventeen year olds moved quickly down the street.

They did not want to get dragged back to the adults by Ginny's complaining. And they really did not want to be asked to babysit her either. They were going to take advantage of today as much as possible. It had been enough of a struggle to be allowed in Diagon without a dozen guards for Harry anyway. It had been an hour of arguing on the teen's part and only Arthur and Molly standing up for him made it possible.

"Where to first?"

Harry grinned and mimicked Hermione, "Let's go to Scribbulus', I need some parchment and new quills."

Ron laughed at Harry's antics and Hermione quickly pieced together what had happened. She scowled at Harry, but couldn't hide the twitching corners of her mouth. The dark haired teen was unrepentant as he shrugged under her gaze.

"How about we go get our books, then we have time for some more entertaining things."

This time Hermione _and_ Harry mouthed along to Ron's words, "Quality Quidditch Supplies?"

Ron scoffed, "Well we're at it- let's just state that Harry wants to go to Eeylops and the Magical Menagerie."

"Yeah, but I'll only get there after we all go to-"

"Fortescue's Ice Cream!"

The three drew a lot of unwanted attention as their laughter over took them, leaving the teenagers doubled over and trying to breathe. Thankfully, they had all taken precautions. None of them looked too different but Hermione had straightened her hair (a charm that she claimed was worse for her hair than any muggle technique), Ron's hair had been turned to a mousy brown, and Harry's longer hair was lengthened even further into a pony tail and combined with a transfigured blue eyes. All of it added up to people smiling indulgently at them as they scurried off to Flourish and Blotts.

In no time at all, books were bought. It all seemed much easier without any crazy, handsome, lying, git of an author to hinder the line with photos and autographs. Then they slid down to Slug and Jiggers to get their potions ingredients, whoever Snape picked for Potions was going to be exceedingly difficult this year. They had belladonna, crocodile hearts, and ashwinder eggs on their list. All common in poisons and cursed potions. Surprise, surprise, it looks like Dark Arts were on the curriculum.

Harry really wished that Snape didn't have to pretend to be in Tom's pocket anymore. He knew how hard it was on the man, and really it wasn't like Harry didn't already know everything that was going on anyway. But, no one was really supposed to know that Harry knew all of the inner workings of the Dark Lord's Inner Circle but that was besides the point.

The teen's wandering mind was brought back to focus by Ron's squeal of excitement and Hermione's exasperated groan as they walked by Quality Quidditch. Harry barely concealed a smirk when he shrugged in response to Hermione's pleading look. Ron took that as a blessing and was dragging Hermione into the shop before she could protest.

Harry followed them at a sedate pace, enjoying the warmth of the sun on his skin as much as the cooling charm that activated just inside the door. He let out a deep breath, embracing the smell of broom polish and leather. Even without the smell of old sweat, it reminded him of quidditch games and practices with Wood. He wasn't sure Quidditch and Wood would ever be separated in his mind. Somehow that thought never failed to bring a smile to his face.

Of course, it wasn't necessarily the thought as the object behind the thought. Harry was well aware that Oliver Wood had been the focus of his first crush. He was also aware that the man had thought, and probably still did, of him as a cute little kid. Shaking off the past and the few decent memories of his childhood. Harry took the opportunity to wander around the store.

He didn't really need anything, and everything that caught his eye was exorbitant in price and lacking functionality. Seriously, who would spend 300 galleons on a grip for your broom that caused the broom to change colors depending on the weather? He could tell what the weather was like for free, thank you very much.

Hermione finally managed to coax Ron and Harry out of the store with the promise of free ice cream courtesy of her money bag. It didn't take much more than that to convince Ron it was okay to leave. The sly Gryffindor girl only told them of going to Scribbulus' as she was walking in the front door. Ron looked as though his world had just ended. Harry couldn't help but laugh at the antics of his two friends. He wandered through the store trying to pick out a few things for the school year.

Ten minutes, three quills, two jars of ink, and 42 sickles later. He walked out with a small bag. About an hour after that Hermione came out with a much larger bag and an almost empty purse. Ron complained about his girlfriend becoming a Slytherin without telling him. Going on about the disgrace he would face when his brothers found out. Neither of his friends took his words seriously. He proved that he had forgiven Hermione's trickery when he took the heavy bag from the girl without complaint about a meter away from the shop's door.

Fortescue's was as packed as could be expected. Harry was given a surprise mix by Florean himself, a tradition from visiting him every day with History questions a few summers prior; although, Harry still wasn't sure how the man recognized him with the transfigurations. It turned out to be strawberry, banana, and pumpkin juice much to Hermione's displeasure. Ron went for mint chocolate chip cookie dough, while Hermione asked for a scoop of butter pecan after some debate over the double chocolate.

Ice cream in hand, they escaped the crowds and moved to a table outside in the sun. They chatted away about the more meaningless things in life and Harry accepted that it was moments like this that made his fame and fate bearable.

The last of the desert disappeared and Hermione showed her mothering tendencies once again as she cleaned their hands of the sticky residue. The boys shared a knowing look and a fond eye roll when the bushy haired girl didn't even seem to realize what she had done. With smiles prominent and their identities still hidden, the Golden trio slid down the street towards the Magical Menagerie.

Harry made it their first, eager as he was to see all of the animals and talk to the snakes if he could do it without anyone around. It was always interesting to hear them talk, they didn't have the same words for everything but they were very well adapted at speech. In his haste he wound up in the store and rounding aisles before the other two were standing outside.

Unfortunately, Harry was not the only one in the building.

He found out this fact in a high speed collision when he turned the corner to go look at the snakes. The force of the crash sent both bodies stumbling back. The dark haired teen was knocked into a glass cage which fell to the floor with a loud crash. Harry let out a breath of air when the glass remained intact.

The problem was that while the cage may have been in one piece, the lid had gone flying and the occupant of the glass container was now nowhere to be found. Harry hissed a curse as he looked around for the likely reptilian body. The sounds of the other boy's curses and struggles stopped for a single moment.

"Harry?"

The dark-haired teen frowned how did they know it was him? They hadn't even seen each other's faces.

"No, 'Harry' here. Sorry, by the way. I didn't mean to run into you. Not many people come to this side of the Menagerie. I wasn't looking."

Harry swore he could feel an eye roll in the moment of silence that followed his words. If not then, it was abundantly clear in the dry tone that coated the other boy's next words.

"Oh yes. Because there are so many other teenage boy parselmouths in England, Potter."

Harry took that moment to look up and just noticed the blonde walking around the corner towards him. He had yet another growth spurt over the last summer. And had apparently been practicing his quidditch skills as the teen's muscles had become much more defined over the space of a few months. Still not bulky or even near the overbearing presence that Krum had, but very defined... Even with those changes, it was still obvious who stood before him.

"Malfoy?"

A single raised eyebrow, "I am so glad we have agreed on our names."

This time Harry rolled his eyes, fighting the grin that seemed to be ever present whenever he got Malfoy to argue with him lately. Last year the other teen had been unbelievably boring. It was understandable given that he was struggling to complete a task for Voldemort. Still, Harry had missed their arguments. It had been a boring year without Draco to shake things up. Even considering Dumbledore's lessons. And…well, everything else. Harry took a deep breath and sighed at the smell of Malfoy. Potions ingredients, fire smoke, and something that reminded Harry of magic.

"Miracles do happen. We actually agreed on something."

Draco gave a quiet snort, "Wonders of wonders."

Harry opened his mouth to say something, probably regarding the snake currently sliding across the ground to Draco's foot, but was cut off by the sound of bells and squeaky hinges.

"Blimey, Ha-James! I know you like this shop, but that doesn't mean you have to _run_ through the streets to get here."

Malfoy smirked over at Harry, his amusement apparent.

Harry flushed and looked down to the floor, "I wasn't _running._ You and Jean were just so caught up in staring at each other you missed me leaving."

"You, sir, are just jealous that Jean and I have someone to stare at! Even with your-"

Ron's words faded to nothing as he rounded the corner, eyes widening at the sight of Malfoy and Harry standing almost companionably together. Hermione was only a few steps behind him.

"What did you do, James?! This place is a disaster, I thought you liked this store…" Her own words ended at the sight of Malfoy, but she only hesitated for a second, "Oh! Sorry to interrupt. I'm Jean, as you've probably guessed, and this is Bill. We're friends with James for some unknown reason." She said with a sharp look in Harry's direction.

She stepped forward to put her hand in easing distance for Malfoy to shake. The blonde surprised them all by smiling and taking her hand in her own. He met her eyes with a grin.

"Pleasure to meet you. I must admit that you are a far better actress than Potter or Weasley have any hope of being." He dropped her hand and stepped back again, "Unfortunately, Potter ruined the charade by being a clumsy fool as usual and then speaking parseltongue moments later."

Hermione glared at Harry before looking back at Malfoy without a hint of friendliness in her appearance, "Wonderful. Then you won't find it strange for me to threaten you with my vast spell vocabulary if you tell anyone that the three of us are here."

Draco smirked, "Not strange at all. Amusing, but not strange." The blonde side-stepped and made his way towards the door.

Harry was about to call after him when the teen froze. A pale hand reached up to rub gentle circles into the triangular head of the snake that had wound itself on the blonde's shoulders. He turned to look at Harry. Without hesitation the Gryffindor righted the snake's cage and quietly hissed soothing words to it. Draco frowned but gently set the snake back in her home. Rubbing her head slowly once more before continuing on his way.

He paused just at the end of the aisle, "Oh and tell the Weasel that using your middle names as real names is truly a disappointment to his strategizing talents."

Ron went to speak for the first time in Malfoy's presence, but was cut off by an elbow in the ribs via Hermione. The door shut behind the Slytherin and Harry turned to look at the snakes in their cages. When his friends remained silent he turned to look at them once again.

"What's up?"

Ron was pale as he looked between Harry and the closed door, "Harry… I think that Malfoy could be-"

Hermione stomped hard on the red head's foot. She looked unaccountably nervous as Harry turned his unnaturally blue eyes on her. She shrugged and pulled Ron away. The other boy rolled his eyes at their antics before turning to whisper quietly at the young python inside her cage.

(0,0)

"Hermione?! You can't tell me you didn't notice anything strange going on with Malfoy. He didn't insult you once, and only somewhat insulted me. He's either sick or he's Harry's mate! He didn't even seem to be affected by Harry's allure, and the necklace you made me is only barely standing against the strength of it!"

To prove his point he pulled out the small cross section of wood that was dangling on a chain beneath his shirt. The carving of a shield rune barely visible on the surface.

"And you don't think that it is at least _possible_ that Malfoy has one, too?! He's seventeen as well, and would obviously be susceptible to any Veela's allure at this point. I'm sure the Malfoy family makes sure that they all get something when they come of age."

"Hermione. We have to at least tell him it's a possibility."

"No. He is so excited by the fact he could have a mate. The last thing we want to do is make him hate this any more than he already does, how do you think he'll feel if he finds out that the best chance of a mate he has is _Draco Malfoy?!"_

Ron shook his head, "Usually I agree with you Hermione. But I can't in this case. I don't like Malfoy. Neither does Harry. But if the git can help Harry ground his magic and, you know, _live?! _I'll take the chance that Harry won't like the idea at first."

The red head started to move back towards Harry. Hermione lunged for his arm to hold him back.

"Let's at least make sure that Malfoy _is_ Harry's mate before we go upsetting him, alright? Just a month or so?"

Ron started to protest, "Hermione, you don't-"

"No! Please, just leave me alone. Alone!" Harry's shout drew their attention once again.

(0,0)

One of the other customers had found Harry moments after Ron and Hermione had disappeared around the corner.

"Well. Aren't you a cutie?"

Harry turned to face the owner of the voice with a clearly offended expression, "Excuse me?"

"A new one, aren't you. Don't worry. My name is Alfron. A little older than you, perhaps. But I'm sure I could help you learn the ropes."

"And again I say, excuse me?"

The person stepped out of the shadows and moved a little closer. A man in his thirties appeared, with an intent expression on his face.

"As a new omega, you'll need someone to show you how to deal with all of those pesky hormones."

Another step and Harry realized the man was coming far too close for comfort, "I have no idea what you are talking about. I'm leaving now, have a good day."

The man lunged forward until his hands gripped the edge of the table. The appendages caging him in and giving him no place to go. The man's breath hit Harry's face and the teen flinched away as far as he could.

"Come on now, little tease. Just a little taste, to help you…" The scent of the man raced over Harry and all he could think was that this was wrong.

"I would like it much better if you would step away from me." Harry focused all of his power on his allure, not wanting to reach for his wand and risk giving away his identity.

"Aww, precious. Don't you recognize my scent? I'm a werewolf. Your precious allure doesn't work on me. Your scent on the other hand," Harry whimpered silently when the man inhaled over him, "Your scent is very alluring… Much more than the other new one's was. Alpha's never smell as nice."

Harry calmed himself and tried to think rationally. He just needed to get away from this man. Or perhaps draw Ron and Hermione's attention. Just a few seconds…

"No! Please, just leave me alone. Alone!"

The man didn't even seem to hear his words. Harry decided to saw screw getting caught and closed his fingers around the hilt of his wand. Pointing his wand at the man through his robes, he tried to think of the best spell to use. Hopefully one that would keep the man from breaking any of the cages around them.

"_Impedimenta! Stupefy!"_

Just as the words passed his lips, another rang out, "_Incarcerous!"_

Harry looked up into furious grey eyes, "Were you just going to let him do whatever he wanted? Are you that touch starved, Potter?!"

"I had it under control. He's unconscious after all!"

"Oh yes, and putting him in slow motion was obviously a smart solution."

"Some of us have cares outside of ourselves, Malfoy." Harry stepped closer to the taller boy, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I forgot my school letter, luckily for you."

"I was handling myself just fine."

"Fine. Next time I'll just let you enjoy yourself. Since you want his touch so badly."

Ron's voice broke through Harry's response, "Back off, Malfoy."

"Great. Another person to make me the villain."

The blonde reached a hand out towards Harry. The teen's breathb caught and his eyes fluttered closed for a moment before he forced a glare toward the other boy. It was only when the Slytherin stepped back that Harry noticed he now clutched a familiar letter in his hand.

"C'mon Malfoy. Let's get out of here. Gryffindors are too stubborn to express gratitude."

A hand appeared on Malfoy's shoulder and Harry looked up to see a familiar dark head of hair behind Draco's fair one.

"You're right Blaise. Have a _pleasant_ day." The two Slytherins disappeared through the front door, the twinkling of a bell in their wake.

Harry only noticed he was shaking when the lights started to fade and he felt his legs give out under him. Refusing to pass out, the teen breathed deeply and forced his vision to come back into focus. He barely heard Ron's voice inside of ears, only able to focus on the pain ripping through his chest.

It was only when Hermione started waving some smelly potions ingredients under his nose that the teen regained his calm. A few deep breaths and he was pushing the ingredients away and standing on his own again.

"I'm fine. Let's go." Harry walked out of the shop and moved away from the door to wait for his friends. They still had a few more things to buy for school. And it was getting close to the time they agreed to meet the rest of the group at the Leaky Cauldron.

When the others joined him the teen was sure to nod and make appropriate hums and snorts as they spoke, but he just couldn't focus on the conversation. He felt like something was missing.

Something was missing and it was all his fault. He could go get it, if he tried. He should try. Harry would try. Gryffindors never gave up, they would fight for anything they believed in. Harry would fight for this, he would get it!

Now if only he knew what 'it' was…

(0,0)

It was dinner time. Everyone else was downstairs eating, and they were worried about him. Hermione and Ron had repeated everything that had happened approximately four time by now. Each time smoothing over their own conversation when Harry had been propositioned by that other alpha.

Molly had fretted. Ginny had mumbled under her breath about Harry deserving it for abandoning her. Fred and George had pranked Ginny by dying her hair Malfoy blonde with green streaks. Ron and Hermione used the commotion to argue with each other in whispers that Harry only understood parts of.

Apparently there were perks to being able to hear a conversation from a dozens of meters away.

He sighed as he flopped down on his bed. He only wished that there was a chance that Malfoy could be his mate. But he had seen him today and none of the 'signs' had been apparent.

No undeniable attraction to his new appearance.

No care over his feelings and well-being.

No wonderfully overpowering smell.

No feeling of rightness.

Everything was as it always had been. Harry facing the Malfoy sneer and raised eyebrow with his usual lack of wit and making a fool of himself. Draco proving himself to be a pureblood heir while Harry proved himself to be an uncultured idiot. The Gryffindor doubtlessly having made his crush on the other boy obvious for the last year or so.

And yes the Gryffindor Golden Boy was crushing heavily on the Slytherin Ice Prince. No, it wasn't the bad boy persona. Or the belief that Harry could rescue him from his misguided path. Draco could be as stubborn as Harry when it came down to it.

The reason that Harry's heart skipped a beat whenever Draco was mentioned is actually quite simple. It was two years ago sometime. Right before the winter holidays…

(0,0)

Harry was unable to sleep.

It was too hot, too cold, too quiet, too loud, too everything. He just could not close his eyes for long enough to fall asleep. Much less stay still. With a quiet huff the teen pushed off his blankets and reached under his pillow for his invisibility cloak.

It had started off the same as every one of Harry's nightly wanderings. He slipped past a ghost or two on his way down the stone hallways. Tried to keep from disturbing the portraits. His map was kept in his hand occasionally lighting the tip of his wand to see the words on the page.

Feet paced several of the hallways and at one point the teen found himself trapped between Snape's lone pair approaching rapidly down the hall and what he assumed was another dead end. A small word bubble had appeared above his figure and the teen had hesitated for only a moment before whispering the password and throwing himself down the newly revealed passage way. Three meters later he stood before a long slide. Glancing at the map her saw a path appear. Apparently this would take him from the fourth floor down into the dungeons. The exit looked pretty clear. Wait- Of course, Malfoy would be waiting just around the corner. Harry groaned before sitting on the slide. Snape was obviously the bigger threat, but that didn't mean he wanted to be trapped in a hallway with Malfoy. But seeing as Snape was apparently determined to pace in the corridor just outside, he didn't have much of a choice. With a deep breath he bundled his cloak in his lap keeping it tight in his grip. He pushed off.

Seconds later he was plummeting at disturbing speeds now an almost vertical drop. Harry bit his lip to keep the noise in his throat back. He wasn't sure whether it would have been laughter or a scream, he was sure that it would pierce even the thick castle walls.

When he felt the slide start to level out he tried to see into the darkness. Looking for a hole appearing or even a curtain or something. At the moment all he could see was a brick wall. Panic struck him full force as he hurtled through space. He reached up to cover his face with his arms, bracing for what would hopefully be a brief moment of intense pain. Suddenly crashing into a cloud of air Harry felt his head snap forward. Seconds later he was being dumped unceremoniously onto the dungeon floor.

He was attempting to clear his head when he heard footsteps echoing along the corridor. Feeling around the stone floor as quietly as he could he found the silky material of his invisibility cloak and pulled it over his head. Just in time to see a small Slytherin body tiptoe across the hall and head straight towards Malfoy.

Torn between wishing he could warn the kid without giving himself away and seeing a Slytherin get in trouble, Harry settled for peeking around the corner and pulling out his wand to try and help the little kid if necessary. Or at least play some kind of prank on Malfoy, the snake deserved that and more.

Sure enough only seconds after the boy turned the corner the familiar snarky voice rang out.

"Hey! You there. What are you doing wandering the corridors this late? Don't you know-" The voice paused and Harry could feel the change in Malfoy even if he couldn't quite see him from this angle, "Gibbaldi? What are you doing out here? All of you second years were in bed when I started my rounds…"

The voice sounded almost…concerned. That couldn't be, the Gryffindor must be even more tired than he thought. A Slytherin or not, there was no way _Malfoy_ would care about someone besides himself. Maybe it was a trap? But it was pretty elaborate and using Malfoy made no sense… After a very brief inner dialogue Harry stepped around the corner so that he could see everything.

"Sorry, Malfoy… I didn't mean to get caught, I swear." Gibbaldi (Who named their kid something like that anyway? Are they looking to have their kid bullied?!) spoke in a quiet voice.

The grey eyes rolled up and over in a look Harry had been on the receiving end of many a times. But somehow it managed to look somewhat fond from where he was currently standing.

"Of course you didn't. But you did. Which is the problem isn't it?" The younger boy nodded slowly, "Now I suggest you explain yourself before I just start doling out detentions."

"It's just that… I didn't want them to see."

Apparently Draco was as confused by that remark as Harry was, "Okay… Didn't want who to see what?"

"The other boys? I didn't want them to see me c…" The last word was unintelligible as the boy let his words fade into a mumble.

"Come on, Connor." Oh, maybe Gibbaldi was a last name- oops, "You have to speak up or I'll just get annoyed."

The boy shifted his weight back and forth as he chewed on his lip. Finally after a long silence he looked down at the ground and spoke again.

"I didn't want them to see me crying after today…"

Oh. Harry blinked. That was not something he would ever have expected a Slytherin to admit to. Or any boy for that matter.

Malfoy on the other hand didn't seemed phased, "Nightmares? A letter from home?"

The boy shook his head.

"Then it would be the Gryffindors in the hall outside of your Defense class."

Nothing.

"Look." Pausing, Malfoy glanced around the hall before sinking down to his knees so that he was closer to the smaller boy's height, "Connor. I know that Slytherin has this reputation for being tough and icy cold and what not. But we all have bad days."

"But we're not supposed to show it…" The boy seemed kind of confused by Malfoy's words.

"Not to the rest of the school. It's a weakness and as Slytherins we have to hide that weakness. Did you cry in the hall when the Gryffindors shoved you around?"

"No!" The boy seemed scandalized at the mere thought of it.

Malfoy smirked, "Then there is no harm in showing some to your year mates… So long as you think you can trust them a little. Usually it makes sure they don't see you in as a threat. It could be a good position to be in."

Connor laughed lightly at the older boy's expression, "Maybe. But I still don't know if I want them to see me as any weaker. I'm already smaller than them and I have issues with some of my classes, especially Charms."

"Well then. How about tomorrow I teach you a silencing spell so that none of them hear you? There's a temporary one so if you fall asleep without taking it off you won't have to worry about something going on later."

The boy nodded, "Could you?"

The blonde nodded.

"Then I would appreciate that."

"Alright then. I'll find you in the common room tomorrow after dinner, okay?" The boy nodded, "And 10 points from Slytherin for being out after curfew."

The boy smiled, "You know. All of the boys in my room are afraid of you. But I really don't think you're as mean as they think you are."

"Hey! You take that back! I am too mean!"

"Sorry. Of course you are… Just not as much as they thought."

With that the smaller boy took off quickly towards the common room.

Draco smiled as he called after him, "That's another five points from Slytherin for sassing me!"

"I know you can't take house points from us, Malfoy."

With that Connor disappeared around the corner and Malfoy actually laughed. Then he continued on his patrol. And Harry? He went up to the top of the Astronomy Tower and sat thinking until the sun began to rise above the horizon.

(0,0)

Okay, maybe that one incident didn't seem like much, but Harry's views had kind of shifted that night. Malfoy was still a jerk to him but Harry had started to see it differently. And the bullying that he had seen going on between the younger Slytherins and Gryffindors- he couldn't pass it off as house rivalries any longer. He finally accepted that it was bullying pure and simple.

He had started to do something about it to. Not much but he started telling Gryffindors to ignore the Slytherins and remember that lions didn't sink to the level of snakes. Okay, maybe it wasn't the best way to encourage peace, but fewer Slytherins were being attacked by Gryffindors and vice versa so Harry was counting it as a win.

He had even started to ignore Malfoy a little more. Or not verbally attack the boy every time he saw him. They still occasionally shoved each other in the halls and some name calling but none of them were going to the hospital wing for cures for various hexes any longer.

One day he even thought he saw Malfoy send a smile his way when he had broken up a fight between Connor Gibbaldi and his tormentors. Of course that smile was far less amused when Malfoy found Connor thanking Harry a few days later in an abandoned hallway. Being saved by a Gryffindor was apparently bad enough, you were definitely not supposed to acknowledge it later.

The next year had been worse though. The bullying may have faded out to nearly nothing, but with Malfoy disappearing for practically the entire year- Harry had spent most of his time chasing Malfoy to try and figure out what he was doing, and had been too busy to try and save any more Slytherins.

Then there was the whole Dumbledore thing and what not.

Anyway, the point of it was that Harry Potter the Gryffindor had a crush on his blonde nemesis the Slytherin and had no idea how he should deal with it. Hedwig squawked in his ear to bring him out of his thoughts. Smiling at his oldest friends he scratched her head once more before taking her over to the open window.

She could go hunt. Harry on the other hand was going to forget all about these thoughts and focus on the good. Like that amazing smell that was currently coming from the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was making dinner and Harry was starving.

(0,0)

Days later Harry decided he really needed some more answers and soon. The books were great and he didn't really have any questions on the topics they covered but there were a few things he did need to talk to someone about and seeing as he had a source of his own…

"Mrs. Weasley?"

The motherly witch never paused in her work as she cleaned the dishes washed the vegetables for lunch and the occasional spared a moment to yell at Fred and George to de-gnome the garden as she answered him.

"Yes, Harry."

"Do you know how to contact Remus? He was going to talk to me at my party but we never got the chance thanks to Scrimgeour."

"Of course, dear. I was thinking of inviting them over to dinner anyway, would that be okay?"

"That'd be great. Do you need any help with dinner?"

"That would be lovely. Here. Can you dice these up for me? FRED! GEORGE!"

(0,0)

Remus and Tonks arrived with plenty of time to spare and Molly assigned Harry to keep them occupied until she called them to eat.

With that Harry lead them to the gardens and conjured three chairs for them to use. Remus and Tonks paused a moment before easing down onto the white, cushioned wicker seats. Harry took his own looking nervous beyond all belief. Sweat beading on his forehead while he chewed his lip and looked anywhere but at the couple across from him.

"Harry, I can leave if you want…" Tonks offered seeing his palpable discomfort.

"We don't have to talk at all, if you feel uncomfortable." Remus added.

Harry shook his head and took a fortifying breath.

"No, I really want to talk to you two. It's just, still a little strange."

Two heads nodded slowly, Remus smiling and Tonks still looking a little confused herself.

"I don't know how much Remus has told you-"

"Nothing. Despite my persistent questions."

Harry smiled at Remus, torn between gratitude and disappointment that he would have to explain it all, "Well, at my party when Remus said… well you know. It was because he realized that my Inheritance had happened."

"Inheritance?! Harry! That's amazing!" Harry flinched slightly at her loud voice.

"Dear, Harry's still getting used to his new senses. It might be best if you kept your voice down a little."

"Oops! Sorry, Harry."

The teen just smiled, "It's fine. But the thing is-something happened the other day and I'm not entirely sure what it means or what to expect."

Remus frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Are all Creatures unaffected by a Veelas allure? Or is it just werewolves?"

"Werewolves aren't 'unaffected' per say. It's more that your allure isn't effective in the same way as the others. In the case of humans and other Veelas, the allure can be used to manipulate a person into acting a certain way because they believe it will please the one casting the allure. Werewolves are very instinctual creatures. An alpha werewolf's one desire is to mate, if they come across an unmated submissive Veela they tend to lose control of the wolf. But usually that's only if the wolf is uncontrolled in the first place."

"So it's not something that's going to happen all the time?"

"What isn't? Harry, what happened to bring this up?"

"I met an unmated alpha werewolf at the Magical Menagerie. Let's suffice it to say he was not pleased by my refusal and I managed to get away unharmed."

Remus' eyes slipped into amber for a moment and his teeth were bared, "Who was it? Everyone knows that you are under _my_ protection."

Tonks reached out a hand to cover Remus' clenched fingers.

"I'm fine. Nothing happened. I swear I stunned him and then Dr-tied him up in ropes. It's fine. Ron and Hermione were just around the corner nothing was going to happen."

Something Harry said seemed to have shocked Remus out of his anger, "You attacked an alpha?"

The teen frowned and ducked his head, "Yeah. He was attacking me so I defended myself. Why?"

"Submissive Creatures don't…I should expect you to do something impossible by now. Harry, I mean to say that traditionally you would never have been able to attack someone in self-defense. Especially not a dominate Creature."

"But I thought I was supposed to be able to defend my family. That was part of what made me a submissive. Protecting them."

"Yes. But you're not mated and you have no children. Your Creature should be searching for a mate, it-it just doesn't make sense."

"Well, it was hard for me to do it. But people have been pushing me around my whole life. I figured I deserved to be able to do something for myself for once."

"I'm Impressed. You've managed to surprise me once again. And this time it's even a good surprise, this time."

Harry rolled his eyes, "But this means I won't have to worry about all of the new Creatures at school going crazy like that?"

"Some of them will. Especially ones without mates or hopeful mates. You'll probably have several alphas trying to court you, but very few if any will go so far as to attack you at school."

"That's a relief."

"Was that all, or was there something else you wanted to talk about?"

"I… It's just that everything else is a little overwhelming if you know what I mean. All of these changes. Half of the time things make me angry that I don't know why, other times I feel like I should react one way but I react completely differently. I'm not sure what's me and what's the Veela."

"I understand that. It may be a few years since I experienced it myself, but I still remember the discomfort and confusion. The easiest way to go about it is to accept that the Creature is a part of you not a separate entity. If I were you I would learn that quick. It took my decades to learn it myself. Tonks helped me. At the full moon it may be the wolf that takes over, but the rest of the time- it's part of me."

Harry bit his lip but nodded. He could see what Remus was saying, but it wasn't going to be easy. Then again the Veela was already becoming a part of him. A lot of the knowledge was going to take time, but the instinctual part was natural, obviously. And he was already used to the lack of glasses and he could control his wings and flying was just amazing.

Huh. It seemed like he was already kind of in harmony if his Creature. It was really the part of accepting that there were going to be some not so nice parts as well as the cool new abilities. He could handle that.

"Thanks. I think I can understand that. I'll try."

"Good. Now about your mate?"

"Yes! Do you have any idea who it could be? What did you say when you came into your Inheritance? Who's name?"

Harry frowned at Tonks, "What are you talking about?"

"Most submissive mates, when they come into their Inheritance, they say a word of some kind that relates to their perception of their mate. Didn't anyone tell you what you said?"

He shook his head, "No one was really expecting it. Probably no one heard it, or if they did they didn't remember it. Hermione was closest to me from what Molly said. She would have said something…"

Hermione's weird behavior over the past few days ran through his mind. Nah she was probably just stressing about school as always. Plus she would never pass up the opportunity to learn something about mating rituals. If there was one thing you could count on Hermione for it was her never satiated thirst for knowledge.

"Supper's ready! Be at the table in two minutes or you'll go hungry!"

Harry laughed along with the other two as Molly's voice reached them.

"I guess that's our cue."

"Let's go grab some food before the Weasley boys eat the table."

With that laughing note from Remus the three heading inside. The married couple sharing a glance as they watched the teen's retreating back. Something weird was going on. They only hoped that Harry wouldn't be the one hurt in the process.

**Wonder of wonders. Miracles of miracles. I've finally finished the third chapter. Any questions you have be sure to leave them so that I won't miss anything. And for those of you who are wondering. If a Courting is Refused then the submissive searches for another Potential Mate within their allotted time period. I thought that was clear, but I think I probably decided it in my head without writing it down. Sorry about that! And thanks for all of the wonderful reviews!**


	4. Introductions and Second Chances

September first dawned on a once again flustered Burrow. All but two of the teens were running around searching for this and that, Fred and George even looking for a missing shoe on Mrs. Weasley's orders. Hermione and Harry were wisely holed up in Ron's room. Their trunks packed and animals safely in their cages. Hedwig once again miffed at being locked up and Crookshanks not fairing much better.

Regardless the two spoke quietly to each other about what the next year was going to look like.

"I don't know what you're worried about, Hermione."

"You don't know what I'm worried about? Harry. There is a Dark Lord searching for your blood at the moment. That plus your penchant for getting into trouble, it- well it just spells trouble."

"I have one professor and two Aurors being assigned to watch me at any given moment. All of the professors have been told about my invisibility cloak. The map is hidden in the bottom of _your_ trunk only to be used for emergencies." Harry gave an exaggerated sigh, "I'm not going to have any fun this year am I?"

Hermione shook her head hiding a smile in disapproval, "Oh. Hush you. Just be glad I didn't tell the Professors about the Map."

"I am, trust me. They probably would have stripped it of its magic by accident while trying to make it work."

"They're not that bad."

"That's what you think. Could you imagine Lockhart trying to get it to work? I doubt they would do it on purpose but even you said it was complicated magic."

"Complicated for _me_ and the Marauders at the time. Not our Professors."

"Hermione. Most of the teachers would admit that you can best that at some part of their specialty."

"That's ridiculous. They taught me all I know."

"You taught you all you know. You and books. The professors have pointed you in the right direction-but it's all you."

"This is a pointless discussion. And completely off topic. This is about _you_ and the things you'll have to deal with this year."

"You mean like my busy-body friends having their postions threatened by even busier-body body guards."

"Harry! This is serious, you can't be joking about stuff like that!"

"Fine, all joking aside. I should be completely hassle free this year. No adventures. No battles. No midnight wanderings for any reason up to, including and beyond insomnia… It's going to be one great big bore."

"I know you. IF there's any chance what-so-ever that you could put yourself in danger to save someone else- you'll do it. And you know that."

"It's not my fault I have a saving people thing going on."

"Then whose fault is it? Mary Poppins'?"

"Nah- Jiminy Cricket." Hermione stifled a giggle, "Do you have any idea how annoying it is listening to a cricket say 'What do you think is the right thing to do?' all day and night?" The girl shook her head, "And you wonder why I throw myself into life threatening situations."

This time she couldn't hold back the laugh and Harry joined her soon afterwards. Their laughter managed to pass the time and soon Molly Weasley's voice was echoing off the walls of the Burrow.

(0,0)

Draco stood at the door to the Menagerie and fingered the charm he wore beneath his robes. A charm designed to protect him from the allure of submissive Veelas and to disguise his scent. The problem is it also kept _him_ from smelling other Veelas. The temptation to take it off and see, to go back inside was great.

The warning his father and mother had repeated over and over since his seventeenth birthday echoed in his ears. The charm had come in the owl post the day before his birthday and had been around his neck ever since. Taking it off would leave him susceptible to the allure of other Veelas. He couldn't let that happen.

Dropping it back under his robes he moved back inside the store.. It was only moments later that he heard Harry's voice ringing out.

"No! Please, just leave me alone. Alone!"

Draco hurried among the rows of cages until he saw Harry being pinned by a large man. Without thinking raised his own wand and he let ropes fly towards the werewolf. Harry's own voice rang out in a shout as he turned to look at the blonde.

Standing tall, he raised his head and looked expectantly at the smaller male. But the words of thanks that he was waiting for never came. Instead words of outrage and anger rang through the air between them.

Anger that Draco would attack the raven's mate. He had chosen the alpha. The dominant Veela had no right to do something like that. Words of hate turned the air to fire and all the blonde could see was red. The flames grew closer, stronger, and brighter. Twisting between them and separating the blonde and the raven from each other.

Suddenly Harry called out in pain. Draco stumbled forward. But the flames grew too high. Harry was lost among them. Their voices rang out amongst the roaring flames and Draco watched as the Gryffindor reached a hand out to him.

Without hesitation, the blonde stretched out his own. Reaching his fingers to brush against the other's. Just as their fingers were about to touch Harry was consumed by the flames. His screams filling the air.

"No! Harry!"

A voice rose from the flames, softly caressing Draco's years, "Young Master Malfoy."

(0,0)

"Young Master Malfoy needs to be waking up now. Today is the day yous needing to be going to the Hogwarts school. Needs to be waking up now."

"Nilla?"

"It's being me, young Master. Is yous being awake now?"

"Yes, Nilla. Tell Mother I'll be down for breakfast shortly."

"Yes, young Master."

Draco sat up in bed willing the sound of Harry's screams to stop ringing through his ears. He knew it was a dream. Harry hadn't hated him and he most definitely had not been burned alive at the Menagerie. It had been a dream.

But that didn't stop Draco's heart from racing at the moment. Shaking his head once again to try and erase the noise, the Ice Prince of Slytherin dressed for the day. Hearing his mother's voice, Draco knew it was time to leave the sanctuary of his room.

Draco joined his parents at the table, dressed in acceptable muggle wear. Also known as the clothing he had seen some of the muggle-born students wear to King's Cross for the past six years. A pair of jeans, while not entirely comfortable they were definitely more flattering than standard trousers, and a decent button up shirt unbuttoned over a plain undershirt.

His parents were less than impressed with his appearance, but they had also dressed for the occasion. His mother in a floor length black skirt and a green shirt, completed with a simple black jacket. His father in black trousers and a button up blue shirt. Which is something he usually wears under his robes anyway.

Dinner was an extravagant feast this morning, as though ignoring the fact that Hogwarts' food was nearly as good as his home cooked meals and often came with even more servings if he desired them. But none-the-less he piled the fare onto his plate.

An hour of somewhat stilted conversation later and Draco finally managed to escape the table on the pretense of checking to make sure the house elves hadn't missed packing anything. Of course, he had already checked the trunk last night and was positive the last of it had been packed this morning.

It was mostly an excuse to escape from the sympathetic looks his mother kept sending him and the apologetic and hopeful looks from his father. The Dark Lord had been making his parents' lives miserable. And though Draco was sure his father deserved it, at least in part, he was tired of the man expecting Draco to not only follow in Lucius' footsteps but to improve the older man's standing.

Draco would never have joined if it wasn't for his parents. He had learned at a young age to put up a mask for the world. Only the house elf loyal to him knew of his true beliefs about the war. He didn't think Dumbledore and the Order of Geese, or whatever it was, were right about accepting muggle-borns fully into the culture, but he also didn't think everyone not of pureblood needed to be destroyed. He knew of maybe ten families who were completely pure blooded. And most of them only had one or two heirs. And all of them were cousins. Talk about a slippery slope to extinction.

There had to be a middle ground.

He lay across his bed and fingered the charm around his throat. When he got his Inheritance- he wasn't sure what to think. He hadn't changed much to be honest. He had grown a couple of centimeters and his muscles had defined a little more. He'd thinned out and his magic had grown a little more powerful. Really the entire school had noticed or guessed at something, but the surprise had been mild and only those closest to him had guessed that it had been his Inheritance. Especially since he had been so isolated last year.

A dominant Veela was far from surprising. He was a strong personality usually, only his family could ever get him to do something he didn't want to. And then it was only with strong protest on his part. In the end he usually gave in, but it was the principle of the thing. The fact that he stood on his own was the main point, giving in to protect his family was just something he had to do.

(0,0)

Draco stood on the platform awaiting the train. They still had half an hour or so until the train pulled out and he was waiting with some of the other Slytherins. Their compartment had already been claimed with their trunks, but no one was in a rush to sit on the train before they had to. Draco had situated himself so that he could see the entrance as everyone walked onto the platform.

It was a self-defense mechanism more than anything else. Always good to have an idea of who came into a place no matter where you are. Or that's what he would say if anyone chose to ask. That is if anyone even noticed his placing or his lack of focus.

Every time the gate opened, Draco glanced over. Shifted his grey eyes to the entrance as yet another entered. Each glance he was sure to maintain his usual smirk and calm air. Blaise rolled his eyes at his friend's distraction but continued his story without hesitation.

The blonde was about to finally give up and tune into his friend's words, when the exact person he awaited walked through the gate. With only five minutes until the train left he was sure that certain people would not be coming to school this year. There was danger lying ahead for several of the students. He had kind of hoped that the Inheritance would make sure that H-

And there he was. Running late as per usual. The black head of messy hair appeared between the red-head twins and Draco could not turn his eyes away. He remembered hearing that the twins' joke shop had declared September 1st a store holiday. But the fact that they were here was still strange. He could hear Blaise rolling his eyes once again.

Which meant he was not doing a good job at hiding the glare he directed at the two older boys. It wasn't like Harry _needed_ to be around them like that. Besides if there had been any doubt in Draco's mind that the teen had gotten his Inheritance, it would have disappeared at that moment. All eyes were facing him in an instant and the boy dropped his eyes for the briefest second. Draco curled his toes in an effort to keep from going over to the Gryffindor. All of the other boys (except for the purebloods, most of them were prepared with charms similar to Draco's) were in a similar position, a few even moved forward a step or two.

A second and a deep breath later Harry was glaring down everyone, he quickly turned his eyes away when the green passed over him. He felt them pause for a moment before his gaze moved on. The blonde waited for a moment before glancing back up again.

Then the rest of the Weasley's showed along with a few others- such as Mad-Eye, that pink-haired Auror, and Shacklebolt. Which basically meant that they were here as Harry's guards. Judging by the way Harry was trying to leave as quickly as possible was a good sign that the teen was not exactly in favor of this idea.

Draco tuned into the whispered conversation the teen was having without any qualms. Okay maybe there were a few guilty twinges, but really if it was a conversation on the platform with hundreds of other students around it couldn't be that private.

"Look. You guys really don't have to come on the train with us. I have the charms you all made me. Anti-apparition. Anti-House elf. Anti-Portkey. Hell, I even have one that will take me straight to Hogwarts if someone with a Dark Mark gets too close to me. And I'm still wondering how you guys managed to get that one around the Anti-Portkey charm. Seriously how effective can it be if one little change gets around it?"

"Harry. You're babbling. And it's not a simple charm. Basically it's based on a- we probably shouldn't be talking about this here. The point is that we're coming."

"You really don't have to…"

"Give it up, Mat- Harry. You've been trying to talk them out of it since we left the house hours ago. It's obviously not going to work."

The Weasel poked his head around one of the twins. He was pulling something behind him and minutes later a not-quite-as-bushy head of hair moved around him and began dragging him towards the train. Harry muttered something Draco didn't catch and followed his friends to the train. His six shadows following him, like loyal dogs.

He couldn't maintain the small laugh that crawled from him at the image of Harry telling his guards to 'sit' and 'stay.' Blaise raised an eyebrow but smirked as though laughter was the only response he could have expected. The blonde recovered and continued to maintain his expression of bored aloofness. Not even realizing anything beyond himself. It wasn't until Blaise laid an arm over his shoulders that he recognized the sound of the warning whistle as the Express prepared to leave his station.

Laughing along with his friend, he followed the group as they headed to their compartment. He settled into his seat listening to more gossip as the group prepared for the long journey. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of his final year at Hogwarts. He leaned further back into the seat and waited for the inevitable confrontation between him and the Gryffindor Trio.

(0,0)

Harry was not moping as he sat in his compartment with his bodyguards and Ginny. Well three of his body guards anyway. Moody and Shacklebolt had gone with Ron and Hermione to the Prefect's car for the start of the ride.

Truthfully, his guards were expecting his moodiness. After all, they were trapped inside a car with three guards and no likelihood of seeing any of his friends because Fred and George were currently booby trapping the door. But that wasn't what caused the focused frown as he looked out the window at the passing scenery.

His mood was directly connected to the blonde he had seen only five minutes ago. The other teen had brushed by him as they got onto the train, but the other hadn't even noticed. Moody had flipped along with the twins, it had been Tonks who stepped in and told them it was a harmless rivalry and Shacklebolt had reminded Moody that they were there to guard Harry. Not beat up on children. Moody hadn't really been pleased with that response.

Harry let his mind drift to the sight that had greeted him when he walked onto the platform just ten minutes ago. Malfoy had been standing with his posse. Nothing unusual about the sight, his usual smirk on his face as he listened to his friend's story. For a second he thought the other teen was watching him, but he was pretty sure it was just a trick of the light, it was hard to see with all of the steam on the platform.

Anyway it had been about then that the eyes of every of age wizard in the place at turned on Harry. Every. Single. Eye. Well except for the purebloods, but he supposed Hermione was right and they had been wearing protective medallions like all of the Weasley boys now wore 24/7. Apparently most of them had them (except Bill didn't wear his anymore for the sole reason that it was pointless) but they didn't even think to wear them the morning after his Inheritance.

After yet another wonderful tangent, his brain focused once again on the purpose of this flashback. Which was the part about Zabini and Malfoy. While Harry had been arguing with his guards about their lack of being needed, the blonde had laughed. Being a curious Gryffindor he had looked up and what he'd seen had made his stomach burn.

The blonde was smiling openly at the Italian boy and his friend had been giving him an undoubtedly fond look. Hermione had elbowed Harry when his sentence trailed off, but the teen hadn't been able to get that picture out of his mind. To make matters worse the Italian boy had guided Malfoy to the train.

All of his friends had been concerned when Harry had actually started growling. Even Hermione, who kept looking back and forth between Harry and the Slytherins. Before they could ask he had shoved his way closer to the door and Malfoy had slipped right by him. Even knocked into him and the blonde never even glanced over.

Harry dropped his head against the window creating a solid _thunk_ that echoed around the carriage. Ginny was sitting as far away from his as possible, still not talking to him, and only spared him a glare before turning her nose back to her book.

With any luck no one had figured out his obvious crush on the blonde. And he could carry on trying to find his potential mate.

(0,0)

"You've got to be kidding me! It's _obvious_ he's crushing on Malfoy."

"It could be any one of those Slytherins, Ron."

"Oh please, Hermione. Zabini smiled at Malfoy and Harry was practically growling. He looked ready to attack when he touched Malfoy. It's obvious. It's obvious to _me!_ And I have the 'emotional capacity of a teaspoon' according to you."

"Exactly. So forgive me if I don't take your ideas seriously. Harry has hated Malfoy for years. That's not going to change on a whim. You saw how determined he was to prove Malfoy was up to something last year."

Ron gave Hermione a look that clearly showed he was questioning the functioning of her brain, "Yes. I saw Harry following Malfoy around for the entire year, even after the kid stomped on his face and broke his nose. Harry was _obsessed with Malfoy."_

"He was determined to prove something was wrong with Malfoy. To prove that he was guilty. He _hates _Malfoy and his family and the entire dark side."

"Just because you hate someone doesn't mean you can't like them. Just because he's crushing on Malfoy doesn't mean he's going to actually like the slimy git right away."

"So why ruin this for him? Why get his hopes up and then send them crashing down. That is _if_ he was crushing on Malfoy."

"Whatever, 'Mione. We can do this your way like we planned, but you only have another two weeks before I tell Harry that I think it's Malfoy."

Hermione wasn't listening already caught up in something Ron had said earlier, "You're right."

Ron looked up in shock, "What? Hermione, are you feeling alright?"

"Oh ha ha. No- what you said about Harry growling and then nearly attacking. It was _Zabini_. That's who Harry is considering as a potential mate. He exhibited all of the signs. Jealousy and aggressiveness. He even moved out of the way when they tried to get onto the train!"

"_Malfoy_ ran into Harry. He didn't move."

But Hermione was lost in her thoughts again, thought Moody shared a look with Shacklebolt. Something interesting was going to come from this, they only hoped they wouldn't be caught in the crossfire. Or Shacklebolt did anyway. Moody looked far too excited by the concept.

(0,0)

Harry managed to escape his thoughts and body guards for all of five minutes.

The desperate need to find the restroom left Tonks deciding to stay where she was. Fred and George had told him he had ten minutes to get back or they would go looking for him. Which basically meant he had about a minute before they came running around the corner acting like Molly when she was worried to prove a point to Tonks who was probably yelling at them for letting Harry go off on his own.

So he was going to take the most of it. He was wandering the compartments until the inevitable happened. Which meant he stepped around a group of Hufflepuffs, ignoring their hands that reached out to _pet_ him. Seriously, just cause he was short and had big eyes and fluffy hair or whatever- didn't mean he was something to be _petted._

He was mumbling to himself about the unfairness that was being a submissive Veela boy. At least the female Veelas were faced with jealousy from the other girls and if he was into girls the boys would be jealous and hating on him. Since he was into guys- all of the girls who would be jealous were too distracted by how cute he was.

"Seriously unfair. Really completely and totally unfair. So unfair that-"

"Potter, we get it. Everyone knows that me getting brains, money, and good looks leaves everyone else at a disadvantage. But everyone else has accepted it and moved on. What's your problem?"

"Ha ha. Very amusing. Can we move on now?"

Draco actually seemed shocked by the lack of response, "Alright. You're no fun when you're moping. Well unless I made you mope. Then it's highly amusing."

"Grow up, Malfoy. I've got to get back. Pleasant talking with you as always."

Harry was pretty impressed with the amount of sarcasm he managed to layer onto his voice.

"Wow. Your guard dogs still got you on a leash then?"

The Gryffindor walked away refusing to acknowledge the other boy. He really did need to go back. Fred and George would need no reason to flatten Malfoy if they got even half of a chance to do so. He had made it three steps before the blonde had cut in front of him again.

"Potter. You are absolutely hopeless. Look what if I could help you get rid of your guard dogs for a while?"

He snorted, apparently he found it impossible to ignore the Slytherin for long, "You don't think I've tried? They're refusing to leave me alone."

"Alright, well what if I could give you something better than a guard dog?"

"Better than three trained aurors and the greatest pranksters to pass through Hogwarts? I don't think so, plus none of them would ever trust you."

"I can make it so that no one at school will bother you."

"You and your posse are the only ones who bother me at school."

"Exactly."

"Yep. You've officially lost your mind."

"Fine, this is why I don't act nice towards lousy Gryffindorks."

"And this is why I don't trust snakes. They never do anything helpful."

Harry winced at his own words and couldn't help taking them back, "Alright, look. How about we call a truce this year? Not friends cause I doubt that can work, but no more rivalry?"

"Potter. If no one else has managed to make us stop being rivals, I doubt we could."

Harry nodded, slightly bummed that the other teen had turned him down. He turned and started to head back to his compartment. He stopped instantly when Malfoy's hand landed on his shoulder.

"But how about we make it a 'friendly' rivalry or sorts."

The Gryffindor couldn't hide his grin as he turned to face the other teen, "Deal."

Grey eyes stared at the offered hand and glanced up at Harry, something close to a smile on his lips, "Déjà vu, ay Potter?"

Green eyes rolled but he barely hid his flush when the blonde's cool palm brushed against his own, "Déjà vu."

The moment that they touched seemed to go on longer than really needed as they continued to look at each other. Harry got lost in the feel of safety as he stood close to Malfoy. The desire to-

"Harry!? Where'd you go?"

The teen winced and looked over his shoulder, "Looks like I got to run."

"Back to your guard dogs with you. You're not Courting with one of them, are you?"

"What?" Harry was already pulling away but froze at the question.

"Nothing. See ya around, Potter."

And Malfoy was gone, replaced almost instantly by two red headed joke shop owners.

"There you are, Harry."

"'Mione and Ronnikins are on their way back."

"Figured it be better if you were seated when Moody and Kingsley appeared."

"We like our heads where they are, you know?"

Harry nodded and absently let the twins lead him off. How did Malfoy know that Harry was a Veela? Did that mean he was one too? A bunch of kids had mentioned his change last year and all of the Gryffindors had noticed. How could Harry have missed? Did he go through his Inheritance? Was he Courting someone? Zabini?

Black hair flew as he shook his thoughts free. Guessing would get him nowhere. Looked like he had found a mystery to solve this year anyway. This was a record.

(0,0)

Draco slipped into the compartment a few doors down just as the twins came into sight. He settled into his empty seat and looked around at the eyes trained on him. Silence filling the space.

"What?"

"Potter, Draco? Potter?" Pansy was unsurprisingly the first to speak.

"What about him?"

"You just offered to protect him. And then agreed to be friends with him."

"He's a submissive, you can't tell me you didn't notice that. It's my instincts."

"Not with that necklace you're wearing. It's supposed to protect you from their Allure." And one day he was going to pay Blaise back for not going with him on this.

"It's not Allure. It's instincts. Plus his Allure is exceedingly powerful. Even Blaise felt it through that charm on his neck. And that's protected his family for thousands of years."

"First off, it's technically designed to work against Dominant Veelas. After all who's going to complain about being a Submissive Veela's mate? Secondly, I can't technically mate with him anyway, human here."

"Not everyone knows that though."

"Draco! Focus, this is not about Blaise. This is about you offering your hand to Harry even after he turned you down first year."

"He offered me this time, to clarify. _And_ we're not friends, I'm just not going to be actively trying to ruin him and he's going to return the favor."

"As I said friends."

Draco glared at Pansy and went to argue his point again but he was cut off by Blaise.

"She has a point, Draco. For you that is basically being friends."

And he was officially not talking to either of them.

"But the point is, why?"

"Honestly? I have no idea."

(0,0)

"Friendship, Harry? With Malfoy?"

"Friendly rivalry, Hermione."

Ron gave Hermione a pointed look but bit back whatever he was planning on saying.

"This is just so random, Harry. You do remember that you've hated him for seven years right?"

"Technically, I've only hated him for six. But yes, I am well aware of that."

Hermione gave him a look that clearly stated she was not in the mood for his sass, "Why be friends now?"

"Because we've gotten older? Because we're supposed to be adults now? Because it's one less thing for me to have to worry about this year? Because we're supposed to be the 'good guys'? Seriously, take your pick."

Hermione bit her lip, and shook her head. But Ron was the one who spoke up.

"That's all well and good, Harry. But why are you _really_ doing this?"

"All of those reasons. But it also gives us a chance to get closer to the Slytherins. See if they are who we _think_ they are. Get to know the enemy, you know?"

Ron and Hermione exchanged looks that both clearly said, 'See! I told you!' Harry would try to figure out exactly what they were arguing about later. Right now he had snacks to buy.

(0,0)

The rest of the trip was uneventful, except when Neville accidentally set off one of the twins' booby traps while trying to visit the other Seventh years. Everyone had been impressed when the teen stepped around the corner. The summer had been good to him.

Especially when he disarmed the booby trap in only seconds after it was activated. The twins had been horrified at the sight. It was a product that they had been working on for months and to have _Neville_ disarm it was… They shuddered and immediately started asking him how he did it.

Neville had grinned at them, "I found a plant that can neutralize basically any Weasley product. Then I found out how it worked and had a family friend make it into a spell."

"We're ruined, Gred. Ruined I say, ruined!"

"Not if I don't tell anyone. The family friend I asked, loves your guys' products, he wouldn't risk shutting you guys down. No worries."

That didn't stop the twins from moping the rest of the train ride.

They were still moping when they got off at Hogsmeade, The carriage was one of the last ones since Moody wanted to be able to get out without a huge crowd of 'meddlesome brats' in the way. Thankfully it was empty, as there was no room for anyone else once they had all gathered in. As it was Hermione was practically in Ron's lap.

Not that either of them seemed to be complaining about this fact.

They walked up the lawn towards the main doors and Harry immediately found the group of Slytherin seventh years. Zabini was walking away from them and up the castle steps with an arm around Malfoy's shoulders and his head turned so that they were barely a breath away from each other.

This time, Harry wasn't able to stop himself from going up to the other to. He just barely managed to keep his wings hidden beneath his robes as they started to show. Hermione called after him but the teen forged ahead into the crowd. He was on Hogwarts' grounds now, not much could happen.

He stopped trying to push forward about a meter behind the two boys and let the momentum of the crowds finish his task for him. Five seconds later he was tripping over his feet and accidentally crashing into Zabini. Both of them fell to the ground leaving a traffic jam for everyone else to move around.

Of course seeing as it was Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, most of the students were watching them waiting for the explosion.

"Oi! Watch where you're going!" Malfoy's voice was strong and clear as he moved to help the other Slytherin up.

Harry swallowed as the blonde spent several long moments helping the other boy stand and brush off his robes before even looking at the Gryffindor. The raven haired teen had managed to pull himself to his own feet and start moving away. He really didn't need to see this, what had he been thinking?

"Potter?" Malfoy sounded horrified, and why wouldn't he? Having to put up with Harry twice in one day.

"Sorry, Zabini. I didn't mean to run into you there. Just tripped over my own two feet. Are you okay?"

Zabini frowned but nodded, "Fine, Potter. Your friends are worried though."

Harry glanced over his shoulder where Ron and Hermione were trying to shove through the crowds, "Right then. See you guys in Potions."

And the teen disappeared into the school.

(0,0)

"Did Potter just apologize to Zabini? A Slytherin?"

"What happened to him over the summer?"

"I'm starting to think his Inheritance screwed up somehow."

Hermione heard the words but could only watch as Harry moved away from the two Slytherins and into the castle doors. Her eyes tracked him and looked back to see both of the boys watching Harry walk away. Grey eyes looked almost hurt as he left. Brown eyes looked curious, and carried a small half smile with them, as though Zabini knew something that they didn't.

Suddenly, Zabini was moving towards the door, not running just strutting forward. Shocked the students moved aside. But it wasn't long before they were all being crowded forward to see what would happen. The Italian was pushing the few people entering the Great Hall to the side. He stopped in the doors and looked around.

"Oi, Potter! You think an 'I'm sorry' is enough? You knocked me onto the ground. Accident or not, I think you at least owe a meal. Don't you?"

Green eyes blinked, obviously surprised that the Slytherin would talk to him, much less want to eat with him. Giving the other teen a skeptical look he slowly nodded.

"Great. Obviously we can't do it now, but why don't you join us for breakfast tomorrow? Promise we won't poison your food, or have the house elves do it."

"Guess I'll just stay away from my pumpkin juice in the morning, shall I?"

Zabini laughed, "Careful thinking like that people will start to think you're a Slytherin."

"The horror. Tomorrow morning, then?"

"I'll be waiting. We'll think of this as the next step away from that horrible rivalry you and Draco have concocted. Shall we?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say."

"See you, Potter."

"Zabini."

Eyes were still trained on those two as they moved to their own tables. Even the teachers seemed shocked by the almost amiable nature between the two boys. Even if they weren't exactly rivals, they had never been friends before this.

Apparently they weren't the only ones who were flabbergasted. In fact, the only one who seemed unaffected was Neville Longbottom. The other teen sat down next to Harry and asked him if he was crazy before commenting on the fact that waiting for the Sorting to finish was the longest part of his year. All he wanted was to eat, but he apparently had to wait.

Harry and the twins laughed along with him. Ronald shouted his enthusiastic agreement and Hermione merely rolled her eyes and reminded them that it was tradition. It was clear that the moment wasn't as naturally as it usually was but it managed to give everyone at least a sense of normality.

(0,0)

Eventually everyone had grabbed their seats and the tables were quiet as McGonagall lead in the new first years. They all migrated in a terrified herd as they made their way through the tables and up to the stool that the head of Gryffindor stood next to. The worn hat resting on the stool by her side.

Harry flashed back to the view he had as a frightened eleven year old trusting Ron's word and making an enemy of Draco all before he was Sorted. That had seemed to be the most important moment of his life. And here he was six years later waiting to meet his Mate.

The rip at the bottom of the hat parted and a clear voice rang throughout the Great Hall.

_"I am a hat as you can see_

_"Taken from a Founder's head_

_"And charmed to become, well me!_

_"I'll look to find what's not said_

_"And from there you go_

_"To a House one through four._

_"Some will be friends, others a foe_

_"But life will never be a bore._

_"I'll sort the good and gentle folk_

_"To join the kind Badger's clan,_

_"The ones whose minds invoke_

_"Wisdom- Will join the Raven band._

_"If you speak of bravery and heart_

_"You'll be lead to the Lion's den for sure,_

_"While the sly and cunning will depart_

_"For the Snake's home to be secure._

_"Beyond this job I have but one-_

_"A single turn of wisdom, a warning,_

_"The words I speak, I've already begun:_

_"The fate leading to the near ending_

_"It lies on the shoulders of one man,_

_"Of recent not a child, he stands on his own_

_"An Acceptance or Rejection will turn the land_

_"His choice to follow heart or follow bone_

_"Will shape the future, glory and power in dark_

_"Or light with love and prosperity, will bear his mark_

_"Follow him and you will win, dark or light_

_"So long as he chooses to help your plight."_

The room rang as the words settled in the air, as suspected all eyes turned to Harry as though suddenly more wary of his friendship with the Slytherins. As one the room suspected he was once again the only one who could save them.

The raven sunk lower in his seat and decided to think on his own Sorting as he watched this one. The Sorting Hat's song would likely come back later to haunt him, but for now he would push it away.

"Broadfoot, Jennifer."

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Almost an instant response.

If he had thought being in Slytherin would have made his life miserable, he couldn't imagine what it would be like if he couldn't find his mate. According to Ron's and 'Mione's calculations, he had until January 31st to Court his mate. And have it hopefully end in a Claiming. If one resulted in a Refusal he had a fifty-fifty shot that it would either extend the period or shorten it.

"Moorey, Aqueious."

A slight pause, "RAVENCLAW!"

Apparently it related to how attached he grew to the potential mate. If it was like parting from a friend or leaving a new sibling, then the temporary bond would be enough to give him another few weeks or so. But if it was like being torn from the one person he loved. If he had already entered the Claiming with or without his knowledge-

"Tockabin, Lucas."

"GRYFFINDOR!" Not quite instantaneous, but almost…

-It would be detrimental. His Veela would withdraw entirely and suffer. Which would draw a strain on his magic, and could shorten his time or kill him. After he heard that, Harry resolved to remain unattached until the Claiming was a sure thing. Or even after if he had that choice.

But that chance wasn't one of the best. He was finding more and more things to like in people now a days. If you add that to the undeniable urge to please his mate and the wonderful smell, he wasn't sure he would stand much of a chance.

"Wyvone, Anessa."

"SLYTHERIN!" As with Draco, years before, the hat hadn't even settled on her head before it was shouting out her house.

The girl smirked and Harry couldn't help but laugh at the uniquely Slytherin expression on the eleven year old. A couple of the other Gryffindors looked at him like he was crazy but as the last first year sat at their new table, that was when Harry realized that this year was going to be different. Up at the platform staring down at the students through black eyes was Severus Snape.

"You all know the rules, but for the sake of our newest students I shall repeat them. The Forbidden Forest is _still_ forbidden. Entering the forest without permission and a teacher present will result in serious action on the part of myself and the head of the offender's house. Forbidden items include Weasley products and they will _not_ be tolerated."

Snape's glare focused on the Weasley boys who were currently standing along the wall by the Gryffindors. They gave a cheeky wave.

"As you can see there are a few new members of staff to make up for the obvious changes. Slughorn is once again teaching potions and is the new Head of Slytherin."

A brief pause for applause, mostly from the green table.

"Professor McGonagall has taken on an assistant for this year in hopes of a sabbatical next. Professor Delacour will be teaching 1st through 4th years under Professor McGonagall's supervision and will be assisting with the 5th through 7th years. Muggle studies will no longer be taught." He continued talking over the whispers that comment raised, "Finally, teaching Dark Arts: Attack and Defense, which will replace Defense Against the Dark Arts, is Professor Kenelm Morituri."

Hermione choked and paled, she ignored the questioning looks in her direction, merely moving her hand in a vague direction. The implied 'later' was understood and even if they respected that they were beyond curious. Around them small smattering applause was trying to fill the room but Defense being changed left them all a little off base.

"Now, all of you feel free to stuff your faces like the ungrateful creations you are. Your Prefects will show the first years to the common room following dessert. Class schedules will be handed out tomorrow at breakfast as per usual."

With a nonchalant flick of his wrist food appeared on the table looking as delicious as ever. Ron dug in instantly while Harry turned to Hermione.

"What was up with the freak out?"

"It wasn't a freak out, it was just… Do you know what Morituri means?"

Harry shook his head and Ron mimicked the motion, "What?"

"'Morituri' comes from the gladiators. It's part of the saying 'Those who are about to die, salute you.' It means 'those who are about to die.'"

Ron shrugged, "So, it's a name. 'Weasley' is meant to be a comment on a person's tendencies to run and hide, to sneak around, and to get out of things unscathed. Almost all of my family have been in Gryffindor."

"That's not really a good example, Ron." Harry gave his friend a pointed look, "I think it's safe to say that all of you have snuck around breaking rules and keeping secrets. Plus I know for a fact many of you have a knack for getting out of things."

"Yeah, but the 'run and hide' part of it makes it seem more Slytherin."

Hermione rolled her eyes and tried to laugh along with the rest of the table. Harry wasn't fooled. As Harry watched, he noticed she couldn't help her eyes drifting back up at the new teacher sitting at the head table.

Despite Harry's attempts at focusing on the conversation rather than all of the eyes on him and the assault of the loud room, new smells, and shifting candle light on his new senses. He thought he had adjusted over the summer with the Weasley's. Diagon Alley had difficult, but he had made it through alright before the werewolf thing.

The train had been a little more challenging, but it had been easy enough to shut the compartment door and ignore it when it became too much. Here there was no door. All of the voices in the room were competing for his attention. His nose was confusing the scent of turkey and treacle tart with that Ravenclaw's perfume. He picked at his garlic potatoes and other heavily seasoned foods but his appetite was gone.

Without the ability to focus on conversation or food. The hours for the feast passed incredibly quickly. He was startled by the touch of a hand on his shoulder.

"We're going to lead the way up to the common room. You going to head up with us?"

Harry stood and started to nod. When he heard the high pitched twittering of the eleven year olds echoing in the entrance. Before he knew it he was shaking his head, "I actually think I'm going to go outside for a few minutes. Then I'll come up one of the backways."

At first Hermione looked like she was going to protest, then she paused and bit her lip. Nodding after a pause she stepped closer to give the boy a hug.

"Alright, the password is 'Lion's Den.' I'll see you before breakfast tomorrow, okay?"

Harry smiled, appreciating the fact she was giving him space.

"I'll be there, promise."

"You better, mister. No getting kidnapped the first night back. It's not tradition."

Harry laughed, "Right the problems always start the second week."

"And don't you forget it!"

Hermione walked off with a final 'Night, Harry' before she lead the noisy little ones up the complex staircases. Eventually they would all figure out a way to get around them, but for now his secret passages would be safe.0

Harry nodded to the twins and the three of them slipped out the main doors and onto the darkened grounds.

(0,0)

"What's going on, Harry?"

The teen shrugged, hunching his shoulders over a little more, "It's just…loud. And with the staring, and smiling, and helping. Plus the smells and talking and lights and colors, its just…"

Fred smiled at him, "Loud?"

Harry's lips pulled up into a smile and he nodded his head, "Something like that."

"You did realize it was going to be a transition, right?"

"Yeah, I just… I guess I just hoped it wasn't going to be this…"

"Loud?" Fred interrupted Harry with a smile.

"_Overwhelming_. I handled Diagon okay after the initial shock, but it's a little different being in a stone castle with everything basically trapped inside. I feel like I'm hearing conversations still echoing from decades ago."

"It'll get better. You learned how to deal with us loud mouths at the Burrow, after all."

"If you need, we can see about that deafening spell again."

Harry immediately shook his head. As uncomfortable as his headache was-the disconnected feeling that came from dampening his new senses was a hundred, possibly a thousand, times worse. It felt like he was cutting off a part of himself. As annoying as it was to hear conversations from miles away, needing your neighbor to speak into your face to understand them? Yeah, no. Never again.

"I'll learn to deal with it, just needed a break." He snorted as a thought occurred to him, "Maybe I'll get a pair of earmuffs."

The twins stared blankly at him, "A pair of what?"

"Earmuffs. They're a muggle thing used to keep ears warm. And you can hear basically nothing through them."

"Oh, the fuzzy things? We have those, we call them ear warmers. But what do you mean you can't hear through them?"

"I've seen those, too. The wizarding ones are spelled so that you can hear through them. Muggle ones are like having pieces of fur stuffed into your ears. You can't hear anything."

"Oh."

The raven sighed, "Unfortunately, I think going around with a pair wouldn't be inconspicuous or keeping a low profile or being constantly vigilant or basically body guard approved."

"I would approve."

"But that's mostly because-"

"Neither of us would really-"

"Mind if you looked like-"

"A bigger fool than you-"

"Usually do."

Harry shook his head, "You know that's almost more bearable with the super hearing, except when you two comment under your breaths while the other is talking. Then it's like hearing the same voice in stereo yet talking about something completely random. Two words: Headache. Inducing."

The twins gave two identical and completely unrepentant shrugs.

Harry looked up at the darkening castle, shoulders falling a little as he realized how late it was getting. Time to practice being a rule abiding student, this was going to be the lamest year in Hogwarts history if it kept going like this.

"Better head back."

"You don't want to sneak up?"

"Promised Hermione. Plus- No map. No cloak. Means if I get caught by any of the new professor's or the Headmaster, or the Head Boy or Head Girl, or a Slytherin prefect, or a Ravenclaw prefect. Or basically anyone who's going to be roaming the halls, except the Heads and that's only because Slughorn loves me for some reason."

"Our Harry's broken, Gred!"

His twin gave a solemn nod, "He's turned to the side of the good boys and girls."

"These are dark times indeed."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Now let me show you a secret passage I found, it wasn't even on the map. Of course it is now."

"It changed?"

"Yeah. I did a little research, or rather asked Hermione a simple question and she went crazy with the research. But the map was designed to kind of tap into the minds of everyone. Anyone who was in Hogwarts during the time and since has their knowledge of the castle burned into the map. And that's how it shows where people are. Between us and the portraits…"

"Huh." Fred and George looked at each other, then George frowned.

"What about the Chamber of Secrets? He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named knew where it was and he's been there and from what you said he's been back to the castle since the map was made."

Harry shrugged, "I just have a theory about that one. He's practiced in Occlumency, the map couldn't access his mind."

"And the Room of Requirement?"

"How do you guys know about that?"

"Ronnikins doesn't know how to keep a secret. Why isn't that on the map?"

"Because not everyone knows what it is. To some people it's one thing, to everyone else it's something completely different. Which means the map goes with the best answer, which is nothing. Once again, still a theory."

"That's…wow."

"That's what I thought. Now come on before I get detention my first night back. That's one occurrence I would prefer not to repeat."

Fred and George followed Harry as they headed back towards the castle.

(0,0)

Harry was prepped and ready to go. On his feet and already given up fixing his hair by the time Neville woke up. Seamus was getting out of the bathroom and pulling on his shirt by the time Harry was pulling his robes over his shoulders. And Ron was still asleep in his bed.

He smiled at his friend and threw a pillow at him, the red head's snoring stuttered and failed. A few seconds later, tired eyes were blinking up at him. Seeing his friend already dressed he frowned.

"Why did you decide to get up so early?"

"Woke up and couldn't go back to sleep."

Ron nodded, the message received. After their third year they had gotten used to this. Harry would have a nightmare and so long as he was sure it wasn't a vision or something to do with the Great Bald Snake they wouldn't talk about it. Without another word, Ron rolled back over.

Within a minute the snoring had started again, albeit quieter than before. Harry shook his head as he grabbed his red and gold tie. He had thankfully learned how to tie it without Hermione's help, something Ron had still not quite mastered. He finished the knot and reached for his bag. A quick feather light charm later and Harry was ready to go.

He looked over at his still sleeping friend. Even if he woke him now, they would be late to breakfast, and Harry did have an appointment after all. He shrugged as he headed towards the door and down into the common room. He would just make sure to have some eggs, toast, and bacon for him when they headed to their first class.

Stepping into the room he was unsurprised to find Hermione sitting on one of the plush chairs rereading one of her new school books.

"Morning!"

Brown eyes turned to him with a smile, "Morning, Harry! Where's Ron?"

"Snoring. Last I checked anyway."

"Well, we need to be heading out if we're going to eat with the Slytherins this morning." The girl tucked her book back into her bag as she rose.

"I thought _I_ was eating with them?" Harry raised an eyebrow at her as she started towards the staircase.

"Everyone knows if they want to deal with you they have to put up with us. We're kind of a packaged deal you know. I'll be right back."

Harry's lip curled up on one side as she headed up the stairs. The complaints drifting down the stairs seconds later made him laugh out loud even as he reached up to cover his ears from the bombardment. Although he was laughing even harder when Hermione came down the stairs five minutes later with a disgruntled and slightly wet Ron behind her.

"She came in and started throwing spells at me, mate!" Harry bit down the instinct to lash out at the term, he was a friend it was okay to be called 'mate.' The other teen still slipped up on occasion.

"That's what happens when you sleep in late after staying up late. I don't put up with tardiness."

All three of them were heading to the portrait hole when Ron suddenly stopped. And groaned.

"I forgot my books and stuff." Without thinking he pulled out his wand.

"Honestly, Ronald! It will take you three minutes to walk upstairs and grab it. Use magic when you need to, not as the only way."

"But you just woke me up with a bucket of water in my face and then transfigured my pajamas and then thrown my robe at me with magic! Isn't that a double standard?!"

"It would have been an hour if I had waited for you to do it on your own. And as I said I despise tardiness. So go grab your bag so we can go."

"Have you ever noticed the only time she's okay with frivolous magic is when it makes _me_ miserable?"

Harry couldn't help laughing at his friends waiting for Ron to disappear up the stairs before turning back to Hermione.

"You just love torturing him, don't you?"

"Of course not, it really is good for him." She held under the pointed green look for all of three seconds, "And the torture may be a little entertaining too."

Harry grinned at her and shook his head, "I knew it. I'll meet you down there, okay?"

A loud crash came from upstairs and Ron's cursing could be heard by both of them seconds later, "Alright. Save us seats?"

"Nah. You'll come barging in any way." With that Harry opened the portrait hole and slipped out.

"I resent that remark."

"You resemble it and you know it." Harry called over his shoulder with a grin as he headed down the hallway towards the stairs.

**I was going to keep going with this chapter, but I think this is a good place to end especially since I've been promising this chapter for a week now. I really am going to get the next one up in the next week or so because I've been gone for a week. I love reviews and hearing from all of you. And I actually do write faster and better with reviews (I have the stats to prove it). **

**As always please feel free to point out any mistakes I made. And I love you all! ****Oh and check out my FB page for more fun stuff that I'm hoping to get around to posting eventually! Just search "DanniCat"! Thanks again!**


	5. Afternoon Breaks and Revelations

Harry made it to the Great Hall figuring he had at least two minutes to warn Zabini and Slytherin gang that the other two would be joining them. He was pretty sure they would expect it, but a little heads up would be appreciated. Harry hoped it wouldn't be a bad thing any way.

"Potter!"

Harry's eyes found the seventh year Slytherins at their usual spot, albeit with an extra space. Without thinking he smiled over at Zabini, the one who had called out to him, and raised a hand as he started to head over to the group. He paused slightly as the smiles he was facing slipped for a half second. Glancing behind him he was relieved to see no one else. But when he turned back they looked as confident as always and he continued over.

He hoped that his slightly dimmed enthusiasm and new found cautiousness wasn't noticeable.

"Morning, everyone."

A few mumbles from around him, no one quite sure what to say to the Gryffindor now standing by the snake table. All eyes were on them and Harry did his best not to flinch away but was about ninety percent sure that he was blushing. Sure enough the heat on his cheeks grew and Harry was positive that he was now glowing a bright red.

It was Zabini who made the first move, "It's going to be hard to eat standing up, Potter. Wouldn't you rather sit?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "I don't know, I've always enjoyed exhausting myself more than necessary by standing."

Zabini clapped him on the shoulder, "Then sit. Wouldn't want you to be comfortable after all."

At that, Harry couldn't help but laugh. He slid into the offered seat, between Zabini and Parkinson, across from Malfoy. The whispers that had been filling the room since he walked through the door intensified and Harry couldn't help but flinch against the buzzing now filling his ears. It was Malfoy who leaned across the table at him.

"Look at one of us, it'll help block out the noise. Or at least make it easier to hear us over them."

Large green eyes blinked at the other boy as he tried to focus. They locked eyes and for a moment everything was silent. It was the sound of a familiar voice ringing through the room that dragged Harry back to the present. The annoyance in the blonde's face as he too turned to face the voice meant that neither of them saw the pointed look that passed between the Italian and the girl sitting on either side of Harry.

"Like none of you heard about this _yesterday?!_ C'mon people, this is old news. Back to your seats if you please." Ron was grinning like an idiot as Hermione snapped at the whispering students.

"Oh!" Harry turned to look at the Slytherins, "I hope you all realize that Hermione is planning on sitting here. With Ron. I honestly don't think anyone could talk her out of it."

Blaise shrugged, anyone with half a mind knew that Potter, Granger, and Weasley were a package deal. He opened his mouth to say he expected as much but Granger stepped into a view and the voice that spoke was higher pitched than Blaise's had a chance of being.

"What is _she_ doing over here? We don't allow blood-filth at _this _table."

Everyone waited for the standard Harry, blow-up. Well, except for Malfoy. The blonde pulled away from Hermione, who was standing just beside him. The girl turned a sickly sweet smile at her and glared at the blonde girl.

"Look, _princess_, I am a muggle-born. I hate to break it to you, but magic isn't as pure as your pretty little head might like to think. Beyond that I know for a fact that I am not the only muggle-born who beat you in _every. Single. Test. Score_ last year. So apparently your sparkling clear blood is no better than the rest of ours."

The entire room was silent as Hermione talked down to the other girl, even the teachers watching in shock.

"Moving on to a topic more to the point. It's either the filthy little muggle-born sits here and you risk catching something truly horrible, like a brain cell, along with a _Weasley_. Or you can find yourself at a table with Aurors Moody and Shacklebolt along with known pranksters, the Weasley twins. Which do you think would be worse, hmm?"

Daphne Greengrass said nothing as she stood and moved down the table from where the not-so-bushy haired girl had made herself a seat next to the Ice Prince of Slytherin, her red head compatriot sitting next to her and Vincent Crabbe.

A few of the Slytherins were watching her with horror on their faces but most of them were begrudgingly impressed. The only ones who weren't were Parkinson, Zabini and Malfoy. Mostly because all of them had been on the receiving end of her sharp tongue before. But this year was going to be much different apparently.

"Miss. Granger. As much as your attempt to cozy up to the proper side of the school are noticed, _you_ are lucky you are in this school at all. In case you haven't noticed there are only a few muggle-borns in this school at the moment. I would not forget your place. Twenty points from Gryffindor for harassing a fellow student."

Hermione ducked her head, her hair covering her face as she studied the grain on the table. Watching her, Harry could just make out the smile on her face and had a theory as to why it was there. Ron opened his mouth to speak but didn't get much farther between the silent stinging hex from Harry and the elbow Hermione jammed into his ribs.

Ron only had time to glare at his two friends before Snape had walked back up to his seat with the usual flourish of robes. He went to ask what was clearly on his mind but Hermione cut him off, with a light smack to his shoulder this time.

"Later, Ronald."

The Slytherins all smirked as the red head basically pouted but said nothing, merely staring at his plate, waiting for the food to appear. Blaise actually laughed at his expression before giving Malfoy a pointed look.

"I guess we know who wears the pants in _that_ relationship."

"I thought everyone already knew that." Was Malfoy's off handed reply as he tried _not_ to look at Harry for once.

"We're not-" Hermione started to protest.

"It's not like-" Ron began his denial.

Harry snorted, "What they're trying to say is that they are not a couple. Officially. Despite the betting rings going around saying other wise."

Hermione squeaked, "Betting rings?"

"Yep! My own bet is in for the end of this year having Ron face a bet that _makes_ him ask her out."

The red head flushed and Malfoy couldn't help but smirk.

"You know, I think I heard of one bet, can't recall exactly _who _made it," His smug grin said another story, "That said they would get together in ten years when Hermione gives in and finally just asks him to marry her."

Without even looking at him, Hermione reached up and smacked him on the back of the head much like she did to both Ron and Harry on many occasions. Said brunette was too busy staring at the table, fighting the blush, to see the dozens of shocked expressions directed her way.

Thankfully, they were saved from any more shocking experiences at the table by clearing of the new Headmaster's throat.

"Good morning. I hope you all rested well because the first day of classes will not be easy on all of you." With a hair raising smile he made sure to glance across the entirety of the student body, "Your head of house will get your schedule to you within the hour so that you may have time to retrieve any books you may have deemed unnecessary this morning. Now you may eat."

And the man sat.

Ron must have decided that being seated amongst the Slytherins meant he should actually pretend to have good manners. He still reached for everything without hesitation and piled food on his plate, but he managed to chew with his mouth closed for once.

Harry on the other hand was waiting for the toast and bacon to come around when a voice behind him. Unfortunately, Harry recognized the voice as being from Ravenclaw and only turned slightly to confirm it. He flinched away from the half-blood Ravenclaw, almost wishing he could recall his name, behind him. The breath brushed his ear as the teen spoke.

"Why aren't you eating, Harry? Have you tried the gravy?" The teen reached around him to place a biscuit and some gravy on his plate, "Of course, maybe you've just lost your appetite, and it's no wonder. I'm sure you can find better food and better… _company_ at the Ravenclaw table."

A motion across the table had Harry raising his hand to stop whoever, probably Hermione, from jumping to his defense.

"I've always managed to pick my own company just fine, thank you. And actually I was merely thinking how much I was enjoying my morning. Until it was spoiled just a few minutes ago. More importantly, filling other people's plates is considered rude with a few minor exceptions. And _you_ are no exception."

Harry turned back to his plate and vanished the biscuit and gravy from his own plate with a wave of his hand. A few people muttered at the obvious rejection as the Ravenclaw slunk away to his table. Hermione frowned over at him.

"Harry, you have to give someone a chance. Otherwise-"

"I know, Hermione. But you have to admit that was rather rude. Insulting my friends and my choices means that he was insulting me and basically calling me an idiot. I've put up with that for sixteen years and I refuse to do so again."

Malfoy and Zabini shared a questioning look which Harry ignored. And only three pairs of eyes noticed the way a biscuit covered in gravy appeared on Ronald's nearly empty plate. Smug green eyes, hungry blue, and curious brown.

(0,0)

The Italian noticed the appearing food and just knew his face contorted into a question. Blaise drew Draco's attention to it with a nod of his head and Draco's smirk faltered for a moment.

After all, a Veela only fed their family and their Intended. Could that be why Weasley and Granger weren't a couple yet? Blaise must have seen the expression on his face and figured out his thoughts. His Italian friend's curiosity along with his concern for his friend was the only thing that could possibly cause him to speak without thinking.

And that was the only reason he could ask a question so _stupid._ Because only an absolute idiot would ask someone if they-

"So Potter, have you found your Chosen yet?"

Even as he said it the entire population in hearing range turned to watch, those closest to the young Veela pulling as far away as possible. A submissive Veela's temper was something to watch out for and talking about someone's mate before they've finished the Claiming and especially before they've begun Courting, is just asking for trouble.

Not to mention the fact that Harry Potter, had always had a short temper in the first place.

The Granger girl kept eating, as did the Weasley, but even they had one eye on the other boy.

"You know, Zabini." All eyes were locked back onto Potter, "If you're going to ask questions that risk me mauling you in front of a room full of children, you should realy call me Harry."

"The day you call me 'Blaise,' is the day I'll call you 'Harry' deal, Potter?"

"Whatever you say, Zabini."

While Blaise thanked the few entities he thought could possibly be real, Draco spoke quietly opposite the two dark haired teens.

"Impressive control. Very impressive." Granger heard him, although he was pretty sure she had to fight to understand the words in the din.

"I think it has to deal with being around his potential mate." The words visibly stuck a cord in the blond for all of a half second.

"Does he know? Does he know who it is?" The idea of Harry finding his potential mate wasn't sitting well with him… but better a live Harry mated to someone else than an insane one or a dead one.

"Not really. But we know they have to go to Hogwarts, most everyone else he knows are muggles, and the likelihood of them being his mate is even less than Harry's shot at being a Veela."

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't he be a Veela?"

"The same reason no one expected it. He's a half-blood, so he should never have gotten his Inheritance. I have no idea why or how he got past the requirements for the magical blood quantity. But he is Harry. There is no way of knowing exactly what rule he's going to break next."

That gave Draco a pause as he looked up and saw Potter leaning a little closer to Blaise. One the pretense of seeing the schedule the Italian had just received. Potions with the Gryffindors as always it seemed. And Potter was already talking about their teacher and their course load with Blaise. Why was his friend doing this to him? It wasn't like he could blame the submissive allure after all.

The Malfoy family had given Blaise one of the charms to protect against the allure as a birthday present. It was nearly identical to Draco's so it was safe to say it worked fine, even if the scent part of it wasn't quite as effective at blocking out smells. So why did he feel the need to cozy up to the Chosen One?

McGonagall interrupted their thoughts bringing over the three schedules for the gatecrashers at the Slytherin table. The Professor stood behind Draco placing a hand on his shoulder as she reached across the table to hand Potter his. His instinct was to help her, his friends would have wanted her to brush her off. It was the green eyes on him that led him to take the sheet from her and hand them to Harry so that she didn't have to stretch.

"Thank you, Mister Malfoy."

The smile from across the table made Draco turn to the Professor with a small smile, "Of course, Professor."

A smile the usually stern, and currently shocked, Professor McGonagall returned before turning back to the head table where a furious Headmaster was staring at the end of the Slytherin table. Draco ducked his head and scowled. Making sure to cast disparaging looks at the three Gryffindors in turn, always double checking that none of the said Gryffindors were watching.

At some point while Draco was pointedly not looking at the camaraderie happening not three feet from him. Hermione said something, and it was something that Pansy apparently did not appreciate.

"Grow up, mudblood. It's not all about you."

"And this- need I remind you, Harry- why we don't sit with the Slytherins."

"Potter was invited, I don't recall extending the same invitation to _you_."

"I don't recall _you_ extending any kind of invitation. In fact I'm almost positive that you threw a hissy fit last night until everyone else tried to convince you to grow up. Zabini is the one being mature enough to look past old prejudices."

Draco wasn't sure what to do as the two girls began growing even more spiteful towards each other. In fact, it was Potter who managed to speak up and gain both of their attention.

"Maybe joining you guys here was a bad idea."

Pansy smirked, "That's exactly what I was thinking. It's not right for lions to be sitting amongst us snakes. And-"

"While appreciate you agreeing with me, I merely meant that it's not exactly neutral ground. We really are kind of invading your space."

Blaise nodded, "We probably should have met somewhere else first if we really want to over come the feud we seem to have going on."

"Precisely. Does anyone have any ideas?" Potter nodded at Blaise with a smile and Draco did his best not to glare at his friend.

"Room of Requirement?" Was Weasley's suggestion.

"Abandoned classroom?" Was Pansy's snarky response.

"Shrieking Shack?" Came from Granger.

Draco rolled his eyes, "How about we meet out by the lake? You know, open space, everyone can see us. No obvious territory disputes."

Harry was practically beaming at him, "Brilliant! You guys know that clearing on the far side of the lake?"

Draco nodded, "The one with the large boulders?"

"That's the one, you guys want to meet up there to actually talk?"

Blaise piped in, "Tomorrow? At our afternoon break? It looks like most of us have that free period."

Potter started to agree, but Granger apparently had other thoughts, "We're going to need that time to study!"

And Draco was horrified to say that he agreed with her, "In a shocking turn of events, Granger is right. It is the start of NEWT's year. We're going to need all of the time to study that we can find."

He barely hid his flinch as he saw Potter look away at the slight against Hermione. But he had to keep up his reputation somehow and putting down the other girl was the easiest way to do so. He couldn't just sacrifice everything for Potter. Especially since it seemed he was leaning towards the impossible and Courting Blaise.

Which was truly ridiculous. Even Potter couldn't ignore some of the more critical traditions. There was a reason a Veela submissive would only mate with a dominant. And it wasn't just tradition, either. It was important to a Veela that their mate was able to defend them. Veela's were some of the strongest creatures out there. It was only natural.

Of course, the likelihood that someone would actually be willing to stand up to Harry and protect him like a dominant would have to, was very, _very_ slim. So maybe he was just trying to find someone to be an equal. But really, if that was what he was looking for he would have presented as a dominant. Probably.

Why did Potter just have to be determined to break _all_ of the rules?

"I'll get Draco to agree. We'll be there."

Potter grinned, "And I'll convince Hermione to show. After lunch then?"

"Sounds good."

"Alright then. Now the big question-Who do you think would be shocked more if we walked into class together? The Weasley family or the Malfoy family?"

Blaise smirked even as both the Weasley and Draco protested the question, "Neither. I seriously doubt any of them would believe it."

"Wanna find out?"

"How?"

"You seriously think no one would say anything? I think if we walked in to Potions as a group, both of them would know by time dinner rolls around. We'll have their reactions by breakfast tomorrow."

Blaise smirked, "Ten galleons and a dinner next week says that the Malfoy's will freak the most."

Potter shook his head, "Nah, you haven't met the Weasley's. Malfoy will get a calm but stern letter, while Ron will get a lecture you won't believe."

"Deal."

They reached out to shake hands but the conversation was once again halted by Granger.

"Honestly. Betting is so ridiculous. What are you going to do if neither of them get upset? What if they're actually proud of their children for making amends?"

Blaise smirked, "If that's the case, I say we spend time with each other's houses for the next month. It should be the best kind of torture."

The other Slytherins shuddered, "I'm not spending time with Gryffindors more than I have to."

Harry grinned, "Just Blaise and I then?"

And that was a phrase that Draco was determined to never hear ever again, "I'm in. I think Blaise is right, my parents will not be very happy."

Weasley scowled, "No way am I letting you be outnumbered in this, mate."

And there was another phrase he never wanted to hear again, why would Weasley be calling Harry 'mate' anyway. Doesn't he know better?

Blaise grinned, "Potter and Weasley versus Draco and I then? Do the ladies want in?"

The both scoffed and spoke together, "Boys."

And for the first time they shared a smile at the common distaste of the immaturity of their friends.

And Potter shrugged, "Fair enough. We all clear?" Several nods although Ron's slightly more hesitant than the others, "Alright then. We ready for potions?"

Suddenly, Ron looked panicked, "I didn't grab any of my stuff! I'm never going to make it up there and back to the dungeons in time."

Harry and Hermione both rolled their eyes, "Ron…"

"Don't 'Ron' me, 'Mione. This is serious, I knew I should never have gotten up this morning…"

"Ron. Seriously. Check your bag." Harry seriously doubted Hermione just let him walk out without being prepared.

"I only shoved some parchment in there, 'Mione didn't give me enough time to get anything else. Forget trying to find all of my books."

Draco watched the drama unfold feeling a mix of amusement and embarrassment, it was a lot different having them sitting around them rather than across the room. It was also slightly uncomfortable and he finally understood why a lot of the Gryffindor table looked at them with concern when they started at it.

"Ron. Open. Your. Bag." Granger was serious at this point, and not as amused as she had been.

"I'm telling you, I-" He was cut off as Granger pulled his bag away from him and opened it for him to look inside, "…Oh."

"Yes. 'Oh.' I put your books in here while you were puttering around."

"But it didn't feel heavy enough…"

Draco rolled his eyes and even Pansy couldn't hold back the quiet laugh, "Weasley. I thought you were a wizard?"

"More of a wizard than you are, Ferret boy."

Draco glared, but before he could say anything Potter kicked the red head under the table. At the same time Granger smacked the back of his head. The red head was sullen, muttering under his breath about cruel friends and stupid ferret snakes.

"Ron. You're the one who didn't think of magic. Harry and I both were raised by muggles and we _both_ thought about a feather weight charm. Seriously. At least try to be a little more mature, Harry wants to impress these guys for some reason…"

All eyes turned to the Chosen One, "Gee, 'Mione. Thanks for saying that out loud. Now they all think… I don't even know what they think. But I'd rather not think of it."

There was a moment of silence as Draco wondered what the Granger girl could possibly mean by Potter wanting to impress them. Blaise was apparently wondering the same thing. Only not so quietly.

"Awww! Why would little Potter want to impress us."

Potter snorted, "I was just wondering the same thing. Regardless, we should probably be heading to class, you know seeing as we're practically late."

The rest of the group looked up at the now nearly empty Great Hall and in an instant they were all on their feet and moving across the hall down the stairs and into the dark dungeons.

(0,0)

"Is it always freezing down here?" Ron queried, possibly meaning it to come across as something like sarcasm, but missing the proper note as he pulled his robe closer to him.

"Nope. Only during classes. It keeps interlopers out."

Harry grinned at Malfoy's flat response. It kind of sucked that now he got to spend time with the Slytherin and he knew that he had to look for someone else. Talk about totally unfair. Hopefully once he found his mate he would have better luck ignoring the blonde. He was just waiting for that overwhelmingly good smell to come out. It was invitation to meet after one of the reasons that he had accepted Blaise's offer to meet during their break tomorrow.

The teen smelled wonderful, but not quite perfect. It was almost as if he had a scent around him. He kind of hoped that if he hung around Blaise long enough, he would find the source of that perfect smell. Or at least he hoped it was the perfect smell. It was hard to tell when it was on Blaise like that. And he was sure he had smelt it before, but he just couldn't place it…

Anyway, they were almost to the classroom and Harry was excited to see everyone's reactions when they walked in. The only way it could be better would be if-

"So. Who thinks that if Snape is often confused with the dungeon bat, no offense," The Slytherins glared at him but didn't interrupt the red head, "Does that make Slughorn the dungeon walrus?"

-If they walked into the classroom laughing.

Their laughter was actually echoing in the halls as they pushed open the heavy wooden door and made their way into the classroom. As the door opened all eyes turned back to them and most were wide with shock.

It was one thing to see the opposing houses being less aggressive the night before. It was another to see them enjoying breakfast together and at least attempting to be civil towards one another. Harry had a feeling that most of the seventh years at this point were wondering when the apocalypse started and how they missed it. Because now they were laughing together when last year they were cursing each other.

It only became worse when the students caught sight of Slughorn's twitching mustache as he tried to understand what was happening. The seven students were laughing hysterically at the sight and only managed to calm themselves as they split up to their usual seat. Harry settled into an empty seat next to Neville and sat behind Ron and 'Mione.

As the class started up, Harry decided that this was definitely going to be the best year yet.

(0,0)

It was day two of the year and so far it was turning out to be the worst year yet.

All of their professors had warned them that this year was going to be challenging. After all, it was the NEWT's year and their final year. There was a lot to cover and they needed to learn it well in order to pass their tests and get into the careers they wanted to. Of course, their professors had all decided that they needed to prove that fact as well.

They had gotten the same homework in all of their classes so far. Take a topic, be it a spell, potion, or theory, from last year and write three feet on it. Discuss what it is and it's uses. Answer any questions you have on it as well as relating it to the topics we will be learning about this year.

So that was three feet for Transfiguration, Astronomy, Potions, and Charms. Twelve feet of parchment to needed the first week of class. Worse, six of those feet were due before the next class. Harry was beginning to think that Hermione and Malfoy had the best idea concerning how this year was going to be.

But that didn't mean he was even remotely tempted to give up the chance to spend more time with the Slytherins. He was sure that this year was going to be horrible once they got into the swing of things, it was technically supposed to be run by one the Dark Lord's most loyal supporters after all. Things would change in the next few days, probably slowly so that student's didn't realize what was happening until it was too late.

So he was going to enjoy this free period for as long as he could. Right now he just had to convince 'Mione that it was a good idea.

"C'mon, 'Mione! It's one free period and it looks like we'll have to be working on homework all year as it is. At least let me spend some time to enjoy myself before I have to start _working_ again."

"I'm sure you'll find time to mess around as it is. After all, you do have quidditch which both of you are unhealthily obsessed with in my opinion. You'll need a head start to keep up with all of your work with that as well."

"We'll manage, 'Mione. We have before." He looked over at Ron but the other boy was unwilling to step in the middle of his two best friends in this case, "Look. What if I let you make me a study schedule? I swear I'll follow it."

Hermione was actually intrigued by that offer, "Fine but you have to follow it until NEWT's start."

Harry bit his lip, "How about I'll start in January? I still have to find my mate before then and sitting at a table in the library won't help with that. I know all of the signs to look for, I just have to find them."

The girl shook her head, "No. Let's say… As soon as you find your mate you'll start following my schedule."

"How about, I'll spend two hours every night studying what I think I need to, until January when I start following your schedule."

Narrowed brown eyes took stock of Harry's sincerity for a long moment before giving a sharp nod, "Deal. But I can't stay out the entire break, with you. I need to ask Flitwick about something on the syllabus from this morning. I don't understand why we'll be studying travelling charms before we study geographical charms. It just doesn't make sense."

Green and blue eyes blinked at her, but Harry shrugged it off, "Whatever you say, Hermione. We better head down."

"Hey, mate?" Harry bit his lip once again at Ron's word choice, "Why are you so eager to see the Slytherins, anyway?"

The raven haired teen fought the blush he could feel rising and turned to look at the portrait hole, "No reason, really. I just figured it was time to get past old rivalries I guess. It seems ridiculous to fight with Malfoy when soon the entire school is going to be horrible soon."

He turned back to meet an obviously disbelieving look from Ron and a raised eyebrow from Hermione.

"Right. Now what's the real reason?"

"Alright… It's… Don't judge okay? It's just that…I think one of them knows my mate?"

Hermione actually squealed, "How did you figure it out?"

"Well, Blaise had this really good smell around him. And-"

"I knew it! I told Ron that Blaise had to be your mate! It was the only thing that made sense what with what you said before and the way you acted!"

"With what I said before? What did I say before?"

Hermione shook her head, "It's not _important_, the point is I'm really glad you found your mate!"

"'Mione…"

"Wait until I tell Molly! She's going to be so excited for you! You do realize you'll have to introduce him to them, right? They are practically family after all."

"Hermione."

"How long before you think he starts to notice, he doesn't seem affected by your allure, but that could just be that he has a charm. You know, like the ones I made for Ron and I? It's probably stronger than ours though, could be a family thing."

"Hermione!" The girl finally looked over at him, "I don't think Blaise is my mate. He smells great, yes. But it's not like it's _him_. It's more like he's carrying the scent. And I don't smell it on any of the others, so I don't know what to think. Or I guess I do, but it's the most strong around him."

"So you think that it's one of the _other _Slytherins?" Ron glanced heavily at Hermione.

Harry followed the look and felt his mouth turn into a frown, "What's going on with you two? Is there something that you need to tell me?"

Hermione shook her head as Ron answered, "Yes."

The girl of the trio started to protest, but Ron cut her off, "You need to tell him."

"But we agreed- Just tell him what you heard, and let him make of it what he will."

"Guys?" Harry cut into Ron's rant, not used to the red head trying to convince Hermione of doing something as calm as he was, "You're kind of freaking me out. What did you hear, 'Mione?"

Brown eyes glared at the red head, but she reluctantly turned her eyes back to Harry as she started to speak.

"Alright, but don't go jumping to any conclusions, okay? Cause I've been watching and it doesn't make any sense if you just make the first assumption…" She took a deep breath, "When you went through your Inheritance, I was the closest one to you. And I'm sure you've come across the part of an Inheritance where a Veela says something that refers to the person who triggered their Inheritance."

Harry nodded, "Yeah. I assumed that since no one said anything, no one heard it. Cause it's considered really wrong to keep it from a Veela."

Hermione nodded slowly. Harry blinked.

"Wait. You heard what I said, didn't you?! Why didn't you tell me?"

"You seemed so excited to have someone, I didn't want to ruin that. Cause I jumped to conclusions about what you said, so I didn't want to hurt you."

"Apologize later, Hermione. What did you hear?"

"You said, remember no jumping to conclusions," Both boys glared and she hurried through her words, "Dragon. You said 'dragon.'"

Harry blinked and was suddenly smiling, "Malfoy!"

Ron nodded and Hermione did as well, albeit more hesitantly, "That's what I thought, but you haven't exhibited any of the signs. You guys still fight and neither of you is possessive of the other. At this point it's probably just a fluke. It could be any Slytherin if you stop to think about it."

Harry's smile slowly faded, "Oh, well… We should probably be heading out. And Hermione? Don't keep something like this from me ever again. And you know what? Don't talk to me for a while. A long while."

With that the green eyed Veela spun on his heel and strode out the portrait hole. He figured his friends would follow eventually, and if they didn't… Well it wasn't like he was going to be alone.

(0,0)

Draco was sitting in the grass, beneath the trees, and in full view of the main doors to the castle. It wasn't that he was watching for Harry. He was just conveniently able to lean against the tree in this spot, and it just happened to face the front door.

"I still can't believe you expect us to believe that."

"It's a comfortable spot."

"You were just complaining about sitting on a rock."

"I was. But now I'm not."

"Whatever. You glad you came, yet?"

"I'm going to regret this. You know how much homework you have already? I'm taking one more class than you. Imagine the homework I have."

Blaise rolled his eyes, "I really doubt it. I don't think you would regret failing this entire year if it meant you got to spend time with the lovely, enchanting, charming, one of a kind- Harry Potter!"

Draco threw a small rock at his friend, but didn't get the chance to reply as his eye was caught by a solitary figure walking out of the castle. At first he didn't pay attention, but when a slight breeze ruffled the familiar black hair, he felt his face shift to show his surprise. He wondered, what had happened to leave Potter without his escort.

Two seconds later the twins slipped out of the castle. They were only going to be here every other day, a couple of their friends (he heard rumors it was an old member of the quidditch team and the guy who used to be the commentator for the games) were helping them keep up their shop.

As Harry started to walk around the lake, Draco felt his lips start to turn up in small smile, before he caught himself. Within a second he was back to his typical neutrality, albeit a little friendlier since they were supposed to be learning to be friends.

Pansy rolled her eyes and spoke, "My Draco would regret failing anything, no matter the reason."

"Well then I guess it's a good thing he's not _your_ Draco." The Italian smirked, "He's Potter's."

"Subtle, Blaise. I'm impressed, truly." Draco made his voice as flat as possible.

At that moment the rest of the Gryffindor trio slipped out the doors. Blaise's eyes locked on the girl as it became apparent that she had been crying. The Slytherin Ice Prince couldn't help but feel a little pity for his friend. At least with Potter he had a chance.

And walking out the doors behind the Gryffindors were Shacklebolt and Moody. They moved quickly across the grounds, apparently heading towards the clear patch about fifteen meters away from where the Slytherin's were sitting.

"At least Draco has a chance with Potter, as horrible as that would be. What's your excuse? Infatuated with a lousy mud-blood who's already tainting another pure blood."

Malfoy turned to glare at her. That was too far, Draco may have been thinking about it but that didn't mean he was going to say it. You don't mess with someone about something like that, especially when it probably won't happen. It's just cruel and not something to do to your friends. Even if they did say something not quite nice before then.

But by this point, Potter was in earshot and it was never good to show weakness within the group. They would talk about it later. And Pansy would apologize, or at least owe Blaise some Honeyduke's chocolate or something.

"Hey Potter! Nice of you to finally join us."

"I hate to break it to you, but some of us _actually_ have lives."

"Oh yes. The harsh life of a celebrity. However do you manage to go to class _and_ sign all of those photos?"

"Is that your way of asking for one? I get so many requests I just keep pre-signed copies in my bag. It's a tip that I picked up from Lockhart. That and to always practice that award winning smile."

With that Potter gave them a smile that actually had both Pansy and Draco staring at him in shock. Blaise looked torn between horror and laughter. Not quite sure whether to take him seriously or not.

"Don't listen to him," All eyes turned up to the red head who was just joining the group, "He doesn't sign any photos."

The red head actually smirked and the Slytherins felt very uncomfortable as he continued, "He has house elves to do it for him."

Potter held it together for all of five seconds before it couldn't be helped. Suddenly, Draco found himself joining the group of mature young adults that was now a group of hysterically laughing children. The four actually mature adults were watching the teens in amusement as they tried to gather themselves. Draco was actually shocked that they were getting along so well. Or the boys were anyway.

The blonde was actually somewhat convinced that the girls were going to end up setting each other on fire. It made sense in a bizarre sort of way. After all, both of them were used to being the only girl in a group. Even if Pansy occasionally hung out with Daphne and the other seventh years, they weren't really her favorite people.

Having that spot threatened by another girl was probably pretty upsetting, and girls did tend to get upset over the smallest things. Like that time Granger punched him. He flinched at the memory. Okay. He actually probably deserved that and more. But that wasn't the point. There was one time Pansy had not talked to him for weeks because he bought her the candy that _used_ to be her favorite rather than the one that _was_ her favorite.

Because he was obviously supposed to know these things.

Anyway, the girls were taking every opportunity to glare at each other, but Draco decided to let it go. Potter was sitting with them and the safe subject of quidditch came up to start conversation and it led to a very interesting discussion much to his surprise. It turned out that if there was one thing Weasley could do well it was talk about quidditch.

Even if his choice in teams was obviously inferior. Seriously? The _Cannons?!_

(0,0)

Ron couldn't take it anymore.

It was obvious to him what was going on, even if Hermione refused to see it. This afternoon had been a perfect example of _exactly_ the signs to look for to indicate a potential mate.

Harry had talked with Zabini a lot, but he kept looking over to Malfoy as if seeking his approval. And Malfoy had been seriously frustrated by all of the conversation, but kept it from showing on his face much. Especially whenever Harry was looking.

The two teens had been practically sitting on one another by the time dinner came around, despite starting the break sitting opposite each other in the circle. Although that was probably also helped by Zabini moving to draw a diagram for Ron describing a play that a team used at the World Cup last year.

Malfoy had even apologized to Ron for a particularly pointed comment and had refrained from even mentioning his parents once during the conversation. And his one slip had resulted in a hastily covered up 'sorry' that Ron doubted he even realized he said.

"Hermione! You have to admit that it's all there!"

He had been pointing all of this out to her since dinner while they were on patrol. And she was apparently not buying it.

"I'm telling you, Ronald, all of those signs could point to any of them being Harry's mate, well except for Parkinson."

"Are you kidding me? The smell that's on Zabini? The one that Harry says smells good? It's because he shares a dorm with Malfoy and I'm ninety percent sure that means that they have to touch. And even if he's wearing a charm, it might not work as well as it did. It's probably Malfoy's!"

"Honestly, Ronald. I still have another month and I'm still sure that it could be Zabini or any of the other boys that he comes in contact with. It doesn't have to be Malfoy. And if fact, it probably isn't."

Ron shook his head in disbelief. Hermione was so set on protecting Harry from potential heart break, that she was completely missing the obvious. That Harry's heart wouldn't get broken. Malfoy liked Harry as much as Harry apparently liked the other boy.

"Whatever, 'Mione. Let's just finish this patrol."

After all, the sooner they finished-the sooner he could tell Harry the _whole_ story instead of the Hermione approved and filtered version.

(0,0)

"Is that my shirt, Blaise?"

The Italian teen unbuttoned said shirt and took a look, "What do you know? I wonder how that happened."

Draco notice the smirk but didn't think anything of it. And truthfully, it was probably better not to know.

"You know you stretch out my clothes. Why would you do that?"

The teen shrugged, still smirking. And headed towards the bathroom to get ready for bed. There were somethings, Draco decided, that were better left unknown. As he pulled his own shirt over his head he missed the quiet words Blaise spoke behind the door.

"Because it proves that Potter is looking for you. Isn't it handy how my charm only blocks _my_ scent?"

He continued to smirk at himself. Now that he knew for sure, he just had to find a way to show them the truth of it all. Shouldn't be that hard.

Right?

(0,0)

Ron sat on the edge of Harry's bed, waiting for him to appear.

He wasn't quite sure how he was going to start this conversation, but so long as he got it out there, he would be fine. Harry needed to know, and he needed to know now, not in a month.

When the other boy finally came into the room he seemed surprised to see Ron waiting.

"Everything go alright on patrol?"

And that was not the question Ron expected, "Yeah, why?"

"You're back early." The raven shrugged, "I just assumed that you would be spending as much time with 'Mione as possible."

Oh. "Well, it is nice to spend time with her, but there was something I needed to talk to you about. And the sooner the better."

"Okay. That doesn't sound ominous at all."

"Oh! Big word there, Harry."

"It happens on occasion. So… What's up?"

And this was the big moment, he had to get this out as soon as possible, or who knew what was going to happen. Plus this wasn't something that happened all the time-

"I think Hermione is wrong." And that was possibly the one thing he never thought he would say…

Harry blinked, at least Ron wasn't the only one caught off guard, "Okay… About what?"

"Well- the mate thing with you. I don't think it's Zabini. And I don't think it's one of the other Slytherins." He took a deep breath, "I think it _is_ Malfoy."

"But 'Mione said that-"

"I know, but Hermione is a little biased about this." Harry gave him a look obviously implying that he thought Ron was being more than a little hypocritical, "I know, I probably am too. But this is one thing that I am almost sure of. Both of you have given off the key signs, although I doubt either of you have noticed."

Harry frowned, "What signs?"

"Jealousy. Possessiveness. Apologizing. Seeking acceptance and approval. It's all there."

"Ron. I… I get what you're saying, but I… I don't think so. He's not jealous, and I'm certainly not. He's never going to apologize to me. And 'seeking approval'? Are you sure someone didn't hit you with a confounding charm by accident?"

Ouch. That hurt, like a lot.

"I may not be Hermione. I don't do research and I don't always have the right answers, but even I can put two and two together and get four. You and Hermione both seem to have problems seeing without the biases."

"Ron…"

"Look. I get it if you don't take me seriously right now, but… just think about it, okay?"

Harry nodded, obviously still not quite believing it, "Alright. Well, I better head to bed."

Ron nodded back, "If you're sure."

"Yeah. Who knows what tomorrow is going to be like. I just barely met the quota on two of my papers..."

The red head nodded along to the words without really processing them. Of all the reactions, he never expected Harry to just not believe him. But he supposed it was valid… especially with how often Ron thought Harry was crazy.

Regardless, he would just have to prove it.

**Hey everyone! I'm leaving for a camp out with no internet of electricity in five hours, so I hope you all appreciate me staying up to write this for you, even if it is a little shorter than I would like it to be. I hope everyone likes it and I shall plan on having an update a few days after I get back, so expect another chapter in two weeks or so! Thanks for reading and I hope I have a ton of reviews when I get back!**

**Love you guys! And since I didn't mention it earlier- I love JKR and unfortunately she's the one who owns Harry Potter not me! Anyway- Thanks!**


	6. Letters and Quidditch

**Oh my gosh! I wrote down a few of my chapter outlines in my notebook and I finally found it! It's not all of the ones I had written out but it's a lot of them and I am so excited! Unfortunately a lot of the plot differed but I have a few things to put in now and I'll probably go back and edit some of the other chapters and I am so excited! **

**But back to the story…**

Harry walked past Ron and crawled under the covers, sealing the curtains behind with a charm learned years ago from Fred and George.

He closed his eyes, but couldn't escape Ron's words echoing inside his head. He knew that his friend was only trying to help. That was what the red head always did. It was just that the idea that Malfoy could be his mate was… upsetting. Not because he didn't want the other boy to be his mate. He was pretty sure that was the best thing that could happen to him actually.

The real problem was that he had no idea how he could get Malfoy to accept his Courting much less accept him as a Mate. It just wasn't something he ever saw Malfoy doing. The idea that the blonde would Refuse him? Just- no. It was at best an idea that Harry wanted to ignore.

He rolled over and pulled the blankets a little closer to him. He hoped that the rest of the year would be as good as today. Being able to spend time with friends was great. Unfortunately, the teen had a feeling that wasn't going to be the case.

(0,0)

Draco was about to fall asleep when a familiar crack tear through the air.

His eyes blinked wearily at the envelope that had appeared on his night stand with no explanation. Curious, but not stupid, he cast a few detection spells before opening the envelope magically. With no reason to suspect something harmful, he reached out to the parchment with only a slight hesitation.

Having checked for all potential ways of physical harm, he would never have expected the painful compressing sensation that settled on his chest. He let the letter fall from his fingers until the page rested beside his knee. The opening line standing out amongst the others.

_'You'll never be his mate. You'll never be good enough to be his mate.'_

The rest of the letter was sure to be even worse. He sat for a long moment looking at the letter, but eventually he picked it up. Draco read the letter through once. Then again. Then again. His fingers curled into a fist around the letter marking the paper indefinitely. He dropped it to the bed again and let himself fall back into his pillows.

He tried to see the wall behind, attempting to clear the blurriness from his vision. The words were hurtful and obviously designed to hit the boy hard. But that did not make them any less true. Rolling onto his side and pulling the heavy blanket over him he closed his eyes.

Minutes passed while the teen lay still with his eyes pinched shut. Slowly, his fingers uncurled from their hold on the blanket. When his breaths evened out. His body relaxing into a sleep.

It was then that a lone tear slid from the grey eyes and over the peaceful face, leaving a solitary mark on the pillow the blonde had curled himself around.

(0,0)

Harry slept in.

It was the third week of October and Harry was rapidly approaching his half way point for finding his mate. A fact which was not conducive to getting a full night's sleep. After tossing and turning most of the night he had finally fallen asleep right before he usually got up. Which meant he was woken up by Ron throwing a pillow at him. Apparently the red head had actually been up in time to go to breakfast.

Talk about ironic.

More importantly, since Harry's curtains had been partially opened (He'd gotten up once or twice before he'd finally fallen asleep), Ron had assumed that Harry was already down in the hall. Which meant Harry had to survive with a piece of dry toast his friend had grabbed on his way to get Harry.

So now he was running to class with a piece of toast in his hand and his shirt not quite buttoned right. It wasn't a good way to start the day.

He raced into potions with Ron right behind him and the found that everyone had been partnered up during their mad rush.

"Wonderful! Wonderful!"

Slughorn clapped his hands together as they entered and it took everything in Harry not to roll his eyes at their professor.

"Oh! Not so fast, boys." Harry and Ron paused on the way to their usual seats, "We're mixing it up today. Trying new partners and I know you two have worked together. So let's see, Weasley… Why don't you work with-"

Eyebrows furrowed and a pair of green eyes noticed the mixing of students. There were only ten of them this year. Hermione was sitting next to Padma Patil. Ernie was sitting next to the other Ravenclaw (Harry wasn't sure how he missed out on his name after seven years, but he supposed it could happen). Boot was sitting beside Nott. Which meant…

And that was when Harry noticed the two other people sitting alone. Zabini and Malfoy. Because Harry's day was just bound and determined to become the worst day ever. And then his so-called 'best friend' was apparently bound and determined to do the exact same thing.

"I'll work with Zabini, Professor."

"Good! That leaves Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy to partner up. Please remember, a bad potion will reflect badly on both of you. As will poor team work."

His smile dropped for a moment as he glanced around the room, eyes settling (understandably on Harry and Malfoy) before his mustache was once again twitching.

"Good luck!"

Harry frowned, "What exactly are we making?"

Eyes rolled next to him, "This is why they suggest being on time to class, Potter."

"I'm sorry my over sleeping is such a problem for you, Malfoy. Now do you want to explain what we are supposed to be doing?"

"We're making a potion designed to counter act the effects of the Confundus Charm."

Harry frowns, "A Wit-Sharpening Potion?"

Malfoy gave a look of patently fake concern in Harry's direction, "Potter? Are you feeling well? You seem like you might have actually come into contact with a book recently…"

Green eyes rolled and Harry was glad that he could mostly control the need to blush. After all, it wasn't like his new found dedication to studying hadn't pleased Hermione and annoyed Ron only a few days before. And it had absolutely nothing to do with pleasing Malfoy.

Of course that would be a lot easier if the Slytherin hadn't decided that ignoring Harry was the best way to go about their two groups spending time together. And both of them were currently the Captain of their respective Quidditch team (although Harry wasn't sure how the blonde managed that one seeing as he had missed nearly all of the games last year).

"Funny, I was just thinking about you look like you recently met a bludger. Oh, never mind- that's just your ferret showing up a little more than usual."

Okay. Admittedly, not his best come back, in the least. But he had to think of something and he apparently had Quidditch on the brain.

And judging by the rolling grey eyes-Malfoy had come to a similar conclusion, "Whatever you say, Potter. Let's focus on our potion shall we? It appears you might need some."

Briefly Harry wondered what happened to the blonde he had spoken with the first free period of the year. He had such high hopes for the rest of the year but by the second week his life had down a practical 180. He let his mind drift as he began dicing small bugs and animal parts for their potion.

(0,0)

Ron had been bound and determined that Harry at least confront the blonde Slytherin about the possibility of their being mates. About two days later, Zabini had joined in the campaign and eventually Harry had given in.

He had cornered the reluctant blonde after their Potion's class and tried to bring up the idea as casually as possible.

"What do you think it would be like to have a Mate in a different house than yours?" The blonde sputtered, "I know about your Inheritance, Malfoy. But wouldn't it be bizarre. You know if a Slytherin ended up Mated to a Hufflepuff or even a Gryffindor?"

The blonde had scowled, which had shocked Harry. He hadn't seen the blonde do more than a small sneer since school started.

"Any self-respecting Slytherin would cut ties then and there. An instant Refusal. But I suppose some of them would make an excuse for you. After all, you are the all-important and phenomenal 'Boy-Who-Lived.' Who wouldn't want to be Mated to that kind of fame and power? Well, except for me of course, I have no need for _your_ power. I have enough of my own. I am a Malfoy after all."

And Harry had been sick to his stomach. Malfoy wouldn't even want him as a Mate for Slytherin self-worth reasons. What had he been thinking?

(0,0)

And then had been their first _real_ Defense class (the first week or so was spent memorizing spells and a patterns when it came to dueling). Their teacher had said nearly nothing since the start of term to them. Only moving from behind his desk to cast stinging hexes at anyone who he thought wasn't studying. And he was never that upset to an unsuspecting bystander.

So needless to say- no one was expecting anything different than Umbridge except possibly learning something. But they had no high hopes, until that fourth or so class. Which also happened to be the same class that Harry officially gave up the idea of Malfoy being anything more to him than a nemesis and possibly an annoying fly.

(0,0)

"Alright!"

The class silenced immediately at the sound of Professor Morituri's voice echoing off of the walls. It was a rare sound and everyone listened, it was almost as impressive as the way Snape could silence a room by opening a door.

"You've all no doubt been wondering why you even need to bother coming to class when I'm just going to make you study. Personally, I don't care what any of you think. But I'm required to teach you so you will all turn your attention to the front of the classroom."

"Longbottom! Nott! To the front!"

The two boys immediately moved forward. Neville admittedly looking less enthused by the prospect of standing in front of the class.

"Back to back. Ten paces forward." Several of the students gaped, they were dueling as a part of their_ first_ lesson? "Turn and bow."

Harry turned to look at Malfoy, wondering if he remembered their first duel, years before. But the other teen seemed to be determined not to look at him. Strange. Before he could call to the blonde, the teacher spoke again, and Harry's attention was diverted.

"I believe I mentioned once that a person's fighting stance says a lot about how they fight and a proper stance can assist with one's fighting style. With that in mind- STANCES!"

Both boys took a stance and Harry immediately thought back to what they had been reading. He was glad that the first few chapters had been interesting, or he seriously doubted he would remember back as far as the first chapter still.

"Greengrass!" Did the man say _anything _without feeling the need to shout? "Tell me about Mr. Nott's stance!"

The man seriously sounded like a muggle drill sergeant. Harry fought the laughter at the thought. It was one he should share with Hermione later.

"Well…" She chewed her lip obviously trying to come up with the right answer, "His wand arm is slightly raised as is his free arm, but neither are in a good position for casting spells or quick maneuvering. He's standing up nearly straight, so he won't be able to move very quickly. I would say his stance is that of a very experienced duelist who is confident in his skills, and would be a very challenging opponent."

Nott preened. Neville swallowed, but never relaxed his own stance.

"Interesting. Patil! Mr. Longbottom's stance next."

The Gryffindor girl flinched slightly upon hearing her name but looked up at Neville's stance, "He's hunched forward, weight on the balls of his feet, knees bent. He appears ready to dodge, but his arms are rather close to him and his feet are close together so it would be rather difficult to move. His arms being that close would also make it difficult to cast spells quickly. I would say it's the stance of a rather… unsure opponent."

She gave an apologetic look in Neville's direction but the Gryffindor boy didn't even blink, keeping his eyes focused on his opponent, who was currently standing nonchalantly across from him, barely even keeping his wand raised.

"A textbook answer." Even Hermione seemed, to take that as a not very positive remark from their teacher, "Any other opinions?"

Harry raised his hand, despite Malfoy speaking, "I think we all agree that Nott is going to win, Professor." The class agreed, even as some of the Gryffindor's flinched, probably feeling guilty.

Morituri ignored the blonde, "Mr. Potter!"

The Gryffindor dropped his hand and never took his eyes from the two in front of the class, "While Nott's stance is relaxed and confident, it could also be considered cocky as though he _thinks_ he is better than his opponent. So while it is possible he could be a good duelist, he already appears to be underestimating his opponent."

One eyebrow was raised, "Interesting. And Mr. Longbottom's?"

Harry shrugged, "It could simply be that he is not used to dueling so he chose a beginner's stance that promises mobility and stability. Not the safest choice against an experienced opponent, but better than tripping over your own feet."

And Harry seriously doubted that, he knew Neville had gotten much better over the last year. He had a much different theory as to why Neville had chosen that stance, but no way was he going to share that and ruin Neville's surprise.

"Interesting. I assume you would choose Longbottom as the winner in this duel?" Harry shrugged again, "Very well, on the count of three! Do not fire early! Only spells allowed by the Ministry! You will not be happy with your choice if you disobey! One!... Two!... Three!"

Nott cast a spell instantly but Neville had already moved. Rolling forward under the spell he dramatically decreased the distance between them. As he stood he mouthed a spell under his breath and the floor under his opponent shifted, becoming molten. Nott's eyes widened in surprise as he began to sink into the floor.

The Slytherin raised his wand to cast a spell at the other boy but Neville sent disarming spell his way. As he cast a second spell the floor solidified. Leaving Nott trapped in stone half way up his calves. Neville then pointed his own wand at the boy. And froze.

The classroom was silent as they took in the fact that Neville Longbottom had just won a duel. This year was certainly going to be different.

"What do you know? Longbottom finally discovered he's a wizard. Or at least learned how to pretend to be one."

Malfoy's voice was quiet enough not to reach the teacher's ears, but Harry heard.

"You're just mad because you were wrong, sad to know you _aren't_ perfect Malfoy?"

Malfoy turned to him with a smirk, "No. I still know who the wrong sort are. And you and Longbottom just happen to rank under blood traitors and mud-muggleborns."

Harry glared at him. Despite avoiding the pointed slur, Malfoy had made his point. He remembered the offer from the platinum haired eleven year old. And if he was determined not to be friends with Harry, then the Gryffindor could return the favor.

(0,0)

"Potter!" Harry startled at the sharp voice suddenly slicing through his thoughts, "Stop day dreaming and pull your weight! I can't give you the potion until it's finished. A shame really. I heard that while not a strong poison it'll make the victim ill for days."

The raven haired teen shook his head and slowly added the ground Scarab Beetles he had been working on. Malfoy was stirring their sky blue potion which was slowly darkening. With any luck they could get through the rest of the class without talking.

For once Harry was glad Snape had been such a bastard as they had been coming through his classes. They had already done many of the N.E.W.T. potions. Even if it was decidedly bad on their grade- it made N.E.W.T. work almost bearable. Even with the blonde prat he was currently standing next to…

"Could you move any slower, Potter?!"

_Almost_.

(0,0)

And though Harry was relieved to have a free period after lunch, he knew they would be spending it with the _other_ trio. It was actually disappointing how much he had come to dislike spending time with them, especially considering how excited he _had_ been. But Malfoy was coming today and he really did not want to deal with the other boy. No matter what Harry said lately, he was wrong.

And it did not help that whenever Malfoy did show up, which was becoming less and less often, all the other boy did was hang on Blaise. It was ridiculous, half of the school knew they were dating and the other half just thought they were dating. Despite Blaise's laughter when he had heard the rumor.

Even Harry had come to accept the fact that Malfoy would much rather hang out with Blaise than with the Boy-Who-Lived. Not that Harry was happy about it, but with Quidditch and such, it was getting easier to ignore that fact seeing as they rarely saw each other anymore.

Harry brightened and felt slightly more depressed as a thought occurred to him. Maybe Malfoy wouldn't be there today. After all, he had been absent several times despite Zabini's best efforts otherwise. He could pull another disappearing trick.

And then the familiar spot came into sight and with it one head of platinum blonde hair. The Gryffindor boy sighed. Well…There goes _that_ theory. Without hesitation, Harry plastered on a smile and followed his friends to the other trio. At least conversation should prove interesting.

They sat down in their usual order, despite Harry's attempts to change it. Malfoy and Harry sat next to each other. Ron and Zabini next to them. Then Hermione and Parkinson finished out the circle. It was always Slytherins on one side and Gryffindors on the other, yet conversation always crossed those boundaries.

The first thing Ron did was bring up Quidditch trials with Zabini and then the conversation was off. Hermione and Parkinson begrudgingly started their own conversation while Malfoy merely sneered at Harry. Watching the blonde shift closer to the Italian, the raven sighed. This was going to be a long break.

He had finally gotten to the point of understanding how the try-outs worked in the professional league when Parkinson's voice overcame their conversation.

"What do you know? You haven't been part of this world your whole life, have you? No. You come in here and try to make changes to something that has worked for longer than you can possibly imagine. Why should we change for you?"

"Why should I change for you? Why should I change any more than I already have?"

Hermione shifted and lowered her voice, trying not to attract the attention of every student on the grounds.

"Do you think I dress like this all the time? Do you think I _like_ being away from my home and my friends? Try explaining to your friends why mail suddenly appears on their doorstep and why they have no way to reply because they can't find a single one with a return address? Try telling them what is happening at school when you can't say 'magic' or 'spell' or 'wand' or 'cauldron' or heaven forbid 'unicorn.' I only had a handful of friends before Hogwarts. And now I know none of them. And it's because of this ridiculous need of yours. The need for me to 'fit in' and no matter what I do here I don't get to fit in. I'm not worth fitting in because my parents are muggles. I'll also have you know that I don't wear skirts or put on make-up or do my hair for my benefit. It doesn't make me feel pretty or wanted. It makes me feel fake. But I have to do that to 'fit in' or else you'll find yet one more thing wrong with me.

"Try and fit in with that. Try and fit in where your beliefs, morals, culture, and life are constantly thrown against the mud and stepped on. Then tell me I need to learn to 'fit in.'"

The boys stared at her open mouthed, and though Harry agreed with her, he wondered if it was really that hard for her. It had been difficult for him but he'd adapted. He always adapted. Malfoy looked over at him, apparently going to ask if it had been the same for Harry. But Pansy spoke before he could.

"Do you know how much we have changed for you? All of the laws that have been passed because of people like you and Potter? Some of our core beliefs have been destroyed. For instance- Blood magic is the most powerful form of magic. It can heal people with life threatening injuries and sicknesses. Can help parents protect their children. Even help to make adopted children feel like they belong in a family. Purebloods could _adopt_ a mu-muggle born child and go through a ritual to make them blood relatives. It was safe and protected us from such harm.

"But one family refused to let someone else raise their child. The idea of some of the more dangerous (and even at that time illegal) blood magic, like mind control and torture, terrified them. Their son led a protest to remove blood magic entirely, and the fear spread like wild fire.

"My rituals and holidays, which many in _your_ world practice, are forbidden. I have to go home and acknowledge them in secret because some muggle borns have attacked us for our beliefs. How is that _fair_?"

But she didn't wait for a response. Although some of what she was saying was apparently hitting home with Hermione.

"You come to my world and expect me to allow your misunderstandings- but I'm a freak if I don't understand what you're saying. You come to the wizard world and don't acknowledge the changes we've made for _you._ But you're always going on about the changes _you've_ made. Life isn't fair, Granger. Get over it."

Hermione bit her lip and everyone stared at her waiting for a response. "I think I understand but…This is going to seem really insensitive but… what holidays? What traditions? And blood magic? I didn't know their were 'good' rituals. I've only read about the ones involving mind control and such as you said…"

Parkinson looked shocked by that response, "What?"

"Can you explain that to me?" And that was the Hermione they all knew, always looking for knowledge.

"Why do you care?"

"Well- How can I respect your traditions if I don't know about them? It's like why we have Muggle Studies here, you learn about it so you can understand. But I haven't learned much about your culture, cause the books aren't available and no one ever brought it up."

Pansy's look was one of utter disbelief. And then understanding started to show behind her eyes.

"It's like expecting we to learn how to cast a spell-" Hermione tried to explain further.

"Without giving you a wand." Parkinson actually seemed intrigued by this idea.

"Or the words… So…"

And Parkinson began to talk. Ron, Malfoy, and Zabini jumped in as well. Eager to talk about their own traditions. Harry smiled and listened. Letting Hermione ask the questions and occasionally commenting on the similarities between muggle traditions and wizarding traditions.

As he saw Hermione and Parkinson grow closer over this topic, he unconsciously shifted closer to Malfoy. The blonde and he were the only two left. Ron and Zabini were nearly as close and Harry and Ron these days, talking to each other in and out of class, and occasionally joining the other for a meal in the Great Hall.

Hermione and Parkinson seemed like they were really hitting it off and eventually their conversation had shifted over to politics. And while Parkinson may not have the best brains for school she seemed to really understand the laws and such.

Maybe he and Malfoy could work this out then. He glance over at the blonde who was once again leaning on Zabini. Contributing to the girls' conversation every now and then. He dropped his head to look into his lap, hope springs eternal. And reality will break it every time. Harry shook his head free of those thoughts, he still had to figure out who his mate was and if maybe there could be another Potential Mate outside of Slytherin.

There had to be some way out of this…

(0,0)

Blaise glared at Draco but the other boy tuned him out. Ever since he had gotten that letter, he was going to be a much of a nuisance as possible. And maybe he was being a prat over it, but it wasn't like he was actually _preventing_ anything from happening. He was just…hindering it a little.

Okay, he was definitely being a prat.

But Blaise had finally talked him into at least talking to Harry about it, though Draco had decided that it would be much better to be subtle and see if Harry caught his scent. Blaise had rolled his eyes, but in the end, Draco was much happier with his idea.

Especially seeing as it was all for naught either way. He shook his head as some of the words from the letter began echoing in his head yet _again_.

_'You're not right for him.'_

_'Don't stand in their way.'_

_'They're perfect for each other.'_

_'It's the least you could do for a friend.'_

All nonsensical platitudes and Draco was willing to say they had made him furious. He'd gotten a second letter just before that first _real_ Dark Arts class. And he'd been even more of a prat than usual to Harry.

_'You're not helping.'_

_'You're hurting your best friend.'_

_'How would your father feel about this?'_

It just wasn't fair. No he wasn't one of the 'good guys' per say, but he wasn't one of the 'bad guys' either. Personally he was just glad this year had been fairly decent so far. Apparently the Dark Lord had originally planned on having the Carrow siblings come and teach. He'd changed His mind randomly before school started. Apparently he had learned that Potter was going to be back in school.

Draco had a feeling it was a self-protection thing. He'd known that getting Him _into_ the school or Potter _out_ would be nearly impossible. He'd also known that the Carrow's would never have been able to keep from seriously harming or killing the boy. So replacing them with one of His best (yet little known) supporters and leaving a member of His inner circle to fill the other would be sufficient.

But that was just a guess.

The point of this little rant was that Granger had no right to berate him like that. He was not standing in the way of anything happening between Blaise and Potter. Merely making sure that Potter was good enough for Blaise. Plus, he wasn't even around most of the time any more.

How much of a bother could he be? He risked a small glance over at the subject of his thoughts. Potter, certainly didn't seem bothered by his presence here. He was still shifting closer as if he could get to Blaise through him.

That was when he heard something Granger asked and found his attention sufficiently distracted.

"Creatures? You mean like H… Veelas?"

"Of course! That's something else muggle borns don't understand. It's not perfect every time but very few people have Refused the bond. If nothing else it represents the…_potential_ for a relationship. Usually though, that potential grows quick and fast into something forever. Even if they don't expect it to work right away."

"Oh…"

Pansy went off on another tangent and Draco was ninety percent sure he was the only one who noticed Granger wasn't paying as much attention as before.

(0,0)

It was the first match of the year. Slytherin versus Gryffindor and all of the students and instructors were gathered together to cheer on either side. And for the first time it was a fairly equal crowd. The friendship between the Gryffindor and Slytherin seventh years had become contagious. Ravenclaws were showing their friendship for Slytherins and Gryffindors alike. Hufflepuffs were proving even they had loyalties to one house or the other. And the younger years were following their example.

Harry was unable to appreciate the moment. He stood in the locker rooms with the team, prepared to make a speech that would be a hundred times worse than any Wood had ever given. But the problem was- he was missing half of his team.

"Where exactly are the rest of my Chasers?" He asked Ginny as she was one of the returning team. And one of four people currently standing in the room.

"Detention."

"And why did no one tell me this?"

"First of all, I just did. And second- They got detention on the way down to the field. They made a rude comment about the Slytherins and were heard by Snape."

"Headmaster Snape. I don't want anyone else getting a detention for disrespect."

Ginny nodded, but Harry had the feeling that she would do it any way. She at least had the brains not to get caught.

"And Ron?"

"Detention."

"With the others?"

Ginny nodded, "He was protesting Snape's unfair punishment. Then accused the man of just wanting Slytherin to win."

Harry cursed and brought up a hand to run through his already messy hair.

"Perfect." He loaded as much sarcasm as he could into the statement, "Ginny- go get Thomas and Creevey. They'll fill in. And at this point- tell Thomas that he's starting permanently. He should have been in anyway. And get… McLaggen. But I will personally throw him off of his broom and leave our goals unguarded if he steps out of line."

Ginny's grin was not exactly friendly, and Harry was very glad that she was closer to accepting that they were over. Because that girl was as scary as her mother sometimes. Ginny was back ten minutes later and by time every one was changed and ready to go, Harry only had time to say a few words.

"Fly well, you all know what to do. Follow the rules, don't get caught doing something stupid. And let's kick some Slytherin arse." He started walking towards the field, "And watch yourself McLaggen."

It was probably the most inspirational speech any of them had ever gotten before a game. They stepped onto the field and were greeted by a sight none of them had expected.

The solid red and solid green were separated by a mix of both colors as Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs started to cheer for their favorite team. The teams were evenly matched this year, Harry and Malfoy filling in as captains with a new mix of students behind them.

Harry came forward to shake hands with the other teen. A firm shake that was missing the animosity of the past and the friendship of the present. Right now they were competitors and that was the only thing that was on either of their minds.

"_And our captains are shaking hands. One has to hope that their new truce pact can last, or I fear we may have an accident filled game before us."_

Madame Hooch blew her whistle and both teams mounted their brooms. Leaning forward on the balls of their feet and preparing to launch.

_"This will definitely be a game for the record books. Two 'friendly' Gryffindor and Slytherin teams competing in the first game of the season. With Harry Potter on one side, practically undefeated as a Seeker and as a captain. And with Draco Malfoy, defeated only by Harry Potter as a seeker and in his first match as a captain."_

Harry tuned out the announcer, almost missing Lee Jordan's rather biased announcing style rather than this Hufflepuff, MacMillan, who had taken his place this year. And this was only the first match of the year. A second whistle rang through the air and the teams were off the ground and soaring high in seconds. Draco and Harry pressed higher into the sky looking at their teammates and glancing around for the snitch as best as they could.

The quaffle was released and both captains watched as their teams raced forward. Gryffindor came away with the possession. Harry grinned briefly over at Malfoy. The red team passed it between them in a flawless maneuver. One decided by positions at the time of a pass rather than a set plan. It had taken practice and had failed often, but was worth it as the Hufflepuff's voice rang through the stadium.

_"And the first attempt by Ginny Weasley….10 points to GRYFFINDOR!"_

The red in the stands erupted in applause and Harry turned his attention to scanning the pitch for the snitch. He caught a flash of gold in the corner of his eye but he did not want to end the game with a low score. The bigger the difference between them and Slytherin the better their chances for the rest of the season.

He watched as Malfoy twitched, obviously catching sight of the golden ball, but took off in the other direction. Apparently he was also determined to wait for a better score.

_"Ten points to SLYTHERIN!"_

And that lead didn't last long. Harry and Malfoy were now circling the pitch, on opposite sides of the field keeping an eye on each other and their teams. The minutes passed and though the snitch was in almost constant sight, neither of the seekers made towards it.

The chasers were neck and neck throughout the game. Every time Slytherin pulled ahead, the Gryffindors would come from behind and score their own points. And vice versa. More than that despite the number of attempts made, there were very few goals, the two keepers showing the school the reason they had earned their positions.

_"We're four hours into this game. Slytherin is in the lead with 170 points. Gryffindor right behind with 150. Wait- Make that 160 as Creevey scores! One can only wonder where that Golden Snitch is and why the captains are still circling the field. Their teams reaching the point of exhaustion."_

Harry blinked up as the words echoed in his ears. Then looked down at the players below him. It was true. Despite the calm weather, a slight breeze and light cloud cover, the heat was taking a toll alongside the length of the game. All of his Chasers were slowing down. The beaters focusing more on defending the team than attacking the other team. Those heavy bats obviously weighing on them.

Slytherin looked to be in the same condition.

The match was too close. Neither team was going to get that lead that he and Malfoy were waiting for. It was time to end the game. Whoever caught the snitch would win at this point. So all he had to do was find it.

Apparently Malfoy had come to the same conclusion.

Both Seekers rose up high again slightly fatigued by the exercise and ready to call an end to this even match. The only question now was who would be the winner. And who would be walking off the field with his head held high and hands empty.

They circled the field once more, eyes scanning for that little flash of gold, only now it seemed to have disappeared. The gold that had been teasing him for hours was nowhere to be seen. The only good news was that Malfoy couldn't seem to find it either.

_"And Gryffindor scores again! This game is once again tied, friends!"_

There was a smattering of applause, the crowd nearly as exhausted as the players. And Harry saw it. Shooting under him and towards Malfoy was the Golden blur he had been looking for.

Laying flat along his broom, Harry pushed himself faster, closing on the Snitch.

_"It seems the Snitch has finally shown itself. Both of the seekers are racing towards each other at a break neck place. It's either the Snitch or the tension has finally gotten to them."_

Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes, instead choosing to keep focus on the winged ball. It veered out of Malfoy's path, heading towards the Slytherin goal posts. Without hesitation both teens adjust to intercept the new path. Malfoy was closer, but Harry had speed on his side.

They both pressed their brooms faster and faster. Slipping amongst their teammates as they chased the small ball. Both of them were within reach when the snitch leaned slightly towards the Slytherin. Watching the smug smile appear on the other seeker's face, Harry realized he was going to lose this match.

A sudden burst of adrenaline sent him forward an arm length, his arm reaching just under Malfoy's. He felt something hook over his wrist but ignored it as the tension broke and his fingers brushed the Snitch. Fingers closing over one wing and part of the golden surface and a surge of excitement racing through his bones. At least until he realized Malfoy was gripping the other half.

The now strong wind was pulling them off course. With determined scowls on their faces the two seekers directed themselves back to the ground in a precarious fashion, neither side willing to release the prize in their fingers. They flew directly into the wind until they were hovering just in front of Madame Hooch.

The woman herself seemed to be in shock. This only happened once every decade or so and it was the second time she had seen it in her life. She held out her hand and neither captain was quite willing to let go.

"The snitch will have an imprint of whoever touched it first, you both know that. Let go, and I will check."

Reluctantly, they released the golden ball and let it fall into the woman's hand. By this point everyone was watching. The two teams hovering in anticipation. The woman cast a spell and a small glow emanated from it. The snitch hovered in the air as she removed her hand. Slowly it moved forward, despite the wind behind it, and the stares of curious students, demanding it move faster.

It froze in between the two seekers. Hovering in mid-air. Then the wings folded and the snitch fell to the ground. Everyone looked at the snitch. What on earth just happened?

Then Madame Hooch cleared her throat, "I believe we have just witnessed a miracle." All eyes turned on the woman. Her voice was hoarse and her eyes wide as she continued to stare at the snitch.

She mounted her broom with a grace born from practice and flew to hover in the center of the field. She tapped her wand to her throat. The wind blowing her hair away from her face as she spoke.

"For the fourth time in history. The snitch has been caught by two seekers at precisely the same moment. For the second time, the snitch has not called for the game to continue. For the first time in history- This match has been declared a tie."

Everyone glanced up at her as if she had gone crazy. McGonagall's voice rang out, despite the voices of hundreds of students.

"How is this possible?"

Harry felt something fall off his hand as she began to explain.

"The charm on the ball is meant to recognize a magical signature. It's flawless. Even identical twins have differing signatures."

Harry glanced down at his feet at the small metal charm on a broken leather cord.

"The only way for this to have happened is if the two seekers have magical signatures that have melded together, for lack of an explanation."

The wind died suddenly. The most wonderful scent filled Harry's nose. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, turning to find the source.

"But that's only ever been recorded when the two beings were…" She paused as that thought caught up with her. She quickly quieted her voice and stepped into the staff box.

Two pairs of eyes opened. Green meeting silver in a molten connection, neither able to look away. A minute later two voices finished Madame Hooch's statement in harmony. Two soft and barely audible voices. Only their teams hearing the word as it rang quietly between them.

"Mates."

**They did it! What do you think? Believable? I don't know if I like that fact that the match ended like that, but I didn't want to let one of them win. Harry would have been obvious and Draco would have been a prat about winning. Let me know!**

**Oh and how is Harry going to react to Hermione's meddling? How's Ron? Thoughts always welcome, and I am very sorry this chapter took so long. I write better with reviews, I swear. I would bribe you with cookies but I don't know how I would give you cookies… Oh well! **

**Thanks for reading! And as always let me know if you find any mistakes, are confused about anything, or have ideas for the story ****J**


	7. Falling Outs and New Paths

Harry stood there with Malfoy for a long moment. The few team mates who had come to join them were in shock, well except for Zabini. The Italian just looked like he had finally achieved a miracle. Harry was pretty sure the Slytherin had nothing to do with breaking the necklace. That was just the Harry Potter Sheer Dumb Luck acting up again.

Harry reached out one hand towards Draco and vaguely noticed the blonde doing the same thing. Then a voice ran through his ears threatening to cripple him. The sneering voice of this very same blonde. Spouting words that Harry never even considered to be a problem before this moment. Because it wouldn't matter. Draco would never be his mate.

But now the words meant something. And they meant something horrible.

_'Who wouldn't want to be Mated to that kind of fame and power? Well, except for me of course, I have no need for your power. I have enough of my own. I am a Malfoy after all.'_

So Harry had a few minutes to appreciate this before it all came tumbling down. Then it would all mean nothing, less than nothing. When Malfoy walked all over the memory and Harry's hope.

His hand moved quickly from reaching towards Malfoy's face and interrupted the Slytherin's own movement. He gripped the hand firmly and pumped once, twice.

"Good game, Malfoy."

And with that Harry shouldered his broom and strode off towards the edge of the field. His escape blocked only seconds later by a green a silver blur that came to a halt in front of him.

"Potter!" Harry pushed passed Zabini, "Potter! Harry!"

The Italian used the raven's shock to move in front of him once again.

"What are you doing?! Weren't you just telling me a week ago that you wished Malfoy was your mate?! And now he is. And you're storming away from him!" He hissed at Harry, "What is your problem?"

Harry shook his head, "You don't get it Zabini…Blaise. He. He doesn't want this. I just don't want to be here when he Refuses me officially. I… I would rather it be somewhere a little less visible."

"What in Merlin's pants are you talking about? Draco doesn't want to Refuse you."

"He told me he would, Blaise. He told me… He told me. No self-respecting Slytherin would ever Mate a Gryffindor. He is a Malfoy after all." He mounted his broom when he noticed some of the other players coming closer, "Just leave me alone Blaise. Tell Draco that I'll be in the Astronomy Tower tonight if he wants to get this over with."

Harry mounted his broom and kicked off hard. Within seconds he was soaring far above the other players and moving towards the castle. He shook his head to clear his vision. He had to do this right, or he could have an awkward explanation in a few minutes. He soared around Gryffindor Tower and counted the windows. When he was pretty sure he found the right one, he unlocked it and stepped gingerly onto the windowsill.

He'd never done this before, so it was a little nerve wracking. The ground was thousands of feet below him and one slip and he really doubted he would be able to do much about the fall. A sudden wind came racing around the corner. And Harry felt his stomach turn. Seconds later he was safely inside his window with his broom sitting safely in the corner.

With a sigh he dug around until he found a clean set of clothes. Then he moved towards the showers determined to forget, for a few minutes, about the disaster on the field.

(0,0)

Draco started after Potter.

He didn't understand what was going on. Did Potter not want to be his mate? Draco knew he'd been horrible to him in the past, but he thought they were past that. After all, it wasn't like they were cursing each other in the halls any longer. Well, except for that one stinging hex, but it had been so light it had really been more of a poking hex, and Potter had hexed him back with a smile.

So what was wrong?

He hadn't made it more than three steps before he was interrupted by a red head glaring at him. Even more surprisingly, it wasn't the one he expected. But it wasn't like there was another one on the field so…

Ginevra Weasley stood in front of him, "What do you want, Weasley."

"You don't get to go after him. You don't deserve it."

Draco couldn't help rolling his eyes, "I'm his _Mate_! If anyone deserves to go after him it _is_ me."

She placed a finger into his chest, not gently either, "You've already hurt him enough this year. He doesn't need any more of your help. Leave. Him. Alone."

"You're nuts. In case you missed the oh-so-helpful commentary during the game, Potter and I are friends now. This won't be a problem."

"Harry's wanted you long before today, Mister. And you already screwed that up. Leave him alone. Accept his Refusal. Save Harry from yourself."

Draco couldn't help smirking, "You're forgetting something, Weaslette."

"I don't think I am."

She was glaring at him, but his smirk didn't falter, "You're forgetting that I'm a Slytherin. Not a Gryffindor. I don't do the whole sacrificing for others thing. I'm the one who goes after what he wants."

With that said he shoved past the red head and dodged the curse she sent his way without even thinking about it.

"Miss. Weasley!" Draco smirked at McGonagall's reprimand.

But he didn't stop. He had a potential Mate to find and probably apologize to. For the first time he was glad that Harry was a Gryffindor. Those goody-good tendencies were definitely going to come in handy because Draco was positive he was going to be apologizing to him for a long time to come.

And for some reason that thought caused Draco to grin unrepentantly as he headed towards the locker rooms. A shower first and then a journey to Gryffindor Tower.

(0,0)

Blaise ran into Ron as he wandered into the Entrance Hall.

"Hey Blaise!"

"Ron."

"I'm taking it the game's over then."

The Slytherin snorted lightly, you could say that."

"I really, really hate Professor Snape. I can't believe he would make me miss the game. Well…Okay, I _can_. But it's still not fair. I better head upstairs then. See ya."

"Ron. Give me a second to talk, will you?"

The red head blinked, "Sure?"

"This is going to be a little strange but guess what our two dunder head friends just realized?"

"You mean they figured it out?! That's awesome, it's only been months since we told them. So should we not plan on seeing them for a day or so?"

"Actually, you'll probably find Potter in Gryffindor Tower. And-"

Ron grimaced, "That is not something I ever want to see. Maybe they should go somewhere else. I don't know why Harry didn't think of the Room of Requirement. That would be a much better place, don't you think?"

"What I think, Ronald, is that you need to stop talking and let me finish."

Ron looked at him, distinctly unimpressed and motioned for him to continue.

"Draco is down in the locker rooms showering. Potter is miffed about something and basically stormed off as soon as he could, despite knowing their Mates. And yes I did ask what upset him, I think Draco said something he shouldn't have and Potter is taking it wrong."

"So… What did Malfoy say?"

"Something about being a Malfoy. I didn't really understand. But I'm sure it was a misunderstanding."

"You have to admit, Malfoy's been a bit of a prat to Harry for weeks now. I don't have a clue as to what set him off, but he's being… well Malfoy but it's almost worse because instead of treating everyone like that-It's just Harry."

"Draco isn't like that."

"I know that, mostly. He's actually been somewhat decent this year, to me anyway. He's being a little short with Hermione for the last couple weeks too. But Harry's the one really suffering. I think he actually wants Draco to be a friend for him at least."

"Then why would he walk away?!"

Ron ran a hand through his hair, "Because Malfoy is being an arse to put it mildly and Harry is currently expecting him to break his heart if my guess is right."

Blaise seemed to straighten at those words and it finally seemed to click with something Potter said not that long ago. His dark eyes seemed to be swimming with dire emotions as he began to understand. He looked up and met Ron's gaze.

"He expects Malfoy to Refuse him. That's what he was saying."

Ron's nod was slow and miserable, "I was afraid of that."

"Well… We should probably make sure that Draco doesn't screw this up. He's only got one chance with Potter. With any luck, we'll be able to get our friends together without any more drama."

Ron snorted, "No drama? You don't know Harry very well, do you?"

Together the two teens made their way to the tall tower. Their conversation on the way up flowed from a plot to save their friends to the Hogsmeade weekend coming to the Potions paper due. At one point laughter echoed across the stone halls.

"Who would have thought Ron Weasley could learn to be friends with a Slytherin?"

Ron flushed from the tip of his ears and down his neck before shouldering the other boy into the nearest wall. The grin on his face matching that of the Slytherin's.

"Shut up, Blaise."

(0,0)

Draco had finally climbed the last set of stairs and took a moment to breathe deeply. It was no wonder the Gryffindor team was in such good shape, those stairs were murder.

After catching his breath (which he would vehemently deny losing in the first place) the Slytherin began the walk towards the grand portrait of 'The Fat Lady' her humongous gown of pink satin only emphasized the blush on her cheeks, undoubtedly caused by the nearly empty wine bottle resting behind her.

Draco couldn't hold his smirk back, maybe getting into the Gryffindor common room would not be as hard as he had thought.

"Good afternoon, dear lady."

The portrait blinked in shock before her eyes found him, "Aren't you ever so polite. Much better than the Gryffindors in here. Everyone few years someone stops to have a chat with me. But usually they are ever so busy shouted whatever the ridiculous password happens to be and they rarely listen."

Her voice was resonating in Draco's skull and for a moment he pitied the Gryffindors who had to listen to her. And privately recognized that if he had the password he would also be trying to get in and escape the noise. However, he didn't have the password so…

"That sounds truly horrid of them. The students much surely recognize the important position you hold. After all, you are truly their last hope of defending them from intruders."

The portrait sniffed, "They neither care nor recognize the power I hold over them. I do a lot for these students, you know. I could be out talking with the other portraits but instead I wait here all day so that they are free to come and go as they please. It's dreadful I tell you, just dreadful!"

Draco went to speak again but he was cut off.

"And I can guarantee you that the other portraits have noticed. Why- just today I found that I am not to be invited to the annual gathering we portraits have after all of you students leave. _Sir Cadogan _managed an invite, but do I receive such kindness. No. And it's all due to my dedication to being here for the Gryffindors who are not even appreciative."

The Slytherin did his best to make his face look apologetic and understanding, "How truly you must suffer! I tell you that is distinctly unfair. No lady should be left out of such a truly momentous gathering."

The portrait directed a smile at him, and when she spoke her voice was actually bearable. Maybe it was just the fact that she had gotten that off of her chest.

"That is truly kind of you, child." She frowned as a new thought crossed her mind, "You're not one of mine, are you child?"

Draco shook his head, worried she was going to turn him away. He must of shown that in his expression because she laughed lightly before quieting his fears.

"No need to worry. I don't believe in all of that House Rivalry nonsense. After all, Peter Pettigrew was one of the worst students to ever walk the halls of Hogwarts. And Severus Snape one of the finest. I would not worry about prejudice from me. But I'm guessing you're a Slytherin?"

Draco nodded, somewhat surprised at the lack of judgement. And the comment about the current Headmaster who seemed set on torturing students despite not teaching a class for any of them.

"I thought so, what's your name, child?"

"Draco Malfoy, ma'am."

She frowned, "I've heard some not-so-pleasant things about you, Mr. Malfoy."

The blonde nodded and looked at the ground. He was to be turned away then. The irony that the person most likely responsible for saying those things was the one he was most desperate to see.

"I expect you'll prove them wrong. Who is it you wished to see, child? I'm sure it wasn't me. As much as I appreciate the conversation."

Draco felt himself blush and was actually shocked by that more than the portraits acceptance.

"I have enjoyed conversing with you. However, you are correct in your assumption. I was looking for Harry Potter. Do you know if he's in?"

"Well, he hasn't come by me, but one of the girls was just squealing about seeing 'That Guy with the Scar' flying up the tower on his broom. So I can only assume."

Draco grinned, he was liking this portrait more and more, "Is there anyway I could see him? Could I come in? Or could you let him know I'm here?"

"I'm afraid I can't let you in without the password…" The pause combined with the look she gave would have clued a Hufflepuff in, "This is the _cubs_ _home_ after all."

Draco blinked, would they really use such an obvious password? It was almost as dumb as using 'Salazar' for the Slytherin common room that one week.

"Well, can I come into the 'Lion's Den' then?"

"I suppose, I can't help it. You managed to figure out the password, after all."

Draco grinned, "Fair is fair."

"I'm afraid you're right. Alas, you may not enter, though. After all, you aren't a Gryffindor."

"Then why give me the password?"

"Who says that's the password?"

He couldn't decide whether he like the portrait or not when she was swung open. Draco just managed to dodge the swinging portrait. Stopping on the opposite side of the entrance as one of the mini-lions walked out of the room.

"But I still have my ways."

He looked up at the winking portrait before scrambling around her and moving into the portrait hole as she was closing behind him. The Slytherin let out sigh of relief when he found the common room to be empty.

Taking a guess that this dorm was similar to all of the others he moved off to the left to find Potter's room. Walking up the stairs he admitted he was somewhat horrified to find that all of the boys in each year shared a room. Which meant Harry would share a room, and quite possibly a bathroom, with… _Five! _Other boys.

He shuddered at the thought and could only be glad that all four of the others were quidditch fans and would not be back quite yet. He heard someone mentioning the Gryffindor party was being held in one of the abandoned classrooms. A few silencing spells and they wouldn't have to worry about McGonagall or clean-up.

He couldn't help rolling his eyes at the memory, as if the professors weren't fully aware of the magic being cast. Snape would never have put up with it- but some of their parties in their common room and private rooms had gotten a little crazy on several occasions.

Finally, he found a room with 'Seventh Years' marked on it. It seemed to be the farthest room up the tower on this side. No wonder they always complained about forgetting a book or having to go to the dungeons for potions class. And why they never complained about going to Astronomy or Divination as most of the school did.

Well, they didn't complain about the walk there anyway.

With no other thoughts to procrastinate on, Draco finally raised his hand and knocked on the door. No answer came and the Slytherin hesitated only a moment before calling out softly.

"Harry?" Nothing, "Can I come in? I think we need to talk…"

He still heard nothing and decided to chance it. He pressed the door handle down and felt the familiar sensation of magic right before he was bombarded by noise.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN AND LISTEN FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE!"

Draco flinched at the sound of Ron's voice and took a moment to try and take in the scene. The room was a disaster. Papers everywhere but only two beds seemed to be touched so the Slytherin assumed that it was Weasley's and Harry's that were suffering the brunt of the magic.

"You, Ronald, are not my mother. Nor my father. Nor are you my guardian. Therefore, you have no right to tell me what to do and who I should listen to. I will not allow you to come up here and rant about how stubborn I am being when you still look at nearly every Slytherin as a horrible monster bound and determined to destroy life as we know it."

"This is different."

"No it's not. If I'm going to talk to anyone about Draco and I it's going to be Draco. A surprising concept, no?" Did Harry just call him 'Draco'? Maybe he wasn't as upset about them being mates as he made it out to be.

Blaise finally spoke up and that was when Draco noticed him, lounging on one of the still intact beds, "I think you are a little too stubborn and both of you have rather short tempers. It would be much better for you to take your anger out on us before Draco arrives. He's undoubtedly going to say something that will upset you and you will do the same to him. So we'll just be here to mediate."

And that was not something Draco wanted to happen, "No you bloody well won't!"

Apparently Harry had the same idea, "Not a chance in hell!"

The three original occupants of the room blinked as they realized Harry hadn't been the only one to speak. All eyes turned to Draco.

"Yes, I came up here. Yes, I knocked. Yes, I want to talk to Harry. No, you will not stay here."

"What if I don't want to talk?" Harry cut off the other two.

"I kind of already figured you didn't. But I have to try and I have to know if you really still hate me enough to Refuse me right out of the gate."

The Gryffindor snorted, "You're the one who said you never wanted to be my mate. That any decent Slytherin would refuse a Gryffindor mate."

"Since when has Draco been a decent Slytherin?"

Green and Grey turned to glare at the intruders before they both spoke, "Get out."

Weasley turned red before huffing off in a fit, actually going so far as to slam the door behind him. Blaise on the other hand merely eased himself to a sitting position.

"I'll leave, but you both need to talk about what happened. Especially you, Draco." He moved towards the door, "I'm going to be in the common room, if either of you come down without the other I will lock you two in the same room until a Professor finds out and makes me let you out."

With that Harry and Draco were left alone in Gryffindor territory and suddenly neither of them had anything to say. The dark haired wizard bent and grabbed a few pieces of paper from the floor. More than likely he just wanted something to do. The Slytherin gave a shrug before mimicking the other boy.

Papers were stacked in book bags, clothes were placed in trunks, and beds were straightened. Soon enough the room was as clean as it ever was. And the boys once again found themselves in silence.

Harry finally sat on the edge of a bed with a sigh, indicating the blonde should sit on the bed across from him. He ran fingers through his hair before starting to speak. Only to close his mouth with a shrug and look out the window.

Draco took a deep breath and reached out to touch the other teen's knee. Green eyes widened at the action, but focused on the blonde with an eerie determination. The Slytherin swallowed before opening his mouth to speak.

"I don't know why you think I would never want to be your mate. When we figured it out on the pitch it was like everything was coming true. And then you walked away. Why did you walk away?"

"You said that any good Slytherin would Refuse a Gryffindor mate. You said wouldn't even be with me because I was famous and _wealthy_ because you are a _Malfoy_. How could you not remember that?!"

Draco stared at Harry, was the teen going crazy?

"When did I ever say…" And he realized what Harry must have been talking about, "Oh."

"Yeah. 'Oh.' Look, just leave me alone okay?"

With that, the Gryffindor rolled over and put his back to the door, obviously expecting Draco to leave. But this was not something that the Slytherin could leave alone. Not such a big misunderstanding.

"Oh. Harry I'm so…. I'm sorry. That was not what I meant, and I wouldn't blame you for not believing me. But I was upset about a letter I got from…someone. I was in a really sarcastic attitude I guess and I didn't mean you to take it like you did."

"Alright then. Assuming I believe you, which I seriously doubt, what was it that you _meant_ to say?"

The blonde was glad Harry was facing away from him, he couldn't hide the blush that was creeping up his face. He took a moment to take a breath and finally managed to come with at least some sort of explanation. Whether Harry would accept it or not…

"I got a letter telling me that Blaise was your mate. I…wasn't happy with that idea and I couldn't take it out on Blaise, he told me that you guys weren't mates and he doubted that you ever would be mates, even if I didn't get my head out of my arse and realize we were perfect for each other. His words not mine."

He paused when he heard Harry laugh at the words and moved so that he was sitting on the same bed as the Gryffindor. He placed a hand on the other teen's arm and continued with the story before the boy could protest the touch.

"Then you came up and asked and I thought you were talking about Blaise. Needless to say, I wasn't happy with you even thinking about that. When I said that I wouldn't accept you because of your fame, power, or wealth… it was meant to make you think that I would accept you because of you. I don't need your fame or power or wealth. I have all of those. The only thing…The only thing I needed was you."

At that Draco opened the eyes he didn't even realize had closed and met a pair of green eyes that were looking at him cautiously over a shoulder.

"And just so you know, that is all of the ridiculous sappy nonsense you're getting out of me. I've apologized and meant it for the third time in my life today and you better accept it, cause you probably won't be getting any more. Ever."

"I'm guessing this means I should tease you for being a Hufflepuff now then? If I won't ever get the chance later?"

"I am not now, never have been, and never will be a Hufflepuff. Shut your bloody mouth."

The Gryffindor laughed and rolled over to completely face the other boy, "You meant that though, right? You don't think I'm a worthless mate?"

"I don't think that, and I don't think I will ever be able to Refuse you. Even if it was to save your life and mine, I think I would be selfish enough to Claim you before you got the chance to die."

"Thanks… I think."

"Be grateful, Potter. It's not often a Malfoy puts something ahead of their own life."

Green eyes rolled, "What was this letter you got then?"

"It was from…" Draco looked at Harry before glancing out the window, "You know it's getting late. We should probably go let Weasley and Blaise know we haven't killed each other."

A strong hand gripped the pale wrist as the Slytherin went to stand, "So this means I know and trust the person. And likely it's someone who I like as their the only one's whose opinions I care for. So is it Ginny, Ron, or … actually I can't think of anyone else. So is it Ginny or Ron?"

"Please. The Weasel actually seems to want us to get together. And the Weaslette would be more likely to threaten me with painful death if I hurt you. Plus she would probably write to you in the first place as a letter to me would make me more likely to do the exact opposite of what she says."

"Okay so it would have to be someone who you at least trust to have a good reason, and probably a right answer. Which means that it definitely couldn't have been any of the Weasleys. But that only leaves Hermione as someone who I trust and she wouldn't dare unless…"

Wide eyes met Draco's. The truth of the statement was clear as was the blatant hope that he was wrong. He couldn't imagine the Granger girl doing something like this to him. But he didn't understand that she didn't get it.

The Slytheirn could just see the conversation from a few days ago racing through his mind. Hermione didn't, couldn't understand the Veela thing. It was like expecting her to believe in love at first sight, or unicorns before she found out she was a witch.

"She wouldn't." The words were a plea of sort on Harry's part and Draco felt horribly guilty, "But of course she would. She makes it her business to know the truth and more so to force that truth on others. How didn't I see this?"

The last was spoken at the floor but Draco caught the raven's chin and pulled his face up far enough for their eyes to meet.

"Because she's your friend. Let me show you the letters before you jump to any conclusions. She really did just want to protect you."

Harry nodded, "But I don't want Ron to hear about this yet. I know they really want to go out with each other… I don't want this to ruin that for them."

The Slytherin thought that was one of the most ridiculous plans he had ever heard, but he wasn't about to say that at this tender moment. Who knew what would set the other teen off after the day he'd had?

"How are we supposed to do that? My disillusionment charms are shaky at best and Blaise will see it for sure if I try."

But Harry was already off the bed and digging through his seemingly bottomless trunk for something.

"Don't worry about that I have something even better than a disillusionment charm. This is almost foolproof. The only one who'll be able to find us is Moody. And Mrs. Norris will be able to tell we're there, but I know enough secret passages to avoid the latter and it's probably better that Moody can find us anyway seeing as he's supposed to be my body guard and all."

"And where exactly are we going and what is this mysterious spell you have to conceal us from the Weasel?"

"You really should call him by his name you know. Now that we're together I doubt he'll be nearly as lenient about hexing you."

"So we're together now?"

"Fine. After I see the letters and decide if I accept your apology, then he'll be less lenient no matter my choice."

"Alright fine. Now what is it we're using to sneak out?"

"For crying out loud, _Accio Cloak_." A shimmery material flew out into Harry's hands.

"No way!"

"What?" Harry grinned at him as he slowly began to unfold the cloak.

"You really have an invisibility cloak? It's not a cheap knock off?"

"It's real! Family heirloom. Now come on, one of the Gryffindors is bound to be heading back from the party soon. If Ron sees the portrait opening by itself he'll know exactly what's going on."

Draco took another moment to admire the cloak before he pulled the shimmering fabric over his head. The fabric was a little small for the two of them but so long as they walked carefully they should stay invisible. Climbing down the stairs was a task but they both eventually gave up with the cloak until they were within sight of the common room.

Slowly they crawled down the stairs and then waited impatiently for someone to come in. Ron and Blaise were chatting in the chairs closest to the fireplace, both of them shooting occasional looks up the stairs towards the dorms.

After five minutes of waiting, the Slytherin had enough. He cast a few charms on himself timing them to whisper while Ron or Blaise were speaking. Finally he pointed his wand at the portrait hole. This time when he spoke, no sound came from his throat.

"Can someone let me in? I forgot the bloody password…"

Draco's words were heard from the other side of the door in the voice of a disgruntled fifth year, Harry had spoken with a few times.

Ron snorted but went to open the portrait. Standing out in the corridor he couldn't see anyone. Grunting at the unfairness he gave the Fat Lady the password before slipping inside. He failed to see the shoe that appeared for a second or the portrait get held open slightly.

Blaise on the other hand saw it. But was convinced the light was playing tricks on him. But wasn't Potter rumored to have an invisibility cloak? Maybe they should check.

"Ron? Do you think we should check in on them? Make sure they haven't killed each other?"

"Trust me. If Harry was killing Draco we would hear it."

"Even through Silencing spells?"

Ron frowned, "Probably. But maybe you're right."

With that Ron lead the Italian up the stairs once again in the hopes that both their friends would still be breathing when they found them.

Blaise entered the room right behind Ron and found he was not exactly surprised to find that the room was completely empty. A small piece of paper with a familiar script caught his eye. He summoned it before the other teen could notice it and couldn't help the smirk as he read it. He wondered what Ron would think. It didn't take long for the other teen to notice his preoccupation. The red head wandered over and glanced at the note. Snorting at the elite phrasing and choosing to ignore what it meant.

_'Blaise,_

_'Yes, we've left the tower as you've no doubt noticed. Potter wants to see the letters and will decide what we're going to do after that. And no. You don't want to come to the Slytherin dorms anytime soon. No matter what happens, there's sure to be a lot of magic involved._

_'Draco'_

(0,0)

Harry could not hold back the quiet chuckle that rose from his throat as he pushed the invisibility cloak into his pocket.

Who would have guessed that Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter would be sneaking away from their best friends in the Gryffindor Tower to go hide in the Slytherin Dorms to discuss their relationship? Talk about an ironic turn of events.

"So what exactly was in these letters?"

"Mostly accolades of Blaise and side notes telling me to stay out of it. Apparently my 'hanging on' Blaise was not encouraging your guys' relationship. As if Blaise would have let me stop him if he really was interested in you."

"I think everyone needed to remember that Blaise was only half of the equation here."

Draco shrugged refusing to agree on the grounds that it might incriminate him. The rest of the trip was silence broken only by the Slytherin muttering the password to the dorms and escorting the once again invisible Potter up to the double room he and Blaise shared.

He tapped is wand on the drawer beside his bed once before opening it and pulling out two pieces of parchment, both of which looked like they had been read dozens of times. Harry looked at them warily truly nervous about what he would find in them. Not of what they would say (well maybe a little bit about that) but who sent them.

Who cared so little about Harry's wellbeing that they would risk him never knowing his mate? Who hated him so much that they would be willing to watch him die?

At Draco's confused look he swallowed and reached out a tentative hand. The letters were clasped in a grip one would use when working with dangerous explosives. A firm but gentle grip and a shaking hand. Slowly he picked up the first letter and glanced up at Draco.

The blonde seemed to be carefully maintaining a neutral expression so Harry dug down deep and summoned his Gryffindor courage. Sliding his first finger under the top fold of parchment he slowly opened it to reveal terrifyingly familiar handwriting.

He looked at Draco again suddenly understanding all of the boy's reluctance up until this point. His best friend had attempted to keep him from his mate. Before he could change his mind the Gryffindor forced his green eyes back to the first sentence and began to read.

His eyes slipped slowly down each line, his mouth growing tenser with every word. On occasion he paused and reread a word or line as if to be sure he had actually just read that. He knew as he neared the end of the letter that he was just stalling. Despite knowing the hand writing and reading the clues within the letter, he hoped.

He hoped that he was wrong. Hoped that someone else had scarily similar hand writing. Hoped that this was all a cruel prank by the Weasley twins. He hoped.

But eventually he came to the conclusion. He paused but forced himself to take in the final lines.

_'I'm not doing this to hurt you. I'm doing this to protect Harry. You are a selfish prat. You always have been. He deserves better. He deserves someone like Blaise who will care for him. Let him have that if you even care a little about him. Let him be happy._

_'A worried friend,_

_'Hermione Granger'_

There it was. The author's name written in ink, in her own hand, clear as day. Green eyes slipped to Draco. He met the grey eyes for a moment, but said nothing. Harry let his eyes slipped closed and he set the letter next to him on the bed before he could give into the temptation to tear the letter to bits and throw it into the flames. Taking deep breaths he reached for the second letter.

The words were the same. A different order. Different examples. Different threats. But the same message. He allowed his eyes to skim over it and noticed a reference to Draco being impossible by preventing Harry and Blaise from getting to know each other. The last paragraph was the same in all the ways that mattered. The only true difference coming in her closing.

_'A dangerous enemy.'_

His eyes once again alighted upon the name of the guilty party. This time his pain mixed with anger at the sight. The stupid girl was threatening his mate! Harry set the letter down on top of his other one and bit his lip. Turning his face away from the Slytherin across from him, the raven fought to control his temper.

"I know it's hard to read. But she was only trying to protect you. It's…it's good that you see who I am now rather than after we had tried Courting. I think it'll be easier if we didn't even bother with that at this point."

Harry didn't respond at first. How could … _that girl_ even think about trying to break them up?! He had tried to tell her. In fact, he had told her that he wasn't interested in Blaise. He was sure somewhere in there he mentioned that he wouldn't be all that upset if Draco did turn out to be his mate. Plus she and Ronald had talked about this.

"Harry?"

"Huh?" Suddenly Draco's previous words connected in Harry's brain, "Wait. What? How could you think that I would just give up on you because _she_ said a few mean words about you? Some of them I already know to be false and the other ones don't really matter. And if they do- we should work it out for ourselves."

"Harry…Some things cannot be changed or worked around. Granger got a few things right. It would be dangerous and bad for both of us if we tried to ignore them."

"But- Oh." Harry ran a hand through his hair to hide the fact he was suddenly shaking, "You know, if you don't want to be my Mate you can just say so. Don't try to get me to say it, cause I won't. I think we could make this work. But if you don't want to Court me. Just…just say it."

It was Draco's turn to blink, "What? No! I don't want to just give this up. If I did I wouldn't have gone to talk to you today. I just want to make sure you know what you're getting into."

Harry shook his head slowly, his hair fluttering to settle around his face as he looked towards the ground.

"Harry…"

Green eyes remained on the floor even as he saw the pair of trainers start to walk towards him. The mattress he was on dipped and Harry slid slightly towards the weight. Before he could pull himself back an arm wrapped itself around his shoulders.

"I don't want to give you up. I'm going to be here, probably until the end of the Courting. But there are things about me that you won't like. So it's going to be up to you if you ever want this to stop. Because I'm not going to."

Harry allowed the weight of the arm around him to be comforting and leaned into Draco's warmth.

"There are secrets I have that you won't be happy with, either. I don' think the point is to love everything about your mate. The point is to love your Mate enough to compromise over things."

Draco had nothing to say to that. The words made sense, but he couldn't help but think that Harry would not be happy with some of the choices he made, regardless of the reasons. But he had other questions to ask.

"Then why are you so upset about the letter. Nothing in there was untrue."

"Except the whole idea of you_ not_ being my mate. Which is basically the entire thing. And the part about Blaise being my mate. Once again untrue. So really the entire thing is a lie based on her own opinions and beliefs."

"But-"

"Hermione told you that Blaise was my mate. She told you I deserved more than you. Then proceeded to list _my _shortcomings as a way to warn you off. Not to mention your own bad habits in an attempt to secure her earlier points. And she did this _twice! _Now you want to know _why_ I'm upset about this?!"

"But she was only trying to help. You said that yourself."

"I thought she was trying to help. Turns out she was just trying to control my life. Make sure I lived up to her standards. Can you believe I thought she was safe after my Inheritance?! Shows what I know…"

Draco…had nothing to say to that.

Harry pushed himself to his feet, "I think… I think I need to confront her about this."

(0,0)

"Ron? Have you seen Harry?"

The red head shook his head and slouched further into the chair. He mumbled something and Blaise chuckled before giving the Gryffindor girl a winning smile.

"Hey, Zabini."

"Granger," he gave the red head a pointed look, "I believe what he's trying to say is: 'Neither of us have seen our best friends since they ran off together about an hour ago.' Or: 'Who knows? The arse never tells me anything, just goes running off without a catch you later. Arse.'"

Ron smacked the Slytherin with a pillow that had been lying around. Which sent the Zabini heir into a fit of chuckles. But Hermione failed to find the humor in the situation. She was furious.

"Why would you let them do that?!"

"Do what?"

"Run off together?! Malfoy is going to fill Harry's head with nonsense about him being Harry's mate. We've got to find them!"

"Relax, Granger. I don't know how you missed the memo, but they _are_ mates. They've been dancing around each other for six years. Pulling pig tails and all that. Draco's matured some and Harry's Veela is helping Harry to give him, and us, a second chance."

"That's bull! This Veela is obviously being tricked! There's a potion that can mimic a mate's scent. He's probably using that."

Ron looked at Blaise clearly wondering if that was true. The boy nodded slightly to them both before shrugging.

"It's true. But if anyone is using it, it would have to be Harry. Some of the ingredients need to be gathered during the first snow fall. And they have to be gathered by the person who will be wearing the scent while thinking about the person they want to attract. And no one knew that Harry was going to be a Veela, but everyone knows about Draco."

Ron laughed a little at that, "I really doubt Harry has that kind of foresight. I also doubt that he would be able to brew a potion that complicated. He may be my best mate, but the guy has his limits."

Blaise laughed along with him but the moment was once again interrupted by the bushy haired girl.

"How can you laugh about this? Harry would never do this to me and Ron. Plus, I seriously doubt he would be willing to forgive Malfoy after everything he's done."

Blaise wasn't going to let that go, "You're a smart girl, Granger. I'm surprised at you. Veela mates cannot be faked, their one hundred percent. Draco is Harry's mate. There is nothing you can do about and there's nothing Harry can do about it. Even if he Refuses him for some reason they will always be a part of each other."

"That's barbaric! What happened to free choice?! He should be allowed to love whoever he wants. I'm going to get him out of this. No matter what you say! He doesn't deserve Harry!"

A light bulb clicked on behind Blaise's dark eyes, "Oh my… You're the one who wrote those letters! Do you have any idea how miserable you made Draco?! He hated himself because of you! How could you do that to someone. Discrediting them and making them worry about their mate and their future. Especially when the said couple is not bonded?! You're lucky they even show up in each other's presence!"

"I wouldn't call it lucky. I would say it's embarrassing and Malfoy should learn to grow up!"

Ron seemed terrified by this news, "I can't believe you would do that… You could have pushed Malfoy to do something drastic! I can't imagine how a dominant Veela would react to being told they were a danger to their mate. That they were unworthy. That their mate was destined for someone else."

Blaise glared at the girl, "You should probably be grateful they _didn't _know they were mates. If they had, Either Draco or Harry would have killed you. And if that hadn't the Refusal Draco could have given would have killed Harry."

"How dare you! I would never-" But they would never hear Hermione's protest as the portrait opened and a new voice broke into the conversation.

"Ron do you know where 'Mione is? I need to-" The voice cut off as a familiar mop of hair appeared in the common room, "talk to her. Well that's convenient."

"Yes, Harry? What did you want to talk about?"

"Just the letters you've been sending to my mate."

The brunette frowned, "I haven't sent anything to Blaise."

Harry rolled his eyes, "You're smarter than that Hermione. Ignoring the fact that I _told_ you Blaise wasn't my mate. All of the signs have been pointing to someone else."

"No. You're jealous, protective, and you defer to Blaise in nearly everything. And-"

"What about when I'm not with all of the Slytherins? What about when I'm just with Blaise? Have you ever noticed that none of that happens when Draco isn't there?"

"That's because you see Malfoy as a threat to your bond. It makes your Veela instincts come further to the front."

"Alright fine. Let's just get straight to it then. Draco is my mate. We both came to that conclusion during today's game and I know that you were there when it all happened. Blaise is a really good friend. Thanks to you, both Draco and I thought he was dating the other one, which caused the tension between us."

Hermione went to speak. But Harry kept talking regardless, determined to make her hear him out.

"The point is. You sent a letter to Draco attacking him, and me. Both of us had our faults lined up on the page to make us seem less appealing to the other. Let me tell you that it didn't work and we've both accepted the match and are planning on Courting."

Ron and Blaise clapped their hands in glee and Draco and Harry exchanged a glance at their antics. But their congratulations were drowned out by a shrieking girl.

"You can't!" All eyes turned to her, "Malfoy is going to break your heart! I know you want this to be some kind of fairy tale, Harry, but it's not! He's going to Reject you and you will die because you'll become far too attached far too early. And then I'll be left to pick up the pieces."

Blaise turned on her before Harry and Draco had a chance. Even Ron looked shocked by her words but kept his mouth firmly closed worried about the words he would say. Blaise's words, it turned out, were enough to satisfy all of their anger.

"You have _no idea_ what you're talking about." The words were hissed through clenched teeth, "Draco has been absolutely miserable since you sent your _helpful _letter. He's been ignoring me since then. He was seriously angry and upset at the thought that Harry would prefer _me._ The only time I've talked to him is when he _occasionally _deigned to join our little group outside."

"That doesn't mean anything! Of course he would be upset that his master plan was failing. He's probably cast an enchantment on Harry. He's just trying to _use him!"_

Before anyone in the group realized what was happening the girl had her wand leveled at the raven. With a single roar, Draco was standing in front of the smaller boy. Arms spread wide in an effort to protect the boy.

"Don't even think about it." Fangs twisted his words slightly as grey eyes flashed angrily at the Gryffindor.

Draco slowly stepped backwards, herding the smaller boy towards the entrance. He was determined to get his mate away from the witch in front of him. Said boy was currently attempting to peak around him. He was determined to see what was going on.

The blonde in front of him growled slightly. A warning to his mate. Now was the time to stay hidden. Harry glared at the teen but made no move to escape from the Veela's clutches. He didn't want to be there either at the moment. The girl was angry and hurt. No one made good choices in that mind set.

Blaise and Ron were finding themselves at the wrong end of her wand. Mostly Blaise. Ron occasionally moved forward but he always moved back at a look from Hermione. They were almost to the door when it happened. It was a train wreck.

The portrait swung open. The person coming through must have seen the commotion and dropped their books. One of them bounced off the ground and hit the back of Harry's knees. The submissive Veela stumbled slightly and instinctively cried out in shock. His mate heard him and briefly looked away from the immediate threat. Worried about something coming from behind them.

Hermione used her chance. A stunner shot towards the Italian Slytherin gave her a clear shot. She just needed to move the blonde and she would be able to check Harry for coercion spells. She focused on the blonde, hand moving surely, the first words of the spell on her lips. At that moment, Harry looked up. His wand was in his hand but he would never be able to counter it in time, especially with the oblivious Slytherin still standing in front of him.

The blonde's wand was lowered slightly as it was, looking away, trying to protect Harry. Before he could think about his actions, the Veela instincts took over. He pulled Draco towards him and spun the around. His back now towards the Gryffindor common room. On instinct he wrapped

He looked up at the eyes of a stunned Neville Longbottom over the shoulder of his mate. The boy mouthed a quick sorry before his eyes bulged. Harry shrugged and held Draco tighter, unsure as to what words the Gryffindor girl had spoken.

A burning sensation tore through his back. It felt as though he was back at the Dursley's working in the garden and that moment he just knew that he was getting a sunburn.

He stood still for a long moment, not quite understanding why he was still standing. He heard a commotion behind him, but ignored the blonde shoving at him. He heard Hermione's voice, once again drowned out by the sound of his heart pounding in his chest, and another blast of heat over his back.

Several moments passed in silence and Harry vaguely noticed Neville coaxing something. The gentle edge to his voice reminiscent of the one he used when talking to his plants. It was then that he realized that Draco had given up attempting to push him away and was currently rubbing at the smaller teen's shoulders to calm him down.

Harry blushed and slowly relaxed his arms, becoming more aware of his surroundings. Just as he had talked himself into fully releasing the blonde, he felt something brush his back. He whipped around, a snarl tearing from his throat and watched Ron tripping over his feet in a hurry to back away, with a mix of amusement and horror.

All of the sudden a voice penetrated the silence, "Mate," A snarl from Draco, "S-sorry, _Harry_. You're wings are bloody amazing!"

It was only then that Harry fully registered that his Veela had come out to protect Draco. A glance over at his mate showed that the blonde was standing in robes that had been ripped in several places by his claws. And then he noticed the blood from where his claws had marred the pale, delicate flesh.

A whimper escaped his throat. In an instant he was standing next to the taller boy, his now clawless hands gently tracing the marks. A soft voice penetrated his guilt.

"It's okay, Harry. Just a scratch, I'm fine. You're okay. Breathe."

"I'm sorry."

Once again, human eyes looked up into grey, full of regret and misery at the thought of harming his mate. The blonde didn't even hesitate, pulling the younger boy closer and holding him tight to his chest. The small figure moved so his face was tucked into the crook of the other's neck and breathed in the delicious scent of his mate.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to-"

"I told you!"

The sudden screech caused everyone in the room to startle as the faced the bound girl who they had all forgotten was still in the room.

"Harry would _never_ act like that to anyone! He hates being touched almost as much as he hates people trying to control him!"

The latter being inspired by Harry moving to stand next to Draco at the blonde's request. More or less.

"I don't think anyone could control him, Granger."

"But he's _listening to you! _He never listens to anyone. It's why we get into so much trouble! All he needs to do is listen to a professor or his friends on occasion and everything would be _fine._ But he is always determined to do everything his way regardless of everyone else. It's part of who he is! And you're taking that away from him."

By the time the girl had finished her voice had gone cold and she found herself staring at the glowing tip of Malfoy's wand. Harry moved forward, choosing to ignore the girl's words for the moment.

"Don't. Don't do it Draco."

The raven stepped forward and gently grabbed Draco's arm. The blonde shrugged him off, never once shifting his aim.

"Step back, Harry." The command in his words was as obvious as his disapproval and Harry found himself stepping back instinctively.

He froze mid-step and glared at the other boy, "Knock it off, Draco. Just leave her alone."

"Harry I told you to step back."

Something in Harry grew cold and a part of him wanted to back up and cower, but Harry wouldn't risk Hermione. Even if she was being a prat at the moment.

"And I told you to knock it off. She's just trying to protect me. Granted, she's going about it the wrong way and being a complete arse about it. But she is just trying to protect me."

"That's my job, Potter. Now. Step. Back." Draco's fangs were out once again and Harry couldn't help the small whimper at the coldness in the blonde's tone.

He almost smirked when he saw Draco's nearly imperceptible flinch at his whimper. Dominant mates were supposed to keep the submissive safe _and _happy. It looked like it was time for some Slytherin tactics.

He took a choked breath and stepped away from the blonde. Turning his back on the Slytherin and wrapping his arms around himself.

He waited until Draco's whispered curse reached his ears before starting to move. He barely made it a step before he felt the now comfortable arms wrapping around him. The Gryffindor turned his face away from the blonde, attempting to hide a small smile.

Ron coughed and hid a smile of his own behind his hand. And Blaise fought against a smile before letting a smirk mark his expression. Draco seemed to be ignorant of the looks they were getting. He whispered a quiet apology into the younger boy's ear and Harry felt a little guilty. That was quickly swamped by anger when Hermione spoke up again.

"You're not even a good mate. You're making Harry miserable. Why can't you just leave him alone?!"

Harry spun away from Draco and held his wand at his friend, "Get out, 'Mione. Draco is the best mate I could ask for. Don't go assuming things. Go to your dorm. Go to the library. Right now I don't want to talk to you."

"Harry?" The Gryffindor girl moved forward only to be cut off by the two Slytherins.

"I think he said you should go, Granger."

"Which means you don't get to talk to him at the moment. In case you missed that."

"But I just wanted to…"

The raven looked away while the two Slytherins glared just a little harder.

"I was only trying to help! Tell him, Ron!"

The Gryffindor in question was frozen under the gazes of both his friends. He looked between them both for a long moment before swallowing.

"I can't. He knows you're only trying to help. We all know you're only trying to help, but you're not _listening._ Harry is happy with Mal-Draco. He wants to try being mates. We have to let them try. An improper Refusal will do more harm than good. Didn't you read anything?"

"Ronald! You know you were just as worried as I was! He's going to get hurt. How can you allow this?!"

"It's not my place to deny them, 'Mione. Just like it isn't yours."

"Just stand up to them! Harry would leave that snake for both of us! You know he would."

"Actually I don't. But I do know that splitting them up now would only hurt them both. _If_ Draco hurts him, I want to be here to help Harry move on. If he doesn't, I want to be here to cheer Harry on."

"I thought you wanted to be with me?! How can you choose him over me? I'm just trying to help, he's the stubborn one here! Harry can't _possibly_ be happy with Malfoy!"

And Ron's temper got the best of him, "That's not your choice! This is Harry's life. Not yours."

"Ron-"

"Hermione. Leave. It. Alone. Leave Draco alone, leave Harry alone," he took a deep breath, "and leave me alone. Until you can be happy for us instead of trying to control us, it would be better if you left."

The girl glared at the red head. She looked around the room and noticed a few new bodies had come in since they started their confrontation. And it looked like none of them were willing to stand up for her. Even Ginny, who had been heartbroken months ago, averted her gaze from the other girl's.

"Fine. I'll be in the library when you finally realize what a mistake you're making. Malfoy is a worthless Slytherin who treats everyone around him as dirt. He's always treated us as less than dirt. I don't see how you can claim to be happy with someone as horrible, bigoted, and egotistical as him."

The girl moved towards the door as she spoke. Her head high and her voice cold as she looked at her friends and house mates.

"He's a Death Eater. He fights against everything you believed in. You're a traitor. I hope he can make you happy enough to forget that."

And with that she was gone from the room, the snap of the portrait closing becoming a gun shot in the silence that filled the usually jovial room.

**Okay! That chapter took a really long time to get through. Please don't be too mad at Hermione. She really is just worried that this is taking all of Harry's free will away from him. Eventually she'll understand.**

**The real question though is about the new pairing everyone is waiting for. Is it going to be Ron/Hermione, Blaise/Hermione, Ron/Blaise, or Hermione/Ron/Blaise? It's up to you, review and let me know what you think. Also- what do you want to see in the next chapter? I can't give you what you want unless you give me some hints…**

**Love you all and thank you for reading this and supporting me despite the wait between updates!**


	8. Traitors and Submission

The majority of Gryffindor was back in the common room before those witness to Hermione's departure figured out how to talk again. And most of them seemed completely ignorant to the fact that there were two Slytherins currently standing in their midst.

Of course, it was probably hard to notice the blonde, seeing as he was being hidden from sight by the small body of one Harry Potter. And the Italian had shed his robes and was currently engaged in a game of wizard's chess with Ron that seemed to be turning into a death match.

The two Veela were watching the game with interest and all of them were doing their best to ignore the Hermione shaped elephant in the room. Harry had wasted no time in pushing Draco over to the comfy chairs by the fire when Hermione had stormed out. The blonde, somewhat shocked by the sudden movement, had let himself be directed out of the line of sight. Seconds after sitting down in the fluffy chair, Harry had flopped down beside him.

By the time the raven had made himself comfortable, Draco had a pair of legs swung over his lap and a head resting on his shoulder and a hideous yellow quilt draped over him. The blonde hadn't been able to stop his sneer and transfigured it to an emerald green. The glare in response resulted in another color change, this time to a dark red. Harry had given an approving hum and had yet to move from under the warmth, despite the fact Draco was burning between the heat of the blanket, Harry, and the fire.

So in the end it wasn't really a surprise that the Gryffindors hadn't started a rally at the sight of the two snakes in their den. But still they must be really oblivious not to notice the two brand new faces in their sanctuary.

"Hey, Harry. Ronald. So me and a few of the other girls," she nodded over to the females grouped in the corner, "were wondering how you managed to sneak two Slytherins into the common room."

And maybe they weren't so oblivious.

"I… You know. I don't really know. How did you get in here?"

Draco raised an eyebrow, "You let me in. Remember?"

Ginny gave them both an amused look when Harry glared at him.

"I meant the first time."

Draco shrugged, "The portrait let me in, and yes she did know I was Slytherin."

"Huh. What about you, Zabini?"

The boy looked over at the red head girl, obviously not happy with being distracted during his game, but he answered none the less.

"Your brother."

Ron merely waved off his sister's inquiring look and finally directed his knight to F6 to take the Italian's Bishop. Said boy smirked and moved a pawn forward one spot. Harry watched as the red head immediately began back tracking through his moves and thinking ahead four or five. He needed to find his mistake and fix it.

Five minutes later, Blaise was in the same position. Ron's turn had placed his King and check and he had yet to find a way out that wouldn't put him back in check moments later. All because he had left a whole in his defense and the white rook had blocked in his pawn and, as a result, his queen.

As amusing as both Veela's were finding the situation, Draco was done with the noise of the lion's den.

"Your room?"

Harry nodded slowly, practically asleep and Draco smiled slightly before setting the boy down and wrapping the quilt more firmly around his shoulders. Green eyes glared at him and pointedly shrugged off the blanket. The Slytherin just smiled as the boy carried the blanket up the stairs, leading the way to the dorm.

The raven slipped through the door seconds before Draco. But somehow the boy had managed to cross the room and climb onto his bed. He could tell that the events of the day had exhausted the other boy. Dinner was starting in a few minutes but the boy didn't look like he could keep his eyes open for another moment.

"Harry?"

The teen obviously heard his name but his only response was a slow nod of his head, interrupted by a giant yawn. Draco couldn't help his grin at the sight. A low chuckle escaped him and he was treated with a tired glare in response.

"Is the little Harry tired?"

A short little yelp followed his words and it became clear that Harry was awake enough to cast a stinging hex. Draco grumbled a little but when his eyes caught on the sight of his mate laying on his bed, he couldn't help but smile.

The Gryffindor had only pulled off his shoes before laying on the bed. The only thing covering him was the blanket and the blonde could only shake his head at the unruly mop of hair. He was tempted to wake the boy so that he could lay properly in the bed but he couldn't find the will to ruin the peacefulness that had settled over him.

He had planned to talk over what had happened that afternoon, but apparently Harry had different ideas. Smirking at the boy and resisting the urge to run fingers through the sable locks, he moved to the door.

"Stay?"

The quiet words surprised him and he looked over to see green eyes squinting up at him from where Harry had propped himself up on his elbow.

"We can talk if you wa-" His words were cut off by a yawn and Draco merely smiled.

"I think you're a little tired for that. We can talk later."

"M'kay. Wake me for dinner?"

"Of course."

Draco didn't even realize he had moved closer to the bed until he found his hand caught in a firm grasp. A gentle tugging sensation and a small smile on his mate's face was all the encouragement he needed. Kicking off his shoes and laying his robes over the end of the bed, the blonde joined his mate.

Draco expected that it was going to be a long wait until dinner. He was going to have to deal with Harry cuddling up to him probably for most of the night because of the craziness earlier. Harry may have a bad dream while he napped. That was what the blonde was planning on.

He didn't expect to fall asleep the instant Harry had settled in his arms.

(0,0)

"Blaise!" It was amazing how loud the ginger could make a whisper.

"Ron?"

"You have to see this…" And the Gryffindor disappeared back up the stairs.

Blaise couldn't help rolling his eyes. Dinner started ten minutes ago and Ron had been more than eager to leave long before that. Now all he had to do was to wake the other boys and that was too difficult? Why did he have to pick now to be a decent person.

Regardless of his thoughts the Italian pushed himself to his feet, regretting leaving the comfortable chair instantaneously. He wondered towards the stairs and hoped that Ron would be staying somewhere because Blaise wasn't sure he could pick out the room they were supposed to be in.

Thankfully the red head was outside of the partially open door when Blaise arrived. Though the Slytherin had a feeling that was more due to the snickers the boy couldn't quiet than any sense of propriety.

"Well? What is it that I have to see?"

Ron shook his head still laughing lightly and pointed into the room. With a raised eyebrow the Italian peeked through the open door and smiled at the sight before him. Curled u on one of the beds were the missing mates.

And they were sleeping.

Harry was using Draco as an extremely comfortable pillow if the contended sighs were any indication. The blonde himself was sprawled across the bed with one arm wrapped around the smaller boy on top of him. On top of the two of them was the blanket that Draco had transfigured to an acceptable color.

As cute as the scene was he couldn't find any reason to be laughing. Unless Ronald was just entertained by the fact that it was Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. He turned back to relay this news but was stopped by a pointing hand and a rather inelegant snort.

The latter coming from behind him.

Turning back to the room Blaise all of the sudden heard a long, deep and loud snore come from the bed. Not quite believing it he waited a few more seconds and sure enough there was Draco's breath coming out with a frightening growl. And a few seconds later the Italian realized what was so entertaining.

When the blonde's chest expanded for the third time and released that hellish sound, the raven on top of him frowned and let out a distressed mewling before sleepily reaching up and dropping a hand on the other teens face. Doing so released the pressure from Draco and removed the snoring.

Still asleep the blonde reached up to his face and pushed the other hand down. The raven struggled to free his hands for a few moments. He settled back into Draco's chest.

Two minutes later the room was filled with snores once again. The cycle repeated itself several times and Blaise soon found himself chuckling quietly at the sight. Suddenly something occurred to him. He smirked and looked to Ron.

"Who's the kid with the camera?"

Ron blinked at him, processing, all at once he broke out in a full smile, "Brilliant."

The red head hurried to the common room, sure enough he returned with the little blonde one, camera in hand.

"We're giving you this picture. But no one sees it but us and you. If someone sees it you'll regret it immediately. Trust me."

The boy suddenly recognized the person in front of him, "You're a Slytherin."

Blaise nodded.

"What's in it for me?"

"Trust me, you're going to want this picture."

"And if I say no?"

Surprisingly, Ron was the one who answered, "I think I can figure out how to push a button, Creevey."

Blaise nodded when the boy's eyes turned back to him, "We just need your camera. It's up to you how we get it."

The younger boy's eyes narrowed slightly but he nodded. If the picture was that good the Slytherin was working with the Gryffindor, he wanted to be the one to take it. The older boy's smirked and Collin briefly wondered what he was getting himself into. The door slowly opened and the Italian gestured ahead of them and into the room.

The sight in front of him rendered Collin speechless. How were you even supposed to respond to something like this? Well, apparently if they were your best friends you got someone to take a picture for blackmail material.

"You can make it move, right?"

Collin nodded absently, "Yep. And since they're asleep it'll probably repeat this moment over and over."

The Slytherin smirked, "Wicked."

Ron nodded agreement, "Alright then, Collin. You get the photo. I want three pictures. One for me, one for Blaise and one for you. You don't get to show anyone yours. It's just a backup in case we need it for blackmail and an incentive for you. Got it?"

Collin nodded and raised his camera to his eyes, adjusted the focus so he didn't have to move closer. Checking the setting of the shot, making sure to have the couple in the bed centered. He paused as his finger began to press the button.

"You realize that this will probably wake them up, right?"

Zabini snorted, "I doubt it. Draco can sleep through anything."

Ron shrugged, obviously not caring if it woke Harry or not.

With that problem solved, Collin raised the camera and clicked the button. The flash lighting up the entire room. Sure enough Harry stirred slightly, blinking at the figures in the door way. Not seeing a threat, the Veela closed his eyes before cuddling further into his Slytherin shaped pillow.

Collin took that as a sign to leave and booked it down the stairs to his own room.

Ron and Blaise were in stitches as they watched the couple repeat the process one more time. Only this time, when Harry's hand landed on Draco's face, the Blonde rolled over. Which meant that there were now two Veela boys on the floor looking at each other with nothing but confusion on their faces.

Blaise and Ron shared a look before leaning against the wall and devolving into a loud, long laughing fit.

(0,0)

"C'mon, Harry. Just let me buy you one new jacket. Your old one is falling apart you said so yourself."

"If I wanted a new jacket, I could buy one for myself. I don't need you to buy anything for me."

"You may not think so, but you do. That's what I'm supposed to do."

"Leave me alone, Draco. I need a mate, not a mother."

(0,0)

"Here you go, Harry."

The raven rolled his eyes, "I'm fine, Draco."

"That's what you think. It's going to rain, trust me."

Harry blushed lightly at the other boy's actions. He leaned back into the bigger body.

"You're ridiculous."

"I know." He pressed a gentle kiss to Harry's cheek.

(0,0)

"Don't even think about eating that, Harry." The dark haired boy glared up at the blonde.

"You can't tell me what to do. Despite what you seem to think."

"I can. You need to take care of yourself. And eating a hundred pieces of chocolate won't help."

"I want to eat it. So I will."

(0,0)

"Are you hungry?"

Harry shrugged, never taking his eyes off the essay he was reviewing. There was a moment of silence.

"Here." A sandwich was pushed in front of his face, "Eat. Then you can work on the essay."

Harry smiled, "Thanks, Dray."

"Anytime."

He took a bite of the sandwich and closed his eyes at the wonderful taste.

"You're the best."

Draco smirked, "I know."

(0,0)

"Are you kidding me? Draco! What is this?!"

"Your wardrobe."

"Since when did I own more than three pairs of pants?"… "And a pink shirt?!"

"It's just a few things, Harry."

"If you don't like how I dress, you should just say something."

"Fine. Harry, I despise your oversized and under styled taste in clothing. I have taken the liberty of achieving a few new articles for you to wear."

"Very good. Now. This is the part where I tell you to buzz off and find someone else to use as a dress up doll."

(0,0)

"You need to go to bed, Harry."

"I don't _need _to do anything."

"Alright, fine. You look exhausted. You're making me tired just looking at you."

Harry shrugged and continued skimming the book in his lap.

"You know I'm having issues sleeping without you. Can we go to bed? Please?"

Harry nodded. He moved to grab his things and stacked them in a pile. Suddenly he stiffened. He sent Draco a glare over his shoulder and for once the blonde had no idea what he had done.

"Harry?"

"You're a bloody awful Slytherin, Draco."

The blonde couldn't help himself, "I think I a bloody wonderful at being a Slytherin. Although you make a bloody awful Gryffindor."

Harry laughed and Draco smiled down at him before they slid into the dark confines of Harry's bed.

(0,0)

Harry's laughter faded to a small pout as they passed the library. A bushy head of hair in her usual spot.

"She will get over it, Harry."

A shrug, "It's been weeks. I… I don't think she will."

"I could hex her. It would make me feel better." The last part was under his breath, but Harry heard him anyway.

"Nah." He moved down the hall again, "I think she needs to get over it. And if she doesn't. I don't care. She can't say things like that about my mate. It's not… It's not allowed."

(0,0)

"I don't know what to do, Blaise…"

The Italian looked at the blonde who had managed to drag himself away from his mate for at least an hour. Probably because Flitwick had kicked him out of his class despite the teen's declaration that he merely wanted to try to understand the lecture a little better.

"About what?"

"Harry. He's so hot and cold. I don't even know what I'm doing sometimes. It's like sometimes something is okay but an hour later it shows a complete lack of trust in his character or that I think I'm better than him."

"You do kind of act like that."

"That doesn't mean I believe it! You _know _that! Is there any way you could explain that to Harry?"

Blaise raised an eyebrow, "You want me to confront a Veela in an unbonded relationship about his _possible_ over reaction to his mate's actions. I thought I was your best friend."

"So you'll do it?"

A snort, "Hell no. I'm not stupid, Dray. Plus, I'm pretty sure that you don't need my help to solve this. I'm sure even your mind can deduce exactly what you should do about it."

"Yeah…" The look in the grey eyes as he looked absently at the walls of their room had Blaise sighing again.

"What else is going on?"

"Nothing."

…

"It's just… Harry is really missing the Granger girl. He acts like he's not, of course. But he always gets really vindictive and defensive and it's not like him."

"Well, she did call you a Death Eater…" He paused for dramatic effect, "And called him a traitor."

"Which is wrong on so many levels. Harry's not the traitor, I am. And she should know that. Even if I have the mark it means nothing to me. And how on earth could she claim to be Harry's friend with a comment like that?!"

"She's just confused. She was hurt and frustrated and she said things she never meant tay. And possibly things she didn't' mean. It happens to people a lot. I _know_ it's happened to the two of you."

Draco blinked and turned to see Pansy sitting on the couch obviously listening in to their conversation.

"Why are you defending her?"

"Why are you refusing to see this from her side? I understand Draco a little, you are directly involved after all, but why can't you Blaise? Why can't Weasley?"

"Because she's the one in the wrong. Not Draco or Harry."

"How is she in the wrong for trying to protect her friend? Think about it, she learns magic exists and that it can do the impossible. She sees it happening every day. She sees mind control potions and spells, how is it impossible for something not to work?"

"Mind control potions rarely affect Veela's. And nothing can get a Veela to lie about their Mate. It's a protection for all Veela. Especially after what happened with something just like this years ago. You know all that."

"I do. Hermione doesn't."

"She's little miss research. I'm sure she'll figure it out and when she does she'll come begging Harry to forgive her, and I hope he walks away."

With that the two boy's turned their backs on the Slytherin girl and changed the topic drastically.

The girl in question shook her head and stood. If they weren't going to be the bigger person, then it looked like it was up to Pansy to make the first move.

(0,0)

Hermione was still in the library pouring over books on Veela and periodicals from the past hundred or so years.

She was going to find something to prove to Harry that he was under some mind control potion or Veela cologne or mate scent or something. There just had to be something here. The library had never failed her before, but she had been researching for nearly a month and only had a few cases and no other proof.

Talk about frustrating.

But she wasn't going to give up. She would find something to help Harry and he wouldn't be mad at her any longer and he would be safe. That was all that Hermione wanted. No it didn't mean that she thought Harry would be happy with her. Things would take a while to return to usual, but he would be glad that she gave his free will back to him.

If she read one more case of Veela allure leading their supposed Mate to doing something heinous, she would probably start bawling her eyes out. She had yet to find more than one case that had actually been sent through the courts, but that one case had been ruled in the favor of the Dominant Veela.

Hermione just didn't understand it. How could wizarding kind treat losing control of one's self as some kind of miracle? It just seemed to be too dangerous for anyone to enjoy it. Who could like the idea of losing everything that made you, you?

Growling at frustration at yet another case that never made it to the courts Hermione dropped her head on top of the page and muttered under her breath about the unfair biases in the wizarding community.

"What _exactly_ are you expecting to prove?"

The voice caught Hermione off guard. She had figured if anyone was going to come down it would be Ron. He wasn't quite as involved in everything as Harry was and surely he would notice the changes in their friend just as Hermione had.

"Huh?"

"What are you expecting to prove by hiding in the library with your nose buried in unofficial texts?" The girl's voice was dry and Hermione rolled her eyes before looking up at the Slytherin.

"Pansy. I'm going to find something to break Harry out of Malfoy's spell or potion or enchantment or whatever it is he's using."

"This has gone way beyond the point of absolute ridicule. And moved into the realm of pity, Granger."

The girl didn't even seem to hear Pansy's voice as she turned back to the books and papers in front of her.

"You should read more about Veela's rather than the things people keep trying to impose on them. Remember our conversation weeks ago? Where you asked me to explain a little about the pure blood traditions? Why are Veela's so different?"

"Harry's changing. Even you have to admit that. He's doing everything that Malfoy's telling him to without question and it's not like him."

Pansy snorted, "Funny. Draco was just complaining about the fact that Harry failed at being a submissive. That's kind of why I decided to come find you."

"what do you mean?"

"I have a feeling you're not going to believe me when I tell you this, but Merlin only knows with you."

Hermione finally tore her eyes away from the pages in front of her.

"Draco was worried for Harry. The boy misses you for some unknown reason. Every time he sees you he goes all mopey and it's really annoying in my opinion. But Draco seems to care and it's making him sad and so Blaise is upset and Ronald was already annoying before, now he's just impossible. And it is quite honestly all your fault. So I want to get your nose out of your useless books and pay attention to your friend. Before Draco gets wrinkles from frowning so much."

The girl looked at her before shaking her head, "I know what you're doing, but it's not going to work. I'm doing this _for_ Harry. I am not going to let you talk me out of protecting him from Malfoy."

She turned back to her books and this time Pansy snarled, "Fine. I hope someday you grow up and learn that real friends stand beside you while you make mistakes. Real friends will help you up when it inevitably crashes down around you. Real friends will wait a whole day after the fallout to say 'I told you so' just to make you laugh. Real friends care about each other.

"Friends on the other hand are the ones who try to control you when you do something they don't like. Friends will abandon you when you do something wrong. Friends eventually turn to enemies. Just keep that in mind while you sit here alone with your books."

With that final statement echoing in Hermione's ears alongside Madame Pince's sharp reprimand. The Slytherin slid out of the library. She had meant to talk to the girl calmly and rationally but the girl's naivety had been more frustrating than she had imagined.

Hopefully she would start to think and eventually get off of her high and mighty stance of protecting her friend. Harry didn't need her protection. He needed her support.

But she was choosing to be all noble and save Harry from the dangerous course of Courting, Mating, and love…

…Stupid Gryffindors.

(0,0)

Draco was exhausted.

Having Harry as a Mate was everything he dreamed since the day he came into his Inheritance. Harry was beautiful, kind, and loyal. His grades had improved dramatically this year and Draco loved the fact that Harry wanted to make Draco proud.

Of course, the Slytherin had told him that he didn't care what kinds of grades Harry got. But the Gryffindor had ignored him and merely continued with his work. And Draco wouldn't deny that he _was_ proud of Harry for getting E's on everything and O's on quite a few things, even outside of Dark Arts… Something that very few people were proud of Harry for.

Harry also had the most amazing laugh and a flawless smile. He suddenly felt outrageously jealous of both Ron and Hermione (not to mention all of the other Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws) who had received Harry's smiles every day for the last several years. Shaking his head to get back on track he looked at the boy sitting next to him.

"Mr. Malfoy." Grey eyes jerked up to see the Transfiguration professor's tight lipped expression, "Would you mind demonstrating this classes project seeing as you seem it beneficial to daydream in my class?"

Draco looked around but sadly the professor hadn't left the spell or notes for the day on the board. None of his classmates had notes open near him (except Harry and let's be honest, his handwriting was not conducive for understanding the point of a class). He raised an eyebrow and was about to make a comment that would surely earn him a disapproving glare and detention, not to mention a loss of points when he caught something out of the corner of his eye. Who knew Ronald's handwriting was actually legible compared to Harry's?

_'Changing one's facial features to that of another person. Similar to Polyjuice, but easier to detect.'_

The words were scrawled along the top of his parchment in conspicuously large letters but Draco was glad because the words were easy to read without making it too obvious in McGonagall's eyes. Thankfully, he knew the incantation from last night's assigned reading.

He turned to Harry with a smirk but the boy merely looked at him dryly. He wasn't afraid of Draco, but the blonde could tell that the Malfoy smirk was still a little disconcerting for the other boy.

He raised his wand and muttered the incantation quietly while deftly moving his wand in a tight circle cut in half by another slash of his wand.

Harry's face was coated briefly by a grey mist distorting his features before clearing and revealing a surprisingly familiar face.

A few members of the class laughed while many of them merely turned to their transfiguration professor. Waiting for her response to Malfoy's bit of magic.

The boys currently under the spell blinked at him with a confused and self-depricating smile. Everyone stared at him for a long moment of disbelief. That was an unusual expression to see. Or one they never saw at all. In the least.

The professor in question merely turned her face away with a brief _'finite' _and gave the Slytherin five points instead of her usual ten for a slightly faulty transfiguration. Ron and Harry were pretty sure she was trying to hide the twitch of her mouth that showed her trying to hide a smile. Everyone laughed at that and began their own transfigurations.

All except Blaise and Ron who looked at the pair behind them with frightfully similar smirks.

"Only you would do something like that, Draco. Only you."

Blaise's words were met with laughter on the part other three, though Harry still had a look of confusion as he turned to Draco.

"Who, _exactly_, did you make me look like?"

More laughter echoed through the room and McGonagall sent them a warning glare. Though for some reason it seemed both more and less stern than the usual stern looks they received. She merely pointedly looked between the four members before moving to help Neville with the wand motion.

Soon Harry was staring at a Draco with red hair and Ron with blonde. He and Blaise had similar thoughts as it would seem. Although Blaise was slightly more successful as he truly did look like he had Draco sitting next to him. If you discount the freckles currently dotting the posh upturned nose.

Draco on the other hand just looked ridiculous with bright red hair standing on top of his head and murky silver eyes.

**I just had this random thought… Somewhere, on some website, JK Rowling has an account where she writes fictional AU's and offshoots of Harry Potter. She's one of those authors who doesn't put a disclaimer. And every once in a while she gets a review going on about how 'JKR would be so disappointed! You're characters are nothing like in the series! Don't write if you're going to be stupid about it!' or other nonsense and I can just see her sitting on her couch surrounded by pillows, holding a cup of tea to her mouth with a single eyebrow raised, silently laughing at the idiots of the world. **

**Yeah that was random. But I thought I should share. It's kind of mind blowing (and somewhat terrifying) to think that JKR could be reading my stuff right now and critiquing it… Sketch…**

**And sorry this is such a sort chapter. I just don't think I can make it any longer and stay even remotely on track with the story... And this is basically a filler anyway so...sorry? not sorry?**

**Moving on- The confrontation between Pansy and Hermione did not go the way I had planned it. They were supposed to have a heart to heart but Hermione had to ruin it by being entrenched in her ideas and Pansy has an attitude problem…**

**Anyway! Thanks for reading and be sure to leave a lovely review with your guess as to who exactly Draco transfigured Harry into! I'll give house points to a House of your choosing for reviews! (I wonder how many people will actually leave a House affiliation?)**


	9. Revelations and Apologies

"So let me get this straight. You are scared that Harry is going to be affected by the allure of Draco and that's why you are feverishly looking for several cases that prove that."

Hermione nodded at Pansy clearly pleased that the girl was beginning to understand.

"Exactly!"

"That's…" The Slytherin took a moment to stare at her, "Absolutely ridiculous."

"No! Don't you see all of these cases?" The bushy haired Gryffindor pushed her pile of notes and copies of articles and cases over to her.

Pansy glanced over them and recognized a few of the more famous cases, all revolving around the idea of allure.

"You do realize that a Veela allure doesn't work on someone's mate, right? No Veela submissive or human submissive, or Veela dominant can be affected by the allure of the Mate. Other's allure is lessened significantly and it can't even do something that goes against one's Mate, children or personal morals."

Hermione snorted, "If that was the case how come all of these cases exist? It's obvious that some of it can come to present a problem."

Pansy stared at her, "… How many of these cases did you read all the way through?"

"I checked all of them over."

"Did you find them with a searching spell?"

"How else would you expect me to find all of these examples? As you can see it's really pretty common."

"I think you need to read them all. Or at least a few of them."

"Why? I should just take this to Harry and Ron. Then we can decide what to do together."

The girl was tempted to let her, but she knew even Harry wouldn't be dense enough to look at this and still give his friend another chance. So instead of shrugging and leaving she pulled out one of the books that listed cases of Creatures.

"This one for example… '_McDermott v. Farley: A similar case to ones seen before. This case was set before the judge and jury under the pretense of a Mate claiming to have been under the allure of another before committing infidelity. The court ruled in favor of Dominant Veela McDermott under the strong basis that Submissive human, Farley, would not have been affected by the Veela allure of the third party had she been going against her morals.'_ As you can see this proves that Veela allure is not a problem."

Hermione looked at her unimpressed, "That was one case and for all we know, it could have happened."

Pansy rolled her eyes, "Fine then…" She flipped a few pages, "This one, _'Ministry V. Alyssca: Submissive Veela, Jennifer Ayssca, was charged with the murder of her mate and 2 children. All evidence pointing towards her along with a lack of alibi. The murder weapon, a kitchen knife, found with her finger prints and a piece of her hair was found at the crime scene, her neighbor's home. She was found innocent as her Veela instincts would prevent her harming her mate and children._

_"'Later it was proven that her neighbor (a Dominant Veela) had murdered the children and other Veela in a fit of madness believing Alyssca to be his mate. His defense to the court was that he had been under the other Veela's allure. Many tests later proved that this would not be possible as several other requests by Alyssca and others went uncompleted by Defendant.' _Is that good for you?"

Hermione shook her head, "Are all of these like that?"

"Most of them. Not a single case rules that the Allure became a problem. Well that's not quite true. One did rule that the Allure was the cause of the defendant's actions. But that was a case of identical twins and when her sister died her twin took her place to try and save her brother-in-law's life. It worked, until they failed to get pregnant and circumstances changed and other things happened. But that's not the point, it still proves that Allure doesn't work on mates."

Hermione collapsed as Pansy cut her puppet strings and she realized she was wrong and nothing would get Harry and Ron to forgive her.

Pansy almost felt bad for her, suddenly something clicked in her mind.

"That's why you kept trying to push Blaise and Harry together. Blaise wouldn't have an Allure to worry about. And that's why you were so mad when Harry and Draco got together, it meant everything you did was for nothing…"

Hermione shrugged, "I think I need to make an apology. I still don't get how Harry could forgive Malfoy for everything he's done. And he was a death eater."

"He's a Death Eater." Pansy conceded, "Just like you're a mudblood."

The Gryffindor's eyes filled with tears as Hermione glared at her disbelieving, "That's-"

"Oh no. It's exactly the same. You use the phrase Death Eater as a slur against dark wizards just like pure bloods say mudblood instead of muggle born. And just like you, Draco was born into it. Yes, he did things he's not proud of doing. But he also saved his own life and the life of his family by taking the mark. He never wanted it Granger. But I have a feeling you asked to be able to do magic a few times in your life."

Hermione blinked, obviously not understanding Pansy's words, "But I never expected I could actually become a witch. I never thought I would have to leave my parents to travel to a completely new life, different world."

A smirk, "And you think Draco expected that he would have to murder people to be a Death Eater? You think he signed up to torture people and destroy families?"

A small nod, "That's what Death Eaters do."

"Draco just wanted to do something that his father did. He wanted to make his father proud. He signed up for a prestigious group that was fighting for the same things he had been taught to believe in. Plus if you remember, Draco never even imagined that it was possible to become one of them. After all the Dark Lord was gone. His obscure and impossible dream became as real as yours did."

She walked away from the table feeling the eyes of the girl who's world view would hopefully change for the better. She may have lost friends, but maybe she would learn something from it. It seemed to be what she did. Learn things.

She paused and turned, "And Granger? May I be the first to say that you were wrong. And- I told you so."

And Pansy had nothing left to say.

(0,0)

Draco awoke to the burning pain tearing through his lower arm. He closed his eyes and the meaning of the pain came instantly to the front of his mind. This was one thing he hadn't discussed with Harry. Truthfully, he was hoping that they would never need to. Maybe, if he was lucky, Harry would never even know.

With a sigh he glanced at the sleeping boy next to him and brushed a few strands away from his peaceful sleep. Slowly he disentangled himself from the boy's arms and stood from the bed. He smiled a little as Harry whined, his face scrunching up. His arms stretched out towards the empty space Draco had left.

The boy's frame slid slightly in the bed and the Gryffindor suddenly found himself in the dent his mate had so recently vacated. A quiet noise, almost a mew, escape from his lips and he settled into the warm indent with barely a complaint.

Draco smiled and turned to leave. He had to catch up with Severus before the other man left. He needed to know what his godfather was going to share with _their Lord. _It would look bad if their stories didn't look at least a little similar.

(0,0)

"Ah, young Malfoy. What is the story of Hogwarts now a days? Any new…developments that I should be made aware of?"

The blonde blinked, not understanding. Oh he understood the question no doubt. The real confusion was why _he_ was being asked. The Dark Lord usually asked his spy for that information, Draco only needing to focus on his task.

"No true change, my Lord. The professors have _all_ been keeping a close eye on me, but so far none of them have discovered m-your plan."

He just knew a smirk was covering his lips, "I do not recall asking about your assignment. I have no doubt that you are proceeding with it, although perhaps not quite to the speed I had hoped. I asked about _developments that I should be made aware of."_

"My Lord?" The young Malfoy's words were barely loud enough to be heard and the leader suddenly grew tired of this game.

"Your relationship with the 'Chosen One'. I want to know about how it feels to be mated to the man prophesized to defeat your Lord. Your mating to Harry Potter."

"My apologies, my Lord. We discovered we were mates several weeks ago, although we both had our suspicions before then. Since then we have been attempting to get to know each other to decide if we want to continue with the courtship."

"You will finish the courtship, young Malfoy. You have until Potter needs to have the bond finalized. If my calculations are correct that will be soon after the New Year. Potter will be your mate and you will convince him to give the dark side a chance. Even if he refuses, I'm sure that you will a good enough reason to prevent his own participation in battle." The smirk grew, "You can consider it a birthday present to me."

"My Lord? Your plan is brilliant, I must say. But do you expect me to betray my mate? The bonding is not one way after all…"

The anger stirred as I stared at the blonde, but my voice was smooth when I spoke, "Betraying? Oh no. You see, _Draco_. I will not kill your _mate_ for no reason, I could never put one of my followers through that pain. But if I have no assurance that he will not attack me, then I am afraid that certain actions must be taken."

"I understand, my Lord. I apologize for my unintentional insult."

"Unintentional or not, I'm afraid I cannot allow such a thing to pass. _Cruci-!_" Something was wrong. The last syllable caught in the man's throat.

A genuine smile appeared on his face, "My, my. That _is_ interesting. Bella, my dear? I find myself uneasy at the thought of torturing someone so far beneath my notice. Would you mind?"

"My pleasure, my Lord." The sound of her voice made him far more uneasy.

He winced as a sudden pain shot through his head, "His pain would be rather enjoyable at the moment, don't you agree?"

"Anything for you, my Lord." She bowed low to him before turning with a flourish, "_Crucio!"_

(0,0)

"NO!"

Harry sat straight up in bed dripping in sweat and shaking from the terror he felt coursing through his veings.

"Harry? Mate? What's wrong?"

The boy was in too much pain to even respond to the disapproved nickname. He curled on his sighed tears of pain, betrayal, and the unfairness that was life, streaming down his face. He gasped out an explanation as best as he could.

"It was _Him_. Draco… Bellatrix cast… crucio. So much pain…"

"Don't worry. He'll be okay. Let's get you to Madame Pomfrey."

His best friend eased him from the bed and soon enough they were moving towards the hospital wing. Harry barely stumbling along as Ron held him up. A mantra of his mates name and the word 'unfair' tumbled from his lips as the matron and his friend settled him in bed with gentle hands and a flask of dreamless sleep.

(0,0)

Harry woke slowly the next day to the feeling of warm sun on his face. A smile curved his lips and he gave a sigh, basking in the warmth.

He found his head resting on a pillow that was far more comfortable than he was used to. His smile gave way to a groan. One of these days he was going to be able to say he had gone a month without ending up in the hospital wing.

"Harry? Are you okay?"

"Draco?! Oh my God! You're here. Are you okay? What happened? Was Bellatrix awful?"

"I'm here. I'm fine. Long story although you know a lot of it. Of course she was. Are you okay?"

"I am so sorry I couldn't help you…"

"It's fine. Are you okay?"

"It's not fine and… I can't believe you just got up and left in the middle of the night! What if you hadn't come back? Why would you just _leave?!_ We are going to have a serious talk about all of this."

"I wasn't worried about that. I left at almost 1 in the morning. I wasn't going to wake you up when you probably wouldn't even remember it. Or worse you'd be up fretting until I got back. Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine. You don't have to yell. I just can't believe… are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, too."

"Good. Because I'm mad at you right now. I am also not going to talk to you for about three hours."

"May I ask why?" The blonde did not need to sound so amused by Harry's irritation.

"Because. I'm. Mad. At. You. And-" He was cut off by his own yawn, "I'm really tired."

"What about that talk you said we needed to have?"

"Later. After a nap."

"Okay, later then."

"Are you going to stay?"

"Until Madame Pomfrey threatens me at wand point."

(0,0)

"Good morning, sleeping beauty."

Harry blinked his eyes open at the sound of the voice and his smile grew as he looked into grey eyes.

"Does that make you my charming prince?"

His mate cocked his head to the side, clearly thinking about something, suddenly he leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Harry's lips, "I am now."

"A little late to be waking me but it's appreciated none the less."

"And if you two are down being ridiculously sappy, there are people here who want to make sure that you are both in decent health."

They looked away from each other to see Ron and Blaise staring at the foot of Harry's bed.

"Harry? You okay, mate?"

Both of the Veela's stiffened, Draco going so far as to snarl under his breath. Ron ducked his chin as he realized what had annoyed the two of them.

"Sorry. I was doing better, right? Anyway, are you feeling okay? You looked like shit last night when I had to bring you here."

"I'm fine now. I think I managed to attack Voldemort's mind yesterday. Unfortunately, he now knows the connection between our minds is as strong as it ever has been."

"How did you manage that?"

He looked into Blaise's brown eyes, "Let's just say I wasn't too happy when he tried to take his anger out on Draco. I don't think he could have attacked Draco himself if he tried."

"I wondered about that. He rarely gives people over to Bellatrix after trying to punish them himself. It just doesn't work like that."

"Wait. Does this mean you legilimized the Dark Lord?"

And that was when Harry realized Blaise likely never knew about this, "Right… Umm… Did you know that it really sucks to be marked by the man? It turns out he accidentally forged a connection between our minds and I see through his eyes, very painfully, whenever he is really happy or really pissed. So basically if he's torturing someone I have first row seats."

"Okay. That's interesting… How come you've never used it on him before?"

"I'd rather not invite the man into my mind any more than he already has been. Plus I think he usually blocks me out now a days. But apparently if I'm in his mind then he can feel my emotions too. Which is weird and kind of a new thing."

"We can worry about that later. What I want to know is why _exactly_ you were worried about Malfoy last night. Are you telling me he's still a Death Eater?!"

Harry flinched, apparently they were back to last names then, "I was worried about him because he was there. It's not like he can just disappear, Ron. The Headmaster is there every time, too. Wouldn't it be suspicious if Draco just stopped coming."

"So you guys have talked all of this out then." Ron's disbelief couldn't be anymore palpable.

"We've talked enough. We'll talk more if we think we have to."

"This is a big deal, Harry. I don't think you guys talked nearly enough before now. You were shocked and worried sick last night. If you were that distraught and you were trying to break into V- his mind to protect him. That's not healthy for you."

"We'll be fine, Ron. I'm kind of tired if you don't mind."

"I get it."

"Draco? Are you okay?" Blaise spoke up for the first time since Harry woke.

I'm okay, more worried about Harry than anything else."

"Did you get treated for the Cruciatus? I know Professor Snape made a potion that helps with it."

"Yes, mum." Both boys grinned at each other.

"Draco? Harry?" All eyes turned to Blaise, "I agree with Ron. You can't have a relationship if you can't trust each other. That means you can't keep secrets, or not big ones anyway. It's just not safe. You guys need to talk about this."

"We will, Blaise. Thank you." Harry spoke before Draco could and laid back on the bed as the other two walked away.

"Think they're together now?"

"Probably soon. It may take a while for them to figure it out. You ready to talk?"

"I'm sure they will. Later? I'm still kind of tired."

"Alright, love. Later."

"Thank you, Dray." Harry closed his eyes and drifted off in the absurdly comfortable pillow.

(0,0)

Later. That seemed to be Harry's favorite word lately.

It didn't seem to matter what they were talking about, or what Draco said.

Food: "I'll eat later."

Quidditch: "We'll get the scores later."

Bedtime: "We keep going to bed later and later."

Homework: "Can you check over it later?"

The talk they both needed to have: "Can we do it later? I'm kind of swamped."

Later had come and gone. They were approaching an eternity of silence at this point. And it wasn't even like Harry was avoiding him. They still spent all of their time together, Harry just carefully avoided the subject. Convenient assignments, friends, professors and conversations appearing at just the right moment.

Draco corners Harry as their major tests come up before break. They'll be leaving soon. Or the school will be going on holiday break soon. He doubts Harry will leave and if he does, maybe he'll invite his mate to go with him? They need to talk about this before they go on break. They should have talked about it sooner. They hadn't even talked about Draco's mark, and he knew Harry had seen it.

It was kind of strange now that he thought about it. But then again- who wanted to talk about the fact that their mate was marked and practically owned by their sworn enemy? Draco cursed as he sat up in the Gryffindor common room. They needed to talk. His thoughts were so preoccupied by their problems he couldn't even revise properly.

He stood up, drawing the eyes of the majority of the common room, and grabbed Harry's hand dragging his mate to his feet as well before leading him up the stairs. The smaller boy seemed reluctant but Draco wasn't giving in this time. They were going to talk. And they were going to talk now.

"Why won't you talk to me?"

He watched as Harry gave him an amused expression, "I distinctly remember asking you if you knew the effect of Dandelion root on someone who is being cursed."

But Draco was not going to be distracted, "You know what I mean. We need to talk about my mark. What it means. And how we're going to deal with the Dark Lord's demands."

"Look. I… I can't talk to you about this."

"Why not?"

"Because… I know you. You're going to tell me everything, you're going to apologize and talk it all out. You're going to have no secrets from me. And… I can't promise the same."

"I don't expect the same."

"But I do." Harry shook his head and ran fingers through his hair, "I can't handle you being brutally honest with me. Not now. I have plans and I'm not too worried about Voldemort at the moment but…"

"You can tell me, Harry. You can trust me. I'll keep your secrets too. That's what Mates do after all."

"I know you won't tell anyone. But I can't talk about it with you. You wouldn't tell anyone on purpose, I know that. But people can find things out without your permission. And I'm not the only one at risk with this secret."

Draco wasn't quite sure what to say to that, "Are you worried about Severus finding out? He's a good Legilimens, but I can keep him out of thoughts if I have to."

"It's not just Snape, and it's not Legilimency. There are other parts to it and other possible problems. The only way for the secret to do any good is if it's kept between as few people as possible. Right now the number is two. And we both agree that's one too many, but it can't be helped."

"I don't understand."

"I'll explain it to you in a few months. Promise. But can you be patient until then?"

"… The end of January. I'll be bugging you constantly if you don't tell me by then. Or whenever you need to complete our bond. I want to know before we're officially mates. I… I want to talk about the mark though, okay?"

Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes, obviously needing a moment or two.

"Okay. I had a few questions about that, but I'm not going to make you answer any you don't want to. Why are you still going to meetings? Do you want to be a Death Eater? Do you believe in Voldemort's ideals? Are you planning on convincing me to follow him? And have you ever cast a… did you want to be a Death Eater-when you got the mark?"

"Those are… quite a few questions."

"I've been thinking about them since I saw your mark last year." The Gryffindor avoided eye contact as he admitted that personal fact. Made more personal by the blush staining his cheeks.

"Alright then. I'm going to the meetings for a reason very similar to the one you made up for Ronald. I can't very well hide. And not because of Snape either. There are several students who have parents in the ranks, faculty with friends there or who are there themselves. It's just easier to go. Plus this way I know what's going on."

"That makes sense."

"I don't really want to be a Death Eater. Not now, anyway. I did growing up, but that was hearing about the good things they were doing, preserving our culture and such. I didn't want to kill anyone and I still don't. Not really."

"Then why-"

"Don't interrupt me, please? This is going to be difficult enough, I can explain later if you have questions, okay?"

"Alright, sorry."

"Don't be. I don't believe in the ones he's preaching right now. Muggles may have less magic than us, but they seem to have come far without it. Muggle borns are more dangerous because of that. I don't think they're bad for us. I do think they're bad for our culture. I don't want to kick them out or kill them, but I also don't think we should be telling everyone who knows a muggle born witch or wizard about magic. People don't react well to different, we should be careful.

"Convince you to follow him? Not likely, you're far too stubborn to fall for that, but I am going to try to convince you to leave fighting him personally to others. Going against him alone is suicide and I think you know that.

"I didn't want to be a Death Eater when I got the mark. But I wanted to make my father proud, live up to the Malfoy name, maintain my status at the school, and keep my mother safe. Not to mention a few other things. So while I may not have wanted to be a Death Eater, I wanted everything that came with it."

Harry nodded and went to say something but Draco cut him off by simply shaking his head.

"I think there was one other question that you wanted to ask. And I'll answer that one as well. I've cast all three of the Unforgivable Curses with varying levels of success. I can kill a bird with the killing curse, but not a human. My cruciatus is weak. My Imperio is rather strong though, not amazingly, but I'm good at the curse. Whether that's good or bad is up to you."

"I… I don't understand, not all of it. But I think I can grasp everything a little better now. Thank you, Draco. Ummm… I'm planning on spending Christmas at my godfather's old house, or my house now. I think you may like to visit there. Would you like to spend the holiday with me?"

"Sure." Draco's grin was not necessarily comforting, "If you will celebrate Yule with me along with Christmas."

"I'm not entirely sure what that is-but I'm game."

"Brilliant."

(0,0)

"Finally!"

Harry followed Ron out of the Defense classroom smiling and shaking his head, "It wasn't that bad, Ron."

"He likes you, you're good at the class, you've finished everything with almost perfect marks, and you've been doing even better than Hermione and Draco all year. _Of course you thought it wasn't that bad!"_

Harry smirked, "Fine. It was the easiest final I had. Happy?"

"Ecstatic."

The two friends laughed as they headed to lunch. They had the rest of the afternoon to themselves, tomorrow everyone got on the train to head home before the holidays.

"Wanna go outside after this?"

Ron groaned at Neville's seemingly innocent question, the boy had a killer snowball charm.

"Fine. But I demand I be allowed to eat a full meal first. I refuse to be dragged out to get cold and wet on an empty stomach."

Less than ten minutes later the rest of the seventh year boys (along with a few of the sixth years and a few of the girls) were watching as Ron continued to dig into his giant pile of food. All of their food had been hastily choked down. They were ready and willing. Ron held out for all of a minute under all of their eyes.

"Alright!" Ron pushed his plate away and stood from the table, leading Harry and Neville out of the Great Hall.

Everyone else would join them in a few minutes, since it wasn't an official thing. I always just happened, but that didn't mean it wasn't expected. By the time they had reached the outrageously large wooden doors, Ron was once again trailing behind them.

"Do we have to do this?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "It's tradition, Ron."

"Screw tradition. Every year I end up cold, wet, and miserable."

Neville spoke this time, "Don't lie. You enjoy it as much as we do. And I know you can cast a repelling charm if you don't want to be wet. If you get wet it's your own fault."

"Yeah well… I'm still going to be cold and miserable." But the muttered words were half-hearted, almost as much of a tradition as the snowball fight itself.

"What's making Ronald miserable? And can we help?"

Harry smiled at the sound of his mate's voice and shook his head at the question's hopeful tone. He turned to face Draco and Blaise.

"You and misery." He shook his head, "I'm beginning to think you're only Courting me for the chance to make Ron squirm from a new perspective."

"Ronald's misery will always be my second love." Harry blushed.

Ron attempted a sneer, "What's the first? Scaring children?"

Draco looked at Ron then at Harry. Soon enough both of them were bright red and facing the laughter of the Slytherins.

"As amusing as this is… Can we get on to the actual purpose of this journey?"

All eyes turned to Neville. Draco blinked and shared a look with Blaise.

"I would love to. The only question is what exactly it is we're getting on with."

"It's a tradition of sorts for us Gryffindors." Harry spoke and Draco faced him.

"A tradition."

"Yep! The last day before break."

"Okay. But what is it?"

"This." Neville's voice drew Draco's attention back to the other boy.

The blonde's question was answered as he blinked and stuttered whipping the snow from his face.

Harry choked on his laughter for a full second before giving in and joining Blaise and Ron in their laughing fit. There were tears as their laughter filled the air, Draco's indignant expression making it even more amusing. Before they could recover, Draco had retaliated. Soon enough they were spluttering while Draco laughed.

And so began the war.

It began simple enough. A free for all the devolved into unofficial teams: Gryffindors versus Slytherins. But Ginny had come outside and joined in with a snowball aimed at the back of Draco's head. Harry joined the Slytherins to even out the teams.

Luna came over and dragged a younger Ravenclaw (Harry thought her name was Riderly) along with her. Ron joined the Slytherins and Harry. Justin came over with a few Puffs and they split between the two teams, filling in gaps where they could.

Some more snakes joined in when the rest of the Gryffindors came out. Needless to say they were shocked by how much the annual snowball fight had grown. Eventually they made a third team. All four houses were represented in varying amounts and no one spared it a thought.

Soon enough they had created a battle field. Three forts surrounding the fight zone. The field was covered in traps. People sinking into the snow and turning into veritable ice statues all over the place. Ravens and snakes planned traps and battle plans. Gryffindors led unadvisable and somewhat successful runs on other forts. Hufflepuff cast warming charm after warming charm to help their downed comrades.

People were taking hostage, converted and sent back on a mission. Escape routes were planned, tunnels dug, prison escapes staged. By the time the original five had lost feeling in their fingers, the battle was school wide.

Harry smiled at the sight and through a snowball…which accidentally nailed Draco in the back. And started a coup.

(0,0)

There was a staff meeting. There always was after the last final was given. Three staff members were assigned to watch the students. Not necessarily the favored position. While the rest of the teachers toasted the end of the school year with Fire Whiskey and cake, three unlucky souls were sent out to watch the inevitable melee that came with the start of the holidays.

This year Minerva and Trelawney had drawn the short straws as it were, along with Filch. Truthfully, it was basically usually what happened. Although, usually Minerva and Severus fought over who was going to watch the children. But with the man being Headmaster, she wasn't given much choice this year.

As the rest of the staff left to go party, ahem, discuss the first part of the year and where improvements could be made. Minerva moved towards the open doors. It seemed as if the majority of the school decided to go outside, which meant she had to go sit in the bitter cold and observe them freezing to death.

Her favorite thing. She sighed and rubbed at her temples, attempting to stave off her inevitable headache. She steeled herself before casting a warming and water repelling charm to her cloak. With a nod to reassure herself, Minerva stepped out the doors.

And stopped short as the scene before her came into focus.

There was a snowball fight. Not really surprising, the Gryffindor boys started one every year and about half of the house joined in. McGonagall had been given strict instructions to break up that snowball fight. There was to be no enjoyment in the Gryffindor house.

But this. This was not to be expected and Minerva honestly had no idea how to react.

This was a snowball fight. But it wasn't the Gryffindors. Or not just the Gryffindors. This was… Minerva blinked and silently checked herself for any spells or charms. Nothing. Apparently she was seeing this. A school wide snowball fight, lions and snakes fighting alongside badgers and ravens. Three teams battling out amongst the laughter that was filling the air.

Filch spotted her standing in the doorway and made his way over.

"Watcha up to, professor?"

Then the man's eyes followed her's, "Blimey! Don't you worry, professor. I'll go get the Headmaster right away."

Minerva nodded absently, "Yes, yes."

"He'll put a stop to this madness."

The transfiguration professor's mind became suddenly clear. Severus would have to stop this. With Morituri on staff, he would have literally no choice. She shook her head.

"Actually, if you wouldn't mind. One of the ghosts just informed me of a disruption in the dungeons. I will tell Severus all that he needs to know."

The man shifted slightly looking up the staircase, towards the dungeons, and back at Minerva.

"Are you being sure?"

"Yes. It would be greatly appreciated."

The man gave a grunt they may have translated to English had he not been moving away from her. She waited until he was out of sight.

"Peeves!" The poltergeist appeared instantly in front of her, giving a mocking bow and saying some things that she pretended not to hear.

"Yes. I have an assignment for you. Keep Filch from talking to Severus. And keep the headmaster from coming down here if he does manage to hear about this. If all else fails. Come to me when he gets close. I need to get this cleaned up."

"Anything?"

"No injuries. Serious injuries."

"Peeves being happy to help the most glorious Professor Kitty."

(0,0)

Harry looked up at the craziness that they had started and he found his laughter filling the air.

Four houses, nearly all of the students, were participating. The younger ones helping where they could, their older team mates protecting them the best they could. Everyone was embracing their own skills and no one was being left out.

This was truly magical.

His eyes traced the field looking at all of the forts and staging areas that had been built. Familiar faces crept up here and there, Ginny, the Creeveys, Luna, Hannah, even the Greengrass girls. It was amazing. Eventually his eyes landed on Draco and he smiled a little softer at the boy who was standing amongst a herd of younger students, directing them and encouraging them.

His hair was a disaster, cheeks flushed, and lips chapped. But as laughter and the competitive spirit filled his mate's eyes, Harry just knew Draco had never looked more perfect than in that one moment. And when the grey eyes turned to him, Harry knew it was over for him. He was caught hook line and sinker. The war rested in Draco's hands now, because Harry officially loved the blonde.

He would follow his mate wherever he led. He may not be happy about it and he will probably disagree with him on some points forever. But it wouldn't matter. He would do anything to have a chance to make it up to Draco whenever they had a fight.

With that thought consuming his mind, Harry didn't even realize he had moved until he found himself standing behind Draco. Harry smirked and grabbed his mate's hand. Grey eyes met green and the Gryffindor motioned for silence, pulling the Slytherin away from the chaos and towards the castle.

Just as they entered the doors they heard a familiar voice echoing across the field, "Alright whipper snappers! Take aim like we planned. We shall be victorious!"

Ron's battle cry was echoed in the voices of many on his side and his opponents'.

They were up several flights of stairs and moving down a corridor before Draco recognized where they were and spoke.

"Harry?"

"A little longer, Dray."

(0,0)

"Why are we here?"

The Room of Requirement had left them with an open, dark space. One outrageously comfy looking chair in a room lit by a fire and a few candles. Some food that must have been provided by the house elves and a comfortable rug were the only other things in the room.

"There's something I want-need…want to tell you. And I get it if you can't say it back, but I think I might explode if I can't get this off my chest."

"Can't have that, now, can we?"

Harry led his mate across the room and settled into the chair. Draco grinned and flopped down closer than the chair required, but Harry said nothing, instead leaning into his mate with a knowing smile. They sat in silence just enjoying the company and the warmth seeping into their bones after their afternoon outside.

"Draco? Did you know your parents were going to write me?"

… "What?"

"I got a letter from your father, then I got one from your mother. And let me tell you- your mother's was infinitely more terrifying."

"When was this?"

"Just before the tests started. They were inviting me over to meet them and celebrate Yule with them. Well, subtly threatening me if I didn't show in your father's case and a guilt trip and terror inducing threat in your mother's. She really is scary."

"I concur. But why didn't you say anything?"

Harry blushed and turned his head a little way away from his mate, "I was kind of busy with finals. Are you sure they know that I'm Harry Potter- The Boy Who Lived? Cause they only ever called me Mr. Potter. Do they think I'm someone else?"

Draco's chuckle lightly shook Harry and he turned his face into his mate's neck, "Trust me, they know who you are. I got an earful when they heard I was Courting you. They were worried that it was going to be bad for our reputation. I don't know how dating the Chosen One was going to be bad, but who knows."

"They want me to come to the ball as well. They said something along the lines of, 'we're sure our Draco has already asked you, however tradition states that you receive a formal invitation. We did not want you to worry, we will be sending you one in the mail and we cannot wait for you and Draco to share the first dance.' Do you know what they're talking about?"

The Slytherin paled slightly, "I might. To be honest, I didn't expect them to invite you. I also didn't think you would want to come."

"Well I wouldn't know." Draco looked at him, "I still have no idea what it is. Since you still haven't told me and your parents were horribly obtuse in their letters."

"Oh. Well it's a Malfoy tradition. And you don't have to come if you don't want to. Usually all of the heirs to the pureblood houses start attending at the age of twelve or thirteen. So I'm kind of surprised you haven't been invited before, but it's probably because they didn't even think of it before now. No one ever really remembers that you are the head of the Potter family."

"Draco. What. Is. It."

"It's the Annual Malfoy Family Holiday Ball. Traditionally the first dance goes to the Malfoy patriarch. But they can allow whoever they choose to share it with them. And an heir who enters a new Courting, Mating, marriage, or contract prior to the ball will usually be given the first dance."

"A ball?" Harry was relatively certain he was paler than Draco at the moment and that the terror he felt was apparent in his voice.

"It's not really that bad, but I understand why you wouldn't want to go. I'll just let them know that we don't want to have the first dance. They'll understand. Wouldn't want to rub it in people's faces that we're Courting, now would we?"

Harry stiffened at that and said nothing.

"Harry?"

Silence.

"What? Did I say something?"

"I… Forget it."

"Was that why you dragged me up here?"

The dark haired boy shook his head, "Not really. But I just remembered it."

"Alright. What was it you wanted to talk about then?"

"I…" _'I think that I maybe in love with you.' _"I have no idea." He allowed a frown to cross his face, pretending that he had no idea and was frustrated by that.

Draco laughed, "Of course you don't. If you remember, feel free to tell me before you drag me off to unknown places."

Harry's smile was strained, but he hoped that Draco wouldn't notice from his angle. He had a few things he needed to do before he got to enjoy his holiday, apparently.

(0,0)

"Blaise?"

The Italian looked up from where he was sitting alone in the library. It was after finals so most everyone else was packing or enjoying time with their friends before the holiday. Blaise was all done with that nonsense, he had hidden up here to avoid being roped into helping someone else pack.

"Potter."

"Why are you upset with me? I haven't even asked anything yet, but here you are being all upset. What did I do?"

"It's not what you did. It's what you're going to do."

Harry looked at him through half-lidded eyes, "…And what exactly am I going to do?"

"How about we just skip to the part where I say 'no'?"

"What are you talking about? It's not even that big of a deal?"

"It is a big deal as it's going to mess up the rest of my day and I earned the right to sit here and do nothing until the feast."

"Yes you do. But can I ask my favor? You don't have to say yes, but could you at least hear me out?"

Blaise rolled his eyes but nodded. _'I was wondering if you would mind helping me…' _He seriously heard this same story every year. It wasn't that hard to pack early. It even gave him a much needed break from studying. He tuned back in as Harry started to wrap it up.

"-Learn to dance?"

And those were not the words he was expecting to hear, "Come again?"

"You weren't even listening, were you?"

The glare was entirely unapologetic as Blaise waited for him to start over. Harry huffed and obviously decided that a quick summary would suffice.

"Malfoy family hosting ball. Draco doesn't want to make me come. I want to surprise him. You teach me to dance. I dance with him. No one gets embarrassed, everyone is happy. Understand now?"

Blaise scoffed, "No, I can honestly say I don't understand most of this… You can't dance?"

"Not like that. Don't you remember the tournament? I haven't gotten any better. Quite possibly I've gotten worse since I have avoided it like the plague since then."

"You want me to teach you to dance?"

Harry raised his eyebrows in a likely subconscious imitation of his mate, "Yes."

"Why don't you ask Draco? He's the one you want to dance with, right?"

"Well, yes, but I kind of don't want to ask him. I want to surprise him and I want do this without embarrassing myself any more than necessary. If he knows he'll demand I dance at the ball or he'll refuse to, and I don't want any pressure either way. Please?"

"I still don't see why I should."

"What's your price?

"A favor from you."

Harry waited but no more information was forthcoming, "I'm not making that kind of deal with you. How about a favor for a similar situation that doesn't cost an obscene amount of money, in my opinion, and that isn't immoral, again in my opinion?"

"Fine. But I can call on it anytime."

"Fine, same conditions though. When should we start?"

"Let's try now…"

Harry nodded his acceptance and started to turn away from the other boy, thinking they would find an empty classroom to work in. Which was when he noticed Blaise draping his school cloak over his newly vacated chair.

"Wait. You want to do it here?"

"Why not? Do you have somewhere else to be? No one is going to bother us here today, except maybe your old book worm and I doubt she'll even come in. We'll keep the music quiet and I doubt Madame Pince will care either, especially seeing as she's been a little out of it since she got back from the staff meeting."

"I guess, but there's not a lot of open space."

"We'll stay in an area, move a chair or two and we'll be fine."

"Okay, if you're sure…"

Blaise rolled his eyes again before giving Harry a pointed look, "Do you want to do this or not?"

Harry huffed out a breath of air. Blaise found himself the victim of a green death stare as fingers dragged through messy black strands. The Italian just watched as the Gryffindor gave in and draped his own cloak over the back of another chair.

Blaise smirked as he pushed a table off to the side clearing out a space just big enough for what they were doing.

"Alright so- What do you remember?"

"1. 2. 3. 4. Don't step on their toes. And don't look at your feet."

"Great. So I'm hearing that you know absolutely nothing about dancing."

"Sounds about right."

Blaise nodded, "Okay, well, usually Draco leads, he'll follow on occasion but not very often and not for many people. My guess is he'll do both for you if you ask. Which would you rather work on?"

"I've had practice with leading, so that might be safer for everyone?"

"Alright, come here then, let's see how you do."

Blaise cast a quick charm that would play a song for them to dance to. And after a brief count off, Harry moved forward and stepped on the foot in front of him.

"Sorry."

Blaise winced, "It's fine. Just try again."

(0,0)

That first step was a fantastic indicator of how the rest of the session went.

Harry sat down with two bruised toes and a red flush on his cheeks that came from embarrassment and exercise. His shoulders were slumped as he helped Blaise move the table and avoided eye contact with the battered boy.

The other teen had cast a cushioning charm on his legs and feet about ten minutes in and Harry was doubtful that they had helped much. He could not keep his feet under him and was constantly stepping on and kicking the Slytherin. He was seriously wondering if this was worth it and something told him that was the same question currently running though Blaise's mind.

Thankfully when they had switched and Blaise had taken a turn leading the injuries had decreased, the only major incident was when Harry had tripped over his own feet and landed on the floor.

Right now, Blaise was glaring at the table and muttering under his breath and trying (unsuccessfully) to hide is limp as he pulled back on his cloak. After the Italian had transitioned to glaring at the table silently, Harry found his voice.

"You don't have to help me anymore, if you don't want to. I know it's going to be hard to teach me, that's also why I didn't want to tell Draco about it, just in case. I didn't want to make him feel obligated."

Blaise turned his glare from the table and focused on Harry.

"Oh no. You are not quitting. I have never found someone I couldn't teach to dance. I taught Draco how to do one of our traditional dances. I taught Pansy how to look graceful. I will teach you how to dance. You are going to dance with Draco at the ball. He is going to be swept off of his feet. And no one will be injured in the process. Understand?!"

Harry took an involuntary step back as the final word rang through the air. After a pause he nodded once and Blaise squinted his eyes at him.

"We're going to need a lot of work before the ball. Draco could stop by my place anytime over the break. Your place. Three times a week and I can do more often as necessary."

Harry nodded again, "I'm staying at my house this break. I'm one of the few people allowed over. I'll give you the address, you can't tell anyone."

Blaise rolled his eyes at the words, "I won't."

The smile that crossed Harry's face had Blaise giving him a cautious look, "No. You really _can't_ tell anyone, the only people who can talk about it with are people who I've approved or who already know my address."

"And who are these people?"

"Technically all of the Weasley's, a few ministry members, and a few teachers know of it. But the only people currently allowed into my wards are Draco, Remus Lupin, and myself. I'll get you set into them soon."

Harry wrote the address down on a piece of paper. As soon as Blaise had read it and committed it to memory the parchment crumbled to dust in his hands. The Slytherin looked at Harry with the tiniest hint of respect in his eyes.

The two students strode out of the library heading towards the main staircase. Standing at the landing, they shared a look.

"I'll see you tomorrow at noon."

Harry nodded and with that they turned from each other, heading to their dorms for the last time this year.

(0,0)

The carriage was packed.

Ron, Blaise, Harry, Draco, Pansy, Nott, Neville, Astoria and Daphne squeezing in with them. Luna probably would have come to but she was busy telling Ernie about the Snarglnots that had stolen her shoes once again. So she had chosen to sit in with the Hufflepuffs, at least until they got to Hogsmeade.

The conversation was interesting to say the least amongst the occupants of the carriage. The four good friends were chatting freely while the rest of the group threw in a word here and there. Mostly they all just seemed to try and avoid eye contact with each other.

Eventually they all found their way onto the train and from there, they searched for compartments. By the time the train left the station Harry and Draco found themselves in a compartment with a bizarre group of people. Or a confusing one if nothing else.

"Can you believe this, Harry?! Our last holiday break at school. By this time next year we'll be fully functional adults in society!"

"And then there's Ron…" Neville's soft words brought laughter from everyone.

"What are you planning on then?"

The Gryffindor shrugged, "Hopefully, I'll start working on my master in Herbology. I think even Gran has accepted the fact that I'm never going to be an Auror."

There was silence reeling in the compartment for a long moment.

"I'm planning on going in to Auror training. Hopefully, by this time next year I'll be solving cases." Ron said, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"I want to look into a Potions Mastery. I would love to own my own apothecary." Blaise spoke and caught the attention of the rest of the group, but no one said anything about it.

"I'm thinking I might want to just travel. Granted, I'll still be in school next year, but maybe after that… I would like to play quidditch though." Ginny's words followed.

"I was thinking about being a writer, or maybe even a tutor for people before they go to school." Draco avoided eye contact as he looked out the window, letting others take his words as they would.

After a moment, most of the eyes turned to the last Gryffindor in the compartment. Harry struggled to find something worth saying. Thankfully, another voice spoke before anyone said anything.

"I'm planning on trying to find a Crumple-horned snorkack. Father is sure they're real."

The group was silent for a long moment as they took in the blunt words. Ron was the first to break, and it didn't take long for the entire group to be in stitches. Even Luna smiled as mirth filled the air. It was going to be different next year, but no matter where their lives headed, they would be there for each other.

By the time they had all calmed, the subject was deemed closed and they turned their thoughts to other things. For example: the snack trolley that was right outside of their door.

Although Harry would be the first to admit, he was more than glad he didn't have to come up with something. He was sure the reprieve wouldn't last long, but it would give him some time to ignore the questions and the pity…

Or at least think up a good story.

Conversation soon ran dry and Harry turned to look after the silence had lasted longer than expected. The sight that he found had him smiling. Moving slowly he tapped Draco on the shoulder. Across from them, Ron had fallen asleep.

Draco looked over at the sight and a knowing smile crossed his face as he shared a look with his mate.

The red head had fallen asleep, his mouth was hanging open and he was quite possibly drooling. But that wasn't what the boys were looking at. Harry and Draco were watching his pillow.

When the Gryffindor had fallen asleep, his head had rolled slightly and the boy was now leaning over, his head resting on Blaise's shoulder. The owner of said shoulder was currently staring down at the drooling boy. The look in his eyes was one Harry had never seen the boy wear before. At least not when Ron was looking.

When the Italian caught the Veela mates looking over at him, the two sent him grins. The boy sneered at them and turned away from their knowing glances.

"Shut up. Not my fault the idiot didn't sleep last night. He should have packed earlier."

Harry and Draco shared a glance before turning their obvious disbelief to Blaise who stoically ignored them. The two quietly laughed, not wanting to wake Ron and ruin this for their friend. A few minutes later Draco glanced out of the window and sighed.

"We're almost there."

Blaise's arm tightened slightly around Ron as he processed Draco's words.

Harry caught sight of the motion and spoke before he lost his nerves, "Why don't you ask him to spend part of the holiday with you?"

"And spend more time with him? Please."

"Blaise." Draco's chastisement cause Blaise to deflate slightly.

"He loves his family. I don't want to take him away from them. His family wouldn't be happy that I'm a Slytherin. My mother would not be excited over his family name. I just…I couldn't do that."

"His family would eventually be okay with it. Maybe not happy right off, but if they can accept me being with Draco, they can accept you."

"No offense Harry, but you're not exactly their son…"

Harry shrugged, "I know. But they invited Draco to spend the holiday with them. With the rest of their family. And while I'm sure they're going to be looking for every opportunity to point out his flaws, they're trying and that's all I can ask."

Blaise paused and Harry had a feeling this was the moment that Blaise admitted what he was really scared of, "What if he says 'no'? I can't. He was so into Granger a few months ago, I can't expect him to have gotten over it already."

"Just ask? If he says 'yes' you'll be ecstatic and then you can spend Christmas Day with Draco as well since I am definitely dragging him over, especially since he agreed to go."

"You suckered me in. You agreed to meet my parents just so I would have to suffer through a meal with the Weasley's."

Harry smirked, "A meal? I would never do that to you!"

Draco gave him a look that said he obviously disagreed, "Except that's exactly what you're doing…"

"Never. We're spending the whole day with them."

"WHAT?!"

Harry laughed at the blonde's expression and went to say something, probably about spending two days with Draco's family. However, before the words could cross his lips, Ron spoke up.

"My family is awesome, Malfoy. Don't even think about saying otherwise at least until you formally meet them."

All of the eyes turned to the red head who had yet to move, even Luna pulled her eyes from her book. Ron merely glared at Draco until the teen nodded in what Ron took to be agreement. The Gryffindor then shifted slightly so he could see Blaise's face, not moving far from the Slytherin's hold.

"And you. I cannot tell you what may answer should be, seeing as you have not asked, however I can personally guarantee that I would not be angered nor upset should I receive an invitation."

The red head bliknked, "Bloody hell. You and you're bloody formal speech patterns are rubbing off on me. Harry! Make it stop…"

Ron's whine had most of the car laughing, but Blaise seemed focused on something else. The train started to slow before the Slytherin got up the nerve to speak.

"Ron?"

Everyone went silent once again and the tips of Ron's ears may or may not have turned red, "Blaise?"

"Would you like to spend part of the holiday break at my home?"

"Not really." Harry gave him a disbelieving look and Blaise looked horrified, "But seeing as I want to spend at least part of the holiday with you, I'll make the sacrifice."

The Slytherin glared at him and turned his head away. Ron made a strangled noise in the back of his throat.

"Blaise? I'm sorry. I'm nervous. I would love to spend part of the holiday with you."

Blaise turned to him with an aloof expression, "I suppose I could deign to be in your presence."

Ron smacked him in the arm and laughter filled the carriage even as the train pulled to a stop.

**Okay… don't hate me? I am sooooo sorry about not posting in so long. I recently got my hours upped and work and I'm working nearly full time. Plus my muse took and unpaid and unscheduled hiatus. I haven't had a lot of reviews lately and my life is falling apart at the seams and yeah… I'm sorry.**

**Please review and let me know about Blaise and Ron getting together- cute or not? I had a couple of cute scenes in here for one of my reviewers and I loved writing them. Anymore requests please feel free to shoot me a message or review. It really makes my day to hear from you all!**


	10. Dancing and the Family

Harry settled in to Grimmauld with a smile. Only a handful of people knew where he was and only half of them could come in without Harry walking beside them.

It may seem a little crazy, but it was the only way he could leave Hogwarts. It wasn't like he could stay there without witnesses. Voldemort would have expected Snape to turn Harry over if he had stayed. And there were no arguments against it. Harry could only imagine the excuses Snape had to make about why he couldn't outright kidnap the Boy-Who-Lived.

Truthfully, the only reason he could think of for him not being in Voldemort's clutches right now was Draco. The man truly believed that he could get Harry to agree to work with him if he was mated to Draco. And he might have been right. If the two teens weren't on the same side of the war- Harry might give it all up to protect Draco.

He was really hoping he wouldn't have to do that. Draco seemed to be willing to side with Harry and the Order against Voldemort, or at least not fight against them. Harry was actually thinking that Voldemort would settle for Harry and Draco moving out of the county and declaring their neutrality. Dumbledore on the other hand would never have approved that.

Of course, he wouldn't have approved of Harry's plan either, but there were some things that the man just never quite understood. There were somethings that just made more sense than running around risking your life. And if Harry could take care of Voldemort without confronting him and without actually having to kill him?

That sounded a hell of a lot better than sacrificing himself and hoping that the man would die.

But anyway, that wasn't really the point. The point was that he was practically untouchable while he was here especially since Voldemort declared that no one was to capture him or harm him until he and Draco had completed the Courting.

It was probably the nicest thing that the mad man had ever done. If you chose to ignore the fact he was worried it would ruin his plans for world domination and planning the death of at least one of the aforementioned boys.

Harry shook his head. He needed to clean up the place a little and find a place where he could practice with Blaise without letting the teen into too much of his home. And somewhere they wouldn't be seen by someone flooing in or knocking on the door. Of course, no one was supposed to be flooing in because it was illegal and would show up clearly at the ministry.

But since when did any of Harry's contacts care about the law? Yeah… better to be prepared.

The first thing Harry did was clean up the entrance hall. It wasn't too bad, just some muddy boot prints left over from someone last year. A quick cleaning spell and that was done. Harry also cast a charm that changed the wall color, added a painting on the wall above the umbrella stand. Just like that the room was open and ready to welcome visitors. Next was the parlor.

That was probably going to be the best place to meet with Blaise, move a few things and it would be perfect. Harry went to work, and Kreacher even showed to help move things aside. Harry had finally taken Hermione's advice and started treating him a little better and he seemed to open right up.

Especially when he realized Harry was trying to restore the Black home's original glory.

Harry worked the rest of the day, shocked to see that it was well past midnight by the time he wrapped everything up. He had expected to be exhausted after the trip home. Deciding to pass on dinner, Harry made his way up to his room. He collapsed onto the bed and kicked off his shoes.

He stretched across the bed to grab the pajamas Kreacher had set out for him. He shifted a little further and found his eyes slipping closed. His exhaustion washing over him out of nowhere. Harry absently raised his wand and transfigured his clothes.

He was asleep before his wand hit the mattress.

(0,0)

"POTTER!"

Harry shot straight up in bed. Face elongating, claws springing from his fingers, catching in the sheets. He felt his teeth grow as he turned to snarl at the intruder. His wings spread behind him and he tried to push off the bed. Ready to defend his home from the threat.

He was hindered by a nasty villain. Bedsheets. Feet tangling in covers he didn't remember crawling under his balance was shot and his attack foiled. Within seconds the flailing boy managed to fall out of the bed.

That's how Blaise found him. Face on the floor, glasses askew, and feet still tangled in the bed above his head. Harry groaned turning his face into the floor, wondering why and how he ever thought this could be a good idea.

Which was about when Blaise started laughing hysterically. Harry took a deep breath when he registered that the threat was non-existent. But his rage and determination to protect his nest was high in his mind. He needed to get his friend out of the room before he did something stupid.

"Kreacher?"

The house elf popped in, somehow hearing Harry's smothered call over Blaise's hyena impression.

"Can Kreacher help, Master Harry?"

"I would like to be untangled from these sheets, but if you could take Blaise to the parlor and get him some refreshments, I would be grateful." He made sure to put emphasis on the appropriate words

"Yes, Master Harry. Kreacher will do so."

The house elf nodded to the still laughing Italian and moved to stand next to him. Just as he was about to leave, the elf snapped his fingers. Suddenly Harry was lying on the floor, free of his sheets under a perfectly made bed. With another snap Harry took in the surprised expression on Blaise's face before the Slytherin was yanked away.

The teen grinned as he stretched, wings folding against his back and fangs disappearing back into his jaw, "I love magic."

(0,0)

Harry walked into the parlor to see Blaise relaxing on the sofa with a cup of tea and a biscuit.

The Gryffindor was going to be calm and cool about this, about the fact this boy ran into his room without permission, about the fact he invaded his home without warning- "What the _bloody hell_ was that?"

...Or he would completely loose his cool and hold back his transformation by the skin of his teeth.

The Italian actually winced a little at Harry's tone. Setting his cup down carefully on the table next to him and standing up. He looked somewhat wary as he turned to look at the younger teen.

"I apologize. That was entirely uncalled for after you allowed me into the sanctuary of your home."

The boy ducked his head and looked at the floor. Turning his head slightly to the side.

Harry stood for a moment observing his pose and was shocked to find his anger slipping away. Without his mind's permission he moved forward and stretched out a hand to brush against the other teen's exposed shoulder and neck.

As the motion registered he yanked his hand back, giving it a betrayed expression that conveyed his confusion. After a long moment he looked up again at the still averted face of the other teen.

"What was that?"

Blaise gave him a look, "I forgot that you were a Veela when I came barging into your room. I threatened your den, your safety, and thus I could pose a threat to your future mate and family."

"Yeah. Got that. What's with the apology and the touching thing?" Harry wasn't sure why he was so shocked by this. His Veela hadn't been a big impact on anything since he and Draco started their Courting. But that didn't mean he thought he knew everything about being a Veela.

"I appealed to your basic instincts. The apology soothed your mind, while the visual and physical submission assured your Creature that I was not a threat. Basically, I acknowledged that I make a "

"So you used your knowledge to take advantage of my undeveloped instincts in order to manipulate the situation in your favor."

Blaise smirked, "Got it in one."

Harry knew that he should be angry about this, but truthfully he was just glad that Draco hadn't been there this morning and that Blaise hadn't been hurt. Shaking his head he asked Kreacher to bring him something light to eat. They had some dancing to do.

(0,0)

Draco couldn't help it. Harry had gotten off of the train and left his presence just 24 hours ago. They saw each other yesterday and the day before that and before that and before that and before that. Not to mention the week before that and before that. Even the month before that.

They'd seen each other every day since they'd discovered they were mates and most days before that. Draco sighed and pulled on his travelling cloak, saying farewell to his parents. Judging by his mother's knowing smile she knew exactly where he was going.

The blond teen shook his head. Who would have thought that Draco Malfoy would be suffering from Harry Potter withdrawal? The only treatment? A hug from the lovely Mate in question. The side effects? An unfortunate association with Laughing at his own thoughts, he headed out past the wards and turned on his heel.

Landing with grace that reminded his distinctly of Harry's own lack thereof, Draco moved forward towards the building appearing from between the two unsuspecting homes. He had made it twenty three hours and thirty four minutes, now he just wanted to see his mate.

The Slytherin knocked on the door and was horrified when it creaked open on its own. That couldn't be good. Walking in, Draco debated the merits of calling out. Truthfully it probably wouldn't matter. He took a deep breath.

"Harry?"

Suddenly a crashing came from down the hall. Draco immediately headed towards the sound. His path was cut off by a house elf.

"Kreacher is here to show Young Malfoy to the dining room. Master Harry will be joining him shortly. Master Harry wishes Young Malfoy to be joining him for lunch."

The blond shook his head, "I better go check on him."

Kreacher shook his head, "Master is fine. He just be wishing for Young Malfoy to share lunch with him is all. Master just fell out of bed and made a loud noise. Master is not being harmed, just needing to compose himself."

The mental image of Harry falling out of the bed filled Draco's mind. The blond was laughing so hard he was more than willing to let the house elf lead him someplace where he could sit down. If he wasn't mistaking, the elf was also smirking, possibly attempting to hide his amusement at his master's clumsiness.

(0,0)

"Harry?"

Draco's voice echoed in Harry's ears and the Gryffindor used that as the excuse as to why Blaise was currently sitting on the couch next to a newly broken lamp. The Italian glared at him but allowed the teen to convince him to start gathering his cloak and moving towards the door.

"Do you happen to know why Draco Malfoy showed up?"

Harry shrugged, "We didn't have plans, but I can't say I'm surprised."

"You two really can't stand to be apart from each other can you? It hasn't even been a day."

Harry shrugged and Blaise stared at him a moment before chuckling.

"You missed him, too. Didn't you?"

Harry shrugged again, but his blush was a dead give-away. And if that hadn't told Blaise the truth the way he studied the floor would have been enough.

"You do realize you saw him yesterday, right?"

"And?"

"You're ridiculous."

The blush grew deeper, "Shut up. It's not like you weren't thinking of visiting Ron all morning. Because there's no way you got up before nine o'clock in the morning just to come visit me on the first day of vacation."

"Just go see your mate, Potter."

"Whatever you say, Blaise. Whatever you say."

Harry watched as the older teen moved out the doorway. He himself peaked out of the doorway before running up to his room to change. The sweats and t-shirt was good for dancing. And Draco probably wouldn't mind- but Harry wanted to look his best.

Plus the Slytherin was probably dressed as he was every day, which meant Harry either had to dress nice or look like a slob in comparison. The Gryffindor frowned slightly as a thought crossed his mind. The Slytherin hadn't complained about his wardrobe in months. But he had started dressing even nicer.

The boy was subtly making Harry want to dress decently. Harry scowled at his closet and debated heading downstairs as he was. Unfortunately he couldn't talk himself into it. He continued to glare at his reflection even though he knew he looked decent. Eventually, he gave in with a sigh and turned to go eat with his Mate.

"I feel as though Draco won this round…"

Stupid teen with his stupid appearance complex. Not that Harry didn't like his appearance, because seriously who didn't, but- Harry flushed a bright red, pausing mid-step. Did he really just think that?!

(0,0)

Draco was still laughing when an embarrassed Harry showed up, blushing, ten minutes later. He managed to calm himself down enough to ask the one question he had needed the answer to.

"Don't tell me you actually fell out of bed? That was just a story Kreacher made up, isn't it?"

Harry spluttered and groaned, "He actually told you that?"

And suddenly Draco was laughing again. Harry groaned and asked Kreacher to bring out their lunch, deciding to ignore the blond while sitting close enough to him that their shoulders were brushing. The Slytherin chuckled merrily through the rest of the meal.

When the last bite had been swallowed and the last plate vanished from the table, Harry turned to his mate.

"Do you feel better now?

Attempting to keep from laughing again, he nodded, "Sorry."

"It wasn't even that funny…"

"No. But it was nice to know that you don't change when we're apart, still a clumsy, charming fool."

"We saw each other yesterday, Dray. How much did you expect me to change?"

The older boy blushed and shrugged slightly, "Don't know."

Harry smirked and gently shouldered his Mate, "I missed you, too."

The Slytherin scoffed and rolled his eyes, but Harry didn't miss the fondness that filled the grey depths. Together they moved to one of the more comfortable rooms and sat together on the couch staring into the fire. They sat in silence for a long while before Draco broke it with a quiet chuckle.

"I'm proud of us, Harry. We nearly made it 24 hours. Truthfully I didn't think I would be able to wait much after I got up."

"I had a similar thought, to be honest. It was going to be different thinking about the fact that I wasn't entirely sure I was going to see you today."

Draco hummed what Harry took for an agreement. At Hogwarts they woke in the same bed more often than not simply because they would be talking or working on homework late into the night. And on the nights they didn't, they saw each other at meals or in classes or in their unofficial study groups. Being away from each other without that promise of contact was, quite frankly, frightening.

Which made Harry wonder, when was he going to see his Mate again after today?

"So… What are our plans for the holidays? Besides the ball I mean."

"Well- Mother is going to want to meet you before the ball. So we'll probably take a day and spend it with them. She's also going to force us to help with the ball more than likely. That could take all day."

"That's fine. I usually spend Christmas with the Weasley's… But if you had other plans?"

Draco shook his head, "We don't normally 'celebrate' Christmas. We'll give gifts to each other, but usually we celebrate Yule."

"Yule? I didn't know anyone still celebrated that…"

"It's mostly the older wizarding families. We celebrate with Snape and he usually hosts us at his family Manor as a thank you for the ball we hold."

"Okay then, that's three-wait-four days down. A day with your family, the holiday ball, Christmas with the Weasley's, Yule with Snape… What about New Years?"

Draco shrugged, "We usually avoid going out to other parties; someone always gets offended if we choose another party over theirs."

"I guess that makes sense…" Harry sat up straighter all of the sudden, "Why don't we do New Year's here? A few privacy spells and some more renovations will probably be needed, but we could handle that."

Draco mimicked Harry's excitement for a moment before he remembered something, "We can't. You're under the Fidelius or something like it. We can't just invite people over."

"Oh." Harry visibly deflated and Draco felt horrible.

The younger boy looked as though someone had given him the fastest broom on the market, only to put it in a display case just out of reach… Maybe…

"What if we do it at one of my family homes? I have one or two that very few people know about. We could make a big deal out of it…"

Harry shook his head at the way Draco flaunted his money like that, "How many homes do you have?"

A shrug, "Two castles, a Manor, a country home, a flat in muggle London, and vacation home in France and in Spain. Maybe another one that I don't know about somewhere."

"That's ridiculous! How can you afford that?"

"They're all paid off. And we rent out some of them for a little extra cash on occasion. It's not really that big of a deal."

"Not that big of a- Draco, I was beyond excited to have _this_ house. Just one and an old one that no one can see at that. How can you say eight or so houses isn't a big deal?"

"It's not. I'm sure you have a Potter manor, castle, and vacation home stored up somewhere. Most purebloods do, so don't hide from me."

"I should?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"How could I? My parents are dead remember? As are my grandparent's and it's not like my Aunt and Uncle know, or tell me if they did. Sirius may have known but he never mentioned it."

Draco frowned, "You should have been told about all of your assets when you first visited Gringott's."

"I wasn't. I went with Hagrid but they never told me anything."

"You're kidding! That's ridiculous, they must have had some kind of block on your inheritance then. We can go find out tomorrow, if you like?"

"Sure." Harry couldn't believe this. He wondered what family homes he had. Even just a Potter family home. Maybe where his father grew up? Who knew what a place like that could hold…

"Maybe we can find an explanation for your terminal case of bed head…"

"Hey!"

Draco laughed and ruffled said hair. As their laughter faded Harry leaned further into the blond. Slim fingers began carding through the messy locks and they settled further into the silence watching the flames from the unnecessary but highly enjoyable fire.

After a while they began to talk again. They bantered back and forth about controversial magic theories. Questioned some political stances and then remembered why they avoided talking about politics in any fashion. They mentioned favorite foods, why Indian was better than Chinese, and other similar topics. Eventually they ended up on the floor with a laughing Draco pushing away Harry's hands as they brushed determinedly against his ribs.

Their evening was interrupted however by a house elf that popped over in the middle of dinner. Harry jumped to his feet and snarled, blushing furiously when Draco's hand landed on his shoulder, attempting to calm him.

Draco's concern was clear when he spoke, "Linksy?"

"Linksy?" Harry looked between Draco and the elf.

"Master Draco?"

"Master Harry! A strange elf has appeared. He is wishing to speak to Mr. Malfoy."

Harry had to laugh at all of the people currently in the room, "Thank you, Kreacher."

"Linksy? Did something happen? Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine Master Draco. Mistress is merely wondering if you were returning home for dinner. She says that she shall send you a guilt trip in a Howler if you do not. Something hers son nots loving hers enough to spend time with hers."

The Gryffindor couldn't hold back his laughter. And about five seconds later Draco choked on his own. The teen stood and leaned over his Mate.

"I guess I better go. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Harry nodded and smiled up at him, "Absolutely? 11 ish?"

"Sounds perfect."

Draco pressed a kiss to Harry's cheek and stood, "I'm heading home now, Linksy. Can you tell Mother I'm on my way?"

Linksy nodded and popped away with a loud echoing crack, earning a disapproving glare from Kreacher who bowed low to Harry and Draco. With a barely a pop marking his exit. Draco shook his head at the house elves antics and pressed a gentle kiss to Harry's cheek.

"Sleep well, Harry."

"Sweet dreams, Draco."

(0,0)

Blaise was standing in Harry's home once again, they had made some progress yesterday but not nearly enough if they wanted to stay on track. And Harry was not helping that progress at the moment. He was caught in a rant and Blaise had no idea what he could do beyond waiting it out.

"It's just not fair. I don't want to rush it. I don't think we're missing anything. But…what if something is missing? Could something be wrong? Am I wrong? I'm probably reading too much into this. It'll happen when it happens, right?"

Or maybe it would be best to cut in while he could, "Hold on a second, Harry. Can you tell me again what exactly it is that has you so upset?"

"Draco hasn't kissed me."

"I've seen him kiss you."

"Not a real kiss. We've both done the kissing on the cheek, or forehead, or even hand when Draco's being ridiculous… But no actual kissing."

"And this is bad because…?"

"We've been going out for _months, _Blaise. What are we waiting for?"

Blaise really hated trying to talk sense to Gryffindors. Why on earth had he decided to share part of his holidays with one of them?

"Nothing? You and Draco are fine. I suspect you're both just so wrapped up in being Mates, it's been hard to remember that you're dating."

Harry glared at the Slytherin, "That tells me nothing! How do I fix it?"

"There's nothing to fix Harry. As of right now I see that you have two options. You can tackle him when you see him today and just kiss him, or you can learn how to dance, which is why I'm here in case you were wondering, and create a moment in which both of you will want to kiss."

The highly sarcastic eye roll that responded to that comment ended rather spectacularly with a pointed glare from those green eyes.

"Fine. Let's start. You lead first today, there's no way I'm going to be able to improve my own leading skills at the moment."

Harry stepped up and waited for Blaise with a raised arm and pointed look.

"Fine. But first you need to learn to relax and trust your partner. I talked this over with one of my fellow dance instructors, and no I didn't mention your name, but they were telling me that they've seen your problem before. They didn't actually tell me that it was you not trusting your partner, but I had an epiphany."

"…And? What was your epiphany?"

"You are either trying to do the entire dance or you are expecting your partner to do all of it. You need to trust your partner to do their part. And you need to focus on your part. Dancing is a lot like dueling, in fact most duelers are renowned dancers as well. So today, we're going to my place."

With that Blaise pulled Harry from the house and they apparated to the Zabini home.

(0,0)

Harry looked up at Blaise with an unimpressed look as they stood in a large empty room with black walls.

"And?"

"Okay, here's the deal. This room is designed to help a person practice their dueling. You ask them for a scene, opponent or opponents, set rules, and any handicaps. Here's what we do. I have a preset routine that I've done with some of my friends. It'll read our skills and give up appropriate opponents for our skill level."

"How is this going to help me dance again?"

"You have to trust me. Here's the deal with this scenario, I'll set a rule, if you don't follow it, we both die."

"Fine. What's the rule?"

"Simple. You handle your opponents, I'll handle mine."

Harry blinked at him, "What? How will we tell who we're supposed to be fighting?"

"Yours will have red bands on their arms, mine will have green. Should be easy enough to remember."

"And if we kill one of the other's opponents, we lose?"

"Exactly. You have to trust me to kill mine and I have to trust you to disarm yours."

"Why disarm?"

Blaise snorted, "Because I seriously doubt you're going to be killing anyone, even in a simulation."

Harry opened his mouth to protest. Blaise gave him a look. Eventually, the Gryffindor shrugged and admitted that the Italian was right. A friendly grin crossed the others face and then they were back to back. Blaise called out a phrase in Latin and the scenario began. Dozens of figures appeared, some in red and some in green.

Harry carefully tracked his opponents, removing them efficiently from the picture, it wasn't long before he noticed that Blaise was struggling with his own. Harry glanced around, noticed only two of the incoming fighters were wearing red bands.

He quickly dispatched them. A fighter with a green band appeared out of nowhere, inches from Blaise, his wand leveled at the Italian. Harry shouted, disarming the assailant. Immediately the rest of the attackers froze and a gong sounded.

Blaise turned with a glare, "What was that?!"

"He was at your throat!"

"Yes. And if you had waited half a second, I would have deflected a spell towards him and been fine. However, we would be in real trouble since you didn't even notice the people on the other side of them, who were all in red. You just assumed they would all be on one side."

"What's your point?"

"This is part of the reason you can't dance well. You're trying to control everything and by doing that you miss the things you should be noticing."

Harry stood in silence for a moment, moving around Blaise to see the battle. He hadn't even noticed the others on Blaise's other side. Maybe the teen was right. A few other thoughts occurred to him, suddenly he was replaying all of his other battles and even the dance attempt from yesterday.

"… Huh."

Blaise rolled his eyes, "Yeah, 'huh' that's a really educated way to phrase it."

"Shut up and let's try again."

"Of course, dear."

(0,0)

The dark head boy stepped through the gate on the heels of his mate. Eyes down and still trying to take everything in. He was sure he was walking into the viper pit. Lord and Lady Malfoy were determined to meet their son's mate before he became a permanent fixture in their lives. And Lady Malfoy refused to meet him for the first time at the ball.

The three letters they had sent to invite him to their home (or summer home as it were) had been very insistent upon the fact that they were not there to influence the mating between the two in either direction. They just wanted to meet the boy before anything became official.

Harry had asked Draco at least a dozen times a day since the first letter if he was sure that his parents knew that the Mr. Potter they were writing was in fact Harry Potter- The Boy Who Was Destined to Kill The Dark Lord They So Desperately Followed.

Draco had finally requested that his parents send a letter confirming that very fact.

And now Harry was here before the 'cottage' that could possibly house the entirety of Gryffindor and Slytherin without fear of conflict. The house was large and pristine rather Victorian in style and Harry thought it was beautiful. The trees and grounds were filled with color and everywhere you looked there were singing birds. It was the kind of place Harry only ever dreamed of visiting.

Needless to say the Gryffindor was terrified.

This was most definitely not what he expected when he agreed to meet Draco's parents.

He had been prepared to march into a dark foreboding place much like Grimmauld. A grey building among a solid gold field, no life to be seen for miles. And here he was walking into a place that would make fairy tales jealous.

He had no idea what to do, how to act, or what they were expecting. He had decent manners, his aunt had been adamant about that. But what were good manners to the occupants of Privet Drive were unlikely to cut it here in the home of a Lord and Lady. Especially a Lord and Lady with as much pull as the Malfoy's had.

Draco stopped suddenly and Harry pretended that he didn't walk right into the Slytherin.

"You really need to relax, Harry. It's going to be fine."

"I seriously doubt that. I know your parents hate me. Or your father does at least. I'm sure your mother isn't my biggest fan seeing as I received the Black inheritance when it probably would have gone to her or you otherwise."

"You're the Head of the House of Black? Well that explains a lot, Mother might actually appreciate knowing that actually, most of the family has been waiting in terror for them to come forward and revoke marriages and such nonsense. She's been wanting to appeal to them for something but no one knew who it was."

"Oh. Well that's good at least."

"Absolutely."

"Do you feel better?"

"That depends… Do I really have the power to revoke marriages?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Really? That's what you focus on?"

"I'm trying not to panic here. Give me a break."

The blonde turned so that he was fully facing Harry, "Mother and Father have sworn not to interfere with our Courting and possible Mating. You'll be fine."

"But…"

"But what?"

"It's only because Vo-_He_ told them to. What if they give their blessing but… Nevermind. Let's go shall we?"

One blink. Two, "Are you really worried that my parents are going to lie to you about giving our mating their blessing?"

"Of course not. That's ridiculous. I really do think your mother is waiting for us."

"Harry. My parents have been ordered not to interfere with our Courtship in any way. But they would never give a blessing without meaning it. Blessings are powerful, they are not given away lightly."

The Gryffindor's shoulders slumped a little in relief, "What would you do if they didn't give their blessing."

"Probably the exact same thing I would do if they did. I love my parents. But this is one part of my life I will not let them control."

"You… Do you mean that?"

"I won't let the mean in-laws hurt you, Harry. I promise."

Harry snorted, "You realize my in-laws are Weasley's and a werewolf, right?"

Draco froze and Harry was ninety percent sure that the boy had turned into a ghost with how white he turned, "Right. I'll protect you from my family. So long as you promise to protect me from yours."

Harry laughed out loud at that and suddenly he felt better. No matter what happened he and Draco would be happy together. It wouldn't be easy. But they could do it. No matter what anyone else said or did. They could stand everything, because they would stand together.

"Draco." The quiet shout from the house had both boys turning to see the blonde figure in the doorway.

"I understand the garden is a lovely sight to see, however, dinner is as well. And at the moment they are both getting rather cold. Shall we adjoin to the dining room?"

Draco laughed, Harry blushed, but the two boys took her advice and they walked into the house. This time Harry moved willingly beside his boyfriend, no thoughts or worries weighing him down.

(0,0)

Well, that is until Harry found himself sitting at the table with Draco on his right, Lord Malfoy on his left and Lady Malfoy across from him. The silence was instantly oppressive and Harry sat up as straight as possible with careful hands mimicking Draco to the best of his ability.

He could feel the elder Malfoy's exchanging glances, but Harry wasn't going to let that bother him. He would sit politely and copy Draco. Eventually, they would say something and Harry would scrape through the evening.

"Mr. Potter? How long have you been dating our son?"

Draco blanched, "Are you kidding, father? I told you the instant it became official."

"Yes, well I would like to hear what he considers to be the truth."

"It was the afternoon of our Slytherin versus Gryffindor game, sir. So just over two months now, sir."

"Interesting, and what are your plans for after you graduate?"

"Father." Draco gave a pleading look to his mother.

Harry placed a hand on Draco's arm, "I've wanted to be an auror for a while now, Lord Malfoy."

"Following in your father's footsteps then?"

The Gryffindor fought against his annoyance at the interruption and at the assumption and smiled politely, "That was the plan, sir. However, lately I have been thinking that is not what I necessarily want to do with my life."

"And what other paths have you thought about?" Lady Malfoy interceded before her husband could say anything further.

Harry started to shrug but quickly remembered that Aunt Petunia had hated that with a passion, he flinched slightly at the memory of her shrieking yelling whenever he forgot himself.

"I'm not entirely sure. I'm still taking the necessary classes to become an auror because I already started on that path, but thankfully a lot of other professions ask for the same NEWT scores. I decided that if I am missing a test, I can take the summer to study up on the topic and take a NEWT equivalent at the ministry next year."

All three of the Malfoy's looked shocked by the coherency of the plan and the way he managed to have a plan without actually having a plan. It was rather impressive. And bizarrely vague.

"I see." The elder Malfoy looked down at the Gryffindor and went to speak,

Without thinking about it, Harry grabbed Draco's hand under the table. Somewhat worried about what the man was going to ask.

"That sounds like a lovely plan, but I must know- Are you planning to attend our ball in a week's time?"

Harry blushed slightly but nodded, "I am, ma'am. Draco has spoken very highly of the occasion and I feel that I would be missing quite a lot were I not to attend."

Lord Malfoy was apparently still not satisfied, "So am I to take it that there are no professions worthy of your superior status?"

Narcissa, who had been spending the last few moments giving her husband warning glares, attempting to keep the conversation more light hearted, cut in with emphasis, "Lucius!"

He cast a glance over to her and apparently decided that whatever he had to say was not important enough to go against his wife. He reached instead for his wine glass, taking a large mouthful of the alcohol.

"Shall we adjourn to a more comfortable setting to enjoy our dessert?"

Without waiting for a response, Lady Malfoy stood and led the way to another room, her husband behind her. Draco and Harry shared a look before following the blond couple. The blond cast a pointed look at their still entwined hands. The Gryffindor blushed but found that he couldn't pull it back, the Slytherin tightening his hold with a small smile.

(0,0)

The rest of the evening passed in lighter conversation and Harry was grateful for that and for Draco's constant presence.

That being said, he was even more grateful when the clock struck an hour late enough as to give Harry and excuse to head home and call it a night. He made a graceful exit offering to come early and help with the ball, an offer which Lady Malfoy surprised him by accepting.

"I really do appreciate that, Mr. Potter."

"I'm just glad I can help, Lady Malfoy." Harry bit his lip, "But-do you mind calling me 'Harry'?"

The woman gave him a warm and gentle smile which the teen couldn't help returing, "I will, so long as you can call me 'Narcissa' or 'Cissa' if you prefer."

"Thank you, Narcissa. Good night and thank you for a lovely evening."

"You are most welcome, Harry. I'm going to assume that Draco will follow you home so I will see you both tomorrow afternoon to prepare for the ball."

"Mother!"

Harry laughed lightly, "You have to admit, she's right."

Draco turned his betrayed eyes from his mother to his Mate, "That's not the point!"

The other three laughed at the young Slytherin's expression, even Lord Malfoy much to their surprise.

"Alright, Draco. You may sweep away your young man for tonight, but expect to see you both here in your everyday wear early. You may send your house elf with your dress robes tomorrow around 4. We'll eat a light dinner and prepare for our guests."

The young blond groaned while Harry smile, "Of course, sleep well."

With a nod to the Lord of the Manor, Harry led Draco out the door and towards the apparition point. They walked in silence, replaying moments from dinner in their minds. They paused at the spot just outside the wards and they shared a look and a smile before the spun on their heels a disappeared into the night.

(0,0)

"Master Harry…."

"Master Harry…"

The Gryffindor rolled over in his sleep and slowly opened his nearly letting out a shout at the large tennis ball eyes so close to his own. Thankfully he remembered his sleeping roommate just in time to hold back his shout.

"Kreacher? What are you doing?"

"Master Harry, Mister Zabini is here. He is wishing to be seeing you, but Kreacher not want to be waking Mister Malfoy."

Harry's eyes widened as his still sleeping mind struggled to process the house elf's meaning, "Bloody hell."

The Gryffindor quickly glanced over his shoulder to where Draco was still (thankfully) sleeping. And cursed himself for not sending something to Blaise, he couldn't believe he had just fallen asleep like that.

"Kreacher? Can you please tell him that I'm not going to get any better this morning? And that I'll see him at the ball tonight?"

"Kreacher will."

The elf popped away with a quiet crack and Harry was very thankful for Lady Black's dedication to a good staff of house elves. Happy that this was one problem he wouldn't have to worry about, Harry let Draco's warmth and deep breaths lure him back to sleep.

(0,0)

"Master Harry…"

The Gryffindor couldn't hold back his groan in time and once again opened his eyes to face those of his house elf.

"Master Zabini says he nots be leaving without seeings you. He threatens to come up here and wake you himself, he says he nots be caring if he wakes Master Malfoy."

For a moment Harry debated calling the Slytherin's bluff. He doubted the Italian had forgotten the first time he'd shown up. Just thinking about it made Harry's fangs threaten to drop. Which meant Draco would definitely not be happy to have him ixnvade their make shift den. And he would be most upset to find out that he had attacked his best friend.

Harry gave in and pushed himself to his feet and managed to fight the temptation to just turn around and crawl back in next to his mate. Forcing himself to leave the room without looking back, Harry shut the door behind him, somewhat doubting that he would be able to leave if he did anything differently.

Slowly and unwillingly he made his may down the stairs to the sitting room.

"There you are, Potter. We have things to discuss, you cannot just ditch me."

"I wasn't ditching you. I just happen to have my Mate sleeping in my bed upstairs and would much rather be laying with him then talking with you. I appreciate that you helped me with all of this and believe me that I know you have helped me a lot, but to be honest- I don't want to see you right now."

Blaise just looked at Harry for a long moment, "I have given you hours of my life for the past few weeks and what do I get? Nothing. I had some questions to ask you, but you're just going to go blow me off because your life is perfect."

"Damn it, Blaise. I just want to sleep with my Mate before I have to go and endure a ball that I'm not entirely sure is going to end well. Do you mind if I try to get some good rest beforehand? Is that too much to ask?"

Another voice cut in before Blaise could answer, "Apparently it is."

Harry glared at the Italian, "And now you've woken said Mate up. Apparently I am never getting back to sleep. Thanks, Zabini."

"Don't blame him, Harry. You're the one who decided he was one of the precious few who are allowed to grace your home with their presence. This is your own fault, truly."

The Gryffindor frowned at the tone of Draco's words, but before he could respond- green flames sprouted in his fireplace. Of course, one more person decided to ruin his morning. Running his fingers through his hair, just in case it was one of the Order Members or someone else who cared what he looked like Harry asked Kreacher to bring them all breakfast before going to answer the call.

"Harry?"

Relieved that he at least recognized the voice Harry kneeled down on the plush, antique rug, "Morning, Ron. Really early in the morning, by the way. What are you even doing up?"

A somewhat visible shrug, "Problems sleeping. Is there anyway I can use Hedwig to send a letter? The weather over here is horrible. Errol is getting swamped and Pig can barely even make it to the barn."

"You do realize you could just floo call the person you want to send the letter to, right?"

Ron shook his head, "I can't. I don't know who would answer the call, and I really don't know what I would say even if the right person answered. Trust me, this is easier. I would ask their house elf but I don't know their elf so that makes it difficult."

"Alright then. Just send over the letter and I'll make sure that Hedwig takes it before too long and…" Suddenly, Harry's brain made several connections and he gave a small smile, "Actually- you might want to bring it over yourself. I have no idea how reliable the floo connection is when it comes to letters. It may go out the wrong grate and burn up."

Ron paled even in the light of the fire, "Right. Can I come over now?"

Harry nodded and stepped back, "Probably should, it seems kind of important."

Soon enough, the antique carpet was covered in ash. Harry hoped that Kreacher wouldn't be too upset about that.

"Can we send the letter now?," with no other greeting, Ron stood before his good friend. He seemed really desperate to send that letter.

Unfortunately, "We can't. Not right away, I just remembered that Hedwig is out hunting."

"Oh."

"How about we grab some breakfast while we wait for Hedwig to get back?"

Always willing to accept food, the red head nodded and led the way to the kitchen where the two Gryffindors came face to face with two shouting Slytherins.

"What is going on here?"

So much for just getting Ron and Blaise in the same room together. Apparently he was going to have to referee the verbal match as well.

"Blaise refuses to tell me what he's doing here at your house so damn early in the morning, much less what he's doing with permission to access your house in the first place."

"And Malfoy here is refusing to accept that not everything is about him or you. I was merely hoping to ask you a few questions about-"

Which was about the time that he noticed the redhead standing behind his friend, "Weasley."

"A few questions about what?"

Suddenly the Slytherin was blushing, "I was worried that you were ill or something. You never responded to my letters."

"I only got one." The teen looked down at the floor, "It's been non-stop rain since we got back. No owls are getting through very easily and most of the letters are drenched and unreadable assuming the letter does get through."

"Oh. Why didn't you floo me? I'm assuming you're fireplace works?" The amount of sarcasm in Blaise's voice sent Ron's head snapping up and a glare focusing on the Slytherin.

"Oh yes. And I'm assuming that means that you've told your mother you're friends with a Weasley? Not to mention the fact that you're sure you would have been home whenever I had called you. Of course, I may have called you anyway except for the fact that you _never gave me your floo address_. So despite the number of hours I may have spent on my knees calling out every example of your name I could, I would likely be unable to reach it because most fireplaces have a password encoded with it."

The Gryffindor's voice was cold. And Blaise looked somewhat guilty but was obviously planning to argue some more rather than admit to that himself. Harry had more important things to worry about at the moment. So he cut both of them off.

"Blaise came here to bug me and bargain with me to get info on you. Ron called me this morning to try and respond to your letter, again. This means that you both messed up and you're both sorry, but neither of you is going to admit it. So Ron can either give Blaise the message or you can both leave and talk to each other at some other point. Understood?"

The Slytherin glared at his best friend's Mate but any response he had was cut off by Ron's own act of Gryffindor courage, "I have been trying to tell you for a week that I would love to go with you to the Malfoy family holiday ball today. That is if you still want me to go with you. I even got some dress robes ordered."

"I'm afraid that if you're going to come with me tonight, you'll have to meet my mother."

Ron grinned, "Only if you meet mine, she's desperate to get photos of us going together."

Blaise flinched and gave his date a grimace, "What do you say we skip the in-laws this time around?"

Laughter filled the air as Harry dragged a reluctant (and still pouting) Draco from the room. Apparently though, his efforts were for naught as Ron suddenly appeared and smiled at him, "Blaise and I are going to get ready. He said he wants to look his best when he meets my mum and dad again. I just hope the brothers behave. See you tonight?"

Harry nodded and watched as Blaise joined Ron and they both moved towards the fireplace to floo out. The teen had no idea where their whispered words were taking them or why they needed the next five or six hours to get ready, but he really didn't want to know.

Sighing the raven turned to the blond in the room and smiled, preparing to suggest they return to bed. Harry could feel sleep dragging at his eyes threatening to pull him under where he stood. Unfortunately, the steely eyes he looked into were showing no signs of sleep nor a willingness to return to that state. With a sigh he asked Kreacher to prepare him a cup of tea.

He looked up into eyes showing a hint of curiosity, "I'm guessing that you wouldn't be amenable to returning to bed at the moment?"

A firm negative shake of the head was all the answer he got and was more than he truly expected.

"Right. Then let me get my tea and some breakfast. Then you can ask me all of the questions that are bothering you at the moment. I shall put all of your worries down while hopefully not ruining anyone's plans for tonight. By that time we should be ready to head over to your parents, because all of my plans for sleeping in would by then be a thing of the past."

Draco said nothing, merely led the way to the dining room where they were greeted by a warm breakfast and two still steaming cups of tea. The blond switched between pointedly glaring at Harry and the food before him and pointedly ignoring both the aforementioned objects.

Finally Harry pushed away his half-finished food and stood. Leading the way to another room. Any other room. Truthfully he couldn't be exactly sure where they eventually stood when he turned to face is likely still angry Mate.

"Okay, then. What do you want to ask, Draco?"

The blond took a deep breath obviously trying to keep his temper and order his thoughts. Harry really hoped that his Mate didn't freak too bad at the situation. He really didn't want to have to ruin his surprise for tonight.

"Why in the _bloody hell_ was Blaise Zabini with you that made him decide sneaking into your house at too damn early in the morning was a bloody good idea? And why didn't you. Throw. Him. Out?"

With any luck, Harry could keep him focused on this and get this cleared up in a hurry, "Blaise has been helping me out with a project. It's nothing bad or scary or dangerous. All he's doing is giving me lessons. We've met almost every morning since break started."

"And why wasn't I invited?! Ever think that maybe I could have helped you?!"

"I know you could have. Unfortunately it would have been far less successful if you had been teaching me. I probably would have been far too distracted by _you_ to pay any attention to what you were trying to teach me."

Grey eyes widened and Harry just knew that Draco was jumping to horrible conclusions.

"Not like that! They were really real life practical lessons like… we practiced dueling for it. He wasn't teaching me how to duel. He just used it to help. I promise I'll tell you all you want to know about it tonight, okay?"

Judging by the glare he got- it was decidedly _not _'okay' but thankfully it looked like Draco wasn't going to push it.

"Fine. You'll tell me tonight, no matter what. Until then, we should probably go help mother set up for the party."

With that, Draco moved upstairs presumably to get dressed for the day and pull out the dress robes for Kreacher to bring to Harry tonight. Hopefully, his Mate wouldn't be too upset by all of this. Hopefully.

Harry cast a quick tempus and looked at the time that hovered before him before disappearing in an ominous cloud of smoke.

They told Narcissa they would meet her in two hours…. Something told him this was going to be a long day.

(0,0)

Preparing for the party was done in silence. One look at Draco's face upon their arrival over an hour early had Narcissa shipping Harry off to help Lucius with his assignments. Draco had been dragged off beside his mother. It was safe to say that the time spent in Lord Malfoy's study sorting through lists of requested foods and the food the elves had made, was very quiet. And very unnecessary.

Eventually though, the two males escaped from the confines of the room and were allowed to help decorate the room with sparkling lights and gentle, falling snow. They even shared a few words during this task. Mostly referring to the amazing job Narcissa had done with the room and the entire home actually.

But conversation was conversation and Harry was choosing to count it as a win.

(0,0)

"I'm sorry- Could you say that again?"

They were standing in the foyer and Narcissa was attempting to explain how the evening was going to go, but Harry just could not figure out all of the pomp and circumstance that they were going through.

The woman took a deep breath and nodded a little stiffer than the last two times Harry had asked, "We greet people as they enter our home moments before they are announced. It's a test of sorts to prove we know our guests and a little about each of them. After the flow begins to slow then we will enter the hall and be introduced."

"Because you're the hosts?"

Narcissa nodded, seemingly relieved to have gotten that all sorted out. Unfortunately, Harry was apparently still missing something if the looks he got meant anything.

"So then, I'll just meet all of you then?"

Draco frowned and stepped forward, taking over for his obviously frustrated mother, "You'll be greeting people with us. Since we're Courting, most people will expect you to be standing with my family. If you weren't standing with me, it would look like we had a weak bond."

"But…why?"

"Because you two are Courting." Lord Malfoy spoke up for the first time, "Courting means you are attempting to join our two families. Which means you're willing to join us. To be seen with us. To be recognized as a member of the Malfoy family. It would be an insult beyond your wildest dreams were you to stand somewhere else. In the end it would show a bond between you two that was not worth completing and we could be brought to trial for the attempt to manipulate you into a bond."

Harry stood in silence for a long moment, staring at the Lord Malfoy, "So I have to stand with you in front of the entirety of the upper class of wizarding Britain and basically show that I support your family and all that you've done and do or my Courting and Mating will be in jeopardy."

Lord Malfoy scowled at Harry's words and sneered his response, "It's expected. We never asked you to choose our son as your Mate. You made your choice, now you must abide by it."

The Gryffindor chose to acknowledge the man's words with a nod, not wanting to show how much they affected him. He turned to Draco and Narcissa and decided that now was the best time to change the subject and leave the conversation.

"Should we go prepare for tonight? I wouldn't want to keep the guests waiting."

Narcissa seemed somewhat shocked by Harry's lack of reaction to her husband's words, but she settled for shooting her husband a glare before nodding carefully at her son and his Mate. Draco led the way to his room with a slight push from his mother to start him in the right direction.

They were silent as they crossed the manor and stepped into the room. The door closing and locking behind them. By the time they had crossed the room and retrieved their respective robes, the silence was settling heavily around them. Until finally, Draco had to break it.

"You don't have to stand with us if you don't want to."

"I don't want to hurt your family like that. I'll stand with you, Draco."

The blonde smiled and shook his head, "I can stand with you. We'll stand in the hall and only talk to the people we want to after they come in."

Green eyes that looked over at him were full of gratitude and something Draco refused to acknowledge for the moment, "Thank you, Dray. That means a lot, but I really don't mind. I'll stand with your family and prove to everyone that I am willing to be a Malfoy if it means being Mated to you."

Draco averted his eyes and Harry respectfully avoided mentioning the blush on his cheeks. The silence fell around them once again as the slid on their robes and stepped into their shoes. As they were about to leave, Harry extended his arm. The blonde smiled and accepted the offer. But just f they left the room, he pulled the Gryffindor to a stop.

"My father had no right to say that to you. I wanted you before your Inheritance and I think I will for a long time. I had planned on asking you to allow me to Court you this year anyway. But the point is that my parents may not have asked for you to be my Mate, but I did and that's just something that I thought you should know and-"

Harry stepped forward and raised one hand to stop Draco's rambling, "You're father had every right to say what he did. It may not have been proper, but it was the truth and that's all that really matters. Besides, I would very likely have said yes if you had decided to Court me. I asked for you, too, Draco and I would do it again. Your father will never change the way I feel about you."

Grey eyes stared up at him with a terrible mix of emotions and Harry was at a loss of how to explain them. Finally, though, Draco shook free of his thoughts and this time he offered, his own arm to Harry. The Gryffindor grinned and accepted the offer. He used his free arm to open the door and let Draco lead the way out, "Let's get to that ball."

Their laughter led their way to the entrance hall where they were greeted by the Lord and Lady Malfoy dressed in their best. Narcissa smiled at them while Lord Malfoy gave them a brief once over before sneering in Harry's direction.

"I see you decided that my family is worth your illustrious presence after all."

Harry smiled at the man as they heard an elf let in the first round of guests, "Actually, Lord Malfoy, I decided that Draco's family is worth standing beside."

With that, Harry pulled Draco away from his parents and to the other side of the door. Unintentionally sending a message to Lord Malfoy and the guests as they began to fill the room.

(0,0)

The ball was, in turns, as boring as Harry feared and as exciting as he hoped.

Meeting people in the entry way was interesting, but truthfully Harry got bored about three minutes in when the Minister came over to suck up to him. By the time Narcissa nodded to him, indicating that it was time to begin their own entrance, Harry really wished he had taken Draco up on his offer to hide inside of the ball room.

Harry and Draco led the way.

"Announcing Lord Harry Potter and Heir Draco Malfoy. The Courting Mates of the Malfoy, Potter, and Black families."

There was a brief silence as though the hall needed a moment to understand what they had already seen with their own eyes. As Draco led Harry down the stairs, the crowd shook themselves free of their stupor in time to give the couple a round of applause.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, the house elf's voice rang out again, "Announcing Lord Lucius Malfoy and Lady Narcissa Malfoy. The hosts of tonight's festivities!"

The applause this time was instant and Harry would refuse to admit that he was rather proud to say that their greeting was decidedly less enthusiastic than that of their son and his mate.

"Thank you everyone once again for coming. We appreciate all of your patience while we greeted all of you. With that part of this evening coming to a close we would like to draw your attention to my son and his Mate who have been given the honor of leading the first dance of the night."

Narcissa barely concealed her shock and Draco turned immediately to decline with as much grace as he could muster. However, Harry saw the look on Lord Malfoy's face, and there was no way he was going to give the man the satisfaction of watching him back out.

So, Harry placed a hand on Draco's arm and gave the teen's father an honest smile. After all, he had planned on something like this happening, although he hadn't planned on his first real dance happening in front of the wizarding elite.

"Thank you for this honor, Lord Malfoy."

And with that he led the slightly stunned Malfoy over to the center of the dance floor with a smile and an assuring nod. Harry was more than thankful when the blond instinctively took the lead and they stood awaiting the music.

"Harry?"

Draco's worry was clear in his voice and Harry did his best to give him a look that conveyed his confidence and as little of his nerves as possible.

The music started, Draco waited a count of eight, setting his frame and giving Harry a helpful pressure on his lower back as he took the first step. The first few counts were stuttered and uncomfortable, until a brief moment when Harry met Blaise's eyes for the first time that night. A nod from the Italian and the look of fear from his red head date had Harry straightening his spine and leaning into Draco's lead.

Soon enough they were gliding across the floor.

Harry let himself fall in step, into the music, into Draco's eyes. And as the music washed over them, Harry found himself lost in it all. He barely noticed as the distance between the two of them became less and less, until they were standing practically as one. The music grew, a crescendo signaling the ever closer end of the piece.

The tempo sped and their feet followed, the slow waltz growing ever faster as the turned, stepped, spun bringing the son to life with only themselves as a tool. The light reflected between green and grey an ever closer circle as the spun together, the music disappearing as their steps slowed. Harry's eyes followed Draco's as the fell. He glanced at the mouth across from his own.

Flicking his eyes back up he met half-lidded grey and with that he found himself falling forward. Draco mimicked him and their eyes met in the brief moment before their lips touched. And in the moment Harry's heart skipped a single beat and…

He fell.

He fell hard, in that single beat Harry knew for certain that he was in love with one Draco Malfoy. As their lips brushed against each other one last time before parting, their eyes fluttered open and Harry and Draco stood in silence until the watching crowed cheered for the young couple.

Harry flushed and looked away, Draco brushed a thumb along the burning cheek before placing a soft kiss against his forehead.

Turning to face the crowd he gave a brief bow, which Harry mimicked once again before leading his flustered Mate out of the room.

**Oh my Godric. I am so sorry this took so long to post. I wish I had a good excuse like a laptop crash or something, but really I just got so distracted that I thought I finished this chapter and posted it but I hadn't. I am so sorry everyone! But I hope you like how it turned out. I meant to write all of the holidays in one chapter but as you can see the story ran away with me. I'm going to try and have another chapter out in another couple of days, but NaNoWriMo. I'm going to try though- we'll see.**

**Sorry again and HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


	11. Holidays and Re-Introductions

"I am so sorry, Harry."

Those were the first words out of Draco's mouth when they reached an empty room. The door had been shut and before the Gryffindor could say anything the blond was apologizing. Now if only Harry could figure out what he was apologizing for.

"What?"

"I am sorry. I did not mean to embarrass you like that and I guarantee that I never meant to kiss you. I would _never_ have kissed you."

The carelessly spoken words hit Harry like a bludger to the stomach and it was only his memories of earlier when Draco had gotten mad at him without letting Harry explain that kept him in his seat. He could always run and hide later.

"You never would have kissed me?"

The other boy paled even more, "Not like that. I didn't mean it like that. Just… I wanted our first kiss to be special and I didn't want to ruin that my having it be shared by at least a hundred other people."

"It didn't ruin it, Draco. I had been waiting for that kiss for a while now and sharing it with you during a wonderful dance like that- it couldn't have been better."

The teen seemed unsure. The raven shook his head, he needed to convince his mate somehow, but…

"I was meeting Blaise for dance lessons. After you told me about the ball I went to him to ask him to teach me how to dance. I wanted to surprise you tonight and be able to dance without embarrassing you and your family."

"And I had to go and embarrass you like that."

"Draco. The only thing that embarrassed me was the applause. Not the fact they were watching us or the kiss or even the moment. I was just embarrassed that people were applauding for us. Well- that and the way we just disappeared after that. Can you imagine what they're all thinking?!"

Grey eyes widened and the blond blushed once again, "I didn't exactly think about that…"

Harry laughed and reached out to grab Draco's hand. A shared smile and another kiss (one slightly longer and much more private) later they left their sanctuary and returned to the ball.

Where they were promptly mauled by one red head and one Italian.

"Draco. I am very disappointed in you, dragging your Mate off of the dance floor directly after your first kiss? There are going to be stories circulating, okay stories have been circulating actually."

Ron cut him off before he could say anymore, "That wasn't actually your first kiss, right?"

Harry blushed while Draco smirked and the red head couldn't hold back his laugh, "I'm sorry guys but that is such a corny first kiss story. We were dancing at the holiday ball and… the moment was just perfect and… it just happened… a Yule miracle."

The Gryffindor feigned a dramatic swoon. Blaise caught him before he fell, an eye roll displayed for all to see. Those who knew him could even see the slight twitch of his mouth in amusement.

Harry shook his head at his friends' antics, and tried desperately not to blush at their actions.

"Maybe if you guys weren't making such a big deal out of it, there would be less talk."

Blaise went to say something but Harry cut him off, "Would you like to dance again, Draco?"

A smirk was his response, "Personally I would like to see Ronald dancing with Blaise. We need to make clear to everyone that Zabini brought a Weasley as his plus one after all."

Ron paled drastically and shook his head, "I can dance even less than Harry, and I didn't spend the last month or so with daily dance lessons either."

"It wasn't a month, Ron."

"No but it was pretty close. But that is beside the point. I already told Blaise that I am remaining with my feet firmly next to the food and drink.

Blaise gave Ron a smile before turning to Harry, "I would however love to dance with you again, Harry."

The Gryffindor gave him a look that was a warning and an attempt to stave off the blush, "Fine. A dance for the Monsieur Zabini, with the Chosen One, Mister Potter."

"Ah!" Harry blinked as he looked up from his comedic bow, "That's _Lord_ Potter now."

Green eyes rolled as he snorted quietly, "As you say. Are we dancing or not?"

Blaise swept Harry over to the dance floor. And they danced a song or two before he was handed off to Narcissa who was more than happy to move in a slow and careful circle when she realized the lack of experience he had with leading. Their dance ended and Harry bowed to the Lady Malfoy and went to exit the floor.

Unfortunately his exit was blocked by an unknown figure, "Pardon me, Lord Potter. But if I might have this dance."

Harry blushed, he was really not used to all of this attention, "I must apologize, I'm afraid I am truly not that experienced of a dancer."

He tried to push by the figure.

"That will be no problem, I enjoy leading. I'm quite a fan of power you see."

That…was a very strange thing to say. Harry looked up and was immediately faced with a feeling of recognition, but… he couldn't seem to place the man's face.

"My apologies, but I'm afraid I'm having difficulties placing your name…."

The man gave him a charming smile and before Harry knew it, he was being lead around the dance floor. His head was pounding in counterpoint to the music and he shook his head trying to think clearly and grasp his slipping train of thought.

All he could think about was finding Draco. His eyes were searching the room at a nearly frantic pace. That was when he found the Veela standing next to their best friends. Blaise and Ron each had a hand on Draco, although it looked like Ron was trying to hold himself back rather than keeping Draco where he was. That was when his thoughts clicked back into place.

He hesitantly turned his eyes back to those of his dance partner.

"I'm afraid you're upsetting my Mate, Tom. Could you possibly release me now?"

"I could possibly do accomplish many a task in this moment. And I would greatly appreciate it if you did not call me by that infernal name."

"Let's phrase it another rway then- Let go of me now, Tom. And if you wish me to call you something else, I ask that you suggest it, and I refuse to bow to any of that Lord-iness that you ask others to."

"Riddle would be an acceptable compromise as I assume you would also prefer to ignore my preferred name. And 'no,' I don't think I shall."

Harry groaned but followed the man's lead into a faster step pattern. Trying to escape from the other man at the moment would cause a scene which would look bad on Harry, Draco, and the Malfoy family. Something which Harry was really trying to avoid at the moment. And if he called Tom out, he could very likely cause mass hysteria. So it looked like he was stuck until the song ended.

"Why are you dancing with me then, Riddle?"

"I wanted to speak with you, and any other time or place I know you would attempt to flee and it would be far more effort than I am willing to give in order to detain you. So I am playing on your sense of common courtesy."

"Fine. What was it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Draco Malfoy."

Harry's feet came to a halt and he glared at the man in front of him, "Leave him alone, Riddle."

A light chuckle was the response as he was pulled into the dance once again, "I have no intention of harming or otherwise coming into contact with the Malfoy heir. I was merely asking if you could say the same."

"I would never hurt him."

"Not intentionally, I'm sure. But has he told you that I intend to use him as a bargaining chip. Just know that if you come after me or violate a truce in any way I will go after him and any children you may have."

Immediately Harry felt his Veela push itself to the surface. His fangs dropping from his gums, eyes flaring, and claws digging into his partners flesh. Only the barest hint of control kept his wings from destroying his dress robes. Somewhere behind him he heard Ron and Blaise doubling their efforts to hold the furious Draco. He watched Riddle hide a flinch as the claws pierced his hands.

Harry was glad that the song came to a close, "Let's make one thing clear, _Tom_. Threaten my family again and you won't have the time to call 'Uncle' before I rip out your throat and leave it for your Death Eaters to feast on. Capiche?"

He gave a small bow, dropping his eyes in an obvious show of disrespect, before spinning on his heel and moving towards his Mate and family.

The five people were torn between watching Harry and the figure he left in the middle of the dance floor.

"Let's grab something small to eat and then head out." Draco spoke before Harry got the chance.

Which was probably a good thing seeing as Harry still had his fangs and claws drawn. He nodded and let the blond wrap an arm around his waist to keep him from bolting or who knew what else. They spent the next ten or so minutes avoiding speaking to anyone for long in an attempt to hide the fact that Harry's fangs had yet to retract.

(0,0)

"I'm sorry we had to leave."

"No." Draco shook his head, "I'm sorry that He showed up. Mother and Father asked him to stay away, but I guess he decided that our preferences did not matter."

Harry shrugged, "Of course he did."

"Are you okay?"

Green eyes looked at him and he started to nod only to freeze and shake his head instead, "I'm really not. He said that if he found out I was moving against him he would come after you and… I couldn't handle that happening. But I can't let him stay as a threat and I… I just don't know what to do."

Draco smiled and led Harry up the stairs to his bedroom, "That's the best part, Harry. You don't have to do it alone. Whatever we decide to do we get to decide it together and then we get to do it together."

Kreacher popped away with their dress robes and Harry absent mindedly transfigured their pants and shirts into pajamas. As they settled into the bed, Harry felt Draco pull him closer and relaxed until the warmth of Draco surrounded him. That was when he heard the blonde take a breath and waited for the question to come.

"Harry? You said he threatened me and... it sounded like he threatened someone else. Who else did he threaten?"

"He just threatened you Draco. He said he would attack you and the rest of my family if I stood against him."

Silence filled the room and Harry was starting to drift off to sleep.

"Is that exactly what he said?"

Harry growled and pulled the blanket tighter to him attempting to ignore the blond and get to sleep. That was something he didn't want to talk about. He wasn't sure it was strictly possible and he really didn't want to know. At the moment he was perfectly content to live in innocence and have one less thing to worry about on his shoulders.

"Harry?"

"I heard you, Draco. He threatened my family. That's all. Now go to sleep."

The silence barely lasted a breath this time, "I can tell that you're lying, and I know this is stressing you out. Don't hide from me."

"Don't push me, Draco. Just let it go for now, okay?"

"It can't be that bad…"

Harry said nothing, burrowing his head into the pillow and praying that Draco would drop it. The Slytherin sighed but decided against continuing to push the topic. Instead he pulled his Mate closer to him and tucked his face into the crook of the man's neck.

"Goodnight then, Harry. Sleep well."

"Goodnight, Dray."

The Gryffindor let himself be carried off to sleep and he smiled softly as his dreams cleared to a vision of Draco smiling at him. Thin, pale fingers brushing the wisps of hair away from his face and quietly whispering three words.

_'I love you.'_

(0,0)

"I cannot believe the bank was that crazy this morning! Don't people know that it was 8 on a Monday morning?!"

The Gryffindor pulled off his cloak and cast a charm to end his glamor before collapsing onto his couch. Draco on the other hand rolled his eyes and asked Kreacher to bring them hot chocolate because, despite what Harry thought, it was too early in the day for Fire Whiskey.

"So you've said, loudly and repeatedly since we arrived at said bank."

Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed Draco's arm, pulling the blond until he sat next to him on the couch. He place a light kiss on his Mate's cheek and smiled.

"I know. It's just a lot. I had to do all of those tests to prove I am who I said I was and then they handed me that huge scroll. I can't believe I had so many properties and no one ever told me."

"The probably didn't know you had them. It looked to me like you're parents took out loans with the other homes as collateral. When you're parents died everyone probably just assumed that the bank absorbed all of the properties to pay off the bills. They had no idea that you're dad owned part of the bank and the goblin's would just use that to pay off the bills and leave the property alone."

Green eyes closed as Harry tried to process it all once again to no avail.

"Okay. Tell me again what they found I own."

"Potter. The list is in your pocket."

The raven pouted at him and Draco would forever deny that the adorable look was what got him to get up to retrieve the other boy's cloak and the piece of parchment still in the pocket.

"You could have just summoned it."

"As could have you."

Harry shrugged acknowledging the Slytherin had a point and settled further into the seat, thanking Kreacher for his cup of chocolate when the elf popped in moments later.

"So you have a cottage in the countyside. A castle somewhere in Ireland. A manor not too far from mine. And three houses. One in France, one in London, and Godric's Hollow. And I don't even want to look at all of the other things listed on here. That's way too many family heirlooms for me to read off. And then you have a few properties under the Black family name as well, but it's mostly just this place as it looks like the rest of them were signed over to other family members. You could fight for them or order them to give them to you as the Lord of the family but that seems to be a bit much if you ask me."

Harry hummed in acknowledgement, mind still really on the list that Draco had read off, "Which do you think would be best for the New Year's party?"

"Well… I doubt the houses will be big enough and obviously the cottage won't be. The castle is a bit much, plus even with magic we'll never get it cleaned up in time. So the manor is definitely the best option. And it's kind of your ancestral home from the looks of it, so it will be like a homecoming of sorts."

"Okay. So we'll have it at the manor and that should leave enough rooms in case a few people need to stay the night after the party and we can even add a few extra beds and maybe rooms if it comes down to it. We'll have kind of a buffet of sorts for dinner. I'll just tell Ron and Blaise about it and they'll pass the word around and we should be good."

And that was when Draco choked on his hot chocolate, "There is no way you can plan a party for anything as big as you're thinking and then just invite people through word of mouth."

"Why not?" The Slytherin looked as though he was moments away from collapsing onto the floor in a dead faint.

"Because you'll never have enough of anything for everyone."

"But there is no way I am going to write out that many invitations. At least in the muggle world we can type it once and then print a hundred of them…"

"Print?" He shook his head, "Never mind. I have a solution for you, no one likes writing invitations, so there's a charm. Basically, you change your quill into a dictate quill. You write out the invitation you want and repeat the spell. Then you duplicate the piece of parchment as many times as you need, I suggest keeping the original, just in case. Then you cast the dictation spell and place the quill where you want it. Trace the space. The quill then stores the information and all you have to do is say a name. It will adjust the name to fit the space in the most pleasing manor and write it out. Basically you make a draft and then read through the guest list."

And so they were off. The two Mate's worked the rest of the evening preparing pieces of parchment that worked as RSVP's, portkeys, and invitations. They cast at least a dozen spells to keep the party private and connect the numbers on the RSVP card to a book in the parlor so they knew how many people were coming.

By the time dinner rolled around. All of the invitations had been mailed and Harry was ready to collapse.

Draco on the other hand was nearly bouncing with excitement.

"Great! Now we just have to work on the menu, the music, decorations, something fun to do at midnight, and making sure we have enough rooms cleaned up for all of our guests."

Harry gave up trying to stay encouraging and nodding as Draco spoke. Instead he decided to go with his gut. The Gryffindor let his held fall to the table in front of him and let out a small whimper. As the blond continued ranting heedless of Harry's turmoil. The raven sighed and reached for a cup of black coffee.

He hated the stuff. But something told him he was going to need it.

(0,0)

"Merlin!"

Draco blinked awake at Harry's shout a few days before Yule, "What's got you up so early?"

Green eyes flicked over to him, widening in shock, more than likely the teen hadn't even realized he'd spoken out loud, "Sorry. It's a letter from Mrs. Weasley. She invited us to spend Christmas Eve at their home. She said we could spend the night with them."

"That's nice. But it doesn't quite explain the shouting going on."

"She invited us over Christmas eve. That's a week from today."

Grey eyes rolled, "I am well aware of how a calendar works."

Messy, black strands tangled more as Harry vehemently shook his head, "I only have a week to get everyone's presents."

At that the Malfoy heir shot up, "You haven't done anything yet?"

"I've done some. And I finished the Yule gifts a while ago, but I kept thinking I had time before Christmas and then we got caught up in planning our own party and… yeah."

"You are hopeless, Potter. Absolutely hopeless."

Harry shook his head and reached towards his closet, searching for something to wear that would keep him from drawing too much attention, "You love it. I'm going to go shopping then, brave the crowds and all that. Realistically I only need to get something for you and Ron. Maybe Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Ginny might like something, but Fred and George would probably through anything I got them in their face. Charlie and Bill may not be there, but I should keep my eyes open just in case…"

Draco snorted, "I thought you said you'd gotten some of it done."

"Of course, I bought something small for you earlier, and no you don't get to know what it is. 'Mione's gift has been sitting in my wardrobe forever and…"

Green eyes looked down and Draco sighed, cursing the nosy, bossy, know-it-all once again, "You need to accept it, Harry. I know it's hard, but I don't think she'll ever understand exactly what happened. And I don't think she even wants to."

A soft smile quirked one side of his mouth when he looked up at his Mate, "When Pansy takes your friendship and throws it down the tubes because she thinks you're an idiot who doesn't know how to open a book. Then we can talk."

Draco nodded, "Although truthfully, I think Pansy has tried to control my life enough. The difference is that I never got up the courage to escape."

The last word was said in a dramatic whisper and Harry couldn't help the quiet laugh that escaped him at the fake panic that was etched on the blond's face.

Said teen smirked proudly, "There. No I believe we have some Christmas shopping to do."

Harry snorted, "I'll go get some breakfast cooking while you get dressed."

"As you wish."

A blush filled Harry's cheeks at the Slytherin's words and he booked it from the room before Draco could turn his questioning look into actual words.

(0,0)

"Welcome, Draco. Potter. You're parents are already waiting, shall we begin."

Harry tried to remain polite in spite of Snape's less than enthusiastic welcome. They were supposed to be getting along know, but every once in a while the man seemed to forget that.

"Sounds great, Uncle Sev. Same place as usual?"

"Of course."

The boy was leading his Mate through the hallways of Snape Manor before Snape had finished answering. The room was cold when they stepped through the door, but Harry noticed a fire burning in the corner. The Yule log already lit from last years and the ceremony partially begun. Evergreen boughs hung from the ceiling and filled the room with their unique scent.

"Careful you don't step on the circle."

Snape's voice behind the Gryffindor's ear startled him enough that he very nearly did just that. Casting a glare over his shoulder, Harry stepped over the chalked edge of the circle and closed his eyes as a wave of pure, warm, comforting magic swept over his skin. He followed Draco's lead and scanned the floor for the rune he had been assigned.

Eventually he stepped across the circle and stood facing Draco. To his left stood Lord Malfoy, to his right was Narcissa. Snape stepped forward and stood in the center of the circle. He turned in a circle, moving from north to west until he came to face Draco.

He raised his arms to the ceiling and that was when Harry noticed he was not wearing his usual black robes. He had traded them in for light grey slacks and long sleeved, button up, black silk shirt. Harry did a double take. Who knew his potion's professor could look like a normal person. But as the man's deep voice began to resonate within the room, Harry realized that no matter what he was wearing- the man was simply terrifying.

_"Cast this circle by the sound_

_"Voices ringing far around_

_"Keep away the things we fear_

_"Summon close those held dear_

_"Shape for us, this sacred place,_

_"Voices ringing far around_

_"Cast this circle by the sound."_

As one the circle turned a faced the east and the teen spoke, focusing on the words and the energy that was filling the room. Letting his voice come out quiet and airy as the blessing fell from his lips.

_"As we face the East, I call to the element of Air,_

_"To thank you for the times and the things you've shared,_

_"And pay respects to the cold winds of winter-_

_"Which inspired us to seek, to create Shelter,_

_"As we shelter here tonight, we ask you protect us,_

_"Our circle, with your force, and join us,_

_"Bringing your inspiration and blessing"_

Taking a deep breath of the crisp breeze that filled the circle, the group turned to their right. Lord Malfoy spoke with a deep voice.

_"As we face the South, I call to the element of Fire,_

_"To thank you for the warmth and light you've delivered_

_"And pay respects to the natural blaze, that lights this room,_

_"And which we attempt to harness to remind us of spring blooms,_

_"As we bask here in Yule Fire, we ask that you protect us,_

_"Our circle, with your power and join us_

_"Bringing your persistence and blessing."_

Warm air brushed their fingertips. And Harry felt a smile cross his face as the turned to face the west. Draco's blond hair shimmering in the fire light.

_"As we face the West,, I call to the element of Water,_

_"To thank you for the drink and cleanliness you've on offer,_

_"And pay respects to the snows and ice of winter-_

_"Aspects which inspired us to seek and create clothing, robes, fur._

_"As we gather here tonight, we ask that you protect us,_

_"Our circle, with your strength, and join us,_

_"Bringing your endurance and blessing."_

The tips of noses turned pink as the feel of snowflakes traced the faces and hands. Finally, they all turned to face the North and Narcissa's calm, steady voice rang though the air.

_"As we face the North, I call to the element of Earth,_

_"To thank you for the green and life to which you've given birth_

_"And pay respects to the great forests, once places of terror,_

_"Which inspired us to stand strong and tall, to be fairer,_

_"As we gather here tonight, we ask that you protect us,_

_"Our circle, with your density, and join us,_

_"Bringing your mystery and blessing."_

They turned to the center and waited as Snape picked up the few herbs that decorated the floor at his feet.

"Today we gather to renew our strengths. To give light to our lives and to the world that for now stands in darkness. As one we shall ring the bells, light the candles, burn the incense, and drink the wine that shall invite the sun to overcome once again. Today the light will overcome the dark and blessings will overwhelm the dread."

With that done the man switched places Draco and the blond stepped into the circle.

_"Week by week and day by day,_

_"The golden sun has been lead away._

_"Month by month and night by night,_

_"The darkness has swallowed the light,"_

Draco took a moment to extinguish the five candles lined in a row the stretched between Lucius and Narcissa. Moving from the light nearest his father down the row.

_"Yet never come the total dark,_

_"For their lives a single, hidden spark."_

Lucius stepped forward and picked a single burning twig from the Yule Log. Draco continued to speak.

_"The secret seed of sunlight's fame,_

_"Waiting to be fanned to flame."_

Lucius relit the candles moving from the one nearest his wife to the one at his own feet. As he did a beautiful fulfilling sensation crept from Harry's toes up into his body.

_"For thousands of years, people have treasured spices, herbs, and resins. Tonight we burn frankincense in honor of the gifts we give." _ Snape spoke once again, sprinkling it into a small metal bowl.

_"For thousands of years, people have gathered to celebrate the return of light from darkness. Tonight we burn myrrh in honor of the gifts we receive."_ The myrrh was added to the bowl.

_"For thousands years, people have shared their bounties with friends family, and loved ones. Tonight we share chocolate in honor of the gold we have shared."_

Chocolate pieces were passed around the circle and each person placed their portion on their tongue and let it slowly melt as they watched their other offerings burn in the bowl. As the chocolate spilled down their throats, warming them from head down, the light from the candles warmed from their feet up, and the flickering embers of the herbs warmed them from the fingers in.

As the last piece of chocolate disappeared and the last of the embers died within their sacrifice, Snape nodded to Narcissa and she began to end the ceremony. Harry was reluctant to let this feeling end and settled for letting himself enjoy the moment. He turned his eyes to Narcissa and felt his own widen as he saw the woman glowing.

Well not really glowing, more like she was…exuding power. Harry could see almost a second person standing behind her. An embodiment of the blessing she was hoping for. He glance around to Draco and Lucius and saw a similar figure behind them. Snape stood by himself, the man still looked as though he had a little something extra with him at the moment.

_"As we face the North, I call to the element of Earth,_

_"And offer appreciation for the fields of grain, the crops that will_

_"Grow again with the change of the season._

_"We thank you for your presence here tonight-_

_"Go if you must, stay if you will: Blessed Be!"_

As she called out the final line, the figure behind her spun, collapsing in on itself with the sudden smell of freshly cut grass and earth. Harry absently followed everyone else as they turned to face the west. He failed to see the discerning look he was earning from Snape.

_"As we face the West, I call to the element of Water,_

_"And offer appreciation for the gentle rains that will_

_"Foster the growth with the change of the season._

_"We thank you for your presence here tonight-_

_"Go if you must, stay if you will: Blessed Be!"_

The figure before Draco grew brighter for a moment before wavering and fading into nothing. Harry found himself facing the smell of the air just after a storm and couldn't help but smile as the spray splashed against his face. He turned on instinct to face the South as Lucius began to speak.

_"As we face the South, I call to the element of Fire,_

_"And offer appreciation for the warmth of the sun_

_"Which now begins its return to glory._

_"We thank you for your presence here tonight-_

_"Go if you must, stay if you will: Blessed Be!"_

Harry closed his eyes and breathed deep as the heat raced through his body and the smell of smoke permeated his nostrils. The figure that stood by Lucius was not nearly as bright as Earth or Water, but it nonetheless grew brighter before shimmering and rising like smoke and disappearing through the ceiling. Instinct led Harry to turn once again and begin his own part of the chant. This time taking care to talk directly to the shimmering figure that hovered before him.

_"As we face the East, I call to the element of Air,_

_"And offer appreciation for the gentle breezes_

_"That will return with the change of the season._

_"We thank you for your presence here tonight-_

_"Go if you must, stay if you will: Blessed Be!"_

The light breeze that had filled the circle since Harry had begun the ceremony turned to a harsh winter wind. Harry went to flinch away but found himself locked in place. He closed his eyes against the onslaught and braced himself. But the power didn't fade. Harry began to worry that he had done something wrong when it suddenly stopped. He turned once more to face the inside of the circle.

This time he noticed as Snape kept his eyes firmly on Harry even as he extinguished the candles and began to break down the barrier.

_"May we keep thoughout the year_

_"These candles' light and Yule's good cheer._

_"Carry each within your heart _

_"As we all merry meet and part."_

Harry locked eyes with the older man and spoke in the chorus as he stepped out and broke the circle with the toe of his shoe.

_"Merry meet, and merry part, and merry meet again."_

The circle was broken and smiles were shared all around as everyone reveled in the joys and magic that the ceremony had summoned. Even Snape had a slight curve to his lips but his eyes were still locked on Harry.

"Shall we head to the parlor?" The dark haired man's voice rang through his hair.

Everyone nodded, and Harry went to follow Draco but he was stopped by the sound of his professor calling his name.

"Just a moment, Potter. I would like to speak to you about the ceremony."

Draco paused with Harry but reluctantly left behind his parents when Snape encouraged him to continue moving on. The Gryffindor was terrified that he had somehow ruined the ceremony with his distraction in the last few moments.

"What did you see, Potter?"

What? "… Excuse me?"

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath, "At the closing of the ceremony, you saw something. What did you see?"

Harry shook his head, "Nothing. Just everyone ending the ceremony," Snape's glare was enough to make Harry rethink his wording, "Or I saw something, but I don't really know what it was. It really just looked like everyone ending the ceremony…"

Snape spoke again, voice curt, but not nearly as cold as it usually was, "Describe what you saw, if you don't mind."

Green eyes were filled with a mix of skepticism and curiosity, curiosity won out in the end, "I saw human figures designed out of light that were sort of mixing with everyone's auras? It was almost like they were embodying the spirit and magic that they were calling. It was amazing, but I was probably just imagining it, right?"

Snape gave Harry a once over and seemed to be mulling over a decision, "Only if you believe I am also imagining the presence of the Yule spirits."

"You saw them?"

"Yes, Potter. It is the first time I have seen them in over a decade. The last time was at a ceremony with the Malfoys with a young Draco."

"Was that the only time you've seen it? Do you know why I could see them?"

"Don't be a dunder head, Potter. If I didn't know why we could see them, would I have brought it up?"

Harry bit back a snark filled comment and shrugged.

"I used to see it all the time as a child. After the age of nine, I could no longer see it. The story goes, only one with a pure soul can see them. Of course, I started seeing them again when I was eleven, when your mother began celebrating Yule with us. I have yet to discover the reason that I can see them when I am around someone who can. But I have deciphered that the only ones who can see them are the ones with a hopeful soul. Not necessarily pure, but the souls who can still hope for a better life, a better world, a better year."

Harry took a moment to let all of that digest, but he found there was only one thing he could focus on, "My mom could see them too?"

He was worried that Snape would say something true to character and Harry would once again be left out on learning anything about the woman who gave her life up to save him. But Snape seemed to pause mid-sneer and the teen was nearly positive that the man's expression softened slightly.

"Your mother is the second person I ever met that could see them after the age of twelve. The other person was Dumbledore. Which is one of the reasons I went to him after…"

Harry wanted to say something about the prophecy to let the man off the hook, but a thought occurred to him. It would make sense if…

"I think that's the reason you can see them."

Apparently Snape was not bothering to glance at his thoughts, "Excuse me?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I think the reason you can see them is because you never stop looking for hope. Even if you have some problems hoping yourself, you always hope that someone else can believe that. So when someone does, they reward your hope by showing you the proof of what you look for."

Snape looked at Harry for a long moment until the Gryffindor looked away, he could tell the man wasn't trying legilimency on him, but… It was still strange and Harry wasn't sure how the man would react to his statement.

"… Let's go join the Malfoy's. IF we wait any longer, my godson will begin to wonder if one of us has been involved in a deadly…accident…"

Harry laughed lightly and his mind flashed back to the last time the three of them had been involved with potentially fatal incident and all of the sudden his smile fell from his face. He had nearly killed Draco. He probably would have if the man in front of him hadn't been there.

He had very nearly killed his Mate, and he had never even apologized.

"Potter?"

"Potter?"

"Harry?"

Green eyes blinked back into focus at the sound of his name falling from the Headmaster's lips.

"Sorry, sir. I think you're right though, we should go meet them."

He stepped out of the door and very nearly ran into the very person he wanted most and least to see at this exact moment. He nearly choked on air as he spoke.

"Hey you! We were just coming to see you. Well not just you. Your whole family really. And it's not like we weren't going to join you guys eventually it just happened that eventually is now. Aren't there gifts we should be giving? Memories to be making and all that jazz? Let's get going with it!"

Draco blinked and cast a questioning look at his godfather who looked just as confused as he was. But before he could ask, he found himself being dragged down the hall by his mate, towards the music and the lights that marked the room his parents were waiting in.

(0,0)

All attempts to ask Harry what was going on in his hear were thwarted. In the end Draco and Severus gave in and allowed the teen to distract them with presents. The Malfoy family Yule had one requirement that quite surprised Harry, but he was more than willing to follow it. All gifts were given with no cost from the giver. No value aside from the time, effort, and thought but into it.

Harry gave his presents first. Lord Malfoy received an old Black family book about foreign policies and family blood lines. Narcissa got a document stating simply that her request had been approved by the Lord of the Black family. No explanation could be pried from either party. Draco opened a pack of handmade book ends, carved by Harry to look like Dragons. The spell work was a little rough, but Draco couldn't help but remember how he complained that he didn't have a way to keep his small collection of dragon studies books, separate and organized. Severus even got a personally collected bag of Basilisk scales and several vials of the giant snake's venom. Which not everyone believed he collected for free.

Draco handed out homemade chocolate chip cookies, a recipe which Draco insisted was made without magic by his own hands. His mother received a careful collection of letters from her sister, Andromeda, who had apparently answered every single one from Narcissa, but they were always sent back unopened. Snape opened an original copy of Moste Potente Potions, signed by Phineas Bourne himself. And Harry laughed when he opened a set of hand carved phoenix book ends, about as rough in appearance as his own.

Draco opened a framed quill that had been handed down through the family for generations. Reportedly made from the tail feather of the original phoenix. A portrait of himself and Harry sitting by the Black Lake with Hogwarts in the background. As well as an annotated copy of their potions text book for this year.

Harry himself only opened one more present before he found himself unable to focus any longer. A notebook filled with a beautiful, tiny script. The margins filled with conversations with classmates, her notes detailed and decorated with random designs and more notes. A notebook emblazoned with the words, Lily Evans.

"Headmaster… I…"

"No need to waste your words, Potter. It should be given to you as part of your inheritance. She was your mother after all. I believe she would be rather upset with the knowledge that I kept it to myself for this long in the first place."

Any other words were cut off as Harry instinctively flung himself forward, wrapping his arms around the dour man and thanking him repeatedly. Severus looked torn between hugging him back and throwing up on the expensive carpet. Draco's rescue was most appreciated by the latter party.

"I think Harry is ready for bed. Thank you for having us, Severus. We'll see you at our New Year's party?"

"Of course."

Saying his goodbye to his parents he led his barely functioning partner out of the house with his Mate's nose buried in the writings of his mother.

(0,0)

The Slytherin lay in bed next to his mate, quietly watching the younger boy as he slept.

They had come home and Harry had read his mother's notes until his eyes had fallen shut despite his protests a mere hour before dawn. The boy hadn't woken when Draco gently removed his glasses and tugged the notebook from his hands and he couldn't help but smile knowing that Harry felt safe enough around him to actually fall asleep like that.

But then he remembered the strange way Harry had been acting after talking to Severus for those long minutes. He'd come out nervous and jumpy, Severus had seem surprised by it as well, but Draco couldn't help wondering what had happened to make his Mate so skittish in those few minutes he had been out of his sight.

Unfortunately, he would likely never guess the answer. So he needed Harry to be awake to answer him, and there was no power on this earth that would get him to wake his mate when he looked this peaceful.

The blond nodded to himself and decided that he would go get breakfast ready for the younger veela. Grinning to himself he placed a light kiss on Harry's forehead and moved from the warmth of the bed. Frowning at the cold that greeted him, he cast a warming charm over the floor. At least then Harry would be more comfortable when he woke up.

The Slytherin slipped from the room and down the stairs. He entered the kitchen with a skip in his step that faltered alongside his smile when he had a sudden realization.

He had absolutely no idea how to make breakfast.

Sure he could order Dobby or Kreacher to make it, but that seemed like cheating. For some reason, Draco really wanted to make it himself. He should be able to find something for Harry to eat. It couldn't be that difficult. He was a wizard after all.

Three burnt omelets and a soggy mess of something that began its life as oatmeal later and Draco reached another conclusion. Making breakfast was an impossible task for a Malfoy. Maybe he could ask one of the house elves to help him clean and then he could go and get something from a bakery down the street or something. That should work, right?

A new plan in place, Draoc was just taking a breath to call the house elf when a sleepy voice cut him off.

"I thought I could smell something burning."

"Harry! What are you doing up? I thought you would sleep for a while yet…"

He was answered by an amused and still somewhat sleepy smirk, "You do realize it's nearly noon, right?"

The Slytherin blinked and cast a tempus charm. The resulting cursing left his Gryffindor in stitches as laughter shook his thin form.

"Here. I'll cook us up something." The dark haired teen stepped forward, when he finally recovered his breath.

But before he moved more than a step, he was pushed back out of the room by a frustrated mate, "No! I can do this. I'll just… maybe I can go grab something from the store?"

Harry smiled, "Or… I could show you how to make something? We can do it together, if you like."

The blond shook his head, "No, how about..." his shoulder fell three feet and he just shook his head, "How about I just go sit down. We can order something in."

The Slytherin moved from the room without his usual confidence and Harry mimicked his earlier sigh. Something was going on in the other boy's head. If it had been Ron or Dean or Blaise or anyone else, he would walk away or make breakfast and they would ignore the problem altogether. But….

Taking a deep breath he moved slowly through the door and towards his mate. They were going to have to talk about this and Harry was ninety percent sure it would involve talking about feelings. He shuddered and took another slow step forward until he could see the platinum head resting in well-manicured hands.

"Draco? What's wrong?"

The boy sat up so fast, Harry was sure he'd injured himself somehow, but the boy just shook his head and smiled, "Nothing. What did you want to eat?"

Harry really wanted to avoid this, but he had a voice in his head telling him that this was one problem he should deal with head on. So he took a moment to compose himself and dove right in.

"Why were you trying to make breakfast for me?"

A shrug, now Harry frowned annoyed. He was trying t o be responsible and help his mate in his time of need. The boy was making it so difficult! But he would succeed. The Gryffindor would pry honest and helpful answers from his mate or die trying.

"C'mon. Talk to me? Please?"

Harry received a cool look in response that would once have had him reaching for his wand, afraid of an imminent attack. But today, he was going to use all of his resources. Tucking his chin slightly and looked up through his eyelashes at the other boy, his eyes slightly wider than usual. And spoke in a softer voice

"Please, Draco? I just want to help…"

The Slytherin lasted all of five seconds before caving to the green puppy dog eyes. He shook his head and ran his fingers through the fine strands of his hair. Further disturbing the usually immaculate style.

"I just wanted to surprise you with breakfast, it's not an issue."

"Then what's wrong?"

"…Nothing. Drop it, Harry."

Harry turned to the other boy and reached out a hand trying to reach the boy somehow. But the blond slapped away his hand and stood. When he turned to look at Harry, the teen could see the slightly exposed fangs and the feral, focused look in his eyes.

"I said drop it." The cold and clipped words had Harry shrinking into himself slightly.

Whoever said it was good to talk out their problems was obviously an idiot. He pushed himself from the chair and left the room as quickly and quietly as he could. Keeping his eyes down and his neck exposed. Maybe the teen was just hungry? That's why he was so antsy. He was trying to make breakfast and all…

Nodding to himself, Harry set about making breakfast for his mate. A full English breakfast, maybe then the other boy would be a little more willing to talk. Half an hour later, Harry was ready. Baked beans, fried eggs, hash browns, toast, sausage, and bacon all gathered together onto two plates cooked to perfection with the help of Kreacher, Dobby, and his own magic.

Pleased with himself he carried the tea tray out into the living room, he would go back for the food plates. But when Harry entered the parlor- there was no one there.

He called out for his mate, the he could not hear anything outside of the normal creaking and sighing of the house. He was alone. The teen felt his hand shaking and set it carefully down on the paper filled coffee table before sitting on the couch as everything sunk in. He had done something. Harry had made Draco angry enough that the boy had partially shifted. And then, his mate had left.

Harry had done something stupid and his mate hand abandoned him. The worst part was- Harry didn't quite know what he had done.

(0,0)

Potter mansion looked little better than a house that had been recently moved into. They had a little less than a week to return it to what Harry imagined was its former splendor. It would take longer without Draco to help him, but at least it would take his mind off the fact they were supposed to be heading over to the Burrow in two days' time.

Harry focused and put himself to work. The place would be spotless by then. Everything in order and decorations top notch. Kreacher was eager to start helping and old family, but seemed to be disgusted every time he uncovered another beautiful tapestry of brightly colored painting.

Apparently the Potter family had 'no idea of style' the house a 'bad house, too bright, hurt Kreacher's eyes'. Dobby on the other hand became ecstatic and tried to make the colors even brighter by pairing them together. With Harry there to temper their urges, they managed to balance each other out nicely, leaving both elves discomfited by the appearance of the home, but Harry certain it had a posh, elegant, and yet inviting air through the main entrance and ball room at least. By the time Harry decided to call it a night, they had cleaned up all of the rooms the guests would be allowed in and many of the closed ones had been made decent enough. Tomorrow would be for the guest rooms and the lounge area on the second floor.

He took the floo home, tripping over their rug and crashing into the couch without his mate there to catch him. He sighed, having managed to put the blond out of his head for most of the day. He called out quietly not wanting, to wake Draco if he happened to be asleep. No response came and Harry slowly climbed the stairs.

The little hope he held in him faded as he opened the door to take in the bed he had hastily made this morning, empty and untouched. Absently he prepared for bed before crawling into the cold sheets and closing his eyes. He pulled the sheets tightly around him and prayed for sleep to come quickly.

(0,0)

When Harry woke the next morning he rolled over to smile at his mate, only to be abruptly reminded that the teen in question wasn't there. The blond had left and Harry was alone.

Realizing that sleep was no longer a possibility, the Gryffindor grabbed a biscuit from the tea tray that remained where he had left in yesterday and stepped into the green flames. Maybe he could get some more work done today on the house. They only had a few rooms left to clean up after all.

He moved through the morning putting all of his focus on his project. With any luck he could put the blond out of his mind until the other teen shook himself out of his funk. Hedwig had already delivered a letter to the boy asking him to come home so that they could talk. Maybe the Slytherin would be there when he got back.

Shaking out his arms and rolling up his sleeves, Harry got to work. Side by side with his elves (much to their displeasure) the new owner of the Potter Manor worked to restore it to the best it had ever been. Rooms were cleaned, linens changed, rugs beaten, and doxies removed from curtains. Only one room was left blocked off from visitors at least until he could ask some friends to come help him.

He had no desire to see what the boggart in the wardrobe would come up with in his presence. Especially at this moment.

They worked with such fervor that the house was ready for company by time lunch rolled around. The success of the morning left Harry feeling hopeful that his mate would be at home, waiting for him. They would laugh about the ridiculousness of yesterday and enjoy a wonderful meal together.

But when he got back to the house he found a bowl of soup and sandwich for one sitting on the tray and an empty clawed Hedwig on her perch. When she saw him she gave a screech and flew down to the table, hooting incessantly. Harry felt his good mood vanish and he let himself fall into his chair where he proceeded to poke and prod at his food before heading up to his room. He wrote another letter to Draco but stopped himself before he could send it.

The blond left without a word and was now avoiding him. Harry had done nothing wrong as far as he knew. So it would be up to the Slytherin to mend whatever had happened.

He re-read the words and felt a tear gather in his eye, but he blinked it back before it could think of falling. And he let himself drop onto the bed and pull the blankets around him once more. Tomorrow morning he would head over to the Burrow. With any luck, Draco would meet him there. Else, they would all jump to the worst possible conclusions.

(0,0)

Harry had slept fitfully through the night. And by time the sun had risen, he had long given up in the attempt. He would be at the Burrow before lunch and that was what he needed to focus on at the moment.

The teen spent most of the morning staring at the ceiling. There were some very interesting patterns on the bed sheets as well. Not to mention the creases in yesterday's jeans. By the time Harry talked himself into rolling out of bed. The sun was well on its way across the sky and he was intimately acquainted with the 48 creases in his jeans, the 96 stitched flowers on the bed spread and the couple thousand paint drips on the ceiling (he lost count at 607 or something like that).

But now he really needed to get up. Reluctantly pulling the blankets off of himself, the Gryffindor shifted his feet onto the cold floor and pulled himself out of the warm sheets. His clothes for today were sitting in a chair. The rest of the things he needed packed into a little ruck sack. He really needed to find a way to thank Kreacher for all of his hard work this year.

A triple check showed him that all of his presents were sitting carefully on top of his clothes and he was ready to go.

(0,0)

"THE BURROW!"

Harry tumbled out of the fireplace with slightly more grace than usual and was rather proud of himself. Maybe he should try flooing on an empty stomach from now on.

"Harry!"

The teen was caught up in a fourway hug that had him laughing and fighting the instinct to run from all of the commotion. No matter what his veela thought, these people were his family. He would be safe here even when he was hunted everywhere else.

"Merlin's pants, Harry! I knew Malfoy said you were sleeping in, but I never thought you would want to be away from him for this long. How long can the dancing kissers be parted? Blaise said you saw each other within hours of getting off the train. Two days? I'm impressed!"

Green eyes widened even as his eyebrows dropped slightly, Ron's words literally made no sense at the moment. Why was Draco talking to Ron when he refused to talk to Harry? Did the blond hate him that much? He took a deep breath to try and settle himself but instead he ended up trying to hold back a whimper when he realized all three of the Weasley boys smelled like his mate. Plus there was that ridiculous joke that Ron wouldn't drop. So what if their first kiss was at the ball. That was what felt right…

"Why are you still talking to us?" Gred and Forge actually looked extremely confused.

And Harry finally asked the question he had sitting on the tip of his tongue since he got here, "What is up with you guys today? Why wouldn't I be talking to you?"

"Well I personally thought you would have abandoned us the second you came in. I figured you would probably want to see him as soon as you could. Although I am surprised you managed to hold out this long."

Harry shook his head "I seriously have no idea what you're talking about. I love you guys, but I think you're crazy. And from what I can tell you've seen Draco more recently than I have."

The twins shared a look with Ron and blinked in confusion, "Of course we have."

Harry folded his arms around himself, "So could we talk about something else?"

"But Harry-"

"Believe it or not, Draco is the last thing I want to talk about. Do you mind?"

Before the Weasley kids could respond another voice broke into the conversation.

"If they don't- I do. What in Merlin's name has you in a tizzy?"

Green eyes blinked and the Gryffindor slowly turned around to see his mate standing in the doorway to Molly's kitchen.

"Dray?"

"Potter."

Before the blond could say anything further he found himself with an armful of apologetic Veela.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry, Draco! I'll never do it again, I swear. I didn't mean to push you away, I just wanted to make you breakfast and help out. I'm really sorry! I won't do it again, you have to believe me."

Ron's voice cut through Harry's monologue, or tried to. But Harry payed him no mind until he felt the other boy's hand on his arm. No one was going to take him away from his mate now.

"Ronald. I suggest backing up." The Slytherin advised Ron even as he pulled the once again fanged and angry veela away from his best friend.

Harry reacted immediately and turned back to his Dominant, burying his face in the blond's shoulder and continuing his pleas to be forgiven. Draco had no idea what brought all of this on, especially since Harry had seemed determined to ignore him not even a minute ago. Listening to Harry's apologies was no help whatsoever as the teen continued to apologize for 'it' but failed to mention what 'it' was. If Draco had to guess, Harry didn't even know what he was apologizing for.

"C'mon, Harry. This way. Let's get you somewhere quiet okay? Then we'll talk. It's not safe to talk here."

It was the last part that had Harry following his mate out of the room and up the stairs to a room that smelled almost entirely of his mate.

"Can you tell me what's wrong, Harry?"

"I didn't mean it. I didn't want you to go away…"

Draco shook his head and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. He doubted he would get anything sensible out of the teen at the moment. The boy was lost in his own little world so he would just have to wait it out. One hand around the teen's back and the other tugging lightly at his hair, Draco rocked lightly whispering nonsensical words in a soothing tone in an attempt to calm the hysterical teen in his arms.

(0,0)

It was nearly an hour before Harry was calm enough to pull himself out of Draco's arms. His creature pulling back enough to allow Harry to feel at least a little embarrassed over what had just transpired. He sat up and looked away from his mate, but couldn't bring himself to pull away from his arms entirely.

"Harry?"

"Sorry about that. I wasn't really prepared to see you today. Sorry that I kind of flung myself at you…"

"You never even have to worry about it. I'll always be here for you."

"But you aren't."

"Of course, I am. Why would you think I wouljfdn't be? I'll always be here for you."

Harry's instincts overrode his personal desire to stay strong and he found himself once again curled up against Draco's chest. "Because you weren't. Can you tell me what I did?"

The words were mumbled into Draco's chest and the blond was positive that he had heard the younger teen wrong.

"What did you say?" There was a long moment with no reply from the raven haired head below his own, "Harry?"

"Tell me what I did to make you leave?" The head lifted up slightly to show wide eyes, "I don't want you to leave like that again."

It was then that Draco felt a burst of understanding, "Oh, Harry. Didn't you see my note?"

Green eyes narrowed slightly and dark bangs flipped back in forth in front of them, "You were just gone. Why? Why did you leave? I won't do it again, promise."

The words were so soft and so full of hurt that Draco found himself cringing, he wrapped his arms tighter around his mate and pulled him close, "I didn't. I would never leave you."

"But you did. You did," Green eyes glared up at him, "I made you breakfast, but you weren't there. And you didn't come home. And you didn't answer my letter. You weren't there. Therefore you left."

The dominant felt his lips curl slightly at the logic his mate presented, "I did leave. I didn't leave you. I would never leave you. I wrote you a note. I came here because I need to learn about- about something. I sent a letter back with Hedwig yesterday. You seemed so upset in your letter. I thought you would have been here right away…"

"What did you have to learn? Why did you have to leave?"

"It's a surprise, Harry. I'll tell you soon, I promise."

"I… I didn't do anything? You didn't leave because I did something?"

"Not a thing, Harry. You didn't do anything."

Harry sat still for a moment before he pulled a little further out of Draco's hold, "You're an idiot, Malfoy."

Slytherin or not, Draco couldn't hide his surprise at the sudden tone change, "What?"

"Next time, talk to me, please? It was horrible, I kept thinking that you were going to Refuse me and I didn't even know why."

"I thought you would have gotten my note. I never would have left otherwise. I thought you didn't want to talk to me because of the whole breakfast thing."

"Let's get something straight. I never-ever want to spend another night without you, especially if we're fighting. I know right now it's not practical, but I sleep horribly without you. If I know where you are, nothing will keep me away, get it?"

The familiar smirk traced the dominants face and he placed a kiss on the scar that decorated his mate's brow, "Got it."

(0,0)

Dinner was a simple affair that night. Molly laid out small items and everyone grabbed a few of this or a few of that and spread out to chat a little. Harry had a feeling Molly was saving the impressive stuff for tomorrow.

Now though, the dinner had been cleared and everyone had migrated to the living room. Truthfully, there weren't nearly enough seats available. Harry ended up on Draco's lap on the floor while everyone else pushed and shoved to make room on the couch, or the nearest armchair. A few people on the outskirts charmed their own seat and eventually everyone was seated.

Which was about the time the awkwardness seeped in. Harry had expected it much earlier to be honest. A few Order members had accepted the invitation to Christmas this year, and it was putting the Burrow far beyond its capacity. The entirety of the wizarding family was there, even Percy although Harry was ninety percent sure he would leave as soon as he could. Plus Fleur, for obvious reasons. Beyond that there were three Order members (Lupin and Tonks he might have expected, but _Snape?_), two Slytherins and one adopted son.

The Burrow was threatening to pop at the seams any moment.

Draco seemed exceedingly uncomfortable in the crowded space, but sitting with his back to a wall, facing the door and the fireplace he seemed to be coping with things. Although, Harry would likely be dealing with bruised ribs in the morning from his Mate's punishing grip. Thankfully, Molly seemed to notice how the noise was affecting all three of the Veela, and the two werewolfs.

She raised her wand and shot a few colorful sparks in the air gaining everyone's attention. As soon as it had quieted down, she began to tell a story. A story about a Christmas years ago. A Christmas that the twins had effectively ruined for their family and hundreds of others.

The Weasley twins had yet to discover the value of being good children and students. And when they were dragged into Filches office their first year they grabbed a small item the man had confiscated. When their parents had come to apparate their four Hogwarts' attendees home for Christmas.

(0,0)

By the time Molly finished her story the entire room was in hysterics as they imagined the ministry tracking down hundreds of muggles appearing randomly across the country for months all to make sure they had no memory of what had occurred, and obliviating the ones who had accidentally ended up somewhere in the magic world against all odds.

And from there the stories flowed freely, Christmases past (distant and not so distant) brought to life for everyone's enjoyment. Even Draco got into the spirit. Apparently there was a very good reason Yule was celebrated at Snape Manor. Harry doubted any of them would be forgetting the sight of a blushing Severus telling his godson to shut his 'Merlin damned yapper'.

They stayed up chatting long into the wee hours of the morning until Molly admitted that they wouldn't be eating until later afternoon even with magical assistance. The group slowly followed her example, disbandingwith hugs and wishes for a good night's sleep. It wasn't long before everyone was curled up in their rooms sleeping soundly with smiles upon their faces. Eventually, all was quiet as even Pig sat quietly on his perch, beak tucked gracefully beneath his wing.

(0,0)

In the morning they were woken by a furious argument in the kitchen. Draco and Harry allowed themselves a moment to regret the abrupt and early wake-up, but it was a matter of minutes before the donned their jeans and undershirts and found themselves in the early morning craziness that was the Burrow's kitchen. They opened their mouths to ask the Weasley matriarch if they could help.

They hadn't even finished the question when they found themselves standing in front of a giant bowl of potatoes they were asked to clean and skin before moving an inch. Needless to say the boys had their wands out and those potatoes peeling within seconds. And as Harry thought back on previous holiday dinners with the family, and he once again thanked Merlin for magic.

By noon everyone was waiting eagerly outside of the room for Molly to appear. The food had at least one hour to cook and she had decided it was the perfect opportunity to open the presents that had been teasing everyone from their places under the tree.

Draco was surprised to find 6 gifts set in front of him, a matching set to the pile in front of Harry. And more than a few of the Weasley children. Almost double what the second oldest Weasley (Charlie? Bill? Jefferson? Frank? Who could keep track of them all?). The Slytherins was actually blushing when he thanked Molly for the knitted Christmas sweater. Even more so when he saw that he and Harry had a matching set. Draco's was grey and green with a dragon on the back of his left shoulder. It's counterpart was green and gold with a phoenix stitched in the back right shoulder. When Harry and Draco stood next to each other the animals were charmed to travel across the fabric so they would always be near each other. They were a little different than the usual sweaters, a little sleeker and the decoration was barely bigger than a galleon. Meaning it flitted around the entire shirt, but never really became a distraction.

"I thought you would appreciate something a little more sophisticated than a giant letter on the front. A little more elegant I suppose."

"It's lovely, Mrs. Weasley. Thank you."

The woman gave him a gentle smile, "It's 'Molly', dear. I believe we've discussed this."

Draco gave a laugh of his own, "As you insist, Molly."

Needless to say, Harry was beyond happy to have Mrs. Weasley so obviously accepting his mate into the family. To be honest, he didn't really notice anything after that. He was too excited about the way his whole family was accepting Draco. Even Ginny was smiling at him and thanking him.

Dinner was also amusing for everyone and Harry was glad to say that his mate fit right in. It took him all of five minutes to learn how to tell which foods the twins had gotten their hands on. The blond very much enjoyed the sight of everyone changing color or briefly transfiguring. Unfortunately for Draco, the twins knew when to mix it up.

By time everyone had cleared their plates of the main course, Harry and the Weasleys were struggling in vain to hide their laughter at a Draco Malfoy with bubblegum pink hair reaching past his waist. Unfortunately for the twins, no one messed with a Malfoy's hair without facing the consequences. Draoc managed to cast a spell that turned their freckles varying colors of the rainbow. The twins spent a good ten minutes trying to get the 'glitter' off of their noses.

When they finally calmed down, Molly gave Draco a look and asked if everyone was ready for desert. His mate disappeared from his seat and Harry was actually wondering if someone had banished his Slytherin when the boy popped into existence in the doorway holding a tray of treacle tart.

"Here is the desert of the day."

Some of the Weasley boys were shaking their heads, but Molly merely smiled at the boy and motioned for him to set the tray down. He set it right down in front of Harry and offered him the first one. Soon enough it was passed around and everyone casted their eyes to the raven and waited for him. Harry tried to shake off their eyes and picked up the small circle taking a bite out of his favorite desert.

The flavors burst thought his mouth and he moaned quietly taking another bite and letting it practically melt in his mouth.

When he finished the last bite he smiled up at one Mrs. Weasley and smiled, "That was delicious, Molly!"

The woman smiled and shook her head, "Thank you, Harry. But I actually didn't make them. Draco made them."

Harry turned to him, "Really? These are amazing!"

"Yeah," the pale skin turned pink as the Slytherin blushed under the ensuing scrutiny, "I wanted to make it for you. I know it's your favorite."

"Thank you, Draco. That's amazing." Harry leaned over and gave his mate a light kiss on the lips resulting in cat calls, groans, and cries of 'get a room' or 'not at the table' from various witnesses.

The Slytherin shrugged, but there was no mistaking the trademark Malfoy smirk.

(0,0)

The two mates didn't stay long after that citing needed preparations for their own party later in the week. But truthfully, the two just needed to spend the evening on their own. Neither of them had slept well their two nights apart and with the early wake-up call that morning- the mates were exhausted. So they excused themselves and went home.

There were no questions asked as they prepared for bed. Draco merely asked one of his elves to send a message to his mother saying he would join them for lunch tomorrow, he was staying at Grimmauld. They crawled under the sheets and were asleep before the sun set, much less a reply from Narcissa.

In the morning they woke to the smell of bacon, waffles, and coffee. Kreacher shared a message from the previous night. Apparently, Narcissa was expecting Harry to join them for lunch as well, no exceptions.

Green eyes met grey, getting lost together for a moment before sharing a smile. It was nice to know that both of their families were giving them a chance. It was nice to know that they wouldn't have to choose. Just because they knew what they would pick, didn't mean it would be an easy choice.

(0,0)

The week passed quickly with cleaning, various lunches and dinners with the Malfoy's, relaxing evenings with each other and the occasional friend. Finally it was New Year's Eve. The house looked amazing. They were well stocked in Butterbeer, Firewhiskey, various champagnes and sobering potions for anyone who wanted to go home. The basket by the floo was charmed so one could only retrieve their wand if they were sober. With the house elves dressed in clean pillow cases- they were as ready as they would ever be.

The first to show were Blaise and his mother. Her current husband was away on business so they were alone this evening. They brought a wonderful Italian wine though. The young Slytherin stood in the doorway, attempting to be covert about the way he was watching the floo for _someone _to walk through.

A few minutes later the floor flared to life and the teen waited a second or two before moving to assume a nonchalant position by the drink table. Draco, Harry, and even Mrs. Zabini rolled their eyes at his actions.

Sure enough a voice was heard through the open door, "We're not that late Ronald."

Mrs. Weasley sounded completely exasperated.

"Aren't you always the one who insists we arrive ten minutes early? Just in case they would like our help? Plus I really want to start the year right, torturing the little dancers."

That was the horrible nickname that their best friends had come up with. They both had heard nothing but flack from the other boys since their 'cliché of all clichés kiss'.

"I called Harry earlier, Ron." That would Ginny, rolling her eyes, "He said they were ready to go."

"Did you ask Draco? I'm sure he might have disagreed with Harry. After all, Harry hasn't thrown a party like this before. He's probably not even sure what he needs to get done."

Harry frowned while the rest of the party laughed, really? He could throw a party if he wanted to. He walked into the receiving room before Ron could say anything further.

"Really, Ron? Wanting to help? That's the best excuse you could come up with?" Harry shook his head, "I'm disappointed, I thought I taught you better. Ah well. Blaise only arrived a few minutes ago. No need to fret about missing him any longer."

Ron's ears turned red, "That's not it."

Everyone shook their heads and smiled, even as Blaise joined the red head in his embarrassment.

Draco spoke up next, "Don't worry- He was waiting for you too. I think it's safe to say you both missed each other and were too chicken to say something first. So now that you two have grown up a little-"

The floo sounded cutting Draco off and Harry picked up after him, "Let's get this party started!"

Soon enough the manor was packed. They had invited nearly everyone they could think of and had gotten surprisingly few regretful RSVP's saying someone could not attend. Many of the guests came armed with a floo companion. One of them would take a sobering potion to make sure that the other got to their home safely. And were accepted to take the other person's wand from the hat before they left.

Really, Harry was proud of the system they were using to prevent any accidents because someone got a little drunk. They were short only a few rooms if people wanted to stay, but had plenty for all of the people who had already asked to sleep it off in one of the guest rooms.

Music flowed between four different rooms, each with a new song. One of them was for those who wanted to chat and housed snacks and refreshments, another specifically ordered towards younger witches and wizards, one was playing popular music among the more mature guests, and the last was a room for their youngest guests who came with their parents. House elves and some volunteer teenagers were watching the children of the group, most not even in Hogwarts yet.

Best yet, Harry (despite Draco's protests) had charmed all of the alcohol with a variation on the age line. No one under 21 could even touch a glass of alcohol without being immediately transported to the adult responsible for them. Only three people had tried it before giving in and staying away from the alcohol. A good thing too- Harry had no idea how long the charm would actually last.

Andromeda had shown up with Tonks, Remus, and Teddy. It had taken a while, but she had been welcomed warmly by her blonde sister, but was disappointed to find Bellatrix couldn't forgive her. To be fair the crazy sister might have, but when she started going on about being able to allow her sister a moment of insanity, but her daughter would forever suffer as a mudblood spawn.

There was more, about disowning the defect, but Narcissa had dumped, or err… slipped, and Bellatrix ended up covered in moldy pudding. The pudding wasn't Moldy minutes before that. Harry was pretty sure he had Dobby to thank for that lovely addition.

Needless to say, Bellatrix was escorted out, although Rodolphus and Rabastan stayed to celebrate along with a few other of the less violent Death Eaters. Bella had only been allowed on Narcissa's insistence as she was Draco's aunt.

In other drama. When confronted, both Blaise and Ron insisted that while they may like the other, the other was obviously still hung up on someone else. And the other was as straight as could be too. They were really good friends and they would remain that way.

Despite all of the evidence and witnesses insisting that it should be possible. Eventually the two had migrated to a corner of the room to talk quidditch despite the fact there wouldn't be another match for almost a month.

(0,0)

Finally, the countdown began. A new Weasley product sending up fireworks that twisted themselves into numbers from 20 to 0 as they waited for the New Year to begin.

10…

Most of the couples had found themselves standing together as they began shouting out the numbers. Everyone with a glass of champagne in their hands waiting for the drink and kiss to get the most out of the year. The majority of people without a significant other, joined some of the teenagers and children making sure none of them snuck any of the drinks while the adults were preoccupied.

9…8…

Draco wrapped an arm around Harry's waist pulling him just a little closer.

7…6…

Harry giggled a little, not entirely sober, and nodded over at Blaise and Ron who were standing as close as possible without quite touching.

5…4…

Draco smirked and turned them both slightly so they could keep an eye on the other boys.

3…2…

Harry tore his eyes from the boys across from them to look at his own mate.

1…

Draco leaned down and whispered quietly in Harry's ear, "I love you, Harry."

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

The joyous shout echoed through the countryside as everyone drank to the New Year and the wonderful opportunities it would bring. Draco himself captured Harry's lips in a gentle embrace and they brought in the year as the hoped to bring in many more. When they parted, green eyes smiled up at grey.

"I love you, too, Draco."

Suddenly the mates turned and found themselves watching as they two oblivious sods avoided eye contact amongst all of the hullabaloo. The year was still ringing the first minute when Ron nodded to himself and turned Blaise's face to him. Brushing his lips with his chapped ones before blushing and starting to move away. Thankfully, the Italian caught him and they snogged possibly for the first hour of the year.

And just like that Draco and Harry resolved to never let them live this down. If there was one thing more cliché then a kiss during a dance, it was kissing at the New Year. And they hadn't even been officially dating yet.

Yep. Never letting them live it down.

**I am so sorry this has taken so long. I had half of it written in one day and then I couldn't reach the right stopping point. And apparently I have no self-control. I had to write a holiday scene. I couldn't stop myself. And then it went crazy. There are a few plot points in there, plus I had a request from Tsyilna Llyria for a New Year's kiss between Ron and Blaise and it was too adorable to miss. Another request from Spennig about an outtake between Cissy and Lucius will be posted on my FB page sometime this week, because I also want to see how it would turn out.**

**Thanks for your patience, and we're back at Hogwarts next week. Once again, anything you want to see or questions you want answered, let me know!**


	12. Gryffindor Mistake and Slytherin Cunning

Harry was eating at the Slytherin table for breakfast when he got the letter from a school owl. He frowned and sent it up in flames before Draco could read it. He shrugged of Draco's questions.

"Really, Draco. It was just someone trying to intimidate me."

"No one should be threatening you. We can talk to Severus or even McGonagall."

"It's not that big of a deal, Draco. No one will do anything with you here."

Draco's veela preened at that statement and by the time the Slytherin realized he'd been manipulated the topic had changed and the moment was lost. No worries, he and Harry would talk about it after dinner.

(0,0)

Or they would if Harry was ever around during those few hours after dinner. The teen was disappearing constantly now.

He would go to the library to grab a book and be gone for hours. He'd go to the kitchen for a snack and come back 3 hours later blaming the stairs. He'd have a detention and ask to get it served with Snape so he would be gone until well after midnight. Basically, he only ever saw Harry at meals and in classes, he'd even started skipping their study sessions during their off periods.

Worse- Snape had started getting snappier than usual. At everyone. It wasn't even directed at the Gryffindors or the Hufflepuffs. Draco himself lost points for Slytherin a few days ago for waiting too long to add his caterpillars. It wasn't even a problem in the potion. You could literally add them right before consumption.

But Draco lost points. One of the words on the blackboard was a little smudged. Confused and not wanting to lose any more points he leaned over to ask Harry a question and found himself looking into his godfather's black robes.

"No talking, Mr. Malfoy. As a seventh year I expect that you know that by know. 10 points and a detention tomorrow night." Draco was flabbergasted. As their head of house he had never given any of the Slytherins public detentions unless they were caught purposely ruining someone else's potion.

Then Draco found out that Snape wasn't even watching his detention. No. He was being sent to McGonagall.

(0,0)

"Is that it, then?"

Snape nodded, "This is the best I can figure. I have rat Voldemort loaned me for testing. So I can make sure it isn't poisonous. But other than that, there's not much of a test we can do. At least until we begin the ritual."

Harry nodded. Together they started cleaning up and the bottled potion was the elephant in the room as the silence settled around them. A silence Severus broke.

"Have you spoken to Draco yet?"

"I thought you didn't want me to."

The Headmaster moved his head in a meaningless motion, "I think you had better at this point. If he doesn't know what's going on, it could tear you both apart. Especially if it doesn't work as we hope it will."

Harry shook his head, "No. I can't ask him to do that."

"Do what?"

"You know what. Not until we get this solved. I won't let him do it out of obligation. It'll be because he wants to, or not at all."

The teen was gone before Snape could respond and the potions master merely pushed a piece of greasy hair from his face, "He'll figure it out Harry. And you'll wish you told him before he came to the wrong conclusion."

(0,0)

Draco was laying in his bed in the Slytherin dorm.

Staring at the ceiling as green light danced across the ceiling, weaving in and out. Together they blended together and created a mesmerizing and lovely sight. And at moments the light perfectly matched Harry's eyes.

With a groan the teen rolled over and looked at the photo the Creevey boy had taken just before break. All of them had been standing outside, him, Blaise, Harry and Ron. Even Neville and Luna were there, although they were a little out of focus. Harry was standing next to him, turned towards him, a gloved covered hand resting just below his ribs and an arm behind his back. His arm was slung around Harry's shoulders.

What happened?

Ever since they had gotten back from vacation- Harry had disappeared. Not in the physical sense. They still slept together most nights, switching dorms every couple of nights, it had been a grudging allowance by the Headmaster, as it was technically approved for Mates in the Courting process. They saw each other in class most days and at every meal, where they once again began switching between tables. Eating dinner with their own houses as pure Snape's request.

So they saw each other all the time, but Harry was still keeping secrets from him. He'd agreed to leave it until they got ready to finish the Claiming. Then Harry had stopped talking to him. He disappeared for hours between dinner and curfew. Always having a ready excuse and pouty eyes to keep Draco from pressuring him about it.

They were getting much closer to the deadline now, although it seemed that Harry may have a little longer than they originally thought. Ronald figured it might be because he had been really limiting the magic he was performing. Not cutting it off, but not doing anything huge either. Without the need to have someone curb him and balance his magic, he was being given a grace period of sorts.

But Draco still wanted to know.

His godfather had been absent almost as much as his mate. And the Slytherin was nearly positive they were working together. Harry had said that there were two people who knew about whatever it was Harry was planning, and with Severus missing, that only made sense.

And judging by the fact he never saw Harry between dinner and bed, they weren't on his prefect patrol route. Which actually meant he was very likely in Severus' private rooms from when he had been the Potion's professor. It was the only corridor the prefects didn't monitor, at least in the dungeons. And it was unlikely they would haul any potions equipment up the stairs and Snape hated to move his equipment.

Of course there was a chance that they weren't using a potion but seeing as Snape preferred potions to any type of spell- that was a _very_ slim chance. Plus most of Snape's spells were rather simplistic, deadly yes, but simple. He never took them

So Harry was working with Severus on a potion. They were keeping it a secret. From everyone. So they were hiding it from anyone who could give it away. Harry would likely be worried about traitors. But he hadn't told Draco and Ron didn't know either. So it wasn't a matter of trust.

So it's probably also a worry about Legilmency. So with Dumbledore being gone the only known legilimens was the Dark Lord. And if they were trying to keep it a secret from Him- it was probably about Him. Add in the fact that Harry was involved and it very likely dealt with destroying the Dark Lord. But if it was as simple as a potion

Harry and Snape were working together after dinner every night in secret to prepare a potion that would help Harry to destroy the Dark Lord once and for all. And Harry didn't want to tell him, despite the fact that he was practiced in Occlumency. Which meant-

This was probably going to hurt Harry. And that was one thing he wouldn't stand for. Draco frowned and got up from his bed, throwing on his robes once again before storming from the room. He was going to talk to the two men. No one could hide something like this without paying the price.

He stalked through the common room, ignoring questioning voices and the sound of his name. He rushed down the hall straight to his godfather's old rooms. He looked around once, not wanting to forsake security in his anger and gave the portrait the password. He walked in without hesitation and moved towards the voices.

"Poison? You're sure?"

He could hear Severus rolling his eyes, "Actually, I'm rather sure the rat died from comfort as it sat in it's cage watching the fire die down."

Harry's matching eye roll also echoed through Draco's ears as he stepped into the living room.

"Fine, fine. But do you know why?"

"Unfortunately, I can't be sure. There's a possibility that if you took it, your condition would allow you to survive the potions effects. Likely the potion itself is deadly due to the ingredients and the purpose of the potion."

Draco's eyes widened. Harry was going to drink a potion? A potion that would probably kill him? What the bloody hell were they thinking?!

"Are you out of your bloody minds?!"

Both sets of eyes turned to him, one surprised, the other simply wary. Apparently Severus had been expecting Draco to stumble upon them sooner or later. Harry tucked his chin, studying the floor guiltily.

"Why on earth would you want to drink a poison?!"

"Because it'll help save the world?"

Draco was obviously not impressed with this answer and raised one eyebrow while looking at Harry. The raven ducked his head and looked away from his mate. The blond waited patiently as the Gryffindor ran fingers through his hair, likely looking for the right words.

"It's probably not a poison, or not one for me anyway or not all of me or… Look, this is going to be a lot easier to understand if you have the whole story. There's this prophecy of sorts and- what do you know about horcruxes?"

(0,0)

"So… You're a horcrux. The Dark Lord made you one when he attacked you because of a prophecy. Which he basically completed when he attacked you. And you're going to take this poison that will kill you and all of his other soul pieces. Except for the ones in Nagini (which that is really creepy may I add) and in the Dark Lord himself?"

"Not quite. I promise you, it's not supposed to kill me. It should just attack the weak soul in me, which is Tom's and in return it will weaken all of the other horcruxes, most likely destroying the ones not attached to another soul. Which just leaves Tom's and Nagini's."

"Okay, but how will you know for sure if the horcruxes are all destroyed?"

Harry shrugged, "Let's just say that we have eyes on them."

"Are you going to tell Ron and Blaise?"

"I wasn't going to. The more people we have involved the more dangerous it is. Besides, there's nothing they can really do that will help. And that'll probably just drive them crazy."

"But they'll figure it out eventually. It took me all of three days to work out where you've been going and what you've likely been doing. Blaise won't be far behind once he learns how to take his mouth away from Ronald's."

Harry laughed a little uncomfortably at the true fact. Those two had been attached together since New Year's either at the hip, or at the mouth. It was kind of disgusting truthfully. But Harry figured it could be worse since the other two had nothing to complain about when it came to the actual Veela mates at this point. Although Harry was leaning towards the idea that Blaise was attempting to subtly Court Ron.

He figured the Slytherin would eventually learn that subtly meant nothing to Ronald Weasley.

"Harry?"

"Do you think we should?"

"They are our friends, I think we owe it to them."

"But…" Harry chewed on his lip, obviously reluctant to drag any more people he cared about into this.

Something which the Slytherin could actually understand, "Just think about it, okay."

A Gryffindor shrug and Draco figured he would probably be bringing this up once again in the near future. Or the other teen would just keep putting it off eternally.

(0,0)

The teens left Snape's quarters with just enough time to make it to the Slytherin dorms before curfew. They walked silently each lost in their own thoughts and keeping connected through each other with just a loose intertwining of fingers. They probably would have made it all the way to Draco's four poster and into dream land with scarcely more than a mumbled 'night' had they not been met at the door by a head of curly brown hair.

"Harry? Draco?"

"Hermione."

The Gryffindor kept his voice void of emotion but Draco just went straight to cold and distant.

"Granger."

The girl flinched slightly but Harry reminded himself that he had no need to be open and friendly with her after she tried to control his life. And nearly ruined it in the process. The smaller boy unconsciously leaned into his Mate's side. Tightening his grip on the teen's arm.

"How can we help you?" The blond moved slightly ahead of Harry. He didn't think the goody two shoes would attack them, but he wasn't taking any chances.

"I… I want to say I'm sorry. I didn't understand what being Mates meant. I thought that Harry would be forced to bond with you. That you would take over his life. Despite the fact I could tell you actually cared about Harry, I was just worried. I know that's not an excuse and I don't expect you to forgive me, but I just wanted to say that… So, I'm sorry."

The Gryffindor moved away from the entrance to the Slytherin common room and made a beeline for the nearest escape route, before Harry called after her. Draco gave him a warning glare but made no move to stop him, knowing that Harry had something he needed to ask her.

"What made you change your mind?" There was no way she would have apologized if she thought there was even a remote chance that Draco could still start controlling him.

The girl blushed deeply and shook her head. She really did look like she wasn't going to answer but apparently decided that these two at least had the right to know.

"I… I met my mate just before break. We're going to go through with the bonding after I graduate. It's not the same thing as you both are going through. Not even that similar actually, but when he heard how I reacted to your Mating- he… talked me around."

Harry grinned, "You mean you got lectured? I never would have imagined, the day the tables turned."

Hermione grinned back before it faded as Draco pulled Harry a little more securely to himself, glaring at the girl who had threatened to take his Mate away from him.

"Glad you have someone who can show you reason. Good night, Granger."

With that he started to turn back to the common room and felt Harry hesitate only slightly behind him, the Gryffindor spoke before they entered, his words short and distinct.

"I can accept your apology. It's easy to see that your Mate has done some good for you, but I can't forgive you for how you almost destroyed me and mine. If Blaise hadn't seen through everything you'd done. One or the both us could actually be dead now. And that's not something an apology, sincere or not, could possibly fix. Sleep well, Hermione."

Draco smiled at the small boy and led him into the room turning back in time to see the girl mouthing words at him before the portrait closed,_ 'Take care of him.'_

He said nothing. Unlike her, he didn't need to lose Harry to realize how much the teen meant to him.

(0,0)

"My Lord." A robed figure knelt at the feet of his master.

"Rise. What message can you bring me from Hogwarts?"

"My Lord, several of your servants have been acting rather strangely these last few weeks."

"In what way, Morituri. Do not make me force details."

"Of course, my Lord. My apologies. Young Draco Malfoy is nearly impossible to find without young Mr. Potter."

The Dark Lord's voice was harsh and warning when he responded, "Draco has been ordered to complete the bond with Mr. Potter."

"Yes, my Lord. Severus has also been absent with increasing frequency. He has been assigning detentions to both the young boys, and none of the teachers know what the detentions are."

"I have also asked Severus to assist young Malfoy in any way possible. If you do not have useful information you are free to leave."

The kneeling figure spoke with an even voice even as annoyance and tension radiated from him, "As you wish."

"One moment." The person froze as he was rising, "I do not abide by useless followers, _CRUCIO!"_

The figure fell to his knees as he fought against the strength of the curse. The Dark Lord flicked his wand throwing the man back and ending the curse in one movement. Sensing the dismissal the man fled his presence and the Dark Lord sat alone, fuming in silence.

(0,0)

Harry sat up in bed, sweating as he tried to calm his breathing. Placing a clammy hand over his burning scar. Something about the vision confronted Harry as he thought over what he had seen. Something was strange about it. The person Voldemort had been speaking to. He was familiar somehow. It was on the tip of his tongue. The man speaking to the Dark Lord was…

"Harry? Are you okay?"

And with Draco's half-asleep words the answer was gone from Harry in the blink of an eye. Groaning Harry nodded and curled up a little closer to the blond.

"Yeah. Another vision from our dear friend."

"Oh." The Slytherin shifted so he could look down at his Mate, "Do you need anything? A drink? Pain reliever?"

Harry smiled lightly at the obvious worry in his favorite Slytherin's voice, "I'm okay, now. Maybe we can just try to go back to sleep?"

Grey eyes looked him over once before apparently coming to the conclusion that Harry wasn't going to drop dea in the middle of the night, "Alright. Wake me up if you need anything…"

A small smile and a nod sent the other boy peacefully off to sleep while Harry lay for a long while trying to catch hold of the stray thought that had slipped between his fingers so easily mere moments ago. When his thoughts were once again torn by the sound of his mate. This time is even breaths interspersed with quiet snores.

Giving it up as a lost cause, the Gryffindor lay back in bed and allowed the heavy weight of sleep lure him back to his dreams.

(0,0)

(0,0)

"Potter. We've had this conversation. You agreed in the first place. What makes you think it will change now?"

Snape was obviously at the end of his rope, but Harry forged on. He was determined to get the headmaster's permission for this. He'd been trapped in the castle practically all year. And even his brief respite over the holidays had been spent mostly in either Grimmauld or one of the Malfoy abodes. Plus, it was going to be essential.

"How else are you going to get the ingredients?"

"I teach at a school of magic, Potter. Why would my ordering a rather common potion ingredient raise any attention?"

"Because as you said, it's common, but it's also pretty expensive. And you're buying a good amount of it, but not enough for you to be saying it's for even a single class of students."

"Assuming you were right," Snape's look suggested he thought otherwise, "Why would it be even remotely more effective for you to go?"

"Everyone knows I'm a bit of a prankster. I could easily be planning a massive prank with it."

"Planning a prank with a highly poisonous ingredient? Even your father wouldn't have dared attempt something like that."

"Yes, well, I don't know exactly how poisonous it is. Now, do I? After all I am rather terrible at potions if you'll recall."

"Mister Potter. We know very well you are never going to change my mind on this matter. I have already designed at least six counter-arguments to any point you could possibly make. Why should we even attempt to continue this discussion any farther?"

The man was right, so Harry decided it was time to pull out his trump card, "I need to get out of this castle. I will get out of this castle. I don't know when and I don't know how. If you give me permission, then I will have two body guards, at least, around me. As well as Draco and a few others. If you don't. I will end up doing something brainless and reckless, solidifying my place as a Gryffindor and sneak out, likely at night, with no one wise to my location, much less in the vicinity of protecting me."

Snape cursed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I can have the ghosts of this castle watch your every move. And forewarn Draco of your plans."

"I've snuck out of the castle by climbing down seven sets of stairs, passing ghosts, teachers, prefects, and noisy portraits for the last six years. What makes you think you could stop me this time?"

"FINE! Insolent brat. Go. If you get kidnapped by the Dark Lord or get one of your little friends killed, I place responsibility fully on your shoulders. So if you decide that a 'little fresh air' is worth the possibility of betraying the rest of the world and possibly getting someone killed, be my guest."

Harry felt a stab of guilt, but truthfully, he still felt that he was right. Leaving the castle would also help boost morale for everyone currently caught in the war. He nodded his head once.

"Thank you, sir."

"Leave."

Harry left the room as quickly and silently as possible, wanting to give the man space. They had been growing closer with all of their detentions lately, but Harry worried that he had just forced the man to take two steps back.

Raven hair shook, it was too late now. He made his choice. Now he just had to tell his friends what he wanted to do.

Something told him they were going to be even more difficult to convince then Snape.

(0,0)

"ARE YOU MAD?!"

"Seriously? What are you thinking?!"

"No."

Three answers all with varying intensities assaulted Harry's ears when he attempted to explain his plan to his friends.

"No, Ron. I'm not mad. I've actually been thinking this through, believe it or not. Seriously. This is the plan Blaise. I'm really doing my best to keep myself safe believe it or not. And you, Draco. Have no right to control my life. Dominant mate or not."

"I think you are mad." Draco cut off the other two before they could speak, "Obviously you haven't thought this through and technically I could control your life if I wanted to. As soon as we're mated I will be responsible for all of your actions."

"Great. One more thing I didn't know. And I am very glad to hear that you think I'm stupid, Malfoy. Always a good thing to know. Now. I am going into Hogsmeade this weekend. I have Professor Snape's permission and Moody, Tonks, Fred and George have all agreed to come along to keep an eye on me from a safe if discreet distance."

"I am going to purchase some potions ingredients that I need and I am going to spend the rest of the day imagining that I do not have a mass murderer searching for me. Besides, dear snake face has declared me off-limits, remember?"

"But who knows how long that will last. We really should have been Mated already and I'm sure the Dark Lord is growing frustrated. If he gets word that we're still not Mated…"

"Then we'll deal with that then. This is why it's better to get it over with now rather than later."

Draco went to protest again, but Harry was having none of it, "Look. I'll explain it to you the same way I did to Snape. Either you guys accept the fact that I'm going and come with me. Or you make me sneak out on my own. I will be going to Hogsmeade."

"I'll tie you to the bloody bed, if I have to. There is no way I will let you go on your own."

Draco's flashing eyes had Harry dropping his head to the side instinctively even as he began to shrink back and babble apologies. Images and memories of being tide to Tom Riddle Sr.'s tombstone left Harry terrified. He was halfway through his third or fourth apology when the terror, or determination made him stand tall once again. Standing eye to eye and meeting his Mate's concerned look with one of pure determination.

"No. I'm not sorry. I'm going Draco. You have until Saturday to accept that. And should you ever even _think_ about tying me to anything I will Refuse you so fast your head will spin."

The blond spent a moment glaring at him before turning and storming out of the common room. Harry turned to look at his other two friends.

Ron shook his head at him, "He's only trying to watch out for you, Harry."

Green eyes looked at him with vulnerability shining through them, "The last time I was tied up, Voldemort came back to life. The last time I was locked away, it was because my family didn't want to see me. The last time someone tried to control my life I found out all they wanted was for me to die for them. Draco saying those things… it terrifies me."

"Harry?"

The Gryffindor shook his head, "I think I'm going to sleep in Gryffindor Tower tonight. Blaise? Can you tell him that… remind him that he's free to join me if he wants…"

The Slytherin gave a small tight smile, "Of course, Harry. And Draco hates that he brought up bad memories like that. He started apologizing while you were lost in your own little world. He'd never hurt you."

Harry smile slightly as he stood up, "I know."

(0,0)

Harry walked up the many staircases alone. Slipping into the common room and sharing a few laughs with his house mates before slipping up the stairs to his dorm. Nearly closing the curtains completely he waited patiently. Long after the others had all crawled into bed, Harry allowed his eyes to shut. And the teen fell asleep alone in the Gryffindor Tower.

But when he woke from a nightmare similar to the one not that long ago, Harry rolled into a warm body. And the teen smiled slightly as he curled closer to Draco's sleeping form.

They would fight. It was to be expected, really. They'd been enemies forever and would poke at each other's sensitivities forever as well. But so long as they were there to comfort the nightmares, they would be able to make it through.

(0,0)

Harry had fought with Draco once again the morning of the Hogsmeade trip. The blond was still convinced that his Mate would be much safer if he would stay at the castle. And usually Harry would agree with him, but lately…

The Gryffindor was wondering if he wouldn't be safer outside of Hogwarts entirely. There was just this feeling he got. And the dreams he was getting from Voldemort were getting more and more frequent. And more powerful. It seemed every time he got a report from this man he was either exceedingly angered by it or pleased by it and Harry had no idea why.

So Harry really felt like he needed to get out of the castle, and that wasn't something he could explain to Draco. The dominant Veela would freak out over the idea of Harry being in danger. Who knew how he would respond. That nervousness had left Harry with one option. He asked Dobby to give Malfoy a message after he finished breakfast.

Now the Gryffindor would just wait a few minutes outside of the very popular candy shop. Draco would be along momentarily, Moody and Tonks were wandering the opposite side of the street while the twins were amusing themselves by giving various candies to the excited students who willingly gathered around them.

A sudden wind gust cut through his cloak and Harry unwittingly took a step backwards to try and find shelter. Unfortunately, he wasn't expecting for there to be another body standing behind him. A breath of air escaped the person and the sound of someone hitting the ground. Immediately, Harry turned and began an apology.

"Oh God. I am so sorry!" Harry reached out a hand towards the wizard that had fallen down, "Here."

The blond man accepted his hand and let the younger teen pull him to his feet. He gave a winning smile and Harry came face to face with one of the most gorgeous men he'd ever seen. Sandy blond hair, blue-green eyes, a nice tan, and a winning, blinding white smile.

"Not a worry. I must admit this is not the first time I've had something like this happen. Although you are by far the most lovely little veela I've had the pleasure of running into."

The Gryffindor couldn't help the blush that infused his cheeks, darkening even more than the chill from the wind. He have a little smile and shook his head.

"Really sorry about that…"

"Truly not a problem. However I believe I will be much appeased if you would give me the pleasure of knowing your name."

Not really sure how to act around such manners the teen merely smiled, "Harry. Harry Potter."

"Well. Harry, Harry Potter. My name is Jackson Garrett. Would you care to join me for a cup of tea?"

Raven hair shook as the teen refused the offer, "I appreciate that, but I'm afraid I can't. I'm meeting my Mate here in just a few moments."

A frown crossed the face before him, displacing the shining smile for brief moments, "Mate? I'm sorry you don't smell like you're Mated."

"Oh, we're not officially. I have a few things I need to take care of before we finish the Courtship."

Jackson smirked and that was when Harry realized they had been moving away from the sweet shop without him even realizing it.

"So if it's not official he won't really mind sharing, now will he?"

And that was a line that Harry hadn't even considered someone crossing, "I am not something he can share. We're Mates. I don't belong to him."

The mocking, patronizing look the older teen sent him had the Gryffindor's teeth on edge, "Oh, honey. You're really believe that?"

Disgusted, Harry turned to storm away. But suddenly he found he couldn't move as a subvocal growl shook his body.

"You can't walk away from me. I won't let you."

The Gryffindor found the strength to stand tall and took another step away from the man despite the instincts telling him to give in. He tried to think of a way out of it and suddenly he remembered his Allure. Even with his medallion it should work if he actually tried to use it.

"I want you to go away and leave me alone."

The man in front of him merely smiled, "Doesn't work on potential Mates, little lion. Didn't anyone tell you that? Now you're going to do as you say, and you're precious mate isn't here to protect you."

"I don't need my Mate to protect me. Especially not from the likes of you."

"What would your _wonderful_ Mate say about that?" Jackson stepped forward and reached a hand towards Harry who drew his wand in response. Not willing to take any chances with this obviously dangerous wizard.

"I would say that he could protect himself. But that doesn't mean I'm going to make him stand alone."

"And his friends would also back that statement. I'm pretty sure Potter here could kick your arse from here to America without breaking a sweat. But personally I think it'll be more amusing to send you there twice over."

"I think I'll just take pictures. I'm sure it'll be enjoyable in the photo album."

Harry grinned and raised his wand a little higher taking strength from his Mate and friends who stood beside him. Even Seamus, Pansy, Dean, and Luna had spotted the commotion and came to stand by their friends.

The blond merely shook his head at all of the wands pointed at him, "No matter your opinions. I am competition. The little Veela has accepted me as a potential Mate, you can sense it. So I'm afraid I will have to leave for now, but I can promise that you will see me again. Until then…"

The older Veela turned with a flourish and captured Harry's hand before Draco had time to do more than growl, rather impressively if Harry said so. The man bent and brushed his lips against the pale skin of the teen's hand with a flourish, somehow managing to cast a wordless Protego against the stunners being sent his way.

The submissive Veela eventually managed to recover and pull away from the other boy, but not before Jackson cast a knowing smirk at the entire group leaving them in shock as he turned and walked down the street before disappearing into a store.

"C'mon, Harry." Draco was the first to break the silence as they all watched the direction the other blond had gone.

The Gryffindor shook his head, "We need to get these ingredients."

"Severus said he can get them. Let's go back home."

"No. I have to do this, please?"

The Slytherin snorted and turned, "Fine. Get _Jackson_ to help you, I'm going back."

"Draco!" But the Veela was striding down the street without a spare look towards the Mate he was leaving behind, "He was supposed to help me make sure that the ingredients were good quality."

Ron and Blaise shared a look as Harry's quiet voice trailed behind his Mate. Ron gave his best friend a push down the street after the Slytherin.

"Blaise can check quality, I can play pack mule. You go get the Ice Prince to cool off. Okay?"

"But I wanted to help…"

Blaise caught his attention this time, "You can. But Draco needs you now. His instincts are most likely going haywire at the moment with the challenge what's-his-face just issued. But I would suggest washing your hands first."

Nodding, the teen nodded his head, "Just make sure no one touches the ingredients, it shouldn't be an issue, since their poisonous, but if anyone has touched them. Let's just say they won't work for the potion."

It was obvious that the Slytherin had no idea what that could affect, but he nodded any way. Harry gave him a small smile but didn't wait for any other reply, wandering down the street, obviously distracted. Rubbing at the back of his hand and scanning the crowds in front of him for a familiar blond head of hair.

(0,0)

"I swear, he smiled."

Blaise rolled his eyes, "He didn't smile, Ron. And if he did, it's really not that big of a deal."

"No Gryffindor has ever seen a smile upon the face of Severus Snape in the last decade. There is no way that is not a big deal."

Draco interrupted their argument, "I've seen Severus smile, Weasley. It's really not that big of a deal."

"You do not count. You are a Slytherin and his godson. You're like one gigantic excuse as far as that man is concerned. I'm sure I could even get Harry to side with me on that. Let's ask him."

"Where is he?"

Three confused frowns met each other, "He was with you…"

"We sent him to follow you. He was kind of freaking out about all of it."

In a movement reminiscent of his godfather, Draco gripped the bridge of his nose, "You let him wander off alone?"

"Of course not, we watched the twins and his Auror pets trail him back here."

Ron glared at his boyfriend, "'Auror pets' really, Blaise?"

His response was an unrepentant shrug and a conversation redirection, "We could probably ask them. They would know."

The blond nodded and started to call his owl when he noticed Ron pulling out his wand, "What are you doing?"

"I'll send a message to the twins," His patronus jumped from his wand with a series of excited barks, "Alright, Go to the twins and 'Can you guys meet us in the library? It's about Harry.' Thanks."

The Jack Russell terrier gave a yip of confirmation and ran from the room, "Alright. So let's head up to the library, shall we."

The Gryffindor made it two steps before being stopped by his boyfriend's voice, "You can conjure a patronus?"

He shrugged, continuing on his way out of the common room, "Yeah. Harry taught all of us last year."

The Slytherins shared a look of disbelief at the redheads easy dismissal of truly amazing magic. A single nod from Blaise proved to Draco they were on the same track with this. As soon as they found Harry, the Veela was definitely teaching both of them how to cast it.

"You guys coming?"

And the Slytherins followed the Gryffindor.

(0,0)

"We followed him here. He went down to the Slytherin common room. That's all I know."

Fred nodded along with Tonks' statement. George and Moody had said much the same thing albeit with a few more details. Harry was in the castle. There were wards in place to track which students went out and when they came back. The Gryffindor had not left again, the wards had been extended to the secret passages when Severus became Headmaster. No one was sneaking out while Severus Snape was in charge.

"So he's in the castle. That's good, I suppose."

"You're sure that…_nuisance_ didn't follow him?"

"We saw him in the apothecary for a solid forty minutes. There's no way he got Harry before they got back here."

Draco nodded, "Alright. Well I'm going to go look for him."

And the Slytherin was gone before anyone could protest. Tonks smiled, shaking her head. Moody glared muttering something about vigilance before limping out of the room leaving the youngsters to their own means.

Silence reigned for a few moments before Ron, true to character, broke it-"So. Chess anyone?"

(0,0)

The Slytherin decided to take advantage of his Veela senses for one of the first times since they came into maturity. Pulling the protective charm from his neck hid slid it into his pocket. Draco made his way towards the entry way and took a deep breath.

It wasn't hard for him to find the familiar, delectable sent of his Mate. Feeling more like a dog than any pureblood had the desire to feel, the blond followed his Mate's trail as it led down into the Slytherin common area. It sat there for a few seconds before moving towards a wall. Which was when Draco discovered a secret passage that even he didn't know existed.

Seriously. How did Harry find these and why on earth would he keep them a secret. When he figured out how to open the secret passage (Draco had always wondered why a book with no words even existed… well now he knew) he continued on his mission to find his Mate.

Twisting corridors, sudden turns and the occasional backtrack eventually led Draco to the prefects bathroom. Which Harry had yet to use this entire year, despite Draco reminding him often and loudly of the wonders one could find in there.

Knocking softly, the teen pressed down the handle and walked through the door with a whispered password, "Harry?"

No response.

The Slytherin slipped into the room nearly gagging on the thick clouds of steam that filled the room. With this much, Harry had probably been in hear for the hours since he left the Weasley twins. The bathtub proved to be empty, not even a single bubble decorating it's still surface. But water could be heard echoing off of the tiles in one of the showers.

"Harry?

A soft muttering reached his ears, "Off. Off. Off. Why won't it come off?"

"Harry?"

Stepping around the corner, Draco found himself face to face with desperate green eyes on the soaked figure in front of him. Harry was still in his t-shirt and his pants. At least he'd managed to get rid of his shoes.

"It won't come off…"

"Harry…"

"I'm trying. Blaise said I should…but it won't. It's not coming off."

Grey eyes followed green to the furious way the two hands were scrubbing at each other. The way the hand was turning a deeper red with every second and the skin looked raw beyond Draco's comprehension. The back of his hand and…oh…

"Harry. Harry. You have to stop. Come here, you're going to make yourself sick…"

The teen shook his head, water droplets flying everywhere as his scrubbing simply intensified.

"Harry!" The frustrated snap was enough to drag Harry's eyes to meet his own, "I said come here."

"But… it… it won't come off…" The boy sounded so lost that Draco felt his heart twist inside of his chest.

He reached out and grabbed his Mate's arm gently pulling him from the hot stream of the shower, "I know, luv. I can help."

And when the hopeful green eyes turned up to meet him, Draco knew he would help his Mate move the world if he wanted to. If he ever even felt the whimsy.

"Get it off?"

"I can get it off. But you have to come here. C'mon."

Slowly the submissive moved closer and closer to his Mate. Obviously torn between the need to be clean and the need to be comforted. Accepted. His Mate was offering both, but Harry didn't understand why…

"How?"

"Shhh… I got you. Just follow me…"

Draco slowly backed them up away from the slowing stream of water and towards the chairs and sofas that lined one of the walls. When the blond felt his legs hit the edge of the couch he paused and pulled out his wand. A quick word later and Harry was in dry clothes the teen blushed a little and Draco felt himself relax.

Harry was still there, a Veela submissive of dominant wouldn't blush over something like that once their instincts had completely taken over. Harry wasn't completely gone, which was good and bad. That basically meant that the teen would remember every one of the next few moments.

Sitting down the Slytherin gathered his Gryffindor until the teen was leaning against his side, legs draped over his lap. Which was when he noticed that the teen was still rubbing at the back of his hand, the skin raw with all of the attention it had been receiving.

Draco's growl had Harry whimpering, but the teen grabbed the damaged hand and pulled it up to him. Rubbing his hand over the back of it, gently, soothing the irritated skin. Placing a gentle kiss upon the skin that had received the same treatment from an unwanted Veela early that day. Slowly, carefully he rubbed his cheek against it and every time Draco brushed over the damaged hand, Harry relaxed a little more.

Several minutes later green eyes looked up at Draco only to widen in shock and possibly horror.

"Oh Godric! I am so sorry, Draco. I swear I was coming down to meet you but then I realized I still smelled and Blaise said I should probably wash my hands but that didn't work so I thought maybe a shower and then I just couldn't get the smell off and…" The teen trailed off, not sure where he was going with that.

"Harry. It's fine. I promise, although in the future I would prefer if you didn't try to drown yourself or tear the skin off of your body again."

"But I didn't…"

Draco pointedly held up the hand he was still holding so Harry could see the worn red skin and the few places it had cracked and bled under his ministrations.

"Oh… I didn't mean to. I swear."

"Shh. I know you didn't. Or else we would be having a much different discussion. You're okay and I'm okay. Ronald and Blaise were worried about you. I left them in the library. Do you want me to fix your hand?" He saw Harry start to shake his head, "It's either that or we go to Madame Pomfrey."

Suddenly Harry was nodding and Draco worried for a moment that his Mate was going to suffer from whiplash.

The blond rolled his eyes but cast the spell and watched with pride as the skin mended itself back together. Harry avoided his Mate's eyes and Draco gave him a small smile. The teen tucked his head and looked at his hand. Tracing the skin, but looking as if he desperately wanted to rub it away.

"Harry?" He tucked a finger under his Mate's chin, looking into worried emeralds, "Luv? What's wrong?"

"It's just…" He looked up at the Slytherin, "I don't understand."

"Understand, what?"

Harry pulled away from Draco's side and started pacing the floor, "I thought I only had one Mate."

"You have more than one. But you can only Court one at a time. If I refused you, you would be attracted to someone else."

"I know that, but…Jackson smelled as good as you. Not the same, but just as good. And he's immune to my allure. You saw how I got so caught up in him there. It's not even like I wanted to like him. I kept thinking about you but nothing could get me to focus."

A hand gripped his arm as he walked by again, and the Gryffindor found himself pulled into a strong, welcoming embrace.

"I don't understand what's going on…"

"I know. We'll figure it out, Harry. I promise."

**Alright guys! We're heading down the home stretch. Any requests of scenes, any questions, leave a note I love hearing from you guys and as always please let me know if you find any mistakes, my only betas are my readers! **

**Love you all and thanks for reading!**


	13. Mission Impossible and Mate Impossible

"Okay." Harry blinked, "Run that by me again."

"Your bond has altered in an effort to sustain you through a potential alteration of your bond."

The Gryffindors shared a look and Blaise groaned when Ron merely shrugged in answer to the obvious question. Which was when another voice showed up.

"It's saying that because you're approaching the deadline for your Mating, your magic is searching for a way to keep your magic in balance. It's reaching out to this Jackson person because it's expecting that you will not Mate with Malfoy since you haven't yet."

Harry didn't even question Hermione's sudden appearance, "So basically, my magic is preparing for the worst by reaching out to someone who could potentially replace Draco if we didn't go through with the Mating."

"Exactly."

Ron rolled his eyes, "Leave it to Hermione to be able to put something into Harry speak."

"Years of practice."

Draco shared a look with Blaise, "Are we suddenly talking to her again?"

A shrug, "I have no idea. I cannot keep up with these Gryffindor mood swings."

"We couldn't very well not talk to her forever. More than likely we would have run into her eventually."

Hermione started to walk away, showing that she wasn't entirely comfortable with the boys but she stopped just before she left ear shot. The teens watched as she straightened her back, steeling herself before she turned once again to face them.

"I heard about the ingredients your using. And I'm worried about you Harry. It's dangerous. Are you sure that you know what you're doing? Either of those could kill you unless you're-"

"Thank you, Hermione. Yes, I'm sure. I'm talking everything through with Snape and I'm sure. I am well aware of what _could_ happen but won't."

"So you're going through with-"

"Thank you. And goodbye. If we have any questions we'll be sure to let you know."

Draco had finally caught on to something though, "Wait. You know a way to keep Harry from you know _dying?!"_

"Of course, that's why I wanted to know why he hadn't-"

"And we are officially done with this conversation now. Hermione, since you seem fit to tell us about things they have no need knowing, you can share your own. Your Mate. Who? What? When? Where? And how?"

"I would much rather talk about your possible death…"

"And I would rather not."

Ron and Blaise shared a look but decided that this would be a good time to remain silent and decided to just watch the excitement in front of them. Although Ron still seemed a little shocked to think about the fact that Hermione had a Mate.

Eventually it was a third voice that cut in to the debate between the two dark haired Gryffindors.

"I may be able to help with a few of your questions…"

Hermione's blush and quiet reprimand of his name that came out more like a fond sigh, left Harry and the rest convinced of this man's identity. Tall, with dark hair and pale skin, the man looked like he could be Snape's brother, although his smile looked much too friendly for that to be true.

"It appears I shall introduce myself. My name is Kenneth Maltrio, an honor to make your acquaintance."

Draco was the first to respond, which was probably better because Harry really should address another dominant without his Mate's permission anyways. Just because Draco didn't care didn't mean that others wouldn't.

"Draco Malfoy. This is my Mate, Harry Potter. My best friend Blaise Zabini, his boyfriend and Harry's best friend, Ronald Weasley."

"Ron, please. No one calls me 'Ronald' unless their mad or it's Draconis over here and he's just trying to make me angry. Now tell us, how exactly did you meet our Hermione over here?"

"Ronald!" Came in a chorus from at least three different voices.

"See what I mean?"

Kenneth joined the red head in his laughter, "Yes I believe I do. As to your other question, I am a friend of your Headmaster's. And as such I was offered a tour of the school, I asked to be shown around by the best student, and let's just say that Miss. Granger and I…how did you put it?... hit it off?"

Ron spoke again and it seems to be his life's mission to make everyone else uncomfortable with his blunt search for answers.

"And you were Mated within weeks of meeting each other?"

"Ron! Please, I can explain."

"I'm not mad, Hermione. I'm worried. Just cause we were fighting doesn't mean I stopped caring about you."

And it looked as though Hermione was going to cry, "Oh Ron…"

Kenneth wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "I'm afraid her decision is not quite as…lenient as that of a Veela pair. I am a vampire and I have been around for… many years waiting for the chance to find my Mate. Upon finding her we have two options, either Mate and wait and discuss turning her at a later time, or leave and hope that the memory of her would not drive me insane and convince me that the murder of her would appease my nature."

There was some silence after his words. And Hermione was blushing until she noticed Ron turning red and obviously becoming angry.

"That's not entirely true. I mean that is what we feared but I… Kenneth gave me a choice. He said there was a place he could go where he had a chance to protect me. Where I would be safe if that were to happen. And that was when I finally understood what you all had been trying to say to me. That Mates don't try to use each other, they try to care for each other."

"Took you long enough. I'm glad you found someone to make you happy, 'Mione."

Harry captured Hermione in a hug and the girl actually did start crying this time. More so when Ron reached over to pat her on the back. Draco and Blaise looked on wearily, none of the Slytherins would have been caught showing this much of a weakness. They were bizarrely out of their depths when it came to a crying girl.

"So friends?"

"We can try. I doubt I could have stayed mad at you forever anyway. No more delving into my life choices though, got it?"

"I don't think I can agree to that." Everyone gave her disbelieving looks, "If I kept out of Harry's life, all of us would be dead three times over."

Harry started to protest, "That's not-"

"Yeah it is." Ron cut him off.

"No it's... That was… It may have… Okay fine, Hermione's right."

Laughter filled the room and even though it seemed Kenneth was definitely outside of the age group, he seemed to fit in most nicely.

"Hey it's a party in here and no one invited us?"

Neville walked over with Luna. Which was when Pansy walked over with Theodore. She snorted when she saw everyone at the table, "Do you have room for a Slytherin couple? Or is it only mixed houses tonight?"

"Don't be silly." Harry grinned, "We'll partner you up with someone and no one will even notice the difference."

Pansy snorted delicately but made a point of sitting on Theo's lap. Everyone laughed at it even as the Slytherin boy smirked at the obvious possessive gesture on the part of his girlfriend. They fell into a light conversation with laughter and the occasional glare from Madame Pince that eventually drove them to the Room of Requirement for an escape.

Harry hadn't felt this good in months. There was still some tension between the Golden Trio but years of friendship were impossible to forget especially since Harry could actually believe that she was sorry and that she understood what he did.

Which was of course the moment when his Mate and his best friends had to go and ruin it for him.

"Alright. There's something that still bothers me. Hermione you said you knew a way to keep Harry from dying."

"Draco! Let's just drop it, please. Something else we can talk about."

The blond suddenly frowned at him, "Wait. Do you know what it is? You know how you can defeat Him without dying and you don't want to tell me?!"

Hermione suddenly seemed to realize what she may have started, "I didn't mean to intrude. If you have another plan, I'm sure it will work out fine."

"He doesn't have another plan. And I'm beginning to suspect this something Severus has been hinting at as well."

Pansy spoke up, interrupting the Mates, "I don't think I'm the only one who's confused so I feel justified in saying- What the bloody hell are you talking about?!"

"Harry's attempting a potion to remove Voldemort's horcrux so that the man can be killed. But since he is the horcrux, the easiest way to kill that is to kill Harry which all of us would like to avoid."

"Kill Harry?"

"Horcrux?"

"Kill Harry?"

"Voldemort's horcrux?"

"_Kill Harry?"_

"Gee. Thanks, Hermione."

Draco gave the brunette a glare as Harry tried to avoid all of the voices yelling at them and the glares pointed in his direction.

"How long have you known, Harry?" That was Ron, this was going to hurt…

"August…"

Three pairs of furious eyes and a bunch of somewhat amused glances took in the scene. It seemed Ron and Hermione, not to mention his Mate were not happy to hear that the teen had known this long and managed to keep it from all of them.

"You've known for that long and you waited until I found you sneaking around to tell me?!" Draco was furious. And as his eyes flashed and he fought to control the shift as he was tempted to just grab his Mate and lock him away. Especially seeing as he apparently had no desire to protect himself.

"You told Hermione and Malfoy but decided I just didn't need to know?" And Ron was apparently right there with Slytherin.

"I didn't-"

"Stow it, Harry. No excuses this time. What is Hermione talking about and how the bloody hell can we keep you safe?" Hearing the curses fall from his Mate's lips had Harry flinching.

"He didn't tell me. I did some research on them and a few things fell into place, although I was trying to figure out a way to tell Harry before I figured out that he already knew. And I just wanted to tell you that if he-"

"No! Dammit, 'Mione! You don't get to tell hi-them about this! You already dropped something else I didn't want them to know. Don't take this choice away from me."

"But Harry, shouldn't he know?"

Done with this the Gryffindor stood and grabbed her by the hand pulling her out into a room that had just appeared.

"Give us a second, I think I need to remind Hermione that some choices are mine alone to make. Wouldn't want a repeat of a few months ago…"

The door shut behind them and Harry was nearly shifting as he tried to control the need to reassure Draco and keep Hermione from ruining everything…again.

"You should really tell him, Harry."

"And you should really mind your own business. Haven't you learned anything?!"

The girl actually took a step back as Harry snarled at her. The Gryffindor ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to pull his temper into check. It was even more dangerous now for him to lose it. If his magic decided that he _needed_ to be Mated everything would go to hell in a handbasket all nice and gift wrapped.

"I'm sorry, Mione, but it's just… this really is not any of your business."

"Harry, I just want to keep you safe. And if Mating with Draco would help to keep your magic and even your soul grounded, protected from the poison… why won't you do it?"

"I don't want him to Mate with me because he wants Voldemort gone…"

"So don't tell him. Just complete the Mating, he'll never have to make that choice and you'll know that's why he's Mating you. Problem solved."

Harry just shook his head, "No. What if he finds out that I knew? What if he starts to wonder if I Mated with him just because of Voldemort? I… I don't want that to come between us later. And the only way to remove that is to tell him, and the only way to do that is to put me in the exact same position. I… I don't think I could live like that."

"What if you can't live through the poison?"

Harry shrugged, "I think I'd rather die with the thought that Voldemort was going down and Draco loves me. That Draco wanted to Mate with me and I wanted to Mate with him and were it not for this cruel twist of fate we might have lived happily. But the world bows to the wishes of no man."

"Just because you use big words and dramatize it doesn't mean you're not being an idiot about this."

Harry shrugged, "No but it was fun and made me feel better. So leave it alone, okay? Snape and I are looking for a way to cement my soul or at least cause the poison to focus on the horcruxes. We're working on it…"

"Okay, but I reserve the right to tell Draco if something happens to you…"

"I… If you think that will help I guess I'll have no way to complain about it. Just don't make him feel guilty about it, okay?"

"I'm more worried about him feeling betrayed, abandoned than guilty. You do realize you're saying you'd choose death over Mating with Draco, right?"

Harry snorted, "Draco knows better than that Hermione. Half the time I'm pretty sure he's still convinced the world revolves around him."

As the young veela stepped from the closet, rejoining their friends, Hermione wondered if Harry even noticed that Draco's world had begun revolving around his Mate months ago.

(0,0)

When the two Gryffindors reclaimed their seats amongst their friends, the subject had turned and they turned their focus to the usual gossip trends, the hot guys (much to the discomfort of Neville) and the teachers, most especially Professor Morituri.

Even Hermione had to admit the man was very talented, even if they weren't necessarily fans of learning magic that enabled you to skin your opponent as quickly (or slowly) as you desired. At least they weren't casting unforgivable and as of yet there were no casualties, animal or human. And even if he tended to pretend Hermione's seat was filled with empty air, she learned a lot from him.

The man was talking about bringing in someone from America to help them with some different understandings of magic and creatures. It was sure to be enlightening. Especially since America had no established school for magic, instead choosing to pass on knowledge from elder to younger as the need became apparent. Better yet, America actually had one of the densest magical populations. Almost everyone on the continent had some connection with a magical creature or person.

It was sure to be a fascinating topic to listen to. Which was the exact moment in the conversation when Hermione gasped and stood up straight looking at the fading numbers from her recently cast tempus.

"We're going to be late!"

The seventh year Slytherins and Gryffindors ran from the room leaving Luna and Ginny laughing at their antics and misfortune. Upon reaching the door the collective took a moment to compose themselves and breathe before pushing open the door.

Where Harry stopped in the doorway causing even more commotion as all eyes followed his to the young wizard standing behind Morituri. Only Blaise's quick reflexes kept Draco from leaping, although no one was quite sure what exactly the teen would have done. If his friend hadn't gripped his arm and kept him close to his side.

Harry was the one who eventually broke the silence that filled the classroom, "Jackson?"

The blond smirked at him but was cut off by Morituri, "Thank you, Mr. Potter. We appreciate you volunteering for a demonstration. Mr. Garrett is here from America to show how they handle… problems where he grew up."

"Professor, I'm not sure that's a great idea." But once again it was as if Hermione did not even exist.

Harry was ushered towards the front of the classroom by the whispers of his classmates, even as Ron joined Blaise in holding the blond Veela back. He came to a stop in front of the professor and his guest, not quite sure what he was supposed to do.

"Now, Mr. Garrett was about to show us some of the ways they use magic to defend themselves where he comes from. If you would…" The older man gestured to the blond at his side.

Jackson smirked slightly before nodding, "Of course, Professor. Now in America we practice a lot of distraction, we tend to avoid direct conflict, especially with the non-magical. It gives us ample time to attack and in a way that is discreet and likely would not draw unwelcome intention. Are you ready, Harry?"

"Of course, Mr. Garrett."

The other teen frowned at him, "No need to be worried, Harry. I can promise I'll never do anything to actually hurt you. This is just a demonstration."

"I understand." Harry forced himself not to glance over at his Mate, he could feel the other's frustration at being restrained but he also knew that the blond wasn't trying too hard to escape. Causing a scene wouldn't help anyone at the moment.

Garrett shook his head and Harry could tell that using his last name was really frustrating the American… The Gryffindor made a mental note to refer to him as such at every possible moment.

"Ah, maybe these will help." With a flourish of his wand a bouquet of flowers appeared and Harry was ninety percent sure one of the girls swooned at the sight.

Gryffindor or not, Harry was far from stupid, but there wasn't much he could do beyond accepting the flowers with thes teacher standing right there.

"Thank you, Mr. Garret, they're… lovely."

"You're quite welcome, Harry. Now- _Immobulus!" _

But the spell bounced off of the shield Harry raised. The American and Professor Morituri both looked shocked and the Gryffindor shook his head.

"Lavendar, valerian, chamomile, poppies, and nothing else? Really, Mr. Garret, I would have added roses to hide the smell a little better, possibly make it a little less obvious. But we live and we learn." He smiled as he handed back the flowers, "Since I'm obviously not sleepy, I'll return these to you, maybe someone else will appreciate them."

With that Harry walked away from the professor and his guest and took his usual seat, Ron and Blaise must have released Draco at that point because the blond was beside him within seconds. The Veela sat with one hand, or both on his Mate for the rest of the lecture. It was a good thing Harry was taking notes because he doubted the Slytherin was taking any of the lesson in.

(0,0)

A week passed.

Something was on Draco's mind, but the Slytherin was obviously avoiding whatever it was. Likely it was a conversation Harry wouldn't like having. The blond would have brought it up otherwise. Especially since it was bothering him constantly if Harry was any judge.

The library was quiet around them as they dug through books on souls and ways to ground them, to focus them. The only options they had found so far were going to take years. Harry was frustrated. But Draco was obviously distracted again, his foot tapping a nonsensical rhythm on the floor. They were getting nothing done while Draco acted this way. So he finally broke down and asked, despite the feeling of dread that overwhelmed him.

"Okay, Draco. What's going on with you?"

"What are you talking about, Harry?" The blond looked away from his Mate and actually messed up his hair when he ran his fingers through it.

"That! You're not acting like yourself, and I can only guess it has something to do with me since you haven't talked to me about it. So I ask again: What is going on-"

"Mate with me?" Draco cut him off with the rush of words.

"What?" That was not what Harry expected to hear. At all.

"Complete the bond. We can finish the courtship and become officially Mated. If nothing else it will keep the Dark Lord off of our backs while we finish the potion."

"I…We… That's not the answer, Draco. We can't complete the Mating yet, we have to finish the potion and spell first."

Grey eyes met his, cold and determined in a way that hadn't been since that night on the tower last year when Dumbledore had…

"I talked to Severus about it. He was more than happy to confirm that the Mate bond would practically guarantee that the potion killed the horcrux and not you."

"…He wasn't supposed to tell you that. Just- Trust me, Draco? We can Mate after the potion. I will gladly Mate with you as soon as I wake up. More than glad, I'll be ecstatic. I've wanted to Mate with you since I found out that you were my match."

"You…I can't give you this choice anymore, Harry."

Green and grey met in a battle of wills as each tried to out stubborn the other.

Harry was the one to give in with a sigh, "It'll work out, Draco, I promise."

"You _can't_ promise me that. You don't know that. Even Severus has been saying this is your only option. Why are you so against this?!"

"I… I don't want this to affect us later. Something like this will irrevocably change our lives, and I can't make that decision lightly."

"Fine. But if you don't do this, there probably won't be a later. So what else is there? I know you, Harry. What's the other reason?"

"There is no _other _reason. Why would there be another reason? I think that one is enough."

"Do _not_ lie to me, Harry James Potter! Why is it you've decied that you are so against being Mated to me? Hermione was right Harry- I can think of _no other_ explanation than you've decided death is better than chancing we might have a few fights in the future."

"No! I want to Mate with you!"

"You have a funny way of showing it." Pale fingers ran once again through the usually perfect blond strands.

"Draco… It's… It's… the exact opposite! I want to Mate with you, I do. I swear. Don't you believe me?"

"Then why exactly have you decided to die rather than take the chance of Mating with me? You ask me to trust you, why can't you trust me? Trust me to love and care for you in the years to come, no matter what happens?!"

Harry felt his resolve weaken at his Mate's insecurities, "Draco, of course I-"

"You know what? Forget it." Anger had finally failed and the teen looked ready to collapse at any second, "When you decide that a life with me, or hell even without me if you'd prefer that, is better than no life at all- Come find me."

The Gryffindor watched him go- wanting to call out, to stop him from leaving. He wanted to shout that he loved him, trusted him, wanted to Mate with him more than anything. But it was probably for the best if the blond left now. Draco needed to be with someone who could give him what he wanted, what he deserved. He didn't need a Mate who was probably going to get him killed. Green eyes started scanning the pages again even as they blurred through his tears.

He would find the solution. He would survive this war and then he could find Draco. He would explain everything to him. And, if Draco still wanted to, he would gladly take the time to complete the Mating ceremony and tie the blond to him forever. After this he could patch things up with his Veela. Hopefully.

(0,0)

That was the last book.

Harry rubbed his eyes and scowled in frustration as he flung the last book to the side. Nothing. Hours of searching of sitting with straining eyes and a crick in the neck and he had nothing.

Not even his Mate.

Cursing himself for letting that thought creep in, Harry stood and glared at the books, leaving them where they were scattered on the table as he stalked out of the library.

Dozens of books and no new information. Or at least none that was useful. Apparently a soul bond didn't just occur between mates, but between anyone who was close to a person. It was really an interesting concept that Harry took to mean magic was connected to family as much as blood was, you could even test someone's heritage using it. The difference was that magic could be influenced and was…fickle for lack of a better word.

Some of them were even better than he had hoped, meaning they could work to ground him enough that is soul would feel compelled to stay in his body, to latch onto the other person. Family for example. Bonding with a parent of sibling was an amazing way to do it. And of course the magic bond of the Mate bond was another good solution. But there were problems with those.

1) He wouldn't go through that with Draco.

2) It only worked if you were… affectionate with the person.

More than likely any bond he formed with the Dursley family would simply fail. It wouldn't be strong at all and at the first test would shatter. Which was actually a relief in case anyone tried to bond him with them for revenge or something.

In fact the only bond that the book felt comfortable saying had a near one hundred percent success rate was a bond that was tied to both blood and magic. Between the trust that went into the bond and the fact that it was a willing choice that marked them both, it was one of the strongest bonds that existed.

But Harry's godfather was dead.

Stopping to kick the wall out of frustration he found himself staring at the entrance to Snape's personal quarters. He thought about leaving, he didn't really want to have to admit his failure to the man, but there was no point in putting off the inevitable. He knocked.

A few minutes passed and Harry began to wonder if the man was just patrolling for the fun of it tonight. He wasn't on the schedule Draco had checked for him this morning before…

The door opened to reveal one somewhat grouchy Headmaster, and Harry was glad to face him instead of his own thoughts at the moment, "Do you realize what time it is, Potter?"

"Uh… no? But I finished researching and I need to talk to you about when I can take the poison."

With a sigh, the older man ran a hand over his face, "You found a way to ground yourself then?"

"Nope! So when can we do this?"

Snape stepped aside, allowing the Gryffindor into his rooms. Tea was ordered and served. Harry himself was about halfway through his overly sweet tea before Snape decided to break the silence.

"There were at least a dozen books in the library. None of them had any information in them?"

Harry shrugged, "There was some, but nothing that we can use and nothing that was guaranteed. And if I used anyone besides Draco I would have the same problem and then more on my hands so really that's out of the question."

"But there are other people who would be able to supply the support needed for the bond? There has to be someone or something you could use…"

"The only something anywhere was a horcrux, except for some hippie thing that said pictures capture your soul so holding onto one would keep your soul close to you. And there was no way I'm doing the killing thing." Snape gave a snort which Harry took mean both 'Of course not you dunderhead' and 'what else, ignorant fool?' simultaneously.

"And the best people I can use are family and Mates. Unfortunately you actually have to care for the person as well so obviously my '_family'_ are not going to be of any help. The only one that works for sure is a person who's chosen by blood and magic to support you and protect you. And as we all know, my Godfather is dead. Besides that I've already told you why I won't use Draco."

"Yes. We've discussed this often and to no avail." Suddenly the man sat up straighter pulling his cup closer to his chest almost to protect himself with the frail china, "Godfather?"

Harry narrowed his eyes at the man's strange reaction, "Yeah. Apparently a Godparent and Godchild have a very special relationship because they are chosen by the parents, considered blood, and blessed by magic. It's the choice to protect the child that seemed to make it such a strong connection- Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. You're sure it said a Godparent?"

"Yes I read over it a hundred times. Over and over cross-referencing everything just to be sure. I was kind of hoping it would give me a way to connect to Sirius even if I can't bring him back completely. Guess what? No worries on that front. Turns out that dead is dead after all."

Suddenly the man seemed to snap out of whatever funk he was in, "What? Oh, no, Harry. That's not even close to what I was thinking. It's just that, well you're mother sent me a letter a few weeks after she found out she was pregnant…"

"Is this where you tell me you're my second Godfather and that you suddenly miraculously have the key to everything?"

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm not your Godfather nor have I ever been. Lily's letter merely stated that she would have liked me to have been her child's Godfather. In fact, even James had to admit that I would be able to protect you. But I… I said no."

Harry felt the sting of rejection filling his gut for the second time that day. He stood, planning to storm out. But a something in him began to speak and Harry found the voice of reason that had been helping him to control the Veela and his anger.

"Why?"

Black eyes looked shocked that the teen wasn't flying off the handle which was… probably a valid reaction all things considered.

"Your mother and I hadn't talked since we left Hogwarts and only sparingly in the year between that and our... fight. Between that and the fact that I was serving the Dark Lord, there were many reasons I should turn down the position and the only reason I could find to agree was being close to Lily again. Hardly a reason to accept a major responsibility and the honor of being someone's Godfather. Besides that, I had already accepted the offer from the Malfoy family. It didn't seem wise to turn my back on him for the chance of being near my childhood friend."

"Wait." Severus' eyes looked up at him obviously prepared for some kind of reprimand, "You're Draco's Godfather! This… Well it's not perfect but it's damn close!"

"What are you nattering on about now?"

"I'm Draco's Mate so obviously making the bond with him would be simple and easy. But I didn't want him to… That's neither here nor there. He could bond to you and then I know he would be fine and he would be grounded to you as I was to him."

"Which means he would be safe with a third party…"

"Exactly!"

Severus Snape smirked and Harry shuddered slightly out of habit, "I think we should find Draco and fill him in, don't you…"

And Harry's face fell slightly, "I don't know if he wants to be found. He stormed out on me earlier in the library."

"Potter, although this pains me to admit it, you and my godson are both fine young men. But you are just that _young_. He's not perfect. He's going to say things he'll regret but in the end you're both going to have to grow up, just be glad you'll be there to see it."

Green eyes closed for a long moment before he nodded slightly, determined once again, "Right. Draco's probably in bed by now, so I'll go get him and then we can get started if that's okay with-"

The door slammed open with a crash. Harry and Severus sprang to their feet hearts in their throats. If that was Morituri or one of the other death eaters, Severus may be marked as a traitor once again. If it was one of Order members hear to 'save' Harry, there was going to be a lot of explaining to do. The worst case scenarios ran through Harry's head as he braced himself for a duel.

A voice rang out through the room and both of the men stiffened wands still leveled at the entry way.

**Alright, I wanted to keep going but I think this is a brilliant cliffhanger if I do say so myself, although also could be kind of obvious for anyone who's read any of my stuff before.**

**Anyway thanks for being patient, next chapter is written in my head and I'm thinking there's only going to be two more and maybe an epilogue depending on how long the chapters run. **

**Any questions that need to be answered are more than welcome and any guesses on who just stormed Severus Snape's rooms are to be greatly enjoyed. Also any suggestions, please share! Love and more love to everyone who is still reading even after these uncharacteristically long hiatus' and everything. I hope this isn't getting too boring...**


	14. Mating and Bonds

They stood tall, wands drawn as they waited. Neither of them moved as a figure appeared in the doorway, his shouts echoing throughout the stone chamber.

"Severus! You have to help me. Harry's gone missing! No one can find him, he's been kidnapped and it's all my fault! You have to…"

Draco's words trailed off as he noticed his Mate standing in the middle of the room shoulder to shoulder with his Godfather.

"Harry!"

Completely ignoring the wands still trained on him, the blond Veela flung himself at his Mate, "Easy Draco…"

"Easy?! I've been looking for you for _hours_! And to think you've been here all along!"

The two dark haired men spoke at once.

"What do you mean 'hours'?"

"I'm afraid Mr. Potter's only been here for maybe half an hour."

Draco frowned and took a half step backwards, not quite relinquishing his grip on his smaller Mate, "No one's seen you since I left the library. Ron, Blaise, Granger, no one. And if you haven't been here; where have you been?" The blond looked like he was on the edge so Harry held up both hands in a gesture of surrender.

"I was at the library and then I was going to have dinner. I just looked up and found myself here instead and I decided that this was the time to talk everything over with Snape."

Draco was shaking his head, "No you weren't. I went to the library just before curfew to find you and drag you to bed, except you weren't there. I thought you were mad at me, but then _no one knew where you were! Neville_ was the one who suggested we talk to Severus._"_

This didn't make any sense, "Curfew? I left the library before dinner. It can't be that late, can it?"

And now Snape was doing the whole frowning thing, "Harry…" and that was his first name, any second now he was going to wake up in the hospital wing- he had to be dreaming, "It's just after two o'clock in the morning."

"No it's not. I left the library before the end of dinner, I remember thinking that I still had the chance to grab something. I just ended up here instead."

Draco looked horrified by that news, "If you only got here half an hour ago…"

Green eyes were filled with terror as he spoke the question they were all thinking, ."What did I do the other eight hours?"

Bloody hell.

(0,0)

Draco woke suddenly with a burning pain racing through his arm. Grimacing at the sensation, the blond briefly wondered if it would be better to try and ignore the summons. Harry would be worried if he woke up and found him gone. And there really wasn't any reason that he knew he had to go. Even with the man ordering Draco to complete the bond with Harry, they rarely ever asked him for and update when they could just talk to Severus. Usually, the Dark Lord didn't even know whether or not he showed.

But what if he did want an update on the 'plan' with Harry? Grey eyes closed for a moment before opening to the site of his Mate curled up in the Slytherin green sheets. It would be better if he went to the meeting, with any luck the man would let all of them out after a brief warning.

He quickly scribbled out a note to Harry, just in case the other boy should wake before Draco came back, or woke with a nightmare. Draco shuddered at the thought but pulled his robes on and rushed from the room, with any luck he could catch up with Severus before the older man disapparated.

Draco was exceedingly thankful they had slept in his dorm last night. Running down from the Gryffindor Tower that first time had been horrible and exhausting. Tonight all he had to do was slip up the corridor and climb the one set of stairs that led into the entrance hall.

He slipped out of the doors and was surprised and happy to see the Headmaster only a dozen or so meters ahead of him. He picked up his speed, but decided running was a bad choice. He would hate to show up to the meeting out of breath.

The blond caught up with his mentor just before they reached the ends of the wards. Wordlessly, the two flicked their wands, the white masks appearing to preserve their identities. They pulled the hoods over their heads and turned with a nearly silent pop.

(0,0)

Harry blinked a little as he looked at the room around him. The black robed figures were watching him, wary, not sure what exactly was happening. He stood, concealing his weak and shaking muscles, to face them down, determined to hide his weakness. He started with a scowl, a warning glare that had most of his inner circle shrinking back.

"I have some…disappointing news." A pause to let his words rest in the air, "I have recently come to learn that we have a traitor in our midst."

A quiet worry spread through the room. Many worried that their own small slip ups had been discovered. Only a few, the true Slytherins, remained expressionless under his cold gaze. He slowly scanned the crowd looking for the one who was giving himself away. The only one who stood out was Pettigrew. And Voldemort doubted he was even capable of something this intelligent.

"The traitor has been attempting to prove himself a better leader than myself. An attempt which has proven futile, the traitor will suffer the consequences for their actions."

A quiet murmur rolled through the room, silenced by a cold stare. Harry stepped down from the dais and strolled into the crowd. Finally, he came to a stop in front of one Severus Snape. His mouth pulled up slightly at the corners.

"Severus."

"My Lord."

"Tell me, how is our project with young Malfoy and our dear friend Potter?"

The dark head bowed, "They are moving towards completing the bond to the best of my knowledge, Potter has begun to confide in me slightly as he has begun to view me as Draco's godfather rather than a traitor. The letters you suggested were essential, I believe. I will say that he appears reluctant to complete the bond."

"Ah yes, the letters from Dumbledore assuring the Order of your loyalty. I am rather impressed with that myself."

With that I turned my eyes towards the young Malfoy briefly placing a hand on the back of his head before moving back towards my seat. Making eye contact with everyone who dared along the way. I would wait for the traitor to reveal themselves. Let them worry I had discovered them. Then I would make sure they would never get the chance to repeat their mistake.

Sitting down, to rest my aching muscles, I began business allowing Severus, Draco to return lest their absence stir some unwanted questions. Just because everyone thought they knew who my trusted followers were didn't mean it was time to become sloppy.

The crowd began their reports, finally he arrived at the one he most wanted to hear.

"Your report?"

"All is well, my Lord. Everything is as reported although perhaps a little slower."

Well. He was going to have to take things into his own hands once again.

"I have a mission for you-"

_"Harry?"_

(0,0)

"Harry. C'mon love, we're going to be late for class."

"Dray?"

"Yeah. You having a nightmare again?"

"I think so," He spotted a note resting on the bedside table, "You had a meeting last night?"

The Slytherin hesitated before nodding, "Yeah."

But the vision felt off, clearer and murkier at the same time, "Did he mention something about traitors?"

The blond nodded.

"And did he touch your hair?"

"You had a vision?"

Harry shook his head, "We have to talk to Snape. As soon as possible."

Within the matter of seconds Harry was flying around the room gathering his clothes and pulling them on without pausing long enough to unbutton them.

"We can't miss class, Harry. We can try to find him afterwards."

"No. We need to talk with him now, something is going on and…"

Draco placed a hand on his mate's shoulder, pausing him in his scurry around his room, "Snape isn't here. He's at a meeting with the governors for the school. He'll be back tonight."

Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes, collapsing onto the edge of the bed, "Why does this always happen?"

"What?"

"Every time I try to go to a responsible adult with information, no one is around. It'll wait until tonight, hopefully."

"C'mon. You need to explain the plan to the rest of the gang. At least the ones who you think we can tell."

Green eyes looked up at him and Draco swallowed at the resignation he found there, "We can tell all of them. I don't think we can keep anything from them at this point and I would rather tell them then have to fight with them about it later. But maybe we should wait a little while. I don't want to risk anyone else finding out. Monday or Tuesday maybe?"

"It'll work out, Harry. I promise."

"I hope so, Draco, I really hope so."

(0,0)

"Ah, Mr. Potter." Harry reluctantly turned to face the voice, "Could I interest you in a cup of tea?"

"Sorry, Professor." The Gryffindor took a few steps away from Morituri, "I have to meet up with Professor McGonagall for some career advice."

"It would only be a few minutes, I assure you. Surely, Professor McGonagall wouldn't mind if you were a little late."

"Well, she can be a little strict. Besides it would be rude, especially since I asked her for the meeting."

"Come now. Perhaps I could give you some career advice? I heard you wanted to be an Auror, I would probably be one of the best to talk to you about that, wouldn't you think?"

"Professor, I"

"I think I would be the best one for that job, actually."

Harry had never in his life been more excited to hear the gravelly voice of one Alastor Moody.

"McGonagall's waiting for ya. Something about another appointment to keep or such nonsense. Constant vigilance, Mr. Potter!"

The Gryffindor dodged the hex Moody sent his way while escaping while he had the chance, seeing Tonks following behind him even as her mentor's voice faded into the background.

(0,0)

"Mr. Potter. I wasn't expecting to see you this afternoon, was I?"

Harry shook his head, "I don't believe so, Professor."

"Good. I was worried I was forgetting things for a moment. Now. How can I help you today?"

"I… I didn't really plan on anything, to be honest I kind of made up an appointment with you. Professor Morituri wasn't taking 'no' for an answer and Draco would be furious if I spent time alone with him. More so if Jackson was there. And I don't think Snape would be too happy with that either."

The transfiguration professor's lips thinned considerably, "And why would that be?"

"He works with Lord Voldemort."

McGonagall paled and Harry cursed himself for just blurting that out. He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't even think about what he was saying.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded slowly, "Yes, Professor."

She shook her head, "I suppose it was a necessary precaution on V- You-Know-Who's part, I am glad you managed to avoid being alone in his company."

The room was silent for a few moments, "Why won't you or anyone one else call him by his real name anymore? I know you started to last year…"

"A tracer of sorts has been placed on it. If you say the taboo word an alert goes up at the ministry and it brings several unsavory beings directly to you. We're rather safe here at Hogwarts, but it's better to avoid the habit."

Harry didn't even know magic like that was possible, "Huh."

"Quite. Now, seeing as I really should be speaking with you- what would you like to do for a future career. I've heard that you no longer wish to be an Auror."

The young Gryffindor was startled to hear that information, "How did-"

"Little children have a way of forgetting to curb their tongues. And tend to shout more than whisper on the best of occasions. You're plan?"

"Right, umm… I don't know? I've been asked by practically everyone, I honestly have no idea. I mean- I don't even know what kind of jobs there _are_ in the wizarding world. I know there's teaching, the ministry, and aurors, but other than that…"

"I forget that you were not raised in our world." The professor opened a drawer on her desk and pulled out a pack of pamphlets, "Here. I would have given these to you years ago if you had not seemed so set on your path."

Harry blushed, "I actually think you may have? I just didn't bother to look at them…"

The Head of Gryffindor's mouth thinned but Harry could have sworn he saw a corner of her mouth twitch at his words, "We won't be making that mistake again, will we, Mr. Potter?"

"Of course not, Professor."

She nodded, "Very well. I will set up an appointment for you later to discuss what options you come up with."

Harry nodded and went to stand but remembered something and found himself hesitating in that halfway position, unsure whether he should sit or if it could wait.

"Whatever it is, Mr. Potter, I suggest you sit and say it."

Another red flush to his cheeks and Harry really wished that he would learn how to stop blushing, "It's… Draco and I have decided to complete the Mating bond."

Relief had his professor slouching a little in her seat, "Finally! I thought for sure Mr. Malfoy was going to drive the rest of the school insane waiting for you to give in."

"Professor?"

"Mr. Malfoy has been causing havoc during his classes with his constant mumbling, doodling, and nonsensical checking of the time. The professors have stopped giving him detention because he does that exact same thing there. And he's been a menace to the children during his prefect patrols. I was about ready to threaten you with house points if you did not put the young man out of his misery."

Green eyes blinked, "I didn't know…"

"Of course you didn't. Now. Where and when is the ceremony taking place?"

Harry's thoughts were chasing each other through his head, a never ending carousel of madness. Draco had been that stressed over the bond? Was that normal? Would it go away if they completed the bond? He would have to look into that, but he knew that the bond was never stretched this far. If the two could stand each other's company the Veela Mates were usually bonded in a matter of weeks, occasionally days depending on the cycle of the moon.

But with his Gryffindor tendencies and the fact that he wasn't raised with this as literally every other Veela was meant he had dragged it out for months! If it did affect the dominant Mate then more than likely it would have been driving him mad. And he hadn't said anything!

He was going to have a long talk with his blond about this…

"Mr. Potter?"

Look at that, he was still in the Professor's office. And he was supposed to be answering something.

"I'm sorry, Professor. What did you ask me?"

"When and where will the ceremony be taking place?"

"Oh. Next Wednesday, I think. It's the new moon on the 28th so we're doing it then. As to where-We were going to clean out one of the un-used classrooms in the dungeon and use that. We want to keep it private."

"Good Godric! I absolutely forbid it! I cannot believe Miss Granger would allow this to happen. An abandoned classroom! I understand the need for privacy but… No absolutely not. I will arrange it with Professor Snape and we'll plan it all out."

"Professor?"

"You cannot be allowed to have a bonding ceremony in a dusty old classroom. I will do everything myself, this will be perfect if I have any say in it."

"We really don't-"

"Nonsense! You can thank me afterwards, now I'll let you know about that date for our follow up meeting. Go enjoy the rest of your afternoon."

And just like that Harry was dismissed and he had a feeling he had just unleashed a dragon and he had no way of controlling it. With a sigh he decided to hope for the best and roll with it. It wouldn't be that bad, right?

(0,0)

"No, Hermione."

"But-"

"No. I will not let you decorate the room to look like 'an enchanted fairytale garden complete with unicorns and fairies'! Draco would probably kill me and I couldn't blame him!"

"It's romantic!"

"No. That's tacky. You can do that for your wedding. But not my bonding ceremony. Keep it simple. Please!"

The Gryffindor in question looked as though Harry had just taken all of her books and her library card away. Giving in with a groan Harry ran his hand over his face and sighed.

"Alright. You can enchant the room, but I don't want fairies, or unicorns, or dragons or anything like that. Keep it simple! Okay?"

And suddenly the world was back on its axis. Hermione squealed wrapped him in a hug and rushed off to tell their head of house the good news.

He was definitely going to regret this. Not a second after the Gryffindor robes disappeared around the corner, Harry found himself wrapped in a familiar scent.

"Oh, sure. Now you show up. Are you really that set on avoiding Hermione?"

"And Professor McGonagall. I can't believe you allowed them to do our bonding ceremony."

Harry shrugged, "It seemed harmless at the time."

Turning around he buried his face in his Mate's shoulder, wrapping his arms around the toned waist and wishing that the world would right itself without his input for once.

"I thought you knew by now that no woman is harmless."

Another shrug, "At least this way we can do our own wedding. Or your mom can help us with it."

Draco let out a loud laugh and shook his head, "I am constantly amazed by you, Harry."

"Why thank you!"

They shared a smile before Harry tucked his face away again, determined to enjoy the moment for as long as it lasted. Lately they seemed to only be able to squeeze in time with each other between homework and quidditch and studying and everyone-

"Harry?"

Interrupting them. Feeling his shoulders fall slightly, Harry turned to face whoever it was without actually removing himself from his Mate's arms. Arms which immediately tightened when the familiar scent reached both of their noses.

The Gryffindor nodded once at the older boy, "Jackson. How can I help you?"

Draco was less polite, "What do you want?"

"Look, I…" He shifted slightly looking away from the couple as he spoke, "I don't know what came over me. I was taught to respect the bond between two Mates, even if they're just Courting. I learned all of the etiquette, about not approaching a submissive. How to handle a situation when you are willing to challenge over a submissive. Everything. And yet… I behave poorly and despicably."

Harry and Draco raised an eyebrow in sync causing the older Veela to shudder slightly. There was no question these two were meant to be together, anyone who looked at them could see that.

"I guess what I wanted to say is that I am sorry for my actions. I am ashamed that I allowed a single scent (even if it was one of the most wonderful things I have ever been graced with, to overcome years of study and good manners."

Neither of the Veela responded, assuming that there was more to this apology.

"I wanted to request that we start over, allow me to be a friend of yours. As much as I would enjoy having Harry as a Mate I can see that is neither appropriate nor desired by either of you. I would like to settle for friends. Perhaps we can share dinner or grade papers or something after you bond?"

Draco frowned, there was no way he was going to let Harry eat alone with someone who already mentioned being able to forget all of his good breeding in a single moment. But Jackson continued without pause.

"I'm sure the three of us would have much to talk about."

Well, the Slytherin still wasn't sure, but he would let his Mate decide. It would be better to talk later about it than make a decision for Harry. That was one lesson Draco had learned the hard way.

"I can't just forget what you did. How can I when you admitted that you chose to ignore all of the etiquette you'd been taught." Harry shook his head, "It would be a dangerous decision to choose to forget that you could be a dangerous companion."

Jackson nodded and turned to walk away. His shoulders were slumped slightly.

Draco whispered into Harry's ear, "You do realize that once we're bonded, he won't be a problem anymore, right?"

The Gryffindor nodded and waited silently until Jackson was almost to the doorway.

"Jackson?"

The blond turned to face them, wary and waiting for some blow if his tense posture was any sign.

"Maybe next year? If you're still here?"

A smile broke across his face and Draco shook his head, his Mate was determined to make people happy. He would break them of that habit eventually. He watched as Jackson nodded before running out of the room.

"Suddenly you're okay with him?"

"It's smarter to have people like you rather than learn to hate you. I had Luna talk to me about him, I think she can read auras or something but she's scary good at reading people. She said he's fighting against something, he's surrounded by dark but he himself is light."

"So you wanted to give him something to fight for?"

Harry shrugged, "Something like that."

The Slytherin rolled his eyes, resting his head on Harry's black hair as they both faced the door that Jackson had finally disappeared through, "Why then?"

Draco couldn't be sure, and Harry refused to repeat it. But he could have sworn his Mate's reply was far from what he expected. If he wasn't mistaken, the words were powerful and he had no idea how to respond to them.

_"He reminds me of you."_

(0,0)

"Hey there, Harry!"

"Hey, Draco."

"Nice of you guys to show up."

"Okay guys, we have to stop talking about them now."

"Looks like it's back to work."

Draco rolled his eyes, "So nice to be appreciated."

The whole group (minus the sixth years, they were in class with Hagrid) were gathered in the Room of Requirement. It was their off period and despite looming midterms and NEWT's not even Hermione could gather the energy to open another book.

Conversation flowed over everything and nothing. Vampires. Werewolves. Dark Arts. Potions. Snape. Herbology. Study schedules. Interesting subjects. Random questions. France. Italy. America. Jackson. Veela. Bonds. Visions. Telepathic abilities. And so on until they were talking about pygmy puffs.

Harry turned his head, his nose tucked into Draco's neck so his quiet words were for only his ears, "Do you think Severus is back yet?"

"After dinner, Harry. We will talk to him, promise." The blond rubbed a hand along his Mate's side.

The Gryffindor nodded and settled a little further into Draco's side. Whatever he had dreamed about it was clearly driving the teen crazy. He had a feeling he wouldn't be able to calm down or relax until he talked. He really hoped Severus would come back soon.

(0,0)

"Thank, Merlin."

The group turned their eyes to Draco at his explanation. They were all walking into the Great Hall when the Slytherin caught sight of his Headmaster sitting in his usual seat. He felt Harry relax a little more under his arm and placed a kiss on his temple without thought. Causing blushing and knowing grins all around. Lunch had been an experience, trying to get the teen to calm down even though neither of them had any idea where the Headmaster was.

"C'mon. We can sit at the Ravenclaw table today." Neville started to lead them over to the table, his girlfriend leaning on him with a smile on her face.

Harry suddenly frowned, "Why don't we hang out with any Hufflepuffs? I mean there are a few other Ravenclaws we talk to but we never talk to Ernie or Susan unless we're in class."

Neville expression mimicked Harry's as he thought back over the last couple of years, "I… I don't know."

Before the rest of them could process what was happening, Harry was dragging Draco and Neville (who was dragging Luna, who caught Blaise's arm, who was [as always] holding onto Ron, who was dragging Ginny, who grabbed Hermione, who maintained her grip on Kenneth, who rolled eyes with Pansy as she reluctantly followed the heard) over to the Hufflepuff table and Ernie.

"Hey, Susan! Mind if we join you guys?"

Ernie started to protest when he saw Draco, Blaise and Kenneth.

"Of course you can!" Susan spoke over him, moving over a little to make room for the couples and Pansy.

A few of the others grumbled but most of the Badgers moved to the side to leave spaces for the couples. Without another word they scattered among the puffs but stayed close enough to be able to talk to one another. Kenneth was the only one who didn't join them, as an adult it was rather…strange for him to sit with them, especially for the people who didn't know he and Hermione were bonded. Usually the vampire slid up to the head table and ate with Severus and the professors. Several of the professors began to protest the mixing of houses, but Snape cut them off.

"They are reaching out to people across the houses. This is the wish for unity that we talked about at the beginning of the year. And I would much rather it happen in front of me than in an abandoned classroom where I cannot keep track of it. Now- Sit down and eat before I decide to let one of you assist Professor Trelawney in the grading of her assignments."

Suddenly all of the professors could be seen sitting and talking amicably with one another.

Laughter filled the Hufflepuff table and eventually some of the Ravenclaws moved to sit with Slytherins and some Gryffindors took their spots, even one memorable first year Slytherin (Anessa, maybe?) could be seen surrounded by her few friends at the Gryffindor table.

Surely this is what the Sorting Hat had envisioned at the beginning of the year.

(0,0)

"Headmaster!"

Severus Snape found himself pausing outside his door as two familiar and welcome faces came rushing down the hall, likely having been caught at dinner by the friends after he had left.

"Harry. Draco. What is it?"

The green eyes were wide as the boy spoke and Severus realized this wasn't a simple social call as he spotted traces of legitimate fear in them.

"I had a vision? Dream? Nightmare? I don't something last night and it was different from any of the other ones and I don't know what to think about it."

Without another word the professor opened his door and allowed the boys to walk in front of him into his quarters. They settled into their now regular seats, Harry sitting practically on his Mate while Severus claimed the armchair closest to the fire where he could see every door in his quarters. Tea was served and then the Headmaster dove into the conversation.

"I'm sure Draco informed you that we had a meeting last night."

"He did." Harry nodded, "I saw a meeting but it was different than usual. While I'm in Vol- _His_ mind I usually think that I am the Dark Lord, but last night it was… well… it was different? It was more like I was Harry Potter playing at the Dark Lord. I could hear his thoughts and his body rather than just seeing everything through his eyes."

The blond shook his head, "I have no idea what you're talking about. How is that different than usual?"

"It's… Usually it's like I'm watching a movie from _His _perspective. I can understand emotions and such but last night it was more like I was reading a book in the first person, I was that character."

"Movie?"

Severus waved off Draco's question, they could talk more about that later if they wished.

"Are you sure it was a vision?"

Harry shrugged, "I think so. I asked Draco about a few things that happened in my dream and he said they happened at the meeting."

"What sort of 'thoughts' were you having?"

The teen struggled to remember the exact ideas, knowing that small details could be important, "He thinks someone is poisoning him."

Severus sat up straighter and Draco looked terrified for a moment.

"He doesn't know it's you though. He's waiting for whoever it is to slip up. The only thing he is sure of is that it's not Pettigrew."

"Is the poison working?"

Harry grinned at the man, "Voldemort could barely stand last night. He had slept earlier and he was still weak and it was a huge strain to stand before everyone. He used a glamour to hide his shaking."

The two Slytherins smirked and Harry joined them before the end of his dream came back to him.

"I... There was a conversation about all of us after you left to return here. He met with someone who is apparently assigned to keep an eye on us."

"Did you recognize them?"

Harry swallowed, "It was Professor Morituri. But they said 'we' and it sounded like there is someone else involved as well. There wasn't a name though."

"We have to get Harry out of his class! It's too dangerous for him to be in there with a spy like that!"

Green eyes rolled at the dramatics, "I've made it this long and rather well if I do say so myself. But he did give Morituri another assignment. All I remember is that it had something to do with you and Draco, but that was because you would be in the way of whatever it was. Draco woke me before I could figure anything else out."

"We can't allow him to stay there."

"Draco. Harry will be allowed to continue in the class, to move him now would draw far more attention than we desire. However he will not be allowed to serve any solo detentions with the man."

"Draco shouldn't either. I'm not sure what he's supposed to do but it was more about the two of you than it was about me."

The Slytherin Prince frowned, "I wish there was a way we could keep you from being alone with him."

"I appreciate the concern, I however am sure that Morituri poses no threat to myself. I also find myself reluctant to consider that man more than a nuisance in any situation."

Harry gave a light chuckle but couldn't help disagreeing with the man. Any person could be a threat, and the less seriously they were taken the more dangerous they became."

"Was that all that you wished to share with us?"

The Gryffindor shifted but decided he would rather have this question answered than wonder about it on his own, "What did he mean about the letters that Dumbledore sent us? That was _his _idea? Were they real?"

Severus paused, his cup of tea resting on his lower lip. The room was frozen for a long moment as they all waited for someone to speak, move, do something. It was the Headmaster who gave in first.

"Yes. The letters were an idea created by the Dark Lord." Harry paled, "However- The Headmaster did write those letters and did a description far beyond what the Dark Lord had intended. The idea may have come from the Dark Lord but the execution was all Albus Dumbledore."

Harry nodded, not quite convinced, he wanted to believe him but it was just too convenient that those were the very same letters that had allowed him to trust this man despite the events of last year. He looked over at Draco and saw the blond staring at his godfather with doubt.

That made Harry's mind up. This man was Draco's godfather and he had never led them wrong. They knew they were Dumbledore's letters no matter how they came to be. Now they just had to keep this one secret from the Order, some (mainly Moody) would not be appreciative of this news. And they had to keep the Mating ceremony from everyone for just a few more days.

(0,0)

The Gaunt home. Not a pleasant house, but better than it could have been. Wandering up the stairs he found himself in a comfortable room with a large wingback chair. The fire blazing in the hearth and the warm light filling the room. He settled in the chair and rested his eyes for a moment.

He woke to the sound of the fire roaring, the temperature rising, sparks flying. The fire crawled from the fireplace. Rising to his feet he turned to the door. But the flames had already consumed it. The sparks grew closer and soon he was standing in the one patch clear of flames. The roaring deafening, sound of wood cracking echoing in his ears. Suddenly the flames disappeared.

Blue eyes stared down at him, the features hidden by the dark. Eyes that should be filled with kindness were filled with hatred and disgust. A heavy weight pressed down on him. Surrounding. Suffocating. Consuming. The eyes shifted color flying through every possible color, and even some that probably weren't, flashing bright red before settling on a disturbingly familiar brown.

"Look at you. Worthless. Freak. Bastard. A Pathetic excuse of a child that stole my face. Couldn't even live up to it. Disgusting-Worthless-Useless-Freak-Monster-Nothing-Nothing!"

A bright green flash vanished the eyes and he relaxed for a moment.

The panic returned an instant later, heart pounding, sweat pouring down his face. The darkness around him began to shift, less concrete than it had been mere moments before. As he watched black shapes began to move. Thestrals stepped forward, eyes tracking his every breath. Their hooves digging into the ground, wings spread, waiting for the signal to fly.

Around their legs more shadows took shape. Large, monstrous black dogs looked up at him. Their hackles raised and a low growl shaking the very earth beneath his feet. The Grimms began pacing back and forth, their eyes never leaving him. He now knew what if felt like to be a hamburger in front of a starving child.

Before he could decide to run or pray-the shadowed figures disappeared.

To be replaced by a cold chill that raised the hairs on the back of his neck. A women screamed, then another, now a man, children crying. Then-

Silence. The dementors stood out of sight but he could feel them pacing just beyond the edge of the blackness. A mirthless chuckle filled the air.

"Worthless."

He spun on his heel looking for the owner of the voice.

"Nothing."

His wand in his hand as his eyes tried to see through the pure darkness that surrounded him.

"Weak."

He collapsed in agony as the bright green light pierced his mind, body, and soul.

(0,0)

Harry sat up in bed, shaking, sweating, and found himself rushing to the bathroom to puke. Knocking Draco from the bed in his haste to find relief.

The blond was by his side in seconds, rubbing his back and holding his hair. When Harry had calmed, his head resting against the cool tile floor, a glass of water appeared next to him. Taking gentle sips he let his eyes fall closed until he felt a wet cloth running along his forehead.

"Thanks, Dray."

There were a few moments of silence, "What was your vision about?"

Green eyes blinked open, "Not a vision, just a nightmare."

Draco frowned and pulled back the wet cloth, the cloth stained red in spots, "I though your scar only bled when you were having a vision."

The Gryffindor place a hand on his still inflamed scar, "I thought so too."

(0,0) For the millionth time since that day four years ago- Harry wondered why on earth he let Ron talk him into taking Divination. This was literally the worst class that Hogwarts offered, at least when Trelawney taught it. At least when Firenze was teaching they were actually learning something instead of being expected to just magically see things.

As it was, between worry, exhaustion, boredom, stress, and that overwhelming incense smoke that Trelawney insisted was to 'help them reach the _beyond!_' he was ready to collapse. Thankfully, Ron had continued to suffer the course with him as well and he could always count on his friend to cover for him if he did succumb.

As Trelawney went on another rant about the inner eye being limited in sight and how some couldn't be blessed with the gift, Harry did his best to block it out. The incense was (as usual) giving him a headache. Of course, since he hadn't eaten much for breakfast and lunch was barely anything since Morituri had insisted on chatting with him for a few moments and it was only an…_ahem_ 'accident' in the hallway that finally caused the man to give Harry the few seconds he needed to make a break for it- Anyway, the point was Harry was feeling nauseous on top of the headache.

His vision started blurring and the headache turned to a sharp pain. Suddenly Harry realized that this wasn't because of the ridiculous incense (at least not entirely). He fought against the intrusion attempting to blank his mind, push Voldemort from him.

He felt it the moment he failed. The instant that the inevitable was going to happen. He managed to turn to Ron just before he felt himself going under. His eyes widened and Harry tried to ask him to get someone. He couldn't be sure if he succeeded or not before he felt himself falling.

(0,0)

Harry woke to the sight of one Alastor Moody in the incense filled air of the room. That was a sight Harry would have never expected to see. When it was the older man's turn to follow him to classes the Auror always stayed at the base of the ladder while Harry went up. He absolutely hated climbing with his leg and while he might have done it anyway for the sake of his job- he also despised Trelawney.

"Sir?"

"Finally awake then, huh? We need to work on your instincts, boy! Constant vigilance! Can't trust nobody to have your back."

Moody went on for a little while but Harry could barely listen to the sounds with the pounding in his head. There was no way he was going to be able to process anything he said.

"What did you see?"

Ron's voice was a welcome relief, "Attack on a muggle town, tomorrow just after five. No one knows yet. He plans on telling everyone at his 'meeting' tomorrow and just apparating there. No time for a leak."

Moody listened carefully as Harry gave the name of the town and even the street intersection that Voldemort was planning on using to begin the slaughter.

The Gryffindor had never gotten this much information from a vision before. Something weird was going on here. More than that, it almost felt like Voldemort was still here in his head…

Shivering at the thought he put full force behind his weak occlumency skills and tried to focus on Trelawney's lesson.

(0,0)

Everyone was gathered in the Room of Requirement when Harry and Draco walked in hand in hand. They were finally going to tell the rest if the group about the ceremony. They were hoping that since it was tomorrow night they would be able to avoid anyone accidentally overhearing them and messing with the ceremony.

Neville spoke up as they found open seats, "So you guys are finally making it official then?"

Ron snorted into whatever it was he had been drinking and the group dissolved into giggles at his misfortune as he tried to get the liquid to stop burning. By the time he had recovered everyone was in stitches.

He turned to his boyfriend with a scowl, "You're supposed to be charming and helpful."

"I am a Slytherin, luv."

"Doesn't mean you have to laugh at me." Ron turned away crossing his arms obviously contemplating moving to the empty seat next to Kenneth.

The Italian gave a small smile and wrapped an arm around the red head, "It's your own fault for being so cute."

Ron rolled his eyes but they all saw the blush that rose to the top of his now red ears, "Whatever."

Grinning confidently Blaise put his arm around his boyfriend and placed a kiss on his temple. The Gryffindor grumbled but settled further into the Slytherin's embrace.

Neville was once again the first to speak, "Now that we've gotten our daily dose of sap. Harry? Draco?"

"You already guessed it."

Draco smirked, "He finally gave in. The ceremony is tomorrow in the Room of Requirement at 10 give or take a few minutes."

There was a loud round of congratulations from all but one body. All eyes turned to the silent redhead.

"Ron?" Harry's voice was quiet, barely audible, the quiver in his voice obvious to everyone.

He shook his head, "I really didn't think you would go through with it."

Blaise elbowed him gently, and he looked up into the hurt eyes of his best friend.

"Oh. It's not that I'm against it. I'm happy for you, it's just that it's Malfoy."

He shook his head, "But it's not even that. I actually _like _Draco now. It's just my old thoughts creeping in for no reason. Part of me is really excited for you and the other is terrified for you. And another part is actually kind of grossed out."

Harry chewed on his lip for a moment before blurting out the question they were all asking themselves, "But you're going to come right?"

"Wha- Of course I am! It's a little shock, I'm not going to disown you because of it."

Harry smiled at Ron who grinned back, laughing when both Draco and Blaise pulled back their respective partners into a firm embrace.

Neville had a question though, "Have you bonded with Snape then?"

All eyes turned to Harry filled with confusion and a mild amount of horror.

"Not me! Draco's bonding with his Godfather."

Grey eyes rolled, "We're reaffirming the Godparent and child bond. And no, not yet we're affirming that during the next full moon."

"I thought Harry wanted to do that one first."

And this conversation was quickly getting out of hand, "I did but circumstances happened. And we decided this would be the best choice."

"What you and Severus decided."

"You didn't tell him?"

"What circumstances?"

And that was the question Harry chose to latch onto, "My magic had been causing some difficulties lately."

Hermione snorted and Ron chuckled, "That's an understatement, if I've ever heard one."

"Fine." Harry glared at his friends, "I've blown up more things in the last week than Seamus in the last year."

Ron put in his own two cents, "And turned the Gryffindor common room green, cause he was thinking about one Draco Malfoy."

"And then turned it pink because he was embarrassed."

"We can't forget that Flitwick banned Harry from using his wand in class. He's been restricted to theory until further notice."

"Or the crazy increase in the frequency of your visions. It used to be once a month, maybe a week if it was a busy time, but you've had six in the last week!"

Draco blinked, "Where have I been during this?"

Blaise was the one to laugh this time, "You were too busy staring at Potter to notice Moody streaking through the school. I highly doubt you would have noticed a few exploding chairs and pillows."

The usually pale snake became nearly transparent, "How did I miss _that_?"

And the room began rolling as they all dissolved into unrestrained laughter at Draco's expense.

"Can't forget the black outs."

"That was _one time!_"

Hermione gave him an apologetic look, "That we know of."

Now it was Neville's turn to look confused, "Blackouts? When did that happen?"

"When Draco was going crazy trying to find Harry. I thought you knew."

Neville shook his head, "Was this last week?"

"I think so. Harry lost about 8 hours and we have no idea where he was."

"You were the reason I found him in Severus' rooms."

"Well that's where he said he was going to go. When did he lose the hours? Are you sure he didn't just fall asleep somewhere?"

"He didn't, we looked all over and no one could find him and-" Hermione stopped and latched onto someone Neville said, "He said he was going to go see the Headmaster? When was that?"

"A little after one I think?"

"Wait. You saw me?"

Neville frowned, "You worked with me in the greenhouses that night. We grabbed dinner from the kitchens, talked for a while and then we headed out to the greenhouses so I could harvest some things from the nocturnal plants. You spent the entire time ranting about… some things."

Everyone seemed to relax slightly.

"I was with you all evening then?"

"From just after dinner until well after midnight." He stared around the room for a moment taking in the relief, confusion, and disbelief on everyone's faces, "Those were the hours that Harry was missing?"

Harry nodded, "I wonder why I don't remember any of that…"

"I'm just glad someone knows where you were." Draco shrugged and seemed so relieved that Harry decided not to push it.

Hermione changed the flow of the conversation with a truly evil glint in her eyes, "Now that that's settled- Have you thought any more on the theme for your bonding?"

Harry groaned and hid his face in his laughing Mate's shoulder.

(0,0)

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Ron looked up at Harry, trying to find any sign that his friend wasn't sure about this.

"Ron…"

"You can always wait until next month to be absolutely sure. I mean, are these side effects really that bad? I always wanted to know what Hagrid would look like with a claw instead of a hand. And you may have forgotten the entirety of the transfiguration class yesterday, but is that really a loss?"

"Ron. I'm fine, I'm sure, I'm happy. I want to Mate with Draco and I am going to be very happy with that choice tomorrow and probably every day in the future. And if I'm not it's probably because we did something and drove each other nuts."

The red headed Gryffindor shook his head, "Okay. Okay."

"Are you going to be okay with this?"

A warm smile came across his friend's face. Followed by a light chuckle and a self-reprimanding head shake.

"I am. When I take a step back and think, this is Draco, my boyfriend's best friend, and my best friend it seems right. But then a random memory pops up from last year or the year before that or the year before that or the year before that or the…well you get the picture. It's just- how could he change so much in one year and how can we be sure he won't change back?"

Harry gave him a little smile, "I guess we can't be. But I noticed some things last year and I think that he's always been different than he's seemed. He's had to act the way he was expected to as the son of a Death Eater and pure blood politician. Now that he's been told to 'woo' me he's able to act as he wants to."

Ron was silent for a long moment and the other Gryffindor was more than willing to let his friend think on everything that had happened. Meanwhile, Harry finished adjusting his robes and attempted one last time to tame his hair. One of these days he was sure he would magically wake up and it would be manageable. Thankfully, since it had grown a little longer (it almost reached his shoulders unless it was shifted into his Veela form) it was possible that it wouldn't stand completely on end.

Harry was waiting patiently for Ron to come to whatever conclusion he would. He was going to Mate with Draco, and he hoped his best friend would be there, but that was going to happen no matter what. Just as it was getting far too close to time for Harry's comfort, the red head nodded once and stood up from where he was leaning against the wall.

"Alright. I'm not entirely sure that it's a good idea for you to Mate with Draco because of everything, but I can't be entirely sure that Blaise has changed either. At least with the Mating you're guaranteed that he will always care for you. If you're okay with taking all of the risks then I will be too."

The two Gyffindors shared a smile, a warm hug (really it was more like a shoulder slap, if you asked them), and a head shake as they wondered when exactly they got to be so ridiculously sappy. Without hesitating any longer they walked out of the room and into the 'staging room' that McGonagall and Hermione had insisted on.

(0,0)

"What am I doing?! What if he grows to hate me? What if he changes his mind? Maybe I should just not go. Then he can't stand me up. But what if he thinks I hate him? Maybe we should have just waited. He still won't tell me why he didn't want to complete it earlier. All of the sudden he did want to but he won't tell me why he wants to now either!"

Before he could get his breath back, Blaise shot a silencing charm at his best friend.

"Look. Harry is going to Mate with you. He was always going to, he just wanted to wait for some reason. Which I'm sure he'll tell you eventually. You would have worried about it no matter when you decided to go through with it, but Harry's waiting for you. And he'll probably forgive you for any mistakes in the future, but he will _not _forgive you if you stand him up."

Draco was now attempting to mutter some probably inappropriate comments so Blaise cut him off once again with a harsh glare and some words that he was sure would get him hexed if he couldn't clearly see Draco's wand on his end table.

"And if you stand him up he might take it as a Rejection and end up Mated to Jackson instead."

Somehow he still had to dodge a hex sent his way. He forgot that Draco could cast a few wandless, not many and they weren't strong but no matter how strong a stinging hex you still didn't want to be hit with it.

"Oi!"

But Draco was already out the door and the Italian couldn't hold back his laughter at the sight of the billowing robes and the sound of their dorm door slamming against the door frame.

Or it would have if the door didn't have a permanent cushioning charm on it.

Blaise grinned and shook his head, fixing his silver tie before following his friend out of the room and down the stairs to the 'staging room.' Those females really got a little too far into it.

(0,0)

"Harry! You just have to walk through the doors to the altar. It's symbolic!"

Green eyes narrowed at the bushy haired girl (even if her hair couldn't quite be described as bushy anymore), "I am not the girl. I am not the bride. I am his Mate. His equal. I will not be lead towards him as though I'm…I'm _gifting _myself to him."

"Someone has to!"

"No. We'll walk together or not at all."

"You can't not walk in, Harry."

He smirked at her, "I could skip or jog or roll or float or even backflip in there. But more than that I could just walk in their now and wait for the full moon when we'll have to abandon your flowery things and just complete the bond."

The Gryffindor girl was obviously building up an argument to convince Harry and he was preparing his own entrance to the ceremony when a third voice cut into the argument.

"Aw, luv, why don't you wish to gift yourself to me?"

Green eyes switched their death glare to the blond maybe-future-Mate. Before he could retaliate the Slytherin raised hands in supplication, "I'm just kidding, Harry. We'll both walk down the aisle if your dear ceremony planners insist."

The planners in question looked frustrated but it was McGonagall who agreed that would be the best compromise they could expect. Blaise and Ron showed up minutes later looking a little rumpled. Judging by the blushes they were both sporting and the looming pale figure behind them- they had been interrupted. Judging by Severus' smirk, he was rather proud of himself.

"Shall we? The moon is approaching the peak and the closer the completion to the peak the better."

Hermione gave them another (unnecessary) explanation of the whole ceremony adapting it to fit both of them walking down the aisle. Something she made sure everyone was aware that she was unhappy with. When they finally managed to push her inside, their best friends following, Draco and Harry stole a moment alone.

"I…I love you. You know that?"

"I do. And I love you. And I will be proud to call you my Mate."

"You're perfect."

A gentle kiss to the back of their joined hands, "Enough of this sap, let's go complete this bond."

Laughter filled the room and they shared a quiet moment before they each pushed open one of the double doors and started down the aisle.

The room was elegant, and yes there were unfortunate depictions of sporadic wildlife such as unicorns, phoenixes and some fairies. But since it was tasteful, Harry decided to let it go. The carpet wasn't red or white so Harry was grateful for that if nothing else. They were dressed in simple dress robes, no ties, top buttons undone and no shoes.

They stood in front of the altar both hands clasped. Facing each other they listened as Severus and McGonagall began the ceremony.

To be honest: Harry had no idea what anyone was saying. They had gone over the ceremony in detail several times this last week and he was perfectly fine with everything they were saying. And Draco had to speak first, so he really didn't have to worry about a single thing until his Mate spoke.

A throat clearing broke their k"Mister Malfoy."

The Head of Gryffindor's sharp voice drew Harry's eyes away from the grey in front of him and turned to face his teacher's amused smirk.

"Your vows?"

The blond blushed and turned back to his Mate, "Right."

There were a few chuckles but seeing as Harry hadn't been paying attention either he felt for the other teen.

"What's mine is yours is ours." Draco smiled at his Mate.

"What's mine is yours is ours." Harry returned the words.

They squeezed hands and spoke as one to finish their vows and complete the bond.

"As one we are, now and always.

"One being walking toward the blaze

"Our futures before us tower

"As together we twine our powers."

A spark of light grew between them and they both leaned forward at once. They moved without thought without permission, compelled to fall forward. They turned their heads and one breath they shifted into the Veela form and a single, gentle bite that created four even circular punctures from the extended fangs.

Their friends gathered around to congratulate the couple as soon as the light faded. Unfortunately for them. The couple was gone, an empty space in front of the altar was all they could find.

None of them noticed Blaise's smirk as he finished reading and pocketed a piece of parchment.

**Okay! I did it and you should be super proud of me! Sorry not sorry about the cliffy. It wrote itself and it made me super happy so I am refusing to change it. I hope you all enjoy this, I'm going away fro the weekend so I may actually have more time to write than usual, we shall see! ****J**

**Reviews, questions, missed plot points or beta-ing (I truthfully didn't re-read this at all) are all more than welcome! Love to all of my readers and followers!**


	15. Problem Veela and a Pillow Fight

"HARRY!"

The Gryffindor in question was knocked off of his feet as a head of red hair and a head of brown filled his vision and the attached bodies slammed into his.

"Morning to you, too." He shifted slightly trying to get to his feet, in spite of the girls still clinging to him, "As much as I love to see you all, it's been less than twelve hours, what's got you all… clingy?"

The Gryffindor girls glared at him and for once Harry's own lion side took a step back and he decided to act on his best chance of defense, "I'm sorry."

Which actually worked better than it usually did. Instead of lecturing him on exactly why he should be sorry and continuing on to elaborate on how they felt and the consequences of repeating his actions- they exchanged a confused look.

"What exactly are you sorry for?"

"Uh…" A look at Draco showed the Slytherin was as lost as he was, "Running off with my Mate last night?"

"Harry we're not mad that you were missing, we were worried about you!"

Suddenly, Harry's words seemed to register in the minds of the two girls, "Ran off?!"

"Well…yeah. We were really happy that all of you were there, but we didn't want to have to hang around and listen to all of the congratulations and such… Severus prepared the portkey for us and we only went to the Room of Requirement. I thought you would be okay with it…"

And it looked as though Hermione was going to kill him, "When has _anyone_ _ever_ been _okay_ with you just disappearing?!"

"But, I-"

"And you!" She spun around to face the Slytherin who unwittingly took a step back, "I can't believe you would just leave us all to worry like that. It was all I could do to convince Ron that racing off to face _Him_ was a dumb decision. And I think the only reason he didn't go was because Blaise talked him out of it!"

Harry opened his mouth to defend his Mate, but was cut off by a fierce glare. He was really reaching a point of frustration and he did not appreciate the fact they were just yelling without waiting. And now Ginny was getting in on it as well. All focus turned on him. Hermione's muttered curses and descriptions of idiot boys the soundtrack to the red heads dialogue.

"We figured you would be facing the Dark Lord and who knows what could have happened then! But you just decided to go off in your own little world and-"

"That's enough." Draco's voice was quiet and he moved to stand just In front of Harry.

"Enough! We worried and contemplated his _death_ for the entire night. And you think that this is _enough?!"_

Harry snorted, "Nice to know you have that much confidence in the idea that I might just survive this fight."

"That's not what we're talking about!"

"We're not _talking_ about anything. You are yelling and arguing and making unfair judgements." He kept his voice even but he guessed the melancholy he was suddenly feeling was written plainly on his face, if the sudden appearance of Draco's arm around his waist was any indication.

"We were worried!"

"And that makes it okay to attack me?! What would you have done if I _had_ been kidnapped or whatever?"

She went to respond but Draco cut her off, "Forget it. When you're ready to listen and not lecture, we can talk then."

And with that he pulled his smaller Mate over to the Slytherin table and guided him to sit next to Blaise before taking his own seat on his other side. Protecting his Mate to the best of his ability at the moment.

"Did you two have a good night?"

"Good night. Bad morning. The latter of which, I am blaming you for. Pass the scones."

"What exactly did I have to do with the lioness' bad mood?"

Grey eyes narrowed in his direction, but Harry's quiet voice was the one that answered, "It's obvious you found the letter and then didn't pass on the message. There's no way you would have calmed Ron down without it. You found it. You reveled in the possibility of creating chaos and you acted on impulse and most likely pocketed the letter."

Blaise said nothing but Harry saw the slight smirk.

Draco narrowed his eyes, "Quite. Scones."

And breakfast passed in quiet murmurs and soft touches as Draco and Harry tried to extend their brief honeymoon as long as possible. Despite twin glares from the far side of the room.

(0,0)

Voldemort stood in the middle of his old potion classroom, the smells, the cauldrons, and the walls looked the same, but there was something strange.

It took him a long moment to realize that he was looking through the Potter boy's eyes. Apparently the boy had not noticed him as of yet. Since he assumed it was strong emotions that had drawn him here (that was how Severus claimed it worked in the reverse anyway) he decided that he wouldn't attempt to withdraw quite yet.

Sure enough he felt another powerful surge and followed the flick of Potter's eyes to one familiar blond head. The Slytherin was verbally tearing one of the other students to shreds. He didn't know that was something that the Gryffindor boy would enjoy. Maybe there was hope for the boy yet.

Then he realized that the Slytherin was subtly fixing the poor sods potion even as he reamed him. Not enough to make it passable, but at least it didn't look as though it would explode any longer. How interesting. He knew the blond was adapting himself to entice the raven haired boy, but he could not have foreseen this. Of course due to the fact he was struggling to remain conscious a majority of the time, he couldn't say he was really surprised that he had missed some details.

Suddenly he found a pressure pressing him out of the way. Ah. The Boy-Who-Lived had finally noticed him. Giving in with an indulgent smile he pulled himself back behind his own shields. He would need to speed his special assignment, he needed that…ingredient as soon as possible.

(0,0)

The Gryffindor groaned with relief when he felt the foreign presence in his mind finally retreating. He had been surprised when the other 'man's' mind hadn't disappeared instantly as per usual. And it was sad that in the last few weeks it had become _usual_ to suddenly find the Dark Lord's mind in his own.

Draco gave him a concerned look but Harry just shrugged him off with a smile. His Mate (the grin that formed at that thought was totally unconscious and impossible to prevent) had been worried when Harry had woken up with a night terror that he once again shared with the dark wizard.

He had been terrified that their bond hadn't actually settled, but as Harry's magic had settled down over the course of the day he had calmed as well. And Harry hadn't wanted to upset him so soon. No Dominant wanted someone who came crawling to them just because they are bad at Occlumency. He would just have to work it out. It had only been a couple days, maybe his magic was just coming under control slower than they expected.

Slughorn dismissed them just before the bell and everyone scrambled to pack. Well, Harry meandered and offered to clean up a few other stations, he had a free period after all. Plus it would give him a chance to think. He waved off a few questions and had little trouble convincing people that they didn't have to clean up. Draco pressed a gentle kiss to his lips as he headed off to Ancient Runes. Watching the blond leave with a slight smile, Harry turned his mind back to the burning question of the day.

Why on earth was he still suffering from attacks like this? He really had started to believe everyone when they said that the bond between him and Voldemort was affecting him more because of his magic. But that problem should be gone now. So why?

Draco was the only one who even thought it might be something else. But when asked, the teen merely mentioned that the Dark Lord hadn't been acting quite the same for a while. Harry didn't think that Voldemort feeling a little…off would change anything. But seeing as all was well with on his end, it was the only real option he could think of.

But what did it mean?

(0,0)

By the time they made their way into Dark Arts class, Hermione was slightly more understanding and grudgingly admitted that she may have been a little rude earlier. More than likely Ron had admitted to the letter. But Harry was feeling less than charitable. He needed a full-blown apology. And an offer of reviewing his paper. Every time he asked Draco they got…distracted.

He knew his friends had been worried, but he was 17 years old and now had full control over his magic. As far as they knew anyway. How on earth did they expect he could just disappear out of the castle in the first place?! There was a reason he was here and not gallivanting the countryside after all.

He took his usual seat and looked behind him, Draco had to talk with the Headmaster, but the Slytherin should be coming any moment. He promised. Harry really hated being alone with Morituri. Although seeing as he had practically all of the other seventh years in here 'alone' might have been a little bit of an exaggeration. Still- he would feel better once his Mate got here.

Unfortunately, Morituri started lecturing seconds later and no Draco in sight. Sighing, Harry pulled out some parchment and began to take notes. Notes he probably wouldn't be able to read later. They were choppy, unorganized and interspersed with questions such as: 'What did Snape want?,' 'Is Draco on his way?,' 'Potion?,' 'Draco?.'

Several eyes turned to the dark haired Gryffindor as he suddenly sat straight in his seat. Morituri called his name but Harry just mumbled something, not really hearing what he was saying. Not shifting, not watching anything, Harry listened. Footsteps. Hermione reached over and tapped him on the shoulder, but he shrugged her off. Blaise passed her a quick note, he had a good idea what was going on. Finally, the doors opened behind him and all eyes turned. Harry relaxed and let a smile cross his face.

Draco stepped through the doorway, "Sorry, Professor. The Headmaster asked me to visit him, I have a note if you would like."

The man narrowed his eyes, but said nothing. The Slytherin shrugged and took his seat next to his Mate. Grinning when the other boy slid a little closer to him, their legs touching while they took notes on the Professor's lecture.

A glance at the scribbled notes later and Draco knew he was going to have to ask Blaise for notes. Although a part of him was distinctly pleased to see more about his 'shining, moonlight, fine' hair than about whatever it was the Professor was supposed to be talking about today.

"With that review and the warning behind us we move on to the main topic of the day," The entire class shifted uncomfortably`. "As I said, you are more than welcome to leave should you not be able to handle listening. I'll expect five feet of parchment on one of the other discussed topics by Saturday."

With that, Morituri waved his wand and two words wrote themselves upon the board, "_Blood Magic."_

They had been allowed to walk out of classes before, but few ever took that chance. Usually the forbidden topic was something too tempting to miss. There was a few moments of silence before several benches were suddenly pushed back and only a dozen still remained. Even with all four houses combined into the room, less than half of them were currently still in their seats.

In fact, their small group was the only one that really stayed. It seemed as though that might be solely because Harry was currently petrified.

Draco reached out and gripped his mate's hand, his white knuckles suggested it was probably a painful hold. But green eyes never strayed from the two words on the board. Two words which both intrigued him and terrified him. This was information he wanted, probably needed, but that didn't mean he wouldn't learn something that he would have preferred remaining in ignorance of.

"Blood Magic. It's a piece of magic rarely used due to it's… _tempermental_ nature. It tends to twist itself, forming bonds, results that were unintentional. Depending on the purpose and persons involved- it can produce a result that is entirely of it's own creation.

"Blood magic has a tendency of altering itself based on the persons who once possessed those items. This is not just limited to blood as the title may suggest. These rituals include anything that has a physical connection to a person that is being manipulated by another for their own gain. Even the use of hair, as added to a great many love potions, can be considered under the heading of blood magic.

"This type of magic is ritualistic at the core and often depends upon connections with the earth, stars, moon, seasons, and sometimes even the temperature of the area. Beyond that it depends on the source of the magic and the ingredients. Ironically, blood magic works best when it is used by and with ingredients from people with _pure hearts." _

Judging by the sneer on his face, Morituri found the idea of anyone being 'pure' unrealistic and appalling. For once Harry thought he might actually be able to agree with the man on something.

"Pure is an arguable word. Many believe this is strictly related to how one is related to the desired outcome of the ritual. If the caster desires the outcome for more than just selfish reasons, or the result could be harmful to them, the ritual is more likely to be successful. The participant, whether they are willing or not, can assure a positive result if they are innocent. This innocence is mental more than physical although they can be entwined.

"If the source is unaware of what is happening, they can't fathom their situation, or is 'hoping' that something will 'go wrong,' they are innocent. If the source understands, they have the capability of twisting the outcome, after all part of their essence is entering into the ritual."

Harry's heart stopped for a long moment. He could have prevented Voldemort from rising? Why didn't anyone tell him anything?!

"Now, depending on the connection between the source, the caster, and the desired goal, some impact is lessened. That could be the influence the participants have on the outcome, or it could be the strength/success of the outcome. Or even if the ritual works at all. It's been reported that siblings, especially in the case of twins, performing blood rituals with each other will ultimately fail as the magic senses blood of the caster in a sense which is rarely a powerful ingredient, unless combined with another's blood, completely contradictory if the blood is practically one's own."

The lecture continued as he talked about different types of rituals. The difference between permanent and temporary. Universal and local. Recurring and solitary. Neither of the mates were truly absorbing anything at that point. They figured someone could help them out, else they'll do some research later.

Right now they were too worried, Draco about his mate and Harry about the way he could have protected everyone if he'd only been a little less naïve.

(0,0)

When Morituri finally dismissed them, Harry found himself standing in a daze, he walked towards the door on auto-pilot. His parchment still littering his desk, bag still on the floor, ink still open on the edge or his desk. He heard Draco's cursing, his cry to wait a second. But none of it made sense to the Gryffindor.

As he stepped out, into the hallway, he didn't see the incoming figure. By time he noticed it, he was already on the floor, the larger body knocking him over without any effort. Harry groaned and pushed himself up, slowly shaking himself out of the daze that had come over him. Rubbing the back of his head, he startled when a hand suddenly appeared in front of his face.

"Easy there, Harry. Up we go, where were you off to in such a state of mind?"

He blushed but allowed the other man to pull him to his feet, "Thanks, Jackson. I…It was a hard class."

He earned a self-deprecating smile in response, "There may be a reason that I had suddenly discovered papers that needed grading. I just had to get them done during this class period. And that may unfortunately extend to the next one as well. I'm surprised that anyone stayed since I talked him into giving an out for anyone who couldn't stand listening to him talk about it."

"Well… I was kind of petrified when I realized what we were talking about. And I think I really needed to know about some of it since… well you never know what you'll come across being an auror."

"Harry!" The rest of the group came out as quickly as they could, "We got your things, are you okay?"

Draco was the first one to take in the other blond standing with his Mate. He strode over to his Mate and put his arm around him with the excuse of giving him back his bag.

"Jackson."

Suddenly the older man's smile grew, "Finally! I'm really happy for you two. This is a big step, but it's a good one. I'm sure you'll both be really happy together!"

"You can tell?"

A nod, "Absolutely, didn't realize what the difference was before. But with both of you here, it's kind of obvious. Especially with what my first reaction to Harry was- the difference is staggering."

Seeing the worry etched over the faces of the newly bonded Mates, Jackson backtracked a little.

"But only because I'm a Veela. And possibly because I knew both of you beforehand."

Harry relaxed but the Slytherin still holding him close obviously needed it confirmed, "So only other Veelas will be able to tell?"

"They'll be the only ones who know for sure, but I think a lot of your classmates and probably some of your teachers have or will guess in the future." He smirked a little, "You guys weren't exactly subtle before this."

The Gryffindor blushed and elbowed his mate in an effort to try and wipe the smirk from his face.

"Do you think we could cover it up? At least for the next month or so?"

A shrug, "Probably. Your magic has stabilized, but seeing as you weren't allowed to use your wand in class, you could just avoid using it. Set up time with your professors to do the practical sides of it after the month is up. Why a month?"

Harry blushed, "I really doubt we'll be able to keep up the act long after that. Plus a lot of people may be gone for that week then so…"

A few voices filled the hall with laughter before Harry was able to fight away the blush and soon after that they left Jackson to enter the Dark Arts classroom and they decided to head outside even if it was a little chilly yet beyond the castle walls.

(0,0)

A week passed and they saw Jackson nearly every day. They'd done a fair job as far as keeping everyone unaware of their bonding. A few outsiders had figured it out, but right now it was no one they couldn't trust.

Draco was not happy that Jackson was around them more, but he never tried to touch Harry and he actually rarely said more than a few words in their direction. Never the less, the boy was constantly around and it was driving the dominant Veela to distraction.

The only good news was that Morituri hadn't had the chance to talk to Harry lately. And they both suspected that Jackson had something to do with that. It was too strange a coincidence otherwise. Granted it had only been a week, but compared to every day and twice on Sunday attempts to single out Harry…

Anyway, the plan was set for his and Severus' bonding. They had spent enough time hammering out the details. The older man had thankfully refused any and all help of the feminine variety, so it was going to be simple and straight forward. It would take all of fifteen minutes to complete the entire ritual.

And then they could make a plan to take out the Dark Lord. Hopefully, Severus' poison was still working and they were dealing with a weaker, sicker Dark Lord. Unfortunately, the longer they delayed the more likely they would be discovered.

Plus Severus finally told him exactly why Harry was determined that Draco and Snape bond sooner rather than later. Apparently Draco would have died, probably still could die. The blond didn't really see this as a good reason. But then Snape went on to say that if Harry didn't trust the bond they shared, he could shut it off. Take the brunt of the potion with no extra give.

If he didn't trust it, Harry would die. And there was nothing Draco could do to stop that. So needless to say he was beyond eager to let bygones be bygones and bond with his godfather as soon as possible. If that's what Harry needed, that's what Harry would get. So he had all of that to think about.

Not to mention the fact all of the professors were riding them about their N.E.W.T.s and their future careers. Then he was still trying to build his bond with Harry, while hiding it of course. And then his father had sent him a letter asking him to come home for break, and bring his Mate. More importantly asking if they were actually Mates yet. Which he couldn't confirm either way. And…

Long fingers ran through fine strands of hair before reaching into his bag for a piece of parchment.

This was going to be a long week.

(0,0)

"Explain to me, why exactly it is that you have yet to provide me with one Harry Potter."

The familiar figure cowered at the Dark Lord's words. He had been told to capture the child. And he had tried, but he was always under some kind of guard and he was usually with his Mate. The Dark Lord didn't want the Mate. Just the boy. Still he might have been able to do it if his assistant…

"Well?"

"I have been trying my Lord. It's a task not easily accomplished by one's self. If I could but tell-"

"Silence. That is not an option. You have your…_boy_ you said he was familiar with the Potter boy. Send him to gather Potter and be done with it."

"I… He's refused to participate, my Lord…" The words were whispered, in a desperate attempt to hide the words from his Lord's ears.

"Excuse me?" The cold tone sent shivers down the spine of unsuspecting wizards in the next county.

"He- There was something impacting his participation. Something that pertains to the younger boys."

Red eyes were narrowed and Morituri prayed that all of his letters would be sent by his house elf following his death. Unfortunately for him, death was not in the Dark Lord's plan. The wand flashed a red light and his nerves were on fire. His body twisting, convulsing under the influence of the curse.

He had no idea how long the curse was held. When his muscles finally relaxed, the man was shaking. He spat out the blood that filled his mouth. Weakly he rolled himself and shakily settled on his knees once more.

"Are you, or are you not a wizard? I'm sure you can find a way to… convince him that retrieving the boy for me would be in his best interests."

"My Lord?"

"Curse him. Hex him. Threaten him. I don't care how you do it. But the boy had better be in my hands before the next full moon. That gives you a little more than a week. If he is not here, you will face the consequences. It will be a long and painful wait while you beg for a merciful death. And know that there is nowhere in this world or the next where you can hide that I cannot find you."

Without further words, the Dark Lord rose and strode from the room leaving the shaking, bloody figure on the floor in front of his throne.

(0,0)

_"Imperio!"_

(0,0)

(0,0)

The Gryffindor walked down the highway one more time. Maybe he had heard the wrong room? There were a lot of paintings after all. Even if one was just talking about one floor there had to be at least a dozen different knights and ladies.

Unfortunately the final pass through the hall was no more fruitful than the previous dozen or so. Just then he noticed a figure at the end of the passage. His brief excitement turned once again to frustration when the person turned out to be American and blond rather than a dark haired Italian.

"Jackson!" Harry called out to the other boy, "Have you seen Blaise? He disappeared after dinner, but I thought we were going to work on some homework together."

The older man shook his head slightly, "Nope. Want me to help look for him?"

"Nah, I'll just head down to the common room." He shook his head, annoyed that the teen would stand him up like this. Especially since he'd ditched Tonks and she was going to be furious.

"I'll walk with you." Jackson took a step forward and suddenly the teen felt a little violated.

The walls seemed a little closer. The emptiness of the stone corridor, suddenly stifling. He reached a hand into his pocket for his wand. Jackson took another step forward and the echo pounded in time with Harry's heart.

"Jackson? I think I'll be okay. I'll just go to the Slytherin common room. I'm sure I'll find him. And if not there's always Draco, right?"

A warm smile crossed his friend's face and Harry felt himself relaxing slightly, "Draco? Why do you need him?"

And the tension was back, this time with a healthy dose of possible panic, "Well, it's only fair, I mean after all we are Mates."

"That Slytherin? You deserve better than that Harry. What kind of Mate lets you wander off like this, as precious as you are? Doesn't he care about you?"

"What? I mean… It's just… He's a great Mate! And he doesn't _let_ me do anything. I'm just as much an adult as he is. We're equals! Stop with the whole brain trick thing!"

The smile turned amused and Harry took a step back without consciously allowing it.

"Ah, Harry. Just think, next time he says something hurtful, let's you wander off like that, who will be there to protect you? I would never let you out of my sight, I would protect you if you were mine. You could be you know…"

"Stop it! Jackson, what's going on? I thought we were good?"

"We're more than good, now why don't you be a good Veela and-"

"Why don't you be a good veela and back the hell off?" The words were calm, anger burning the edges, but the voice was a balm for Harry's nerves.

Draco was here, although to be fair, Harry would have been grateful for Dobby to have shown up then, even if it ended in a not so pretty rescue/life-saving attempt on the house elf's part. A death caused by good intentions would have been preferable to hanging around this new (and frankly disturbing) side of Jackson.

"Blaise said he never said to meet up here. He's in the common room. When you didn't show, I came to find you. Glad I did, to be honest."

Jackson shrugged, "I'll let you two head off then. Would have hated to have been the one who let Harry wander by himself if he got hurt. I don't know what I would do would that have happened."

The wouds sounded innocent enough but neither of the seventeen year olds missed the undertones.

"Don't worry. I'll be there to protect my Mate. And even if I'm not, he can take care of himself. Did you know that he threw off an Alpha werewolf within days of his Inheritance? He's a strong, powerful Mate."

Jackson rolled his eyes and turned on his heel. His robes fluttering to the floor in a sad imitation of Severus'. And when the blond disappeared around the corner, Draco was there to help his shaking Mate down the flights of stairs to the safety of their dorms.

(0,0)

The week continued in the same manner. Jackson would appear the instant Harry appeared to be alone and would ask him politely for a meal, or a drink, or even a meeting in his office. The second Harry refused gone were the nice words and he would find himself in an iron grasp until moments later someone appeared. Then, with a smile and assurances of good intentions, the blond would disappear once again.

Harry began to refuse to leave the room unless he had both his Mate and one or the other of his body guards. And he couldn't even stand the thought of leaving one of them out of sight around the corner. He was worried. Not for himself, those were unlilkely and frankly embarrassing.

He worried because of the whispered words that now haunted him, echoing silent but for his own ears as he went about his days in Hogwarts. This morning he woke before the sun and spent the hours until breakfast watching over his Mate. His heart marking the pass of time, pounding in his ears.

_'Can I talk to you, Harry?' The words sounded innocent, it could be an apology. But even so…_

_'Sorry, Jackson. I have to get to class.'_

_'I just wanted to know if you wanted to have lunch with me.' His mind tells him to run even as the halls melt into blood, his voice remaining neutral with a side of optimism. _

_'I can't today. I'm eating with my friends. Excuse me.'_

_Harry tries to move by him, but his feet stick until he is lifted from the floor by hand and pressed against a nonexistent wall._

_'C'mon Harry, what happened to being friends?'._

_'I told you I can't!' He tried to pull away, his wand trapped inside his sleeve where the hand gripped his arm._

_'You can't be obedient to that snake. Let me take you away from him, show you a _real_ Mate.'_

_He lashed out without thought, 'He's my Mate and that's all that really matters! Leave me alone.'_

_Blue eyes glared at him melting to red and skin turned white. Words spoken quietly, assuredly before he was released and running. Escape just beyond his reach._

_Those words surrounded him sending him plummeting into the red until all he could see was Draco's still body. He found himself screaming as it all faded into blackness. The never ending echo of the once likeable man's words driving him to the brink._

_'Well. I guess we'll just have to remove him from the picture then. Won't we?'_

The remembered dream had him shivering and he reached out and gripped his Mate's hand.

"Are you sure you're okay, Harry? You could stay in the dorms, I'll bring you your notes."

"No. No. I'm fine. Just a little tired you know. I'll stay with you."

So the morning went by, Harry kept glancing around, confirming that Tonks was just around the corner or Moody was a few feet ahead of them. Draco kept close to him, and Harry had literally no idea what his teachers had talked about.

Lunch was a bit of a break for Harry. There was no way something would get by everyone currently in the room. He allowed himself to relax, let his attention focus on his friends for the first time that day. They sat at the Ravenclaw table again today; Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Blaise, Neville, Harry and Draco joining Luna among her other friends.

"Are you ready for the test, Draco?"

Hermione was still trying to get back onto Harry's good side, the girl really was smarter than people gave her credit for. But attempting to get in Draco's favor to regain Harry's? Did she actually expect that to work? But more importantly-

"What test?"

Hermione smiled, glad to have a reason to talk to her friend, "It's for Arithmancy."

Oh Merlin. They have separate schedules today. How could he…He forgot they have different schedules! And it's a test, how is he supposed to be there during a test? If only he knew where Jackson was, but the other teen had disappeared completely after the off-hand comment. What if he was just waiting for the arithmancy class?

Harry found himself struggling to breath, his lungs weren't quite working properly he took a deep breath and tried to ignore the funny looks some of the younger ravens were sending him. It was Luna who noticed something was happening.

"Harry? Are you okay?"

With a smile the older boy waved her off. He had to think and it wasn't easy, he was having a real hard time just getting a lungful of air. His breaths started coming quicker and he was pretty sure the black and grey dots that were decorating the room were for his eyes only. The sound of the Great Hall was suddenly deafening. He heard more people calling his name, his Mate's voice clear in his mind, but couldn't focus on them.

His mind was running circles, trying to find a way out but instead only uncovering the worst and leaving him to flounder in the panic. Draco could get hurt. Jackson could find him. If he hurts Jackson he could go to jail.

He heard someone shout. An arm around his back pulling him from his seat. Being ushered across the floor. His feet moving with no real interference on his part, the arm around his shoulders guiding him and his eyes unseeing, uncaring about where he was going. His thoughts coming to a thankful stop as his vision went black and he allowed the hands to guide him without a care.

"Harry?"

He blinked a little, it was cold in here. But he couldn't escape his thoughts. His breath was coming fast and he wanted nothing but the chance to make it all just stop.

"Potter! This a most unbecoming display. You're upsetting your Dominant. I'm going to have to send him from the room."

Draco? Draco was here? He couldn't leave.

"That's it. Deep breaths. Your Mate is waiting here for you. Just focus. Breathe."

Harry felt his body slowly coming back into focus. The first thing he noticed were worried black eyes in an expressionless face. The second was the frantic winged figure that was pacing back and forth in front of the door. And then his Mate punched the stone wall, leaving a dent by the door frame.

"What did that wall ever do to you?"

"Harry!" And suddenly he was being squashed beneath a dominant veela.

"I am quite certain I informed you that you were supposed to stop upsetting him like this."

"Must have slipped my mind…" He blinked around the blond strands in his eyes, "What happened?"

"You had a panic attack in the middle of lunch. You've been practically nonresponsive for at least the past hour, at least. Your Mate started attacking everything in sight about 20 minutes ago."

"Oh."

"Quite. Now do you mind telling me what upset you to such a degree?"

Green eyes blinked slowly, "I… I don't remember."

Snape nodded, seemingly not surprised by that revelation, "I thought that might be the case. It's a self-defense mechanism, you forget the problem in order to pull yourself out to deal with something else."

Draco growled at his godfather's words, "How can we keep it from happening again if we don't know what caused it in the first place?!"

"If you're going to growl, you're not going to help. This is not what we need to be worried about right now."

Another growl, "Then when are we going to worry about it?"

"Shouldn't you be going to class?"

Suddenly Harry's temporary amnesia seemed a blessing. All of his worries and terror came back to him in one foul swoop. He couldn't go. He just couldn't go!

"No!"

"Potter, breathe!"

"Harry?"

"He can't. He may…but he can't. Please, no!" As he saw Draco backing up slightly looking around, Harry's face shifted, fangs sliding out and eyes shining bright.

"I won't!...whatever it is you're worried about. I'm just going to class. You can hang with Blaise and Ron, okay?"

"No! Stay please, don't leave me!"

"Potter snap out of it or I will have to make Mister Malfoy leave the room."

He flew into motion before either of the other men could blink, standing between the door and his Mate. Anything to keep him here. Here he was safe. Severus would help him. Draco would be just fine.

"Well. I believe it is quite safe to say I know what caused the panic attack."

Grey eyes rolled, "You think? Harry." The young Slytherin took a step forward and Harry reacted.

He couldn't get closer to the door. If he got out… Suddenly the Dominant found him wrapped in the soft and unexpectedly strong wings of his Mate. That was enough. Gryffindor or not he couldn't really expect to solve anything by trapping Draco like this.

"Stop it. Harry that's enough."

The boy whined against his ear, the dark cocoon of the wings making it difficult to make out more than the faintest shapes.

"I said that's _enough!_ Let me go, Harry." Nothing. "Let me go right this instant!"

Another whine and this time it was clear the boy was apologizing. He wouldn't have to apologize if he would just let go.

"Why isn't he listening to me?! Severus, I thought he was supposed to listen to me."

"Unfortunately, Mister Potter rarely listens to anyone. It's part of his… what did you call them?... charms?"

"Stop smirking and get him to let me out!"

Contrary to what he wanted, his shout merely caused Harry to wrap quidditch toned arms around his waist and the wings to grow closer.

"Mister Potter! How dare you disrespect me and your Dominate like this! Do you really believe he would go out the door charging blindly into danger! I had thought that you were considerate enough to entrust your Mate. And yet you do nothing but undermine him."

Harry gave a growl whine that just sounded pathetic, his wings falling open enough to expose his face when he stood on his toes, but not quite enough to reveal his Mate. He didn't want to offend his Mate, or his Mate's godfather. He liked Mate's godfather.

"Oh thank Merlin!" Draco rose up on his toes to try and see past the wings, only for Harry to retighten his grip and slam then closed again.

"Dammit Draco! Stay still, be quiet and don't move!"

"A tad redundant isn't that?" The quietly sassed words were not quite quiet enough.

"Draco!"

The blond slumped against his Mate, giving up and letting Severus figure it out. Harry let out a quieter whine, able to tell his Mate was upset. But if godfather could control Mate… Mate would be safe. He just had to watch the door.

Slowly, waiting to see if it was a trick Harry relaxed his arms again. When the headmaster saw the movement he repeated his orders, "Stay still. Say nothing."

Listening to his godfather, Draco stayed in place. Finally, Harry's wings retreated from his Mate's form and folded behind his back once again. A hiss from Severus kept Draco in place while Harry's Veela began to, slowly, recede entirely.

A few long minutes later the room was filled with three seemingly human occupants.

"Can you explain all of that now?"

Harry shrugged, not quite sure how or if he even wanted to answer Draco's question. Thankfully, or not so much depending on your point of view, Severus knew a great deal about instincts and had a good idea of what just happened.

"Really, Draco. Your Mate just possibly saved your life, and that's how you thank him?"

One blond eyebrow rose in an expression that precisely mimicked his godfather's, "He prevented me from comforting him. And from leaving through a door that I didn't want to leave through. How, _exactly,_ was that saving my life?"

"You have to admit that when we had just discussed you leaving, you're step towards Harry could have been taken as an attempt to leave. It's quite obvious that your Mate has a reason to dislike the idea of you leaving without him. Seeing as this is a brand new development, at least to my knowledge, I suspect that someone threatened you in Harry's ear shot and he is trying to protect you."

"Why didn't he just tell me?"

"Likely because there's a threat to tell you about."

Grey eyes looked between green and black, not quite understanding what he was trying to explain. That made quite literally no sense what so ever.

"How is that supposed to make sense?"

This time Harry actually managed to speak up, though he looked miserable to be talking about this at all, "Cause I failed. I'm supposed to keep you safe but there's a threat out there and I can't get rid of it!"

The eyes started to shine once again and Draco was quick to step forward, "Easy there, Harry. That's why it's a threat. Because it's still out there. And we handle threats together. Whatever it is, we can take it. I don't expect you to protect me. Just like you don't need me to protect you. Okay?"

The submissive nodded and allowed his Mate to pull him into an embrace. He was right, the could face Jackson and his Mate would come out on top. Between the Slytherin cunning and Gryffindor luck they were unstoppable.

"So tell me, what is it you're worried about?"

He couldn't talk about it now. It would just upset his Mate again. He shook his head, Jackson wasn't something they needed to worry about, and he was just going to forget the American even existed. Something had changed that boy and Harry was most definitely not a fan.

"Forget it."

"So I can go to class now?"

The whine that left Harry's throat was a hundred percent involuntary and both Severus and Draco laughed at the equally involuntary blush that covered the Gryffindor cheeks.

"You missed the class anyway. You'll make up the test on Saturday in the detention you will undoubtedly receive. However I will prevent any house points from being deducted and the detention will not go on your record."

Draco gave his godfather a grateful smile, "Thank you."

"Now I think it would be best for you two to go spend time with your friends, although I must request that you refrain from telling Miss Granger anything about the ceremony before it is completed. Thursday morning should be early enough I believe."

"Don't worry we won't. Hermione will have to wait one more day before she learns about it, I think she just might survive."

"Very well. Tomorrow night then. Half past eleven. My rooms. Do not be late."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. Your charming personality is one of your best characteristics, did you know that?"

"Out Mister Potter!"

The teen chuckled lightly and moved to the door, raising a hand in farewell to the Headmaster. Draco lagged a few steps behind.

"Thank you again, Severus."

"Very well, off with you now. Go cause a ruckus with those Gryffindors you suddenly seem so fond of."

A smirk and a slight bow and the two teens were gone from the room leaving Snape to contemplate whether saving Draco's life was worth being tied to the nuisance from here on out. He stood and started to leave the small space, determined to get the torture of Headmaster paper work over with as soon as possible.

He reached his office and was prepared to face horrible masses of paper that needed sorting, filing, answering, signing, and what not. But the organized stacks and bowing house elf were a treat beyond expectation. Glancing at the piles he found that there were letters that could be met with a general, 'thank you but no.' Ones that were good contracts and plans ready to be signed. Ideas that needed a little more work. Letters that could be met with a firm denial and a pile that needed to be responded to immediately.

The rest of the unholy stack from this morning was already sorted and filed. As he read the note left by a familiar house elf he let a small smile cross his face.

Perhaps there was a reason to keep his godson around after all.

(0,0)

The afternoon passed quickly. With no more classes and nice enough weather to tempt even Hermione from studying, the group of friends settled outside. Not everyone was there, but it was a flashback to earlier, amazing how many things could change in just a few months. Blaise and Ron were sharing a tree, how inconvenient that they had to sit so close together. Draco was sitting on patch of grass with Harry lying next to him, his head resting on his Mate's thigh. Hermione was alone, her Mate having to actually work today amazingly enough, but she seemed content enough as she lay on her stomach slowly flipping through the pages of her book. The only addition to their group was Theo who was sitting with Pansy, trying to convince her to dip her feet into the freezing cold water of the Black Lake.

Silence was their friend for a majority of the day, enjoying the slight warmth and the company rather than conversation that was likely to turn to things no one wanted to talk about. Of course all good things must end and about an hour or so before dinner, Hermione asked a question about one to the questions they had to know for their NEWTs.

"Why is it that a newt tail (rather than salamander or gecko) is required for max regenerative ability in a potion?"

Harry groaned, "I hate questions like that!"

The lone Slytherin girl cocked her head to the side, "What do you mean?"

Blaise blinked, "The answer is obviously the fact that they can regenerate their tail if it has been pulled off."

Ron sat up, "No, it's because of the food they eat. A majority of newts are found in areas filled with vegetation known to have healing properties."

"That's what I mean. It has more than one possible answer but no _proven_ answer. It could be either or, really it just depends on whether you're a herbologist or a creature specialist as to what the answer is."

Draco smirked, "Or you could argue that it is not required for the ability. In fact you could argue that a salamander is easier because it is compatible with more ingredients allowing for a more diverse potion."

"Or it could be that it's best to forego the tails for the tear of a phoenix. The only problem with that is the rarity."

"And you don't know the effects it could have, would it be temporary? Would it fix something besides what you wanted it to?"

And the conversation evolved from there. It wasn't until Harry shivered that anyone noticed that the sun had set and dinner was nearly finished. Which was when Ron started laughing to himself.

"What's gotten into you?"

The redhead grinned, "If I had known that I was going to turn into Hermione three years ago I probably would have thrown myself off of the Astronomy Tower."

"Hey!"

Laughter followed Hermione's indignation and Harry was glad that she had come to her senses a month ago. It wouldn't be a huge test study session without the girl around.

"To be fair I agree with the Weasel. I never thought I would be able to talk about things like this, I always thought it was ridiculous to hear the seventh years getting into arguments about wand movement and potions ingredients. Especially not with Gryffindors! Who would have thought you all might actually have brains after all."

"That's enough out of you!" Harry threw a conjured pillow into his Mate's face.

Pansy sighed, "And there goes the mature, intellectual conversation."

"A brief taste of what we've been friends with them for years cultivating."

"Too far to give up now but running solely on the futile hope of improvement."

Hermione nodded solemnly, "I'm afraid there's only one course of action."

Raising their wands in tandem, the two girls released a dozen pillows thoroughly demolishing the competition. Laughter filled the clearing as the group grew warm with cheer and play, dodging pillows and hiding behind trees.

A hand covered Harry's mouth and he spun to look at laughing grey eyes.

"C'mon, let's get out of here."

Blaise nodded at their escape, as did Ron but the couple showed no sign of surrendering to the girls or a laughing Theo. Hand in hand they walked to the pitch sharing smiles and enjoying the stars before going for a flight above the stands nothing but the night sky and the fresh air against their wings.

(0,0)

"Dobby?" The house elf popped into the seventh year boy's dorm, that was surprisingly empty.

"Can Dobby be helping, Harry Potter and young Master Malfoy?"

"We seemed to have missed dinner, do you think you could scrounge us up a snack? Not a feast, just a snack?"

The elf was beyond excited, his ears flying everywhere in his excitement.

"You do realize we're getting a four course meal, right?"

Harry grinned, "At least!"

But when a more subdued elf showed up with biscuits and cocoa the teen's shared a look, "Is Dobby alright?"

"Headmaster called Dobby. Dobby is telling Misk that two students be wanting a snack, but Dobby make too much. Misk bring snack for Dobby."

She held out the tray and Harry smiled and thanked her, "We appreciate that, thank you Misk for taking the time to bring this to us."

"Young students most kind! Misk be goings back to kitchen now if masters are happy?"

"Very much so."

"Goodnight, students!"

And with that she was gone. Deciding that any snack was welcome, even if it wasn't the feast they had been hoping for, they devoured the biscuits and cocoa before settling into bed. It wasn't long until the day caught up to them, Harry falling asleep in the middle of a murmured 'I love you'.

**Okay so I had definitely thought this was going to be the last chapter but it seems as though the computer ran away from me. The good news is that it took me so long to get this intermediary stuff out that the final chapter should be up in a matter of days despite finals week next week!**

**Sorry so very very very very very sorry about the long wait for this chapter, my brain was working on so many ways for it to actually end I couldn't get this part out. I hope you like it and keep an eye out for the final chapter!**


	16. The Battle and the Ritual

Harry awoke to a familiar sound in his ears and fingers in his hair. Shying away from the cold air around him he burrowed into the warm human shaped pillow and used a free hand to reach for his blankets. When his fingers found a cold, dirty floor, he finally allowed himself to notice the overwhelming wrongness of the room.

"Draco? Please tell me we fell off the bed and that's why I'm lying on the floor?"

His pillow shifted slightly, "I'm afraid not."

He shrugged and curled even closer to Draco, "So long as we're not trapped in snake-faces dungeon I'll manage."

The silence stole Harry's last shred of hope sending it to an agonizing death, "Right then."

Cool fingers continued stroking through his hair even as Harry continued to refuse to open his eyes, "How's your head?"

"Painful, why?"

"I'm guessing they knocked us out with something. My head is killing me. Between getting hit in the head and whatever they gave us I'm on the agonizingly painful side of alright."

"Hit in the head?!" Harry forced his eyes open, braving the stabbing tendrils of light in order to check on his Slytherin. Only to see a frown instead of the expected indulgent smile.

"You were there. Don't you remember?"

"Remember what? You just told me you thought they drugged us to knock us unconscious. How could I remember anything?"

There were bruises and scraped all over his Mate's usually flawless skin, "Did you get into a fight with a centaur while I was out?"

Draco snorts, "If you think I got attacked by a centaur you got between a heard of them and Umbridge. You took out at least three of the Death Eaters before they landed a hit on me."

"They hit you?!" Harry fought back his fangs at the idea of anyone hitting his Draco.

"Yeah that's about how you reacted when we got here. And of course they hit me! How'd you think I got the bruises?"

The Gryffindor shook his head, "I…are you sure?"

"Yeah. It all happened. I thought the blackouts had ended."

Harry sighed and started to massage the back of his neck, "Yeah, so did I. Tell me what happened when we got…here?"

"Well, I think the cocoa Wisk brought us last night was drugged, because we never fall asleep that fast. When we woke up it was to two figures leaning over our bed. We were portkeyed out seconds later."

"Jackson and Morituri."

A nod, "Well at least you remember that."

"No. It just makes sense. What happened when we actually got here?"

"We're at the Dark Lord's temporary residence, and no I don't know which one it is. Apparently he ordered Morituri to capture you before the full moon."

"He knows?!"

Another head shake, "No. He has his own ritual he wants to perform. When we got here we fell in the middle of a bunch of Death Eaters and practically on the Dark Lord's feet. He tried to get me to walk away, but I refused."

"That was probably not the best decision you could have made."

"You're Gryffindork ways are rubbing off on me, I guess. Now shush, I'm telling a story."

Harry mimed zipping his lips, which only earned him a confused look. The boy waved it off and motioned for his Mate to continue.

"Basically that was all fine, we were still kind of out of it between the drugs and the portkey. But then He ordered someone to take me away. You flipped. Total Veela came out and you _bit the Dark Lord!_ You should have seen the shock on his face! But then someone went to grab me anyway and you went full on attack mode. Three Death Eaters hit the ground before one of them came up to grab me. Basically we fought for a while until one of them hit you with a memory spell of some kind and you dropped like a rock. I was so worried for you that they ended up just dropping us in here. By my guess that was eight hours ago."

Harry thought through all of the stroy and started getting vague flashes about what happened, accompanied by an even stronger headache.

"Oh… Well. Do we have a plan about getting out of here?"

"Not so much get out of here. More of a 'survive when they come to get us' plan."

Harry allowed a laugh at the humor attempt, "Works for me. What's your plan?"

Draco swallowed before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a bottle of a familiar dark blue potion.

"No. We said we would wait until you bonded with Snape!"

"We can't, Harry. If we wait, we won't make it out of here."

"I won't. How did you even get that in here anyway?"

"Concealment charm, if you don't know what it is, what it's for, and why I might have it on me, you can't see it. Speaking of what it's used for…"

"You don't understand. You don't know what you're asking me to do."

Draco smiled at him and it was honest and loving enough that for a second Harry forgot too. He forgot all of it. But then the blond had to go and ruin it by talking.

"Severus told me. When we finished our bonding. Do you remember when I was late to class? The day Morituri talked about blood magic? That's why. He told me everything and he gave me this, just in case."

Harry pulled away from his Mate's hold, he couldn't, "I can't kill you, Draco. I can't."

"I'm not asking you to. Severus said that if our bond was strong enough, and we were strong enough, we would pull through. I love you, Harry. You're my _Mate_ and no damn potion is going to make me leave you. But this may be our only chance to weaken the Dark Lord."

He shook his head and tried to get up from the floor, his legs collapsing under him, "I'm not strong. I'm hurt and tired. You're not any better. This won't work."

"It will, Harry. Trust me."

"I do. I don't trust this though. Who knows what could happen?"

"You won't die, I won't let you."

"I'm not. I'll be fine; you'll be fine; we'll all be fine. Except Lord Full-of-Himself. Hopefully, he'll be as far from fine as possible."

The attempt at humor fell flat as Harry graced him with the most unimpressed look he could scavenge up. Apparently it was pretty good if the ashamed head turn away was any indication.

"If something happens to you…"

"Are you even listening to me?! I don't care if something happens to me! The only thing I want is that psychotic man with the plan to destroy everything to be _gone!_ Nothing else matters except that. I don't want y-anyone to get hurt. Do you understand that?!"

Understanding flashed in the boy's green eyes, followed by the briefest moment of hurt. At least until anger against himself.

"I forgot, your parents are up there. And your Aunt and Uncles and possibly godfather. You're right. I'll take the potion. Just… Can we late a little?"

Draco gave him a small smile and pulled his small Mate closer, "You can take as long as you need."

"Is forever an option?"

"I…If you need it to be."

The teen turned so that he could tuck his head into the space between his jaw and his shoulder. He wouldn't accept the offer, but it was nice. He just couldn't take Draco hating him for letting everyone down for his own selfish reasons. When the older boy pressed a gentle kiss to his temple Harry gave up. He would do anything for his Draco, even if it meant risking it all.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

Harry turned a slightly dopey smile up to his Mate, "You. Just you."

"I-you're the best, you know that, right?"

Harry nodded, just wishing that he could be first in his love's heart, but not everyone could have that spot. And it was enough just to be able to help him and if this is what he had to do, he would do it. A good submissive would protect their Dominant in any way.

"Just a few more minutes."

"As long as you need, Harry. As long as you need."

There was a long moment of silence as they just sat with each other, enjoying the moment. But Harry was still missing something. He just knew there was something that Draco hadn't told him. Something he didn't know, maybe… If only he could remember…

"Do you think you could undo the memory spell?"

The blond shook his head, briefly tightening his grip around his Mate's shoulders, "Not without a wand."

Harry slumped, turning to hide his face in Draco's shoulder, "I figured."

There was another moment of silence, the sound of movement above their heads and the faint chirping of birds outside of the stone walls making them both realize it was the morning of the full moon. They had less than a day to get out of here. And without wands the odds were even less in their favor.

"Looks like you were pretty close with the 8 hours guess."

"I guess, but…" Suddenly he sat up straighter, pushing Harry away slightly to see him better, "I can't fix your memory. But you can!"

"Still no wand, remember?"

"Not a spell, occlumency! You can use it to break through barriers in your mind. It's kind of a form of self-legilimency. Morituri kind of glazed over it in class a couple of weeks ago."

The Gryffindor frowned, "Was that when we were talking about that mind-disintegration spell?"

"Exactly. If you can go inside your head you can track down each part of what's been blocked from you, maybe you'll even figure out what happened during your black outs."

Harry nodded and pulled away slightly, shifting until he was sitting cross legged, facing his Mate.

"Okay, you'll have to help me, I can't do occlumency, Severus tried to teach me but I couldn't learn it his way."

Draco nodded, "Fair enough. Okay, deep breath. Look at me, close your eyes, whatever it takes for you to start to relax. Then I want you to focus, just follow your train of thought backwards. Track it deeper into your mind. Another deep breath, relax your body, focus all of your energy on that one thought…

(0,0)

Unfortunately neither of them were expecting to fall asleep.

The sound of a heavy bolt clicking and the slam of a wooden door. The two Veela's shot up and Harry was reaching for the potion bottle in Draco's pocket. He pressed a hand to Draco's cheek and threw the potion down his throat in one shot. He smiled at his Mate and for a moment time froze.

The door clicked open just as Harry began to suffer from convulsions. That was not supposed to happen. Draco waited for the connection to click open, for Harry to start drawing on his energy. But nothing happened. Someone walked into their cell, but the Slytherin pulled the Gryffindor closer holding him as his body shook. No connection.

This wouldn't happen. That was the whole point of the bond, to connect them. A sixth sense to make sure their Mate was safe and sound. A way to draw upon strength when they needed it the most. It wouldn't make sense.

Unless…

"Harry! Let me in! Bloody hell Harry! I order you to let me in! POTTER!"

"Quiet! You need to get out of here. Our Lord won't care. I can get you out, but we have to go now."

Grey eyes stared up at his father, filled with disbelief, "You expect me to just leave him?"

"He'll be fine, the Dark Lord won't know. I don't think he's planning on hurting him. You'll just get in the way."

The boy shook his head, "I'm sorry I can't. He's hurting right now, I can't just leave him like this. I won't. I can't believe you would ask me to."

"Look the ritual starts in four hours. You'll see he'll be fine then. We can just get you out of here right now, take you to another room, you'll be more comfortable."

Draco knew his best chance of escape, of getting help, was to get out of this cell. He could jump out a window, find a wand, a fireplace, he could get someone to come help him get Harry free. He might even be able to get Harry out himself. But he couldn't get himself to leave the convulsing figure alone.

"I…"

"Just come on, Draco. We don't have time."

Slowly he stood up, setting his boy off to the side. Gently despite his shaking body. Walking towards his father, reluctance dragging each step. Until the last.

With a lunge he shoved his father back out the door. Slamming it between them.

"Draco!"

"Sorry, father. I have to keep him safe."

With a quick locking spell and several warning charms from his newly acquired wand he was secure in the room. At least for the next four hours. Hopefully they would be able to get word to Hogwarts. Then he could work on getting Harry to open the bond so that they could get through the next few hours.

He held his breath and raised his wand, Harry had explained this once. Blaise had worked on it with Ron, but neither of them had quite gotten it yet. Still, he had to try, it was the only way. He close his eyes a deep breath of the comforting smell of his Mate.

_"Expecto Patronum."_

(0,0)

"They haven't been in classes. They didn't make it to meals. None of the house elves have been asked to deliver any food to them, even Dobby said that they only asked for a snack last night. Apparently they were already asleep by the time he went to bring it to them."

Blaise sat down across from his headmaster, "They're gone, sir. And no one has any idea where they are and… Hermione says they're not on school grounds. Ron agrees with her. They're not here and no one can get in and out of the castle without you knowing about it, sir."

"A good number of the teachers have blanket permission to come and go from the castle as they please. I am only informed of unauthorized entry into the castle."

Ron was pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace, hoping to hear his friend's voice coming from the flames.

"So we have no idea where they went, how they left, or who took them."

"Assuming they were taken."

Blaise nodded. Everyone was silent as they all realized that they had almost no hope of finding the two boys. But eventually Snape broke the silence.

"We must assume and plan for the worst in these scenarios. I will tell McGonagall to alert the Order that Harry has been taken. You two will go to Grimmauld and get the objects that Kreacher has hidden. Tell him that the Golden Lion is in need of them. He'll give them to you."

Blaise nodded but Ron wasn't appeased, "You expect us to just go after a bag of trinkets?! Harry could be dying right now. I'm going to go after him whether you're coming or not."

"Mister Weasley! I ask that you curb your temper for the barest of moments."

Before the red head's temper could flare, the door to Severus' office opened after the briefest of knocks. And in popped a brunette with her Mate.

"Sorry, Professor. We just asked Hagrid if he'd seen anyone leaving last night and he said nothing happened since dinner, excepting our own visit."

"Thank you, Miss Granger. Now Mr. Weasley is about to go collect something for me from Grimmauld."

The Gryffindor girl nodded, "Good those will tell us more about what's happening than anything else."

Ron was quiet no longer and the pinching of the bridge of his nose showed that the Headmaster was greatly missing the reprieve.

"Then you go on his little errand! I am going to go save my best friend if you don't mind!"

"He's going to have you go get the _you know what's!_ That's how we can help Harry right now. I'm sure they've found all of them."

"Not quite, I'm afraid we're still missing one. And no one has any idea what it might be, much less where it is."

"That's fine, at least we'll know he's weakened while we search for the last one."

Ron tried to sneak past Kenneth and out the door. Unfortunately the vampire wasn't willing to face Hermione's wrath if he let him get away. The Gryffindor was pulled to a stop by a deadly grip on his arm. And the boy didn't even try to struggle.

"Look. You can go do all of the 'essential' 'I'm helping in the only way I can' things, but while you all do that, I'm going to go save my best friend and his mate and potentially save the entire wizarding world, so if you don't mind…"

"And where exactly are you going to go find him? Do you magically know where the Dark Lord has taken him? Did you place a tracking spell on your friend? Or are you hoping that you can just guess?"

Ron turned to face the vampire, cheeks and ears matching his bright hair.

"Look! I may not be the smartest guy out there but I know that going to grab those damn hor-_you know whats! _Is not going to help us find him either. All that's going to do is tell us whether or not Snake boy convinced him to choke down a vial of probably inedible potion. A potion that we don't even know if it's going to work. Excuse me for rather than placing my hopes on the chance that my friend will survive, deciding to go out and help him in person!"

The rant came to a sudden stop when an aguamenti charm caught him right in the face. He turned angry eyes at the caster, only to see his Mate standing there with anger to rival his own shining bright.

"You're not the only one who's missing a friend. So am I, actually I'm missing two. And so is Hermione. And the Headmaster is missing two students one of whom happens to be his godson and the other a child he's been protecting for the past 8 years at least!"

"I know all of that…"

Blaise cast a drying charm on his boyfriend and dragged him over to the fireplace, "Then you are going to calm the bloody hell down and go with me to Grimmauld to get the horcruxes and get back here so that Severus and those other two can work some sort of miraculous mystical ceremony to track those soul pieces to the only other two, which theoretically are in the same place."

"Fine." Standing up grumbling about pushy boyfriends, the teen lifted a hand of green powder and tossed it into the flames, "GRIMMAULD PLACE!"

As he disappeared Blaise turned to look at the stunned faces in the room, "You have probably half an hour knowing Kreacher is going to make this complicated and Ron is going to drag his feet and complain. Find that ceremony, potion, spell, whatever it is you need."

And with that the Italian disappeared in his own burst of green flames.

"Well…" Eyes turned to a smirking Kenneth, "I think I like him. And I think I know what book we should start with. Shall we begin?"

(0,0)

This should not be this difficult! Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, hell even that Hufflepuff, Ernest or whatever his name was, could do this spell. What was it Harry said? He had to make up a memory eventually. It was a feeling of happiness, completeness, like you only felt in select moments, perfect happiness.

If only the teen was awake to talk him through this… Harry could usually teach things in a way that the professors couldn't. He just had a way of making it seem…easy.

"Okay, one more time…"

(0,0)

The flames turned a bright green and Ron came out dragging Blaise behind him. It had been more than the predicted half hour, but the three researchers were still empty handed.

"Did you do it?"

"We can't find any, the only one's we've found about souls are for the soul mate principle and that is not what we need."

Hermione shrugged, "Well we found a few others but they all rely on the other having a wand and _knowing_ about the spell, obviously we can't expect them to still have wands if they really have been kidnapped, and there's no way to tell them about what's going on so…"

"So we're left with searching random houses after all."

Severus nodded slowly, "At least until I get a calling for tonight."

"And then it will probably be too late to do anything but show up and hope for the best."

Silence filled the room while Severus and Ron poured over a map of known Death Eater properties, limiting that to those who the Dark Lord actually liked, at least a little. From there they were contemplating which spots would make the most sense. Which was a rather fruitless venture as apparently the Dark Lord had more worries than being in a defensible position.

"The only one that really makes sense is Malfoy Manor. But at the same time it doesn't."

"He was there. He's been there the entire year if I'm right. However, you are right, the Malfoy Manor would never let a Malfoy heir be held against their will for anything less than betraying the family name. And that would extend to his Mate as well."

Ron shook his head, "From what you said he is far more worried about appearance than actually safety measures. So he's probably in one of the pureblood Manors. And it belongs to someone in his Inner Circle. So the only manors in the likely area is the Knott's, the Parkinson's, and the Lestranges'."

"The Parkinson's couldn't hold them. They have a treaty of sorts with the Malfoy's neither of them could hold the other captive. As for the other two-it's possible."

"But we have no idea if that's right or not."

Blaise stood up and placed a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder, "But it's a start and it's better than just sitting around. We'll find them, okay?"

Ron sighed and let his head fall back so he could look up at the Italian Slytherin, "Thanks. Well let's do this."

"Before we go, we really need to find a way to finish our part of the bargain. How are we going to destroy the horcruxes?"

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, "I'm afraid that will be up to you, Miss Granger. I have no basilisk venom left, unfortunately. And no access to another way to destroy them without danger to ourselves. Beyond that, we are also still short one and no one knows what or where it is."

The girl nodded and started looking at the information tied to each seemingly random object. They were found scattered across the country and only two had been destroyed. They needed to figure out the connection and what the final piece could be. The diary, the ring, the locket, the goblet, Harry's scar, probably Nagini, and the mystery object.

As he gathered up all of the maps a sudden burst of blue light jumped through the window. The blue glowing form of a panther settled at the headmaster's feet, scant inches away from Ron and Blaise.

_"I did it! Harry look- Oh right… Here we go: Severus. Harry and I are stuck in some dungeons. I stole my father's wand. Harry's sick, he took the potion. And the Dark Lord want's him in some ceremony or ritual tonight. Not sure how long we have. Help us. Please."_

The panther started to fade and the last wisps disappeared as Severus' voice rang out.

"Granger, send your Patronus out. Send it to Draco and ask him to cast the _invenious _charm. Tell him all cast the companion charm until successful."

Even Granger's eyebrows were creased in confusion, the only one seeming to understand half of that was Kenneth and even he was blinking slowly. Thankfully for all of them Hermione knew when not to ask too many questions. She sent her own Patronus off with a quiet word and the otter flipped through the air before disappearing through the wall.

"What is the invenious charm? How's it going to help us? And are you sure Draco knows it?"

"Look it up later. It will allow us to find his location. Yes, I taught it to him long before he came to Hogwarts. Now be quiet. We're going to need that map again, Mr. Weasley."

(0,0)

When the otter showed up Draco couldn't help the smug smirk that crossed his face. Even with Harry's head in his lap, breathing ragged and wheezing, he had managed one of the hardest spells known to wizard kind. That's right, Draco Malfoy king of the Patronus Charm. And thank goodness he had the invenious charm beaten into his head by his godfather before he could technically carry a wand.

"_Inveni Me!" _A soft pink light erupted from his wand, pulsing rings of light that faded almost as soon as you saw them. Too faint to be seen by anything other than the keenest eyes.

He cast the charm a second time the same results. A few minutes later he cast it a third and final time. If they needed more, Severus would send word. But as of yet they had only needed three.

He ran his fingers through Harry's hair, focusing on anything but the fact that his breaths were beginning to turn to panting, nearing hyper ventilation. With no word coming he gave into temptation and recited the spell once again. The pink rings barely distracting him as Harry's breath came to a stuttering halt. His chest freezing midway through a breath before collapsing in one final sigh.

(0,0)

"How are maps going to help us?"

Severus pressed his fingers to his temples taking a breath before glaring up at the young witch who stood by the table, "For once could you end your incessant tirade of questions? I believe you will find there is much more to be learned through observation and careful questioning than a random crap shoot. Now we can only hope I did not miss the first casting due to your need to know it all at once."

He turned his attention once again to the maps on the table, _"Accipe me."_

He carefully scanned the largest on the table a map of England, Scotland, Ireland, and a small snapshot of France and Spain tucked into the corners. It was Ron who broke the silence. His finger pointing at the small pink spot pulsing in France.

"That is where Draco is being held."

Hermione frowned, "Why does he get to ask questions?"

"Because his are useful and he will not learn it otherwise as he cannot open a book on his own."

Ron glared at him but didn't deny the accusation even with Blaise's laughter echoing through the chamber.

The Gryffindor girl muttered under her breath even as she uncovered the map of France that was buried under the pile of unruly parchment, "Here."

Ron frowned, "Why does he need that we know he's in France."

"But not where. I'm assuming he sends out two or three so we can limit the area down to find him."

"See, Miss Granger, I said you could learn."

The pink dot flashed again and Snape pulled the next map from the pile. All of the pureblood manors were already marked, thanks to their earlier debates on where they could have been squandered away. They stood in silence for a long moment nothing happening on the maps.

"Maybe we grabbed the wrong map?"

Snape shook his head, "No. We missed the first casting. Traditionally Draco and I cast the spell three separate times. Unfortunately if we missed the first we'll have to send him another message, and risk getting caught, or wait and hope that he gets antsy and casts again."

Ron frowned, "What's they likelihood that he'll cast again?"

"Slim to none. He was taught to wait an hour before casting again in order to limit the chance that someone else could track him. I couldn't imagine a situation in which he would deviate from that."

Hermione and Blaise shared a look their eyes widening as they took in the paper on the table before them. But it was the Italian who spoke up.

"My guess? Harry is getting worse. And fast. He's at the Lestrange Manor in Leschères." His finger rested on the pulsing pink dot that faded right before their eyes.

Severus swallowed, "This is worrying. I suggest we all gather supplies. Mr. Weasley and I will plan our attack with our limited knowledge of the manor. With any luck we'll all survive long enough to get them out and back home."

Everyone nodded and Blaise turned to Hermione, "What about the horcruxes?"

"The only way we have to destroy them, that's even remotely logical is Gryffindor's sword. It's imbued with basilisk venom, thanks to Harry. Dumbledore used it to destroy the ring, which we don't have."

"The sword is unfortunately inaccessible, the Dark Lord asked for it for a project, a goblin was there to ensure the authenticity."

"Looks like we're going to need even more luck than we thought."

"How much luck do we have?"

"With Potter seriously ill? Not nearly enough."

(0,0)

The Gryffindor teen blinked slowly awake, not quite able to make out where he was. Although to be fair his eyes never travelled far from the female figure that stood mere feet in front of him.

"Harry. James. Potter." The twin green eyes met and held, "I had hoped and prayed that you hadn't inherited your father's incessant stupidity. And yet here we stand. Care to tell me why you thought that might remotely be a good idea."

He blinked slowly convinced he was either dead or going insane(r), "Who…?"

"Don't ask questions you already know the answer to. It's rude and inconsiderate."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Now tell me why exactly you decided it would be a good day to die and leave your Mate crying, trying to get you to let him help you."

Harry shook his head, "He's not crying. Draco doesn't cry."

"Fine. Calling out pathetically then. Either way the point is the same."

"He's not pathetic, either!"

Long red hair was tossed over her shoulder as she glared down at the sitting figure before her, "For someone who seems to care so much about what I think about their mate; you would think that you would try to protect him a little harder."

"I am protecting him."

The glare intensified and Harry felt himself shrink back involuntarily, "No. You are not protecting him. You are being a spoilt brat too afraid to ask questions and trust the one person who is guaranteed to love and protect you for the rest of your lives."

Harry said nothing, he looked away and folded his arms over his chest. He wasn't going to talk to her if she was so hell bent on attacking him. And no, he wasn't pouting.

"Why are you so determined to assume that he doesn't care for you?"

"I know he cares about me." Eyebrows raised, but she said nothing, "I just…I want him to be safe and he wants to protect his parents, keep them safe. I'm just trying to help him keep them alive and live happily with them."

"First of all, I know that young Draco has already fought his father once on your behalf, obviously he cares for you at least as much as them. Especially since you're currently hurt and dying as far as he can tell and is still by your side rather than attempting to find his parents.

"Secondly, What on earth gives you the idea that he would _want_ to live without you? You say you don't want to live without him, why wouldn't he feel the same?"

Harry shrugged looking down at his lap as he tried to put it into words, "He… Draco has his family and his friends to fight for. And to live with after the war. The only people I have, besides Draco, are Ron and Hermione?"

"And they're not family?"

"Not technically."

"Blood is nothing more than a substance used to stain swords and hardwood floors. Regardless of that they are your friends. Why should Draco's friends mean any more than your own? Are you really telling me that you don't think anyone else would miss you?"

"That's not-"

"Not the point? I think it is. You have the chance to save everyone, including yourself and Draco, but instead you're setting yourself on a path that will hurt everyone who's ever cared about you and would more than likely kill your mate. Plus, it might not even work. Not very 'heroic' if you ask me."

He ran a hand through his hair, attempting to pull it back out of his face, "But what else can I do?"

"How about trying to talk through your feelings instead of just assuming that everyone else has just accepted that you're meant to die as you have."

"That doesn't really help me now…"

"Doesn't it? Maybe I should try it this way: You say you trust him. Now show him that you do."

The blank look didn't shift on Harry's face and the woman let out a groan before giving in.

"Use his strength to help you heal and protect yourself."

"… but he could die."

"Stop pouting. I think that is a risk that he would be willing to take, if you'd let him. And who are you to make that decision for him?" Harry attempted to speak but a single look quelled his words, "Would you like it if he took that choice out of your hands? Remember, he could block the bond too if he wanted to. But right now he's calling out to you and trying to break the barrier you put up."

"But what if he doesn't want to…" He rubbed his hands together, "What if he doesn't save me because he doesn't want me?"

The woman took a step forward her stern look melting into an understanding smile as she cupped his cheek in her hand. Her thumb slowly rubbing against his cheek bone before her fingers tucked his hair behind his ear.

"He does, sweetie." She turned his face up until he once again met her eyes, "The bonding ceremony you completed wouldn't have worked otherwise. More to the point, neither of you would have gone through with it had he not or if you hadn't. You have to trust that. Trust him and let him help you."

She pulled him into a tight hug, "Now. Go back there and let your Mate help you. He wants to and he will. More importantly, remember than your father and I will always love you and Draco. Even your father supports your relationship, he can see how good you are for each other, and he hates all Slytherins on principle. The bigoted idiot."

The fond smile on her face had Harry sharing the laugh with her the moment going on for a few moments before Lily took a step back and looked at her son one last time.

"Are you really here? Or am I just imagining this?"

"Oh sweetie, I've always been here and I always will." Harry grinned and then noticed the mischievous sparkle in her eyes, "Of course, that probably means that you're just imagining me."

Harry felt the amused expression crawl over his features.

"Alright, time to go then. And next time, talk to your Mate first, because this is quite frankly exhausting to watch."

"Yes, Mum."

"That's my good boy. I love you."

"I miss you."

A sad smile and a gentle forehead kiss, "I know."

(0,0)

Draco sat in the cell, Harry's head still in his lap. Thankfully, his Mate had started breathing again after several _renervate _castings by his hand. Unfortunately they were barely noticeable, almost as if he was breathing simply to appease him. But he couldn't just give up, what would he do if Harry didn't wake?

He couldn't think about that. With one final desperate act, the blond attempted to reach their bond. If he could only lend Harry his strength, he would be fine. When he felt energy pulling on his own, he pulled back in shock. He had been trying for hours to reach him, what happened to change his mind?

Shaking his head, Draco decided that it didn't matter. Even if Harry wasn't consciously opening the bond, he was going to help. His Mate might hate him later. But he would be alive and healthy to hate him later.

The mind he reached into was a mess. Sadness, fear, fatigue, anger, love, but tied within it all was hope. He wouldn't let that be in vain. With that final thought, he pushed all of his strength into the bond. Either he and his Mate would wake in an hour, or neither of them would, either way Voldemort would be in for a surprise.

(0,0)

"Do we all understand the plan?"

Blaise snorted, "You're plan is to storm in there and hope for the best."

"Unfortunately, we have limited knowledge of how the manor is set up, much less the patrol system or the plan for tonight's ceremony. With that all we do know is that we have to be in and out with them before the moon reaches it's peak in… four and half hours."

Ron shook his head, "We have nothing, and ironically that's more than we had an hour ago."

"What we need is someone who can give us more information," Kenneth spoke up, "Are you still in good standings with any of your fellow Death Eaters?"

"I am, but none would be willing to enter a coup with me at the risk that it would be unsuccessful. We would be turned over the instant they gave us the information we need. Information that would most likely be false."

"So we have to go in blind?"

There were reluctant, resigned nods from the entirety of the group and eventually Hermione begin stocking her small handbag with every potion imaginable.

"Blind. Hermione, the basilisk! We can get venom from the actual basilisk."

All eyes turned to the sole two Gryffindors, "Of course! I'm sure the body is still there. We can get some fangs and use them to destroy them."

"A basilisk?" Severus looked at them, blinking in confusion.

"Harry fought the basilisk, Slytherin's monster, in the chamber of secrets our second year. That's when he destroyed the diary, he used a basilisk fang. The venom is enough to destroy almost anything."

"He fought a basilisk and survived? The monster must have been centuries old."

"To be fair he would have died if Fawkes hadn't blinded it and then save him from the bite."

Everyone stared at the blasé attitude they had toward a truly remarkable feat. Especially considering Harry had been twelve years old.

"There is more luck in that child's life than in the rest of Great Britain combined."

"You're telling us."

"How did he get into the Chamber?"

Both of the ecstatic faces fell in an instant, "He spoke parseltongue."

Blaise and Kenneth went to comfort their significant others, "Well. It was a good idea. Just we need something we don't have."

The Italian nodded his agreement, "We can't just mimic parseltongue, unfortunately."

"It would be nice if I could just say what Harry does. Did you know he talks in his sleep? I could just walk down there, past the cave in and…" The horrible hissing sound that followed was quite possibly the most disturbing thing that any of them had heard.

When Hermione giggled and Blaise rolled his eyes, Ron took it as encouragement to repeat the new form of torture. The third attempt had Severus fingering his wand, seriously considering hexing the red head, certain that Blaise wouldn't be offended. Which was when the unexpected happened. The locket, which had been sitting in front of Hermione opened.

Everyone watched as the smoke rose from the golden charm and rose to form two twisting figures. Before them stood a Harry and a Ron.

_"How could you think we could forgive you? You destroyed us, betrayed us. Your belief in everything you read caused a rift. And no apology can repair it. We were happy with you gone. We found people to care for us."_

The wisps split again, Blaise and Draco forming by their sides, _"We're better for them then you could ever hope to be. Now you're just an extra. The fifth wheel. Not welcome, not needed, collecting dust in the car. The third edition of a fifth edition textbook. Outdated, outgrown, forgotten."_

The Harry grinned, a horrible malicious smile, and moved until he was wrapped in Draco's arms, _"You tried to break us up. But it made us stronger and turned you and I into nothing."_

The Ron smirked, an unnatural look, _"I chose someone who could never remind me of you. Of the mistake I made in dating you, loving you. I found someone better than you could ever hope to be. How does it feel to be an old, worn out shoe?"_

Hermione's shaking fingers poured a golden yellow liquid from a small bottle. The instant it touched the metal, a horrible scream rent the air. Everyone instinctively covering their ears even as Hermione whispered a spell to create a small flame. The golden locket melted, the snake on the front a raising for a moment, almost appearing alive before it disintegrated.

_"Evanesco."_ All eyes turned to the Gryffindor girl, "I guess that means one more down, right?"

"What was that?!" Blaise's voice was raised in shock.

"Aqua Regia. A muggle acid known for eating through gold. I was attempting to make something faster and safer for the potions final." Was Hermione's deliberately obtuse answer.

"Do you have any more?" She shook her head.

"That was all I had, besides it won't help with the mystery object, I don't even think there was enough to destroy the cup either." Her voice was shaky and her eyes were filled with tears as she tried to speak.

"'Mione?" Brown eyes flicked up to meet Ron's uncertain gaze, "You know we forgave you right? You were just trying to help and you had bad information. You didn't respect Harry and Draco, but we both understand. We forgave you months ago."

"I… I guess."

Ron opened his arms and soon he was choking on curly brown hair, "We forgave you. We had to. How many times have you forgiven us for acting stupid and immature? It was about time you gave us a chance to repay you."

She laughed but it was a little forced. Thankfully, everyone understood and the room stood in silence as Hermione hid her tears in Ron's shoulder. A fond smile from Blaise, annoyance from Severus, and confusion and hurt filling Kenneth's features.

"You two were once together." Hermione gasped, standing up straight at the sound of her love's voice.

"I…" A blush covered her cheeks, "Yes?"

"And you didn't think it appropriate to tell me that your current friend was once your lover?"

"It was over before I met you. And we were friends long before we dated. And I… I just didn't think about telling you?"

"Maybe you should have."

Silence met Kenneth's words and Blaise pulled Ron away from the still upset girl and into his own side. The last thing they needed was a possessive vampire on their hands. He may have control, but he was far from perfect. The room remained still for an impossibly long moment and it seemed as though nothing was going to bring it to an end.

At least until the fire burned green. Four wands turned to the flames while a fifth cast a spell that hid the other four from site if anyone meant them harm.

Imagine the shock when a figure with white blond hair stepped forward and nearly ran into Severus.

"I need your help."

(0,0)

The Gryffindor felt his Mate's mind and strength blend with his own. His own power giving Harry the strength he needed to fight off the poison rampaging through his body. The soul piece so long bound to his own being torn from him and his body, to fall into ruin. With any luck he would survive the key ingredient, basilisk venom, as he had once before.

With that final step he and Draco would face down Voldemort and Nagini. Hopefully the others would finish the last of the horcruxes. Voldemort would be gone for good, and everyone could begin living healthy, happy lives. Now all he had to do was wake up.

Slowly everything started to come back into focus, like he was falling back into his body. The sound of his and his Mate's breaths the first thing his senses picked up on. The next was the fact that his entire body was in absolute agony. Slowly, he pushed the pain from his eyes and managed to open his eyes.

Only to slam them shut against the blinding light. Who would have thought a damp dungeon would be able to blind someone? He would have laid there in the self-imposed darkness for all of eternity if it wasn't for the still ragged breathing coming from the body curled over his own.

"Draco?"

The voice, rough, worn, and bleeding exhaustion, was barely recognizable as his own. But that didn't bother him nearly as much as the silence that came from his Slytherin.

"Draco?"

When there was still nothing, Harry didn't think twice about opening his eyes to face the bright daggers head on. Pushing through the pain to try and make out the pale skin of his mate. The ashen form folded over his own was the most terrifying thing he had ever seen. His heart stopped for a full moment, finally he broke himself free of his terror. He spotted the wand in his Mate's sleeve and didn't question where it came from.

He shifted free, ignoring the spasms wracking his body. He pulled the wand free from Draco's sleeve. And suddenly remembered, he had no idea how to heal his Mate. Wand or no wand he was simply no good at healing spells. What he wouldn't give to have Hermione here.

A door slammed somewhere. He couldn't stand this, Hermione wasn't here. He could figure this out for himself. Draco had healed him with their bond. Maybe he could do the same thing. If he could get Draco to wake up, the blond may know some healing spells to get rid of the other symptoms.

He searched for that sixth sense of his Mate. It wasn't a connection between them so much as a…duplicate? He couldn't really describe it but it was like Draco took a part of him and left a bit of himself in the empty space? Truthfully it was kind of like the horcrux. But with less evil tied to it.

Eventually he managed to find the little bit of Draco inside him. He imagined pushing a little bit of strength, energy, and all of the emotions racing through him, into the bond. Imagined it giving him the strength to open his eyes.

He felt his own body grow tired, he slowed the pull of energy wanting to reach that perfect point when they could both be conscious, mostly anyway. All at once he felt his eyes grow heavy just as Draco's began to flutter. He continued to give his Mate energy. All the while talking to him, asking him to open his eyes, continuously in an attempt to stay awake himself.

"Harry?"

"Thank goodness! We did it Draco and…" He took a deep breath trying to focus his thoughts, "I have a lot to say to you, but do you know any healing spells? Because I think I'm going to pass out any moment now."

Draco blinked at him once, a slow movement that Harry never saw the end of. His vision disappearing entirely before it could register. Which was about a minute before Draco's vision cleared. He'd vaguely heard his Mate saying something but the words themselves had been lost in translation. By the time he had been able to understand what was really going on, his Mate's messy black head of hair was laying quietly in his lap.

But at least his breathing was back to normal. He blinked away the exhaustion for a few moments. Fighting it long enough to cast an adrenaline charm on himself. He had a few minutes before it would begin to wear off, maybe less.

He cast spell after spell, checking on his Mate. Thankfully the Gryffindor seemed to be in superior condition. Heartrate, blood pressure, magic levels, and even oxygen was at the perfect levels. No broken bones, concussions or anything. They were both dehydrated and hungry, but not dangerously so.

In fact the only problem was that he was exhausted. Truthfully they both were. And far past the point of endurance judging by the rapidly fading adrenaline charm. If they had pepper-up potion they might be fine, but right now the only cure was to get a nice long sleep. Probably about twelve hours. With any luck they would get one or two before the ceremony.

He felt his eyes falling closed, despite his attempts otherwise. If he could just send a message to Severus… They could bring the potion… And they would know they were okay…

"Expect…Patronum…" The blue smoke fizzled on the end of the borrowed wand as Draco collapsed over the unconscious body of his Gryffindor.

(0,0)

"What about the last horcrux?"

"We'll have to retrieve and dispose of the horcux after the Dark Lord is removed from the picture. Our first priority are the boys."

Hermione nodded reluctantly, she hated leaving loose ends like that. But one must prioritize. Maybe Harry would have a better idea what the final one was anyway.

"Do we all understand the plan?"

There were several nods, the blond man had long since disappeared back through the fire. And now the rest were planning to follow albeit in a less obvious way. Four of them downed a polyjuice potion with some of their pureblood friends. Ron took some as well, they had a feeling that blood traitors were probably being guarded against as well. And with that Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Knott, and

They left the room individually, leaving the castle through various secret passages and met up at the front gate behind a conjured camouflage barrier. And with a careful check to be sure they weren't being followed, they apparated out in pairs.

Blaise and Kenneth, and Ron, Severus and Hermione appeared just inside the trees that surrounded the Lestrange Manor. Severus had picked the apparating pairs. Something about making sure everyone got there without distractions. Once everyone was once again standing and capable of walking in a straight line they moved towards the wards.

Pausing just outside Hermione, Ron, and Severus cast a _muffliato_ charm over the entire property. With any luck this would keep them from being discovered, and hopefully it would keep the any alarms they weren't expecting from being heard.

The goal right now was to get everyone through at the same time as someone with a dark mark. But Severus only had a few seconds to stand in the barrier. Which meant they had to move quickly. Severus moved first his right hand over the wards. Hermione ran through he moved through slowly with Ron and then Kenneth leaving his left arm in the barrier pulling it out just as Blaise reached his side.

Next was Severus, repeating the process. The Dark Lord's wards were pretty extensive but they were hoping that the polyjuice would confuse the wards enough not to trigger any other alarms a pureblood mansion may have. Of course that meant they were also hoping that the Dark Lord and the Lestrange pure bloods were beyond confident in their own status so as to be assured that no one would dare attempt to attack them in such an underhanded manor.

And for once Hermione really hoped that the stereotypes were true. She would be beyond ecstatic if they were able to sneak in undetected due to pureblood arrogance.

(0,0)

Harry startled awake attempting to move his still weak muscles and force away the vial. Who knew what liquid they were attempting to pour down his throat. Unfortunately, a thin hand covered his mouth before he could spit out the liquid that had made it past his lips.

"Harry. Harry. It's okay. It'll make you feel better."

He shook himself to focus his eyes, the calm grey of his mate were looking at him hopefully. Steeling himself, he swallowed. Not even thinking to ask what it was until the familiar steaming in his ears informed him that the potion running down his throat was a small dose of Pepper Up Potion. He grimaced at the sensation.

Unfortunately judging by the vial still being held in front of him, there was still more to be taken. He involuntarily shuddered away. Which was when he noticed that Draco's hand were stroking his hair and holding him close. So who was holding the vial?

He blinked and forced his eyes to focus on the man behind the vial. And flinched back even further into the comfort of his Mate. He could sense his Mate's frown. If Draco was holding him, then he must be able to trust the potion. It shouldn't matter _who_ was _actually_ giving it to him. Harry needed to trust that his Mate wouldn't lead him into danger. With his mother's words echoing in his head he reached his own hand out to take the vial from the much older blond man.

He downed it in one swallow, positive that it was only adrenaline that allowed him to make that much movement. He couldn't help the smirk that graced his lips at the stunned look upon Lucius Malfoy's. He had a feeling the older man expected to have to coax Harry into taking whatever it was he had been giving him. The steam filling his ears made the Gryffindor glad he had downed it in the one swallow.

Draco grinned down at him, "Now that you've decided to join us in the land of the living. Are you ready to go kick a Dark Lord's Arse?"

The Gryffindor blinked, slowly sitting up so he could see both his Mate and his… in-law? Anyway he had more important things to worry about than what to call Lucius Malfoy.

"So what's going on? Is there a plan?"

Draco grinned, "Well. Father's breaking us out. Then he's going to run while we search for the Big Bad Man himself. From that point in time we will, hopefully, meet up with Severus and the rest." He stood actually raising his fist to pump the air, "After that I predict shining lights. Shouts of anger. The rapid fire flinging of death." Here he inserted graphic and overly dramatic sounds of death, "Falling by us standing victorious over He-Who-Shall-Be-Dead's body." He placed his hands on his hips raising his chin up in smug, imaginary, victory.

Green eyes blinked slowly once and then again. He turned his face towards Lucius, "How much pepper-up did you give him?"

The man shook his head from side to side not quite tearing his eyes away from the nearly vibrating form of his son, "An average dose. I think Severus needs to work on this potion a little more, I think."

"Severus?" Harry found himself smiling at the man's name, not quite sure why.

"He modified the potion to be more potent, more effective, and faster acting." His eyes drifted over to his son's Mate. Who was grinning and giggling silently to himself as he watched the younger blond pacing the room, "It looks like he succeeded."

Harry stood up and moved to wrap his arms around his Mate. Draco turned and returned the favor. The first brushing of lips had Lucius turning away and trying not to gag. There were some things a father should never _ever _see.

"Alright you two. I'm taking you out of the dungeons. I'll point you in the direction of the throne room, but that's where I leave. Understood?"

Draco nodded, "I won't ask you to stay. It's not your fight and I won't make you go against him like that." The words were solemn, even as his hold on the grin and his Mate never faltered.

Lucius nodded once, "Then let's go. Be careful of Rodolphus and Rabastan. Their stunned so that the Dark Lord won't question them. And I'll be needing my wand back."

Draco nodded and handed it over before bending down and retrieving his uncle's.

"You may want to retrieve wands later."

"They need to be stunned for a reason. And if we don't meet up with Severus first that would be unrealistic. I'll take his. We'll say Harry took them out with a wandless stunner."

Lucius paused in his walk and Harry ran into the back of the older man, "You can due wandless magic?"

"No. But no one else knows that." Lucius looked uncertain so Harry rolled his eyes and raised his hand, "_Inferno!"_

Nothing. He grinned and demonstrated with a wave of his hand, "See. It's the same with even the most basic spells like '_knox' _and '_l -" _He paused as the torches went out, _"_and '_Lumos'."_

All three of them stared as the torch light flared higher than ever. The smug look both of the Malfoy's were wearing only served to emphasize the completely flabbergasted one that graced the Gryffindor's.

"How?... I thought… But… Huh."

Draco snickered while his father chose to merely shake his head at Harry's verbose response to such a marvelous and anti-climatic development in his magical skill.

Unfortunately the demonstration had an unexpected side-effect of drawing attention from a figure on the other side of the door that guarded the stairs between the dungeons and the rest of the manor. There was the sounds of nervous fidgeting and small uncertain noises before they all watched in horror as the door creaked slowly open bearing them to the beady eyes hiding just inside the doorway.

"Le-Lestrange… The M-master wouldn't approve of p-p-playing tricks while w-wat-watching the P-P-Po-Potter boy." The three men hid in the shadows not daring to move even the little bit they would need to cast a concealment charm.

Amazingly it seemed there was actually a reason that Pettigrew had been sorted into Gryffindor. After pausing for another moment and chewing on his lip in indecision, the rat disguised as a man began to move down the stairs. Harry felt his mouth drop at the man's actions. Seriously. Who would go creeping down into the dungeons when they _knew_ there was probably someone or something dangerous down there? He nearly snorted as he realized that he himself had done that very thing on multiple occasions.

Unfortunately, Draco apparently had the same thought, and his snort was not lucky enough to be muffled. Those beady eyes immediately flickered and then focused on their forms, barely hidden by the shadows. The Gryffindor just managed to react fast enough to prevent the small red sparks from completing their mission. Whether it would have been a stunner or warning sparks the result would have been disastrous.

Harry's reflexes could have done without years of pranking, hexing, and jinxing his now Mate. For when his wandless trip jinx sent the older man flying, he nearly took out Harry's throat with his silver hand instead it latched onto the wooden beam behind him. The man came face to face with the man who had once spared his life. And when the wand being pointed between his eyes faltered, so did the silver hand's hold on the beam. His eyes were wide and desperate as he began to fall once again, the raven haired Gryffindor was more than glad when his Mate turned him and pushed him up the stairs. Of course, the crack at the bottom of the stairs meant there was no doubt as to what had happened.

(0,0)

No one was more surprised than Severus when they found themselves standing in the Lestrange Manor Foyer unaccompanied. No unexpected traps, no Death Eater welcoming committee, nothing. It was literally just them standing there and looking worried, panicked, and relieved at the total lack of response their arrival had created.

"Okay, I know we had hoped that this would happen. But why in the bloody hell are we not battling Death Eaters right now?"

Unfortunately Ron's question had an answer. Severus hissed in response to the sudden burn in his arm. The good news was that they now knew why there had been no response from the group who they were supposed to be invading. The bad news was that they were about to be descended on by at least fifty of them. Acting quickly as he could the man conjured robes and masks.

At his hissed commands everyone donned the fabric and shuddered as they placed the grotesque masks over their faces, pulling up their hoods in time to move out of the way of the first people to appear with a crack. No words were exchanged as the figures all moved down the hall towards the unspoken destination. The few unused to this event ended up getting scattered amongst the regulars.

This was not part of the plan. They had hoped to arrive well before everyone else. Either it was later than they thought, or Voldemort had moved up his plans.

(0,0)

Harry and Draco nodded at Lucius when the older man hissed, gripping his forearm before a house elf appeared with his cloak and mask. He pointed in another direction and the teens made their way, leaving behind the father figure as he prepared to enter in the presence of the Master he had so recently betrayed.

When green eyes noticed the flashes of worry and hurt that were chasing each other across his Mate's usually expressionless face he found himself wishing they had pushed harder for the man to come with them. But Draco could never ask his father to do that. Harry brushed the back of their hands together hoping to comfort the blond. He earned a small smile in response but the sadness still lingered in his eyes.

He would have said something but the sudden pops of apparition distracted them. They shared a panicked look and began to move faster. Hurrying down the path Lucius had indicated they found a door. With footsteps growing ever closer Harry was thinking of the worst possible scenarios. Before he even thought about what he was doing the door was open and he and Draco were inside a decent sitting room that was decorated in black, black, green, and more black.

They also recognized the hissing voice and nervous murmurs that were coming from the other side of the wall. Harry and Draco exchanged horrified looks as the blood pounding in their ears just gained in volume. Somehow they had managed to find the very room they had looking for despite the fact they were running for their lives.

The Slytherin hidden deep within his psyche wondered if this was a set up and cursed his Gryffindor luck to always end up in the right place at the worst possible time.

"So… What now?"

Draco frowned, "This'll work best if we have the element of surprise. So I say we wait until he calls for us to be brought in. When he finds out we're gone that's when we'll attack. He'll be expecting us from the other direction."

"What about Severus? And the others?"

A shrug was had his hope that the Slytherin had a plan dusting in front of his eyes, "We'll just have to hope they'll be able to get here in time to help."

That… That was not very inspiring at all.

Grey eyes suddenly narrowed, Harry guessed he was listening in to the conversation on the other side of the door.

"Harry? I've asked you before but…"

(0,0)

Severus carefully surveyed the crowd of Death Eaters. He himself had made it to his usual spot at the front of the crowd, only to find an unfamiliar figure standing next to him. Not that he knew everyone in the sea of black, but usually only the inner circle stood this close to the dais. He slowly traced his eyes over the crowd, a great many of them carried his magical signature, any one who had been at Hogwarts in the past few months would carry it. His signature was one used to strengthen and support the wards every year.

But that only meant those wearing his conjured robes were able to blend in. Still, it was not hard to pick out the four forms that had followed him in. All of them were along the walls near the back, the best place for them all things considered. Which was when Voldemort stood and everyone else fell to one knee. He was proud to say that all of the spies he had brought in fell with everyone else.

When the Dark Lord began to pace back and forth on the dais. All heads dropped even further. He began his usual spiel. Reminding them why he was destined to take over the wizarding world and why they followed him. After that he asked around, needing information on various missions he had assigned. Severus blocked most of it out, knowing he could hear it all in a pensieve if he needed to. Until he heard his own name.

"What is the current story at my beloved school, Severus?"

"My Lord," He kept his head bowed, "A great many of the Slytherin students are excelling in Dark Arts, as are a good number of Ravenclaws. Surprisingly however nearly half of the Gryffindor's have managed to maintain Exceeds Expectations. But I'm afraid there is other information that may be even more important for your knowledge, no one has seen Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy all day. They were not in classes and were not in their dorms this morning."

He didn't need to be looking up to see the smirk that crossed the Dark Lord's face at his words, "I can see why you might believe that to be… of interest. Perhaps my other pair of eyes in Hogwarts can fill in the blanks."

The figure next to Severus rose and approached a side door, "I believe that Wormtail would have arrived by now with our…guests."

The Hogwarts Headmaster nodded his head, apparently Morituri was the spy who had kidnapped Harry and Draco. Hopefully Lucius had managed to free the Veela mates before taking his position opposite himself in the crowd.

When the door opened there was a blank space behind the cloaked figure. He frowned at the lack of reaction excepting the anger in his Lord's eyes. He glanced over his shoulder and blanched. Nodding and bowing he made his escape rushing down the hall and out of sight. Severus hid his smirk under the mask. It seemed like Draco and Harry had a chance if Pettigrew was the one bringing him to the Dark Lord.

He hoped that they could get out of here with minimal casualties. Maybe with all of them making it out. If he was lucky. Morituri came back in breathing nervously and the skin around his eyes was drawn tight and could barely be distinguished from his mask. Apparently this wasn't going quite the way he planned.

"My Lord. The boys… their gone. The Lestrange twins are stunned and Pettigrew has a broken neck. I…I don't know what happened, my Lord. But I will find them."

Before he could take another step out the door once again, the Dark Lord had him under the Cruciatus. He saw Hermione and Blaise flinch at the screams that tore through the air. Ron's figure was locked on something else. He allowed his eyes to drift up and understood the Gryffindor's reaction. Behind the Dark Lord, the door was opening.

"My Lord." All eyes latched onto the two figures standing beside the Dark Lord's throne, "I believe you were looking for this."

Harry was sagging in his Mate's grip, his eyes filled with tears as he was faced with the blond's complete betrayal. Severus shot a glare in Lucius' direction, sure that he had convinced his son to follow in his footsteps. Unfortunately, the older man looked just as shocked as the rest of the room.

The young Slytherin's wand was pressed firmly to his Mate's throat. His eyes cold as he nodded respectfully towards the Dark Lord. The red eyes took in the moment.

"He tried to run. I would never forgive myself if I ruined your plans, my Lord. I don't want to hurt my Mate, but he wouldn't listen to reason."

"Dammit, Draco. Let me go! I need to get out of here. We need to get out of here. It's not safe, and I-"

"Quiet! _Silencio_!" The green eyes widened as his lips moved without sound, "He tricked Rabastan into opening the door. Then he grabbed his wand and stunned them both. I tricked him into giving me the wand. I don't know how he didn't see this coming."

The Dark Lord smiled and the entire room dropped about 5 degrees. Everyone shivered at the sight.

"Congratulations Draco. I have to admit I thought you would have fought harder."

Here the Slytherin licked his lips, "I don't see a reason to. You're not going to harm him, right?"

"No more than necessary. I'm afraid however I will need his blood. Perhaps you would like to do the honors?"

He was obviously nervous about the idea of hurting his Mate. He started to shake his head when another figure stepped forward. Looking at the wicked knife in the hands of Macnair, Draco decided he would spare anyone from that man's sense of mercy.

He turned his Mate so that they were face to face. Then bending his head he morphed. Harry tried to duck away but whimpered at Draco's growl and turned his head. The Slytherin grinned and bit into the side of his Gryffindor's exposed neck.

The blood dripped down his Mate's neck and Harry's whimpers turned to straight out tears as the pain tore through the side of his neck. Severus could have sworn he saw the blond wince at the sight, his tongue involuntarily flicking out to soothe the bite. At that moment, the Dark Lord reached out and pulled the young Veela from the grasp of his Mate.

A vial was held beneath the stream and Voldemort's grin was pure evil as he raised it up to the sky.

A woman who Severus recognized from visits to the ministry stepped forward when the Dark Lord raised his other hand.

"Begin."

The woman swallowed and her voice was barely understandable through the tremors as she spoke.

"_The blood of the enemy _

_"Used once for form_

_"Is now the strength's key_

_"And will turn back to norm_

_"Renew me again as you did_

_"Send me back to before_

_"Give power and strength as bid_

_"And return to this never-more"_

As the woman recited the ritualistic words of immortality, Severus felt horror begin to seep through his bones. He would never be able to be rid of this master. The blood was poured drop by drop into a goblet already full of the strengthening potion Severus had made months prior. And then something happened. Some silent communication and before you knew it the chandelier was crashing to the floor and shouts filled the hall.

(0,0)

Harry was waiting for the signal. Draco had given him a word that he would say. That would be the time for him to strike. Although he had not planned on being mute. That would make things nearly impossible. But Draco seemed over confident in this idea.

_Now!_

He spun without thought at his Mate's urging and looked up. Seconds later he watched with a smug look as the chain holding the chandelier snapped and the crystal went crashing to the floor the shards imbedding themselves in the faces and bodies of surrounding Death Eaters.

Green eyes met black as chaos exploded. Spells were coming from every direction, well at least as far as the Death Eaters were concerned. Harry was pretty sure they were coming from four distinct spots around the edges of the room. Until someone returned fire, that is.

Someone shot a hex at Harry and Draco disarmed and stunned him in an amazing display of reflexes and possibly anger. The blond shot a grin at his Mate and turned to take on a new opponent. Harry sent a smile at his back and allowed his Veela to come forward. If they wanted a fight then by Godric's Sword they would have it.

Someone in the middle of the fray seemed to realize that this wasn't an inside job. A charm shot into the air and before anyone could blink all of the cloaks were gone leaving mean and women in robes and trousers and skirts. Unfortunately revealing the four bodies who were not supposed to be in the room. Harry dove in meeting his friends in the middle of the fray. The Death Eaters had been quick to surround them.

Unfortunately it was a bit more challenging to get their wands away from them. The six in the center stood back to back and became a force to be reckoned with. There were pairs, working together to get to the edges where they could get a back to the door or something. Harry himself attacked with his claws and fangs. He didn't think he could do it. Attack someone like this.

Well until Draco was hit with a hex that drew blood. Suddenly it wasn't a problem as he broke the wrist belonging to the wizard responsible. He had to avoid using magic. He really needed it to be a surprise when he faced the Dark Lord.

_Duck!_

The Veela dropped low at the sound of his Mate's voice and felt a curse fly over his head. Harry's heart stopped when he saw Morituri with his wand locked on Draco's back. The man looked livid and the psychotic smirk was not helping. He wished he could yell at his Mate.

_Dammit, Draco. Move!_

The blond swerved out of the way just in time. The curse meant for him hitting a Death Eater instead his screams terrifying even amongst the rest of the battle. Morituri raised his wand again, this time leveling it at Harry. Before his lips could move past the first syllable, a blue light surrounded him and the man chocked on nothing reaching for his throat in desperation. But when the light disappeared, Morituri collapsed motionless to the ground.

Harry gave a grateful nod towards Lucius who looked shocked at his own wand. Apparently he had reacted to protect his son. Thought of his Lord's reaction nowhere in his mind. But what was done was done. With a deep breath he turned his previously useless wand on the other Death Eaters. His allegiance decided as wide as met his.

Severus nodded at his friend and openly turned on the Death Eaters himself. As more and more of the Death Eaters noticed the two traitors they panicked. If these men, two of his Inner Circle were turning on him. What could they hope to achieve? Several turned their own wands on Death Eaters but a good deal more turned tail and ran.

Harry noticed the panicked run for the door and turned his face to the dais where the Dark Lord was firing curses randomly into the crowd, not caring for his own, merely wanting order and power back. Harry drew closer and raised his hand. Hermione saw, and within half a second he heard a mumbled finite and suddenly his voice was back. He shot her a grateful glance only to see her fall to the ground.

For a long moment the world slowed and Harry felt his heart stop as blood filled the floor around her. The girl's skin paling drastically as she lay there. His line of sight was broken as a tall figure practically flew across the room. Kenneth was over her in a second his fangs showing without a hint of care. Spell after spell hit him as he tucked his Mate against his chest and ran from the room.

Ron growled presumably upset that he would leave when he was fine. But Harry could see the relief in his shoulders. The Youngest Gryffindor shook his head and turned his eyes once again to the dais. He gave a whisper and the Dark Lord's wand nearly flew from his hand. Unfortunately the man recovered and his eyes were now completely focused on Harry.

"You honestly think you can defeat me, you. The _'Boy_-Who-Lived' against the greatest wizard of all time?"

"Albus Dumbledore was better. Just so you know."

He heard Draco's disbelieving snort from behind him.

"And yet, where is your _dear precious_ Dumbledore? Oh yes. He was killed by one of my followers."

"Only because he was already cursed. Although I guess you could take credit for that. It was your curse that did it. You really fortified your Horcruxes well."

Unbelievably the Dark Lord seemed to pale at Harry's words, "One horcrux is no matter, no matter what you think, that cannot kill me. I can create another. However this time, I shall be the leader of the wizarding world."

"Oh? Well what about five-"

_LOOK OUT!_

Harry took a step backward at the panicked thought, just in time to see a red curse shoot by him and engulf his would be assassin. Nagini smothered in the flames her snake like screams causing Harry to flinch back. Shapes danced around the fire even as it disappeared. His eyes flickered over to the horrified witch. But the damage was done. Nagini was left as ashes and there went part of the problem.

The Dark Lord turned his wand upon his most faithful, and insane, follower. But before he could strike the woman fell to her knees praying forgiveness and Harry distracted him once again.

"Make that six horcruxes gone?"

"All of them? It is not possible."

Apparently, the Dark Lord had no knowledge of his seventh horcrux. And Harry decided that was knowledge best kept to himself.

"So now it's just you and me, Tom."

"That is not my name! You insufferable child. I have more than just those to insure my victory. Do you know of the Deathly Hallows? Of the Elder Wand?"

Draco's voice filled him in as Harry began to deny any knowledge.

_Three magical artifacts gifted to three brothers by Death himself. A wand that could never be defeated. A stone to bring back the dead. A cloak of Invisibility that never wore out and that Death himself could not see through. It is said that whoever possesses these three items is the Master of Death._

"A myth. Nothing more."

"Ah. That is where you are wrong. You see the Elder Wand is very much real. The wand once belonged to the Great Gellert Grindewald. Unfortunately he was defeated by his best friend, Albus Dumbledore. And with Severus' concession to me mere hours afterward and Morituri's access to the tomb of the great wizard. I am now the owner of the wand. And you and your Mate will never live to have those children I would have destroyed."

Harry saw red, but the words _calm down, keep it together _echoed in his ears. If that was the case he was most definitely screwed. His eyes flickered back over the memories of that night. Severus killed Dumbledore. But Dumbledore didn't have the wand, Draco had already disarmed him. Plus he let himself be killed so that wasn't much of a defeat. So maybe the wand was powerless? Wait. Draco had already…

"You're wrong, Tom. And I believe I already told you what would happen if you threatened my family again." He was rather impressed with how long you could understand him despite the fangs creeping past his gums.

"You may think defeat only comes in death. But there's a small chance that it comes in the form of loss. When one is disarmed and unable or unwilling to defend themselves. After all, Grindenwald is still very much alive."

"I am the master of the Wand. I took it from Severus who defeated Albus Dumbledore."

"But Severus didn't defeat Dumbledore."

He hoped that Draco had put everything together like he had. _Summon the wand Draco. It's yours._

"_Accio Elder Wand!"_

The Slytherin's voice was raised from behind him and Draco grinned at his old Master. The Dark Lord struggled to maintain a grip on the wand but it was useless. The wand arced gracefully through the air and land snuggly into the palm of Draco's outstretched hand.

The tall, pale and sinister man snarled but his confidence faltered for only a second, "You cannot defeat me. Even without the wand I am more than a match for you."

"You are." The easy agreeance seemed to discombobulate the snake more than anything else this night, "When you aren't poisoned and suffering from the potion circulating your veins."

"Why do you think we created this potion tonight?" The Dark Lord smirked, and in one gulp he downed the mixture tinted red with Harry's blood.

He pulled a wand from his robes before the goblet fell from his hand and the final duel began. Harry dodged spell after spell, sending his own back. Nothing connected. Green light after green light sped his way, but the Gryffindor followed his Mate's words.

_Right. Left. Duck. Harry! That was close. Attack him!_

Then, just as the clock in the hall struck midnight the Dark Lord slowed. His breath coming slower. Harry cast a final spell, disarming the Dark Lord as he crashed to his knees. The slow fall marked by the slamming of doors as Aurors rushed in, led by Moody and Tonks. The Order of the Pheonix filling the ranks as well. Death Eaters were stunned and bound while the people closest to the dais remained fixated on the fallen form of the Dark Lord.

"What is this?! The potion-"

"Was polluted. Your Death Eater taught us well. Blood magic works on intention. You claimed my blood as the blood of your enemy. But the thing is, you're not my biggest enemy any more. In fact I would say that title belongs to Lucius at the moment. But the point of the matter is, I didn't want it to heal you. I wanted it to weaken you."

"Should not have affected the ritual. It was flawless."

"Perhaps. Until Draco added his blood as well. It's amazing what simply biting your tongue can do when it comes to blood magic. Oh and don't forget the ritual. It's doing exactly what it was supposed to do. Sending you back to your previous state of being."

"No!" The Dark Lord raised his wand and gave his final act of defiance of his own death, _"Avada Kedavra!"_

_"Expelliarmus!" _Harry's own shout was reflex. And as they had so many years before the spells caught held and became one.

This time, no ghosts appeared. The only person Harry could see was his Mate. His family. There was no way Voldemort was going to take another family from him. He pressed everything he had into the bond. Drawing from the strength he could from Draco. Pressing it forward and as he watched red pressed into green and the ball of light moved closer and closer to the wand of the Dark Lord. The red eyes widened in shock and a force of energy had the light freezing far closer to the Dark Lord than the Boy-Who-Lived. Mere centimeters away from the wooden tip. Harry remembered last time, Cedric, the Muggle, his parents. This man could not be allowed to continue.

"You will never harm anyone else, ever again!"

With a final burst of magic the light sped forward and engulfed the wand that had formally been engulfed by the Dark Lord. And in that moment the ritual was sped forward. They all watched as the Dark Lord slumped in on himself. The pale skin shrinking into the convoluted child-like form from Harry's nightmares years before. But it went beyond that. Slowly it began to shrink the whole shape shrinking arms, legs, torso. At that point the arms shrank further them and legs becoming mere stubs as the body continued to shrink.

The body of the Dark Lord was becoming a fetus. More than that it shrank and shrank until minutes later there was nothing to be seen. Until a twinkle, like a piece of glitter flashed and disappeared.

The horror that had haunted the Wizarding world for decades and the last seven years of Harry's life was gone. And it was at that moment that Harry took in the shocked eyes of every other person in the room. Turned to look at his Mate. He smiled at him and in an instant he was swept up in his Slytherin's arms and being swung around the room.

Their lips pressed together in a gentle kiss before grey eyes rolled and Harry caught his blond as he fell towards the ground.

"Draco!"

**Okay so the battle scene isn't the best I've written but I wanted to get it out to al of you as soon as possible! I guess there's going to be an epilogue because this is a super long chapter and I have a little left to wrap up. I'm shooting for a week between updates guys and pop on over to Owls and Snakes. It's going to be my first attempt at Snarry! I'm always looking for Tomarry and Drarry prompts though so let me know if you have any ideas!**


	17. Finale

Harry came to, and found his eyes immediately searching for his blond Slytherin. Unfortunately the one he found wasn't quite the one he was looking for.

"Mr. Potter? Are you awake?"

Deciding to ignore the obvious question and focusing instead on the only thing he could Harry avoided rolling his eyes. He was pretty sure that would only make his throbbing head worse.

"He's fine. He woke up about ten minutes ago worried about you. Couldn't get him to relax so he took some Dreamless Sleep. Which you need to take as well."

"What happened?"

"You killed a Dark Lord in front of three dozen witnesses and promptly fainted. Not sure what that's going to look like on your resume."

The Gryffindor shook his head and choked back the resulting moan as the pain shot through his skull. Was this man trying to drive him insane?

"No with Draco. Is he okay? Why did he collapse like that? Where is he? How did we get back here?" He blinked up at the ceiling, "In the Hospital Wing? And why are you here?"

"He passed out from exhaustion. You lasted only long enough to be apparated away from the Manor. You were unconscious by the time we landed on the grounds. It was kind of adorable actually."

With a groan he rolled ov0er on his side. Apparently he wasn't going to get anything out of this man. He looked for one of the beds, maybe he could see his Mate. But they were all occupied and most of them were sleeping. He would have to get up to look for him.

Steeling himself for the agony he was about to endure he attempted to swing his legs over the side of the bed.

Only to become trapped by the sheets. Everytime he tried to move they tightened further until he was practically air sealed to the bed. When he relaxed with a groan he felt the tension disappear only to come back with a vengeance the second he shifted once more.

Adding to the horror the explanation for his position came from the still smirking blond on his other side.

"It's a bedridden charm. Usually used on small kids who refuse to stay in bed when they are sick or even going to sleep for the night. Madame Pomfrey thought it would be appropriate for you."

"Can you just tell me where Draco is and leave me alone? I thought you would be worried about him too."

"My son is in the bed behind me. And yes he is also under the same curse. It was the only way to get him to relax even with Dreamless Sleep."

"And he's okay?"

"He's fine. Now before I get Madame Pomfrey and alert her about your wakeful state. I have something I would wish to discuss with you, if you think you can stay focused on myself for that long."

Harry rolled over once again and eventually the Lord Malfoy moved and allowed Harry to take in the resting face of his sleeping Mate. He seemed to be okay and there wasn't an obscene number of potion bottles on his bedside table. Plus Madame Pomfrey wouldn't leave him alone this long if there was anything seriously wrong.

"Okay… What did you want to know?"

If Harry didn't know better he would say that the older man was embarrassed. He waited in silent fascination while the man carefully chose the words that would properly pose his question. At least in the way that wouldn't result in him losing any more pure blood face.

"Did you mean what you said to the Dark Lord?"

Harry frowned, "What part? I think I said a lot to him, actually I don't think I remember a lot about what I said to him…"

"About the blood ritual."

"Of course. It worked too well because of a mix of factors. Draco's blood and both of our desire to get rid of him."

"No about him… not being your real enemy any more. About me."

Green eyes were unfocused as they reached back through the fuzziness of the pain numbing potion for the memory of what he possibly could have said about Lucius Malfoy. He mentioned that it didn't work the same because as far as Harry was concerned, he wasn't a big threat. The man had threatened his family, but said they would be left alone. He wasn't the enemy. At that point he was just a threat, a nuisance to be taken care of.

No the real issue was figuring out how to be happy with Draco when his father…Oh. Did he say that part out loud? That could cause some real problems in the future… oops.

"Ummm… kind of?" Lucius frowned and Harry hurried to get out what he needed to say before the man got too offended, "It's not that I think you're the next Dark Lord, I don't think you'd do that to your family to be honest. Especially right now. But no matter how calm Draco acts, he's upset that you are so against the two of us."

Lucius went to speak, but Harry was so nervous that he couldn't let the man until he had said it all.

"Besides that, I don't want to embarrass Draco. And I have always wanted a family and I would hate to be estranged from my in-laws because of ridiculous political views, and that's all this is when you look at it. Not to say those aren't important, but it's less important than some other things. And like I said Draco wants your blessing. I do too. And it's been weighing on my mind for the entire year. Well the last two years really because I've been in love with your son since I was sixteen. I've been having these nightmares of him leaving me because he couldn't stand disappointing you. Or worse him coming with me, choosing me, and growing to hate me because I pulled him away from his family. I just-"

"Harry!" The Gryffindor blinked, he had a feeling the man had been trying to interrupt his rant for a while if the frustration warring with amusement was an indication.

"I… apologize for making you feel that way. It was never my intention to stand in the way of your bonding. I… I had to maintain a certain image and to be honest I wanted to make sure you wouldn't run the moment you had to face proof that Draco was a Death Eater."

"I had the proof long before I met you, sir. I woke up to a nightmare of him being in the same room as that… that monster. I watched that _thing_ touch my Mate. Worse. I woke up to find out that Draco wasn't there. It wasn't a nightmare. It was a vision and somewhere at that very moment, my Mate was being forced to serve a madman."

Lucius nodded, "I can't apologize for everything I've done. I won't. But I… I will allow you to bond with my son with no further resistance on my part. Now. I will go get Madame Pomfrey and you will sleep. As it is Draco will be furious and impossible to retain until you wake up. Perhaps we can give you a smaller dose."

Harry was ninety percent sure that was Lucius trying to avoid discussing the fact that they had just had a serious conversation. Even a civil conversation. But there was no way he was going to let the Slytherin act like this hadn't all happened. He would make sure Draco heard all of the details in the morning but first.

"Lord Malfoy?"

The blond looked at him, one eyebrow raised, "Yes?"

"Thank you, sir. That means a lot to me and I know it will mean the world to Draco."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Potter. It is just because I can no longer stand your nattering."

Harry shook his head but let the man go. He rolled so that his Mate was once again within his sight. He wished he could just be with him. He closed his eyes and let out a breath of air imagining that he was once again sleeping with his Slytherin. A small smile crossing his face when he could have sworn he felt a familiar arm curl around his waist and a warm breath against his skin. With a sigh he let sleep claim him, certain that the medi-witch could get him the Dreamless Sleep no matter whether his eyes were open or not.

(0,0)

When the medi-witch came in to find out that her hospital wing had been redecorated with a double be she could help but shake her head. Apparently Harry had no care for what he was supposed to do. Although seeing as he most likely didn't do it on purpose, she was going to have figure out the extent of the bond.

Although it seemed as though Draco's dose of Dreamless Sleep was reaching his mate as well. It would probably be best to let that work it's way through their systems. At least this way she wouldn't have to worry about holding one of them down until the other woke.

She smiled lightly as Draco pulled his Mate closer to him and settled further into sleep. She would worry about moving him later if it became a problem. Although if she was honest- she had no idea how or even if she could separate them. And if she were going to continue with the honesty trend: she didn't particularly want to try either.

(0,0)

"Harry?"

The Gryffindor woke to the smell of his Mate and a familiar voice calling his name. With a small smile he curled further into his not-so-squishy blond pillow and decided that he wanted to go back to sleep. Unfortunately the dream he had was suddenly weighing on his mind. Was that really going to happen? Did he have a vision from Voldemort and then twist it from there?

"Morning, Draco." He curled further into his pillow as he spoke. Judging by the way his pillow was shaking he had a feeling his hair was tickling his Mate. He didn't want to think about anything right now.

Maybe he could just go to sleep and ignore it, "Are you feeling okay? Did you sleep well?"

Then again, maybe it would be better to talk it out, "Weird dream. Although it ended pretty well. Weird but good weird you know? I think your father might have actually apologized and giving us his blessing. I think. It was kind of Hufflepuff of him actually, not very Slytherin. But Voldy was moldy by the end of it so that was good."

The laughter that filled his pillow this time was accompanied by more than its fair share of noise echoing around the room. Giving up sleep as a lost cause with the curiosity that he now faced, Harry slowly pulled his face from Draco's shoulder and turned to face the brightness of the room. Why was there someone else here?

When his eyes adjusted to the light, he realized that at least part of his dream had been real. He was lying in the hospital wing, and at some point during the night his bed had moved next to Draco's. Accidental magic was at it again, of course he felt about a hundred times better so maybe it had a reason for what it did. But when he managed to look past the shoulder of his Mate he was greeted with something that made him wonder if he was awake at all.

Severus Snape was doubled over clutching at his stomach. His face a bright red as he struggled to breathe.

The sound of his laughter filling to room.

Severus Snape was having a laughing attack not five feet from him. And next to him was one Lucius Malfoy.

Who was blushing?

He turned his head back to Draco, "Did I hit my head? Did you get me high? Is this a dream? A nightmare?"

Grey eyes blinked at him, "Why would you think that?"

"Your godfather is laughing, hard enough he might pass out and your father just turned a color besides unhealthily pale."

And Severus just started laughing hysterically, he actually ended up gripping the side table to prevent himself from falling to the floor.

"Oookay then, mad it is. I'm in St. Mungo's, aren't I? I've completely lost my mind and that was the safest place for me."

Draco looked as though he was desperately attempting not to follow his godfather's example, "Harry. You're not crazy, you're not dreaming, and you are not suffering hallucinations."

"Right, so how do you explain this?"

"Well, most likely my father did apologize to you and did give our Mating his blessing. Severus is laughing at you calling Father a Hufflepuff while curling up against me and apparently using magic to be next to me in the first place- like a Hufflepuff. And then you called my father out on the fact that he is blushing. I think Severus is only reacting like this because he's most likely been standing guard over us for the past few days we've been in here and has had little to eat and drink, besides the pepperup potion, and is exhausted despite said potion."

"And your father?"

"You just called him a Hufflepuff after he apologized to you Harry. He likely has no recourse to make you see him as a Slytherin asided from going back on his word which would be distinctly un-Malfoy of him. And so he's stuck listen to his best friend laugh at him and is desperately searching for way to regain his status."

"Why didn't he just hex me when I woke up? I already thought the entire thing was a dream."

Draco smirked as Lucius dropped his head into his hands, "Looks as though father didn't think about that."

The older Slytherin stood and glared down at his son, "Well, I believe I shall make an exit to inform your mother that you're awake. She just barely got to sleep an hour ago and I dare say she's probably awake again by now."

He paused a few steps toward the door, "Oh and boys?"

Green and grey looked up to the figure, "Yes?"

"Your mother is not going to be appeased by merely a mating. I do believe you are going to owe her a proper bonding ceremony after all this. And do not mention to her that you've already bonded. She'll see you married at the Manor or she'll have both your heads. I suggest picking a date."

Severus had barely caught his breath before he was laughing once again at the horror etched on the teen's faces at the idea of a marriage ceremony. Not to mention one organized by Narcissa. They hadn't thought of that when they let the girls arrange their bonding. They'd thought they might have a few years but something told them they would be married before the end of summer.

And then Harry suddenly turned as pale as Lord Malfoy, "Oh no."

Severus and Draco both turned their faces to him with the eerily similar raised eyebrow. What made the Gryffindor teen quake like a little cub?

"Molly Weasley is going to want us to get married at the Burrow."

Draco blinked as Severus started to laugh once again, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"We're either going to have to tell Narcissa Malfoy or Molly Weasley that they're not getting their way. I think either way, in some form or another, that is going to be a fatal mistake."

Amazingly, Draco didn't seem to worried about that decision, in fact he had a smug smirk on his face in response to Harry's words.

"Oh don't worry. Uncle Severus seems to be in a good enough mood I'm sure he'll tell them for us."

Suddenly the Headmaster seemed to find the entire situation far less than amusing.

(0,0)

"Please?!"

"Mr. Potter. If you ask me one more time if you're allowed to leave my answer will be no and I'll give you the nastiest sleep potion I can think of. Or perhaps the headmaster wouldn't mind creating one specifically for you."

Draco stifled his laughter but at Harry's truly miserable face. He really did hate the hospital wing and if he wasn't that bad then maybe…

"Madame Pomfrey?" The medi-witch turned with a sigh pausing on her way to another patient.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Wouldn't it be better for Harry and I to free up the beds? I'll be sure to make sure he gets his rest but I fear that at the moment he's only going to be hindering his own healing, as well as everyone else's."

The woman threw her hands up into the air, "Fine. Leave. But!"

Both teens froze at the last word, they had both been half out of the bed by the time she had started agreeing.

"You will both sleep at least 9 hours tonight and take a nap tomorrow. I will check on you both at dinner. If you are not both healed to my expectations you will be brought back here and you will be sealed to the bed until I see fit to release you. And you will be silenced until I say you are back to full health or until the end of the school year, whatever comes first. Understood?"

"Yes Madame Pomfrey." Both boys nodded eagerly at her, they would not be back here if they could help it.

"Good. Now go. Others need the bed. Shoo."

And they were gone.

(0,0)

The first stop was the Slytherin common room. Unfortunately (though they weren't exactly surprised) Blaise and Pansy had disappeared and Theo was quick to remind them leaving it until tomorrow to tell the others that they had been released would have regrettable consequences.

Draco led them out of the common room muttering under his breath about friends never being around when you needed them. Completely ignoring the entire even which had been the cause of their hospitalization in the first place. Eventually though, his swaying Mate managed to regain his attention.

"Malfoy!"

"What?!" The blond turned with a snarl only to grimace at the sight of his pale and sweaty mate who he was dragging along the corridor with little concern.

"Oh Harry, I'm-"

"Yeah, I know. Look just give me a second, I might have a way for us to get up to the common room without you having to drag me up seven stories. Just let me catch my breath."

The Slytherin flushed guiltily and led Harry into a room conjuring him a comfy seat to collapse into, and if just happened to be small enough that they had to sit pressed together from knee to shoulder so that Harry had to lean against him-well that was just a coincidence wasn't it?

"Dobby?"

The elf popped up in front of them causing Harry to startle and his Mate to laugh at his reaction. Why on earth would he jump when he _called_ for the elf?

"Hush you! Dobby? Can you take us up to Gryffindor Tower? Hermione said that your magic is different than ours…"

The blond blinked at that and turned to face the elf, "It is?"

The elf nodded but started pulling on his ears out of nerves, "Ours magic is being different than Harry Potter's, but not able to help. Hogwarts won't let us pop with your masters and mistresses. Is dangerous for them. Dobby is being sorry!"

Green eyes softened as he looked at the elf, "No need to apologize. Can you clear the way for us to get up to Gryffindor? I don't think I could walk and talk today."

"Harry Potter beings ill?"

"I'm fine, Dobby. Just a little tired. I kinda just want to get to the Gryffindor Tower, tell Hermione, Ron, and Blaise that we're okay and hopefully Pansy won't kill us when she finds out we didn't tell her."

"Dobby could be telling Harry Potter's friends! Then Harry Potter could go to Snakey's lair."

Harry turned to Draco, silently asking him what he thought, and got a shrug for his troubles.

"Blaise is probably going to crash in your Tower. And we were told to get as much sleep as we can. Whichever will be best for you."

"Your dorm?" Draco actually seemed surprised by that, "I've been living in the same room as Ron for seven years and I still can't sleep with him snoring…"

The blond laughed but seemed relieved that Harry agreed with him, "Works for me. I don't know how you can sleep in there at all. All of those Gryffindor menaces snore."

"Dobby be telling friends you is fine, just sleepy! Harry Potter and young Master Malfoy should be going to sleep now."

The Gryffindor nodded thankfully at his friend, "Thank you Dobby. We will, and be sure to tell them that we're out of the Hospital Wing and crashing in the Slytherin Dorm."

The elf frowned but popped away with a nod nonetheless.

And the Mates were too glad to only have one corridor to walk down to wonder about the elf's curious response to his message.

(0,0)

The next morning Harry woke to the sound of whispering outside the door. He managed to ignore it in favor of returning to sleep for all of three seconds before the sound of his Mate's disrupted sleep sent him flying to the door. His eyes shifted slightly but as weak as he was the transformation would put him into a coma before he could remove the nuisance.

He yanked open the door and got a sense of satisfaction as the group outside jumped about three feet at his snarl.

"_What_?!"

Pansy rolled her eyes as Theo and Blaise attempted to calm the upset Veela without actually managing to say anything coherent. Their babbling and talking over each other was just fueling the already pounding head ache Harry was currently enjoying. After a moment Harry gave up hiding his frustration and went to shut the door.

The Slytherin girl slid in just as he closed it, carefully. No matter how frustrated he was at those two there was no way he would risk slamming the door with Draco still sleeping.

Pansy spoke before he could take his frustration out on her, "You've been asleep for almost ten hours. We came to get you because breakfast will be ending in less than an hour and Madame Pomfrey is determined to see you both eat something so unless you want to go back to the Hospital Wing."

Harry snarled at nothing imparticular and looked regretfully at the sleeping form of his Mate. Wasn't he supposed to be dealing with this as the Dominant? Seriously what good was having a big, strong Mate if they left you to deal with annoying (albeit well-intentioned) friends and nosy medi-witches?

"He is really lazy, isn't he?"

The Gryffindor was torn between laughter and the desire to defend his still healing Mate but settled for a happy medium with an amused snort and a knowing smirk.

"Would you like me to wake him? There are waffles for breakfast."

The submissive Veela's stomach gave his response for him. And he blushed slightly under Pansy's knowing laugh.

"Cover your ears…and I would go stand away from me if I were you….you might have to catch him."

Wondering what exactly the girl had planned he moved next to the bed and covered his ears at her expectant look.

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!"

The Slytherin Ice Prince mumbled in his sleep and rolled over. Harry was pretty sure he heard the words 'Pansy', 'stupid', 'hate', and 'mornings.'

"Dammit Draco! You will not leave your pregnant Mate alone!"

Harry blinked at her words, "What do you mean I'm pregnant?"

The aforementioned blond leapt out of the bed with a snarl and in the process tripped on a pillow and went tumbling into Harry's arms.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Wait. HOW IN THE HELL ARE YOU PREGNANT?!"

The cackling in the corner drew the blond's gaze resulting in a narrowing of eyes that quite likely would have terrified anyone else.

"Have you finished writing your will yet, Parkinson?"

"You need to eat. Harry's hungry breakfast only goes until 9."

"Maybe I can just bring him a fresh kill instead of trecking all the way up to the Great Hall."

The girl continued to laugh as she rushed from the room, Draco inches behind her while Harry stood pale as a sheet right where the Veela had left him

"Pregnant?"

(0,0)

Breakfast past relatively quickly, even when you factor in the glares between Draco and the rest of the school population and Harry's panic attack that no one was answering his question with more than a roll of their eyes. Which was when Harry decided that they needed answers. Which meant they had to journey to a place Harry tried to forget existed ninety percent of the time.

The library.

Madame Pomfrey stopped them on their way out the door and made them promise to take a nap before dinner making sure to thoroughly remind them of her promise should they choose to ignore her instructions. Both boys gave their confirmations quickly and made their escape.

Unfortunately the climb to the library was still exhausting. Apparently ten hours really wasn't enough to recover, Madame Pomfrey may have been right in her idea of keeping them in the hospital wing. But now that they were free there was no way they were going back. They slumped at the nearest table with sighs taking deep breaths to focus themselves. Draco pulled out a book on…something. Harry assumed it was Ancient Runes simply because he didn't recognize any letters and they looked kind of funny.

Harry on the other hand mad a beeline around all of the Ravenclaws blocking the library. Seriously. Why were there so many of them in the library today? Usually they locked themselves in their common room, they had like a million books in there according to Luna. Well that's what he guessed that was what the girl was saying. Sometimes it was hard to tell with that girl.

Unfortunately an hour of research only made him tired, miserable, and frustrated. Apparently the Ravenclaws had already attacked the section on Veelas. There were only three books left that were written by 'experts' and one of them was written 200 years ago and was a bunch of nonsense. Apparently Veelas glowed a certain color during their Inheritance and that color was a signal for potential mates. If that Inheritance had been a glow Harry was the lost child of Merope Riddle and was Voldemort's brother. The other two completely skipped over procreation in entirety because they didn't want to guess and no Veela would answer them.

Draco on the other hand was fully engrossed in his book and seemed determined to ignore Harry's mission. And to avoid answering Harry's question. He was beginning to think that no one knows. They were all just pulling his leg and pretending to be all high and mighty.

But either way- it was late and he could see that his Mate was having just as hard of a time staying awake as he was. It was time to follow the doctor's orders, as it were.

"C'mon Draco. Let's try to get to the Tower before someone sends out a search party or worse, Madam Pomfrey."

The Slytherin nodded and set the book on the rack near the entrance as they went to leave. Within seconds in was flying away to place itself in its home on the shelf. And as they looked at the stairs upon stairs they had to climb he wished desperately that Dobby had been able to help them.

(0,0)

Thankfully the trip upstairs to their dorms was as painless as possible, even without assistance from the peppy little house elf. Harry somewhat remembered a secret passage and they had been practically invisible all the way up to the Gryffindor common room. The only one who saw them was Nearly Headless Nick and he managed to clear the way for them so that they wouldn't be stopped again.

By the time they made it up to the tower they were beginning to regret forcing their way out of the Hospital Wing. One, two three floors hadn't been a problem this morning but tired as they were the stairs up to the tower were proving to be more than they were ready for.

The two practically fell into the common room when the Fat Lady granted them access, ('Quimbledon' Draco insisted on saying the password, even if it took him three tries to say it without laughing) which they found bizarrely quiet and full of more books than students. Eventually they managed to find one Hermione hidden behind half of the library in the corner table. Likely the reason that the common room was so quiet. After fifth year everyone knew when to make themselves scarce.

"Hermione? We just wanted to tell you we're out of the Hospital Wing. We're going to go to bed now, Pomfrey's orders."

"Yes. Yes. Take whatever you like."

Draco and Harry exchanged a look. And about a minute later Hermione looked up to see who was blocking the light.

"Harry! Draco! I didn't think you were going to be released until tomorrow."

The Slytherin seemed shocked, didn't Dobby tell her? What good was a house elf who forgot their task so quickly? But a look at his Mate showed the other teen was merely amused by her response.

"Draco sweet talked and manipulated/annoyed Madame Pomfrey until she let us out. Under restriction of course. But basically her rules were sleep, sleep and more sleep. So I think we'll be fine."

"Oh good! You need to start studying anyway! N.E.W.T.'s are only two months away and with everything going on I completely forgot to study!"

Draco blinked at her was it really that late, "Oh Salazar, I lost track of time I wanted to have the full three months. What are you working on? Maybe if we combine some of the topics, like Dark Arts and Defense, Potions and Herbology, and Ancient Runes and Arithmancy we can get through everything and we'll be able to pull from other classes on our essays."

Before Harry could decipher Draco's words the blond had claimed a seat next to Hermione and was deep in a book about Herbology.

"Draco! We promised Pomfrey we would sleep and I for one am not looking forward to being bound to the bed for the foreseeable future!"

"Surely she won't mind a little study break?"

Harry's response was lost by the other two as they buried themselves into work. If the Gryffindor knew one thing about Madam Pomfrey it was that she did not kid around when it came to getting her patients healthy. If Draco was not sleeping enough he would be taken to the Hospital Wing and he would be kept there until the matron saw fit to release him. And unfortunately that would either keep them apart of force Harry to join him in the Hospital Wing.

Draco seemed to take to Hermione's rigorous study regime in seconds and no matter what the dark haired Gryffindor said, the two buried in the books waved him off with progressively frustrated and absent-minded replies.

But he wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing. He would get them out of the books and Draco to bed. He was stubborn like that. With a plan forming he stood and walked out of the room and up the stairs to his dorm. He would give Draco half an hour. Or he was calling in the big guns.

(0,0)

"C'mon, Draco. Mione? We need to get some rest or you won't even get the chance to take N.E.W.T.s this year."

Nothing.

"Alright. You give me no choice, and know I didn't want to do this."

Hermione looked up and narrowed her eyes at the nuisance interrupting her study time, "Please. Either leave. Or study. But you need to stop interrupting us. Just because you don't care about your future doesn't mean Draco can't."

Green eyes hardened, "Fine. I gave you a chance. Now I'm going to get my way whether you like it or not."

The girl rolled her eyes and Draco sent him a small smile, "It's just a little studying, Harry. I'll be fine."

Harry was starting to wonder whether or not Draco was actually the bane of his existence. He stood up and walked over to the portrait hole. Letting in the man waiting just on the other side while two more came down from his dorm room.

"Hermione Granger." The girl in question's head shot up and she started chewing her lip at the figure who had just come in.

"Kenneth! What are you doing here? I thought you were going to meet with the Headmaster before dinner?"

"And I thought you were going to work for an hour and then meet your friends outside. Looks like both our plans changed. Although I also recall you saying you weren't going to study for more than two hours at a time. You know how worn out you become, you said you were going to be careful of your health."

The Gryffindor girl nodded and looked away from her Mate's eyes, "I was…I just got caught up in this theory about Ancient Runes and the process of deciphering them and-"

Kenneth stopped her with a flat hand, "And now you're coming with me. We are going to my room and you're not allowed to study for the rest of the night. You're just going to have to relax with me since you cannot take care of your own health."

"But can I?" She reached for one of the books, only to have her hand gently slapped and used to lead her to the door and out the hall.

Not five minutes after his entrance the entire common room breathed a little easier. Harry turned to Draco with an expectant look, hopefully without his partner in crime he would be more willing to come to bed. The Gryffindor was quite frankly exhausted.

"Bed?"

The Slytherin gave him a small smile, "Look, Harry, I just need to finish revising this one chapter and then I'll come up and rest with you, okay?"

"That's what you said an hour ago, Draco." The boy sighed, "Dinner is in less than an hour and we promised Madame Pomfrey we would take a nap before then."

"I promise I'll stop in half an hour, no matter what. I just have to get this figured out."

Blaise and Ron, who'd come down the stairs at Kenneth's entrance, had apparently reached the end of their patience with the blond. They crossed the room, walked around to the other side of the table and each of them grabbed a single arm, pulling the blond out of the chair and practically onto his toes. Without stopping to answer his questions they marched him to the base of the stairs up to the dorms.

"What is this? Let go of me!"

"This is what we like to call an intervention. Harry decided that you were just going to stay down here forever at this rate and we told him we would help you see sense. This is us helping."

Grey eyes narrowed and he turned his head to glare at his Mate, "Well a Mate is supposed to trust you and believe in you. They don't sick friends on you just because they're not getting their way. Especially when you're just trying to be a good student. No _decent_ Mate would act like that."

Blaise looked down at his friend in shock, pausing a few steps up. Draco would lose his temper on occasion but never over something as trivial as studying.

"Hey! Calm down, okay? Harry's just-"

"Who cares about _Harry_'_s_ opinion? Especially in my life! I'm just trying to pass my tests and have a decent life in the future. What's he doing? Oh yeah, he's going to take a _nap_."

The Slytherin took a breath as if to continue despite the horrified looks of the entire Gryffindor common room, plus Seamus and Dean who they were preventing from walking down the stairs. But whatever he was going to say was lost at Harry's sigh.

The boy ran fingers through his hair, causing a few stray strands to stand on end more than usual, "Fine. Whatever, you win. Let him go guys, I didn't realize you were going to do that. I'll go lie down until dinner."

He started to head up but paused only a few steps beyond the trio, "Come grab me before you go down, okay?"

Harry stepped around Dean and moved up into the Seventh year dorm where he disappeared from sight.

Draco frowned in response going to follow his Mate up the stairs. Harry didn't act like that. He should be flying off the handle by now and screaming and storming off, not just going to bed. Unfortunately his progressed was stopped when Ron and Blaise let go of him and he stumbled backwards into the common room to recover. He rubbed his shoulder where it had run into the wall and glared at them.

"What the bloody hell was that?"

Ron took one long look at him before starting to move towards the comfy chairs by the fire, calling over his shoulder to the blond on the way, "I was going to say the same thing to you. I can't believe you would say something like that when Harry was just trying to take care of you. He's so worried he can't sleep."

Blaise stepped by him as well, following his boyfriend, "I think he wore a hole in the hall waiting for you last time you said it was just one more chapter. He's tired and all he wants to do is sleep."

The blond moved over to the table, casting a charm on the books to open where they had left off and piled them all up. Rolling the parchment and closing the ink before he moved towards the stairs. Unfortunately he and Hermione were so anal about their workspace it didn't take long to clean it all up.

With a long breath he started to move up the stairs to his Mate. He wasn't quite sure what to say when he say his Mate again. Hopefully, Harry wouldn't be too mad, he did love Harry, even if they didn't say it very often.

He gently knocked on the door, the back of his hand barely grazing the wood. Hearing a grunt of sorts from the other side he reached down turned the knob and stepped in. Closing the door behind him.

(0,0)

"Draco, I know you're sorry. I know you weren't being mean and snobbish (any more than usual) because I know you. I could practically hear you saying that you were supposed to be watching out for me. And that your Veela was not happy with the idea that I didn't trust you to take care of me. I understand. I'm just as tired and sick as you are and maybe twice as jumpy. It's fine."

The Slytherin just stared at his Mate, "How on earth did you figure that out? No one can do that with me. Blaise and I have been friends for years and he had no idea what was going on."

"I don't know," Harry shrugged, "maybe it's because I we're Mates. My Veela is in tune with your Veela or something?"

There was a long moment of silence before Draco just shrugged himself. Harry was an impossible Mate and would continue to do the impossible until the day he died. As such, he could either stress himself over solving Harry's intricacies or he could just let everything happen as it will.

For now he would opt for the latter.

At least until tomorrow.

"I really am sor-"

"Draco!"

(0,0)

The next few months passed in an unfamiliar, stressful, repetitive, frustrating, confusing, and organized blur of chaos. Harry was pretty sure that he was going to surprise everyone with his N.E.W.T. scores. Ron too for that matter. Probably because by the time they got to the two month mark it was study or die. Hermione and Draco were slave drivers. Blaise cared about his scores, Neville was attempting to pass every one and get at least three Exceeds Expectations or higher, and Pansy was determined to outperform her mother.

The only ones who didn't seem to care yet were Seamus and Dean, but an hour of messing around with them in the evening resulted in disappointed stares that made the evening less enjoyable for all involved. Not that they didn't give it a good go for a week or two. But frankly, Hermione and Draco were terrifying even on normal school nights. N.E.W.T.s were just a reason for them to give the first years nightmares.

Harry and Ron only got breaks when they were enjoying passing periods, three meals a day (Draco was insistent that Harry eat which meant he couldn't study during meals either), and when Harry gave watery puppy dog eyes they were allowed to go outside and study. So long as they actually studied.

Harry also learned that he was a great student- when Draco let him lay his head in his Mate's lap and the older boy read the chapters to him. At least until the blond started playing with his hair. Then he was lucky if he could remember his name for the next three minutes.

But studying wasn't the only chaos going on.

Every other day one or both of them got a letter from Narcissa about their wedding. Owl after owl confirming details, the guest list, the cake flavor, the theme. Half of the things they didn't care about and the other half they flat out vetoed. They did the theme thing for their bonding, they were not doing that with their marriage. The guest list they didn't care about, although they did attempt to cap the number of guests but that kind of backfired, apparently their wedding would be a celebration of sorts and everyone who was anyone wanted to be there.

In one frustrated response about wedding colors, Harry suggested she could talk to Molly Weasley, the woman would be able to give her Harry's preferences, and she could figure out Draco's and then they could focus on their tests.

Unfortunately, she took him up on the advice. Now they received the same amount of mail but from two different people. The only thing they managed to get them to cave on was that they wanted their reception to be with just the people they cared about especially if they couldn't have that for their actual wedding. So now the wedding would be at Malfoy Manor, and they would have a public reception for half an hour in the manor's gardens and then everyone with the password could go to the Burrow for the family reception.

Anyone who came over without permission were going to be subjected to "horrible things and would come to regret the decision to trespass on the grounds of two old pureblood families on such a special day". Those were Narcissa's words and Harry was happily living in ignorant bliss as to what 'horrible things' someone would experience.

With all of the studying time decided to drag and drag them along with it. Every hour felt like a day and every day felt like an hour. Before Harry knew it the first through fourth and sixth years were avoiding the common room like the plague, many of them had apparently taken to hiding with the Hufflepuffs to escape the studying O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. students.

The teachers were shoving paper after paper at them and Harry found he had to work on them the day they were assigned because not all of the teachers were nice enough to give a week's notice on a due date. So he and Ron were actually ahead on their homework when Harry finally cracked. Hermione had him reading a book on revising and writing essays since he was done while she and Draco did more revisions. Ron had managed to escape on the idea of needing to spend more time with his boyfriend. But Harry had seen nothing but books for the past month and he was done with it.

"It says here that revising should be done in increments and it's best to take breaks when you can in order to distinguish long term from short term memory."

Hermione blinked at the interruption, "Yes…and?"

"We've done nothing but revise for a month Hermione, the two of you have been at it even longer. I say we take tonight off. All of our homework is done for the next two days and I happen to know you're at least that far ahead on you revising schedule. So I say we take the evening off. Play games, talk, like we used to. We're leaving in less than a month. I want to make sure I remember more than just studying."

"We'll relax tomorrow Harry. Or better yet after exams." Hermione turned another page and Draco shrugged at him before turning back to his own notes.

And Harry? Well- Harry was done. He wasn't remembering anything and his Mate had not even held his hand unless it was to stop him from putting the wrong ingredient in a potion. So he was going to play dirty. He'd apologize later and Draco would know he didn't mean it but maybe it would at least catch his attention.

"Don't even think about it, Harry."

Green eyes narrowed, "I'm going Draco. I'm going to hang out with people who actually care. And with how I'm feeling right now, I'm guessing I'm going to be fighting off the majority of the school. So if you'll excuse me."

With that said he gave Hermione a nod and stood moving towards the door. He heard his Mate mumble something about just needing a breather and Harry coming back soon enough. So it was with no regret that he opened the portrait hole and climbed out almost crashing into the third years who were trying to quiet themselves before entering the common room and facing Hermione's wrath.

That is until all of them started cooing, winking, and nudging one little girl in the center. She blushed even as she told them all off. Harry smiled at her as he made her retreat; making sure to remember her name as he made his escape. Everyone deserved to be noticed, even if they knew it could never happen he could at least acknowledge her. With that in mind he made his way towards the kitchens

There was no way he would go actually flirt with anyone, but the house elves were always glad to see someone. Plus he could use the food, with Draco eager to get back to revising he had only made it through part of his dinner tonight, which might be part of the reason he was so grouchy.

Not fifteen minutes later he was heading out the main doors and out into the scant evening light.

Turns out he wasn't really in the mood for all of the little voices offering him this and that or asking if he needed anything. After bacon, chocolate cake, chocolate biscuits and three glasses of pumpkin juice he was more than ready to just take the time to relax.

Unfortunately the entire population of the school seemed to decide that tonight was date night. Dodging couple after couple strolling in the brisk air hand in hand- he found himself hiding between two green houses.

With a sigh he let himself slide down the outside wall; ignoring the voice in his head that though Draco was surely wondering after them. This had been one hell of a long year and it was finally coming to a close but they just wanted to throw another stressor at him. Sure everyone had to deal with N.E.W.T.s but couldn't he have at least gotten one week off?

Soon they would be heading back on the train…

Bloody hell, where would they even go? Where were they going to live? The Dursley's didn't exactly leave a forwarding address when they left. Not that he necessarily wanted to live with them any longer. Grimmald was depressing but maybe Draco would want to live there since it was technically the black family home. They probably could live with the Malfoy's, the house was big enough they could probably avoid all contact if they wanted to. But that wasn't exactly a good start to their adult lives.

Harry wasn't even sure he wanted to adult. Much less what he wanted to do as a career. What could he due with his inheritance anyway? Were there some kind of laws to prevent him from getting unfair advantages in certain jobs?

He let his head drop back against the glass. Maybe he should just do what everyone expected him to and become an Auror. But he didn't really want to go back to being the number one undesirable again. He'd rather just lay low.

Frustrated that his train of thought was only providing new problems without any solutions he let his head fall against the glass again and again. Hoping to knock all of the thoughts out or a solution in.

For some reason the only thing he achieved was a raging head ache. He was so done with all of this. Maybe once school was done things would start to make more sense. It would be one less thing for him to worry about. He let his head drop against the glass once more. His face tuned up to the sky, the sun warming it and casting colors through his eyelids. It was almost peaceful and he felt himself relaxing.

Leaning back further, and further, and further, and….Harry found himself laying on the ground looking up to familiar brown eyes.

Where did the wall go?

"That's what you get for knocking on a door, Harry. Eventually someone is going to open it."

"Sorry Neville. I didn't even realize anyone was out here."

The blond shrugged and leaned down to help pull Harry to his feet. And Harry was once again faced with the knowledge of how much the other boy had grown this year, no one would have ever connected this teen with the chubby 11 year old looking for his lost toad.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not particularly…"

"Want to help me with some of my plants until you inevitably talk about it anyway?"

The younger of the two (a day totally counted) laughed outright at his friend's honesty, "You know- I think I'd like that."

"Good, because I have so much work to get done and I have some revising I should technically be doing instead of this."

The Gryffindor's shared a smile before walking into the greenhouse Harry shutting the door and his worries outside of the glass shelter. The herbologist in training directed the smaller dark haired teen here and there to complete various simple tasks while he focused on the difficult ones; which Harry appreciated more than he could say. He would probably kill half the plants with how his brain was all over the place.

They worked in silence for long minutes, only directions and clarifications passing between them. Eventually Harry actually started asking questions about the plants they were working with. Some of them they had worked with earlier in the year but quite frankly Harry had not been paying much attention. He learned more from him in the next hour than he had from Professor Sprout all year.

"Wow. But…How can you use the Fireweed to heal burns if it causes burns?"

Neville smiled at him, "The same way you have to break some bones in order to set them properly. The toxins that burn in the leaves can be drawn out by the roots, same with toxins in other burning plants, like the Bubotuber pus. So if you mix the Fireweed roots and leaves into a poultice and apply it to a burn the chemical response between the two causes the roots to draw out the toxin to the top of the poultice leaving the black residue on top."

"What about-?"

"Harry?" The other boy cut him off, "I think you probably need to talk about why you were trying to smash through that glass an hour ago…"

Black hair shifted around fingers, "But herbology is so much easier to talk about."

Neville smirked, "Which is how I know that you need to talk about what's going on."

Regressing back to primary school Harry stuck his tongue out at his friend.

"We haven't talked much this year have we?"

"Not really. But with you trying to meet the Auror requirements we really don't focus on the same subjects. Plus the entire school has been interested on the drama between you and Malfoy. And I thought my presence might hurt your guys' truce rather than help it."

"I'm sorry, Neville. I haven't really been that good of a friend, have I?"

He shrugged, "You and I were never as close as you and Ron and Hermione. And I've been able to hang out a little with you. We never really hung out much before anyway."

"Still. I was really hoping to spend more time with everyone this year and I just haven't been able to. And now we're studying for N.E.W.T.s and I feel like it's too late."

The blond smiled shaking his head, "I think that's why they start the N.E.W.T.s before everyone else. It's almost as exhausting for the teachers after all. They're spaced out more and really well structured. We should have a week or so after our last test to recoup, send applications, receive job offers that kind of thing. But most of the seventh years just socialize to be honest."

"So they're not taken the last week like finals are?"

"Nope. Where have you been the last few years Harry?"

He gave Neville a disbelieving look, "I don't know if you noticed but I've only taken two sets of finals in my entire career here at Hogwarts and one of those years were my O.W.L.s I'm usually in the Hospital Wing come finals."

"Lucky." They shared a laugh, "But seriously, Harry. What's going on?"

"Draco and Hermione have been pushing us to revise and I feel like I can't even talk to him anymore. At first it wasn't so bad. In fact it was kind of nice. But when that's all we've done…"

"Why don't you guys go flying or something?"

He shrugged, "Draco doesn't want to take time away from revising."

"What about you?"

"I was happy just spending time with Draco."

"Exactly. You _were_ happy. Why didn't you do something about it before now?"

He shrugged.

"You do realize you don't have to do everything together just because you're Mates, right? You can still have separate lives. It's kind of expected really, especially since you two got to Mate so young and to someone your own age."

Harry blinked up at Neville hands still covered in dirt. Of course he knew realistically that he didn't have to spend every moment with Draco. But it seemed so natural. Maybe that's why he was getting so frustrated with everything.

"Every married couple needs time that's for them as a couple and for themselves as individuals. You don't want to completely lose yourself in the other. Still hang out with your friends, fly, run, paint, whatever it is. It'll keep you sane."

"Thank you. It's so natural to spend all of my time with him, I hadn't even realized I was doing it. But I think you're right. That's the real reason I just had to leave the room."

"Always the tone of surprise."

Green eyes met blue with a grin, "Seems that way doesn't it?"

"I can tell you're dying to vent about Draco. And probably everything unless I've completely missed my guess. So vent away, the plants and I are wonderful listeners."

And with the other boy's pAermission given so freely, Harry did indeed rant.

(0,0)

And rant…

(0,0)

And rant…

(0,0)

And rant until he realized how late it had gotten, but Neville showed no signs of tiring and tomorrow was a Saturday.

"But all in all nothing's bad it's just frustrating. And with your advice I think it's going to go back to being as nauseatingly disgusting as Ron and Blaise can understand."

Neville snorted, "You two were more than anyone could stand."

"Exactly. But what about you? I've vented what's been going on with you? I'm sure there's something you need to rant about…"

A shrug, "Not really. I usually rant to by plants when I'm frustrated. Conversation actually helps them grow better."

"Okay fine, then I'm feeling guilty and I want to spend more time with you before we run away for the summer."

"Well I've been spending most of my free time here and with Hannah, she's a herbology enthusiast too."

"What about you and Luna?"

"You really have missed a lot, we decided it wasn't going to work out. Or rather she did. Apparently her knight was to coming riding in on his flaming salamander after we graduate."

"I'm sorry…"

"Nah. I love her you know, but I have a feeling her flaming salamander will be able to handle her better than I can. Plus, with Hannah, everything is just a lot easier."

"Wait… you're actually dating Hannah Abbott?"

"Not officially or anything. We're just friends right now, but I'm going to ask her to join me for dinner after N.E.W.T.s and all of this craziness is over."

"Probably a good choice. You know I never thought about the two of you but now…it kind of makes perfect sense."

"I know, doesn't it?"

(0,0)

Harry made it back to his dorms far after midnight and was glad he thought to grab his invisibility cloak. A dead Voldemort or not, it wouldn't take much for Snape to assign him detention and take enough points to pull Gryffindor out of the running for the house cup for good this year. Neville had been unsurprised to see the fabric but opted out of it's use. Professor Sprout had given him permission to take care of the nightblooms at the beginning of the year. He was allowed out until two hours past midnight twice a week when he had an off period in the morning.

Harry was beyond jealous.

But it was very handy since it meant Neville was technically able to give the Fat Lady the password so Harry could sneak in behind him. And he had a feeling he would be spending more time with the other boy until the end of the year. It would help his herbology grade if nothing else.

He was trying to remember everything Neville had said about nightblooms. They were good for invisibility potions (and cures as most plants seemed to be both the problem and the cure as it were), they were key in most fertility rituals, and they could not be fed during the new moon. Or on cloudy nights, else the flower would either die or turn to poison. You could also tell a flower that had gone rotten by the color between the flower and the stem (Neville had named it but he was lucky he remembered nightblooms).

Stripping his top layer before transfiguring himself a set of pajamas. He crawled into bed, freaking at the body already lying there. He'd thought Draco might have gone back to his own room when he wasn't in the common room. But he was glad that the boy was here instead. At least until the blond rolled over and gave Harry his back.

Apparently he wasn't happy with his Mate storming out on him earlier, but it was exactly what Harry needed. What they needed. He would show him in the morning. Meanwhile he shifted so his hand was resting on his Mate's hip. The dominant didn't need to feel crowded right now, but the physical contact would help them both even if it wasn't enough really.

(0,0)

Sure enough the next morning he woke to an octopus.

Legs tangled, one arm around his waist and their fingers tangling together, the other arm supporting both of their heads. Harry rolled to see his Mate careful not to wake the other boy. The circles on his eyes were growing by the day, but nowhere near the black holes of last year. And his cheeks had not sunken in, Harry was going to take full credit for that if he didn't think that his submissive needed to eat the older boy wouldn't even look at his food.

He reached out without conscious decision to stroke his Mate's cheek. Eyes whose color should be cold and threatening were full of warmth and hazed from sleep as they met green. Seconds later they hardened, Harry snuck a kiss before the blond could roll out of the bed. And started talking behind the silenced charm they had built into the curtains.

"I know you're mad at me about last night. And I don't blame you. I handled everything poorly and said some stupid things. I would never cheat on you or anything even in that train of thought. Even without the bond I wouldn't be interested or willing to hurt you that way.

"I did realize some things though. We haven't spent anytime without each other in months. It's not good to only be around each other. So I think that, if you're okay with it, I'll spend a couple of hours during the week doing something for me.

"I still love you, but sometimes being around someone all of the time you start to take them for granted, plus they get on nerves you never even knew that you had. I've never been upset with you studying until I felt like I had to study with you all of the time. And even if it's good for me I don't enjoy it like you and it just exhausts me.

"Is that okay?"

The blond sat there for a moment.

"Well?"

"Oh you're actually looking for a conversation now? I thought you just said what you wanted and stormed off. That's your thing now, isn't it?"

Harry frowned, "That's not fair. I already said sorry for last night. I can't take it back and it wouldn't do any good even if I could."

"Is that what Neville said? You were locked in the greenhouse with him for hours, after all. And you couldn't hear me shouting for you until I got detention from Professor Sprout for disturbing her plants. Although I don't know how you missed…"

"You came to find me? I had no idea. I would have come if I'd known."

"You knew I was worried about you. You just ignored it. Don't lie. You just decided that Neville was a better option."

The Gryffindor sat up in the bed blankets tangled around his legs and hair likely even more of a mess than he usually was.

"What are you so upset about? It's not just me not finding you. And yes I thought you might be looking for me, but I figured you would probably be studying for a while yet. I honestly didn't even realize what time it was until we went to leave the green house."

"Whatever. Don't bother me today."

"But-"

"I'm sure Longbottom can deal with anything you need."

He was out of the bed before the submissive could truly process what he said. His next response was entirely instinctual. The bed curtains suffered his wrath which likely saved Draco from too much damage as he dove through them to reach the blond.

Before he knew what was happening, the dominant was pinned beneath him. The other boy's in the room watching with mixed awe and terror. Harry's eyes glowing alongside his elongated fangs. The sharp points inches from Draco's neck.

"How _dare_ you! I would _never treat anyone like that. You_ are my _Mate! _ Just because you've forgotten what that means doesn't mean I have. Neville is my friend. He helped me work through what was putting the stress on us. _He_ never even _thought_ of pressuring me into something. And _he _would never even think about doing that to _you_ or _Hannah_ the only one who's doing things he should be regretting is you. Who else would accuse their _Mate_ of something so _despicable._"

The words were slurred together but in the end the meaning was deciphered if the matching red staining cheeks on Neville and Draco were any indication.

"Now. You will grow up and accept the fact that I can have friends outside of you and we will discuss living together after school or you can continue to act this way and I will have you inform your mother and Mrs. Weasley that we will not be having our wedding after all. Understood?"

Draco paled, "You can't reject me. I'm sorry, I didn't- we won't- I just-"

"I'm not rejecting you. I'm just refusing to tie myself any further to a man who doesn't trust me and will just storm off in a childish tantrum and throw me away rather than talking to me. What will you do if our kids get in trouble? What if they throw a fit? Are you going to walk out on them too?"

Ron choked at the mention of kids and all of the others followed him as he hurried out of the room. Neville pausing just a moment behind.

"Malfoy? I would never trespass on you and your Mate. Any interest I may have had in Harry died the instant you two began Courting. Now I'm with Hannah. And there's no way I would cheat on her, much less with someone else in a serious relationship."

"I know, Longbottom. I know."

When the door closed behind the Gryffindors Harry glared at his Mate before standing up.

"Your choice. I'm not leaving you, despite what you think, but I can't marry you if you don't trust me."

"I do trust you Harry. It's just… I was looking for you and it was like I could feel you shutting me out. And when I found you and you didn't let me in. I knew you wouldn't Refuse me, that you couldn't if we're being honest about it. But it didn't stop the panic from sitting in. And this morning I… It felt the same and I'm not sure why."

The blond chewed on his lip and the nervous action shot Harry's heartrate through the roof. He couldn't get a good read on what his Mate was thinking but the nervous action was telling enough. Draco had been raised to hide all emotions that might give something away, if he was displaying something it generally meant he was terrified, worried, or had been stressing over something for a long time before bringing it up. Any of those spelled trouble for Harry.

"Have you noticed that we've been getting weird looks more and more lately? How people seem completely lost when we've been talking about the same thing for the entire conversation? That we seem to understand each other better than most couples?"

Dark eyebrows furrowed as memories were sorted, "I guess, I mean I thought it was strange at first. But we're Mates. Aren't we supposed to act like that?"

"Yes. But it's not the same. Most Mates learn about each other once they've mated. It's how they get closer is by learning, observing, and growing together. But we picked it up practically overnight. You know me better than Blaise and our mom's practically raised us together."

"I guess. But what does it mean? Should we go to the library to research?"

Here the blond started to look guilty, "I actually have been. I've been sort of slacking on my studying for the last month or so to dig through books in the library."

"That's why you looked guilty every time I asked you about what you were reading." He rolled his eyes at the blond's blush, "I'm not mad, saves me from the work. What did you find?"

"A rare side-effect."

"Well, I am Harry One-of-a-kind Potter. What's our latest tally to the things I've done that I probably shouldn't?"

"If a Mate relies on the bond for whatever reason, before it is truly stable…bad things happen."

"Like?"

"Usually? Everyone involved dies. On occasion? Absolutely nothing. Twice (now possibly three times) in history including time before Veela's and human's began to Mate? A psychic bond was developed between the Mates. Those who achieved it three centuries ago claimed that they were able to practice the bond and develop it to the point where they were using it in everyday conversation and not just in moments of dire need."

"But we've only been using it for everyday stuff."

"Except with the stand-off with Moldy Voldy. But you're the exception to the rule once again. Congratulations!"

"That… That would explain some things."

"Yep."

"So why didn't it work last night?"

"I think you shut it off." Draco said, looking as though he had just come to that conclusion.

"How? I didn't know we had it…"

He shrugged, "I usually feel you like a sixth sense of sorts. Kind of a tingling so I can be like he's probably upset. It's subtle enough I thought it was body cues until I started getting those looks from everyone."

"…Oh! I thought you'd be worried about me, and trying to find me. But I brushed it off because I thought you were probably still revising. So I tried to ignore it." Without further hesitation he thought about listening to Draco, listening to the voice left in his head that he now recognized.

Suddenly he was slammed with feelings of not being good enough. Of doubt. Thoughts of panic, abandonment, loneliness. His own mood plummeted in response. Which is when they shifted to positive and uplifiting words. He could feel Draco attempting to calm him.

"Well… at least we know it works."

(0,0)

So now while they revised they were fielding letters from the parents (as it were) and practicing their new found skill. They did inform the teachers of the bond. Which meant each of them would be getting completely different tests for their N.E.W.T.s but they would have hated needing to retake them if it came out later. Harry and Draco spent 3 hours a week apart. Which was harder than they thought. Their friend groups had practically melded by this point so they ended up playing on separate teams when they went flying and other such concessions.

Soon enough N.E.W.T.s were on them and even Harry and Ron could be seen frantically scanning notes prior to the tests. Ernie looked like he was going to pass out and Padma and Pavarti took time fanning and quizzing each other.

They only had one test a day over ten days (most of them had a few breaks during that time period) and if you had too many classes you could take them during the regular testing week.

The student body was exhausted come dinner. The tests were a written exam in the morning and a practical in the afternoon. Harry felt as though he had performed every spell known to wizard during the past week. But he was done. The last test tomorrow was for Muggle Studies which Harry had opted out of again this year. Something he was beyond grateful for.

The rest of the school was finally facing the challenge of revising for finals and the seventh years were counting down the hours until they got to sit back and relax. Draco and he still had to figure out where they were living next year, but that was a problem for tomorrow. Right now all Harry wanted to focus on was pumpkin or chocolate?

Screw it. He was getting both.

(0,0)

"We can live with my parents until the wedding. Plan where we want to live then."

"So you've been saying. But wouldn't it be nice to at least have an idea of where we want to go afterwards? At this rate we'll be living with your parents forever and that is something I am going to have to refuse right now."

"Fine. Grimmauld Place it is."

…

"I can literally hear how uncomfortable that makes you."

"No it's fine. It's you're ancestral home, we can live there if you like?"

"How about this? We take our honeymoon and visit a bunch of different places. Then we can pick a place we want to settle down in. We'll get our own place and everything."

"Now that idea Exceeds Expectations."

"Shut up and kiss me."

(0,0)

The last week of school flew by leaving everyone standing in the steaming platform 9 ¾ wondering what on earth happened. They'd taken the time to chat with their professors, thanking those that had influenced them the most. After that it had been catch up with everyone you ever talked to at school to say goodbyes and make the standard (and occasionally empty) promise to keep in touch afterwards. Then they'd all partied unnecessarily to the point where even Peeves had been giving them disapproving looks.

Finally Harry had decided to pack and by that time they were all running late anyway. He glanced around the dorm one last time before following everyone else out. As they all stood huddled together they realized that this was it. They would never be standing on the platform as students again and even if some of the years hadn't been great the last had been fantastic.

Needless to say there were tears, though all of those with masculinity to protect would deny it fervently. Even some of the younger years, Luna, Ginny, and the Creevey's were crying with them. Well Luna wasn't but her eyes were a little more focused and damper than usual so Harry figured it was similar.

They made their way out off of the platform when they were ushered by the other adults. In the end, Harry and Draco were standing outside of King's Cross and taking it in one last time.

"We finally finished. And we're getting married in a month. We'll be moving into our own place. Getting jobs. Who decided we were ready for this at 17?"

Harry shook his head, "I think if they waited until we were ready the wait would be longer than life. They let us do it now because we're dumb enough to believe we can, smart enough to know it'll be hard, and lucky enough that we just might pull it off."

Draco rolled his eyes but grasped his Mate's hand firmly in his own. Standing there, hand in hand, they turned. A soft pop marked the spot where they stood moments before. A small dog on the corner the only witness to the start of the rest of their lives.

And yes dear readers, they were married and they lived ever after with smiles upon their faces...most days.

(0,0)

**YAY! I have finally finished! That last chapter kept getting longer and longer. I have the wedding written as well if anyone would like to read it. But I thought this was a great way to wrap it all up. I'm working on my prompts (I haven't forgotten anyone, promise!) and I'm always looking for new ideas. I have my own story (Interim Title ****_Owls and Snakes_****) in the works along with an Aladdin fic and a Slytherin/Harry story (which you'll have to find on my AO3 page when I finish it- someone finally talked me into writing a more explicit piece) I also have another Tomarry work in progress so let me know if you can think of any you want to see first! **

**Thank you all for struggling through with me but I hope it was worth it! I'm up to two jobs plus a full time student but I'm still writing. Love to all of you!**

**~DanniCat Black**


End file.
